The Monster of Canterlot
by drnkntst
Summary: A six year old human boy is transported to Equestria by accident, he will need a home. Everyone needs shelter, protection and love to live a happy life, but who could love a predator from another world? Luckily for young Chris, somepony steps up to the plate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was tired, I was a little scared, I was hurt, and I was pissed. I came to Ponyville for… I don't really know why I came to Ponyville, but it certainly wasn't to have five of the Elements of Harmony attack me.

I ran through the field outside the little town as I was being chased by Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was flying overhead and waiting for her next opportunity to dive bomb me. Fluttershy, in her defense, didn't really seem to want to hurt me, but was there just in case I went back for the town. Rarity had tried to use her telekinesis on me, but for some reason, magic only ever affected me if it were cast by somepony extremely powerful. She had resorted to throwing things with her magic. Applejack had pelted me with a few apples already but was now trying to lasso me. Pinkie had used her party canon once already and made me wish I had fur more than ever, thanks to high velocity confetti and thousands of paper cuts.

"Get the buck outa out town, you damn monster!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she dove at me with one of her back hooves extended for a near sonic speed kick.

Luckily, my vertical, two-legged stance allowed me a great deal of maneuverability. As she dove in, I spun around, dropped one leg back for a pivot point, grabbed her lead hoof and used her own momentum to spin her around and fling her back up into the air. She tumbled, but would be able to recover before hitting the ground. "I already told you, I'm not a monster!"

"That's wut all munsters say!" Applejack was furious that I had attacked her friend, despite the fact that she was the one who attacked me. She charged at me as fast as she could. Luckily for me, she didn't expect me to side step and push her off balance as she ran by. She wouldn't be hurt, but it would take her some time to recover. I would have to thank my cousin for all the special training the next time I saw him.

Of course, I could hurt these mares, but I really didn't want to. For one thing, it wouldn't help my image as a monster any. Another reason is that these five ponies made up almost all of the Elements of Harmony and I didn't want my home to be without its greatest defense. Most importantly, they were friends of my cousin. Besides, I only wanted to escape now, I gained nothing by hurting them at this point.

Another volley of rocks were being thrown at me by Rarity. "You brute! How dare you hurt them!"

I caught two of the rocks, one in each hand, and dodged the others. "I didn't hurt anypony and I never wanted to!" I threw the rocks I caught straight down to the ground.

Pinkie Pie, who I'd always heard was random beyond belief, suddenly appeared on my back. "HERE, I BROUGHT YOU THIS!" I'd also heard she was loud, but damn. She had dropped a gift box into my hands, but unless it was a clock, it sounded like I didn't want it. I threw the 'present' in a random direction, unfortunately, that direction led to Fluttershy.

Hearing Pinkie gasp was enough to tell me I did a bad thing. The box didn't hit her, thankfully, but I didn't want to take a chance that it was harmless. I ran as fast as my tired legs would let me to get to her. For once today, luck was on my side. Right as I reached the box, I could hear its ticking was a great deal faster than it was when Pinkie dropped it on me. I threw it straight up in the air and dropped to cover Fluttershy's body.

Turns out, my instincts were right. No sooner did I manage to cover her, then the box exploded. It showered candy down on me. Normally, this would serve to be only a minor annoyance, but with explosives propelling them… I could feel the blood starting to flow. Perfect.

I stood from over Fluttershy and could already tell I had no chance of winning any fight now. I could only watch Rainbow Dash come back for another attempt. There was no way I was going to be able to deflect or redirect her now. Adrenaline was keeping me up, but I was already tired before I was pelted. I could only imagine how much damage I would have taken if I hadn't thrown the bomb away.

Dash was living up to her name and flying straight for me at speeds impossible for any other pegasus I knew. I tried to dodge, but I only managed to fall to the ground, catching a glancing blow as I did.

The momentum from the Dash's blow caused me to roll on the ground… right into Applejack. She yelled something at me, but I couldn't tell what it was thanks to the pain and disorientation. I could, however, feel the kick. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your view, I didn't feel anything after that. What happened after had to be told to me by my cousin, Twilight Sparkle.

She teleported into the field where she had been told her friends had chased a monster out of town. She looked around to get her bearings. The first pony she spotted was Fluttershy, still curled up in fear. Then she saw the others standing over my unconscious and bleeding body.

"Do ya think its… dead?" Applejack asked.

"I… don't know. Maybe," Rainbow Dash answered.

"No. Oh no, oh no, oh no." Twilight galloped over to me. She shouldered past the others. She looked over me, the already obvious horseshoe shaped welts, the cuts on my face and the blood on my shirt. Twilight lifted my head to try and look into my eyes, but one was swollen shut and the other was simply closed. "No, no, no, no, no. Please, wake up." She gently shook my chest. "No, this is so bad. You guys need to get out of here, now."

"What are you talking about, Twi?" Rainbow asked, "it's just some mons-"

"Don't. Say. That. Word." Her eyes gleamed with anger. "Go, right now. If she finds out what you did… oh, this is so bad."

The five mares looked at each other in confusion. Rarity spoke up first, "if who finds out, Darling?"

Before Twilight could answer, the skies turned black. Not figuratively black either, genuinely black. Storm clouds raced in out nowhere and spiraled above them and roared with deafening thunder.

"It's too late. She's here." Twilight looked despairingly up at the brilliant burst of light. The others followed her view and saw the most furious alicorn they have ever seen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The Royal Canterlot Voice was not something anypony was used to hearing, and now it was the last thing anypony wanted to hear. When Celestia touched down, the ground trembled beneath her hooves. She trotted over to me as all but Twilight stepped back to give her room. When she saw what had been done, her eyes shone white and tears formed but were evaporated instantly.

"Princess, I don't understand," Rarity started.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"W-we chased him outa town," Rainbow began to explain. "We thought he was a mon-"

If it weren't for Twilight being so quick to raise her shield, they may have had to bury Rainbow Dash in the trench that she undoubtedly would have dug with her own body. Celestia had just tried to strike her.

"MY SON! IS NOT! A MONSTER!" Celestia glared with still glowing eyes, daring anypony to say anything else. A moment later, she teleported both of us back to the infirmary in Canterlot.

* * *

Now I know some of you may be confused. How could I be Celestia's son if I am clearly not a pony? Well, that is short answer and a long story. First, I will tell who and what I am. My name is Chris Sol and I am a human from Earth. What is a far more interesting question, is the how.

For the answer, I will have to go back to Earth, where I was born. Now, I'm not gonna bore you with things you already know. Obviously, I was born and had a mother and even a father. We all have seen pictures of the Hall of Honor, the throne room, the ball room and even the Royal Dining Hall in the castle. Any foal in school or pony capable of reading a newspaper has learned about the Elements of Harmony and who wield them. I would even go so far as to assume that there have been photos of their homes floating around. Therefore, I will not waste your time describing what those ponies and places look like.

I don't have a lot of memories about my time on Earth. After all, I _was_ only six when I was taken from my family and that was fourteen years before the events of today. I _do_remember that I was a happy child. I loved my parents and they me. We weren't rich by any stretch, but they never let me want or go hungry. Instead, they taught me to enjoy the free things that life had to offer and, most importantly, humility. Most of my days were spent running in the park and playing soldier with sticks for swords or guns.

It was on one of these days in the park that it happened. I was running through the woods, which was nothing more than a few trees with some palmettos growing in between, but to a boy of six, it was a jungle. I was in the middle of fending of my home town from Nazis when a bright light surrounded me. The last thing I heard and saw of Earth, was my mother screaming my name and running to save me.

The next thing I knew, I was in a clearing filled with flowers and a creek, bordered by trees. I could hear birds singing and feel the breeze on my face. I was looking around trying to figure out just where I was and what happened to my mom.

"Mommy!?" I screamed over and over, tears pouring from my eyes.

A voice from behind me caught my attention, "hello there, little one." I spun around to face the speaker. To my surprise, it was a unicorn with huge wings. It was Celestia and behind her was a tiny, filly, Twilight Sparkle. They were both confused, as was I, but Twilight looked downright scared. For some reason, I wasn't.

"I-I c-can't find my-my mommy," I told her. My voice kept catching in my throat due to the crying.

Celestia cooed and lowered herself to the ground. She wrapped me up in her huge wings, which made me feel so very safe. "Calm down, young one, we will help you find her. Guards!" Out of nowhere, ten white pegasi came to her side. Their golden armor and large frames made me uneasy. I clung tighter to Celestia's chest and she in turn tightened her wings' grip on me. "Search the woods. Look everywhere for this child's mother. You must find her."

Those guards looked for hours, but found nothing, not even a footprint. It had later been determined that I had been brought here by accident. Twilight was being taught magic by Celestia and her spell got super charged somehow and took me from Earth's realm to Equestria's.

For months, Twilight avoided me. She wasn't afraid of me, she was just afraid I would hate her. I never did. I blamed her for a time, but it was brief and didn't last long enough for hate to form.

I did cry myself to sleep for the first year, though. And every night, Celestia would come to comfort me. In fact, after the first month, I simply started to sleep in her bed with her, her wings being used as the best security blanket ever. At first, she had tried a nanny, but I wouldn't calm down with anypony but her. Even Twilight Velvet couldn't help me sleep. She did help Celestia a lot through the years, which is one more reason why I never hated her daughter and even considered her and her family as my own family. That's why I called Twilight my cousin.

What I didn't realize for years, was the grief I had caused Celestia. She had decided it was best to keep my existence a secret, except for a few doctors, guards and maids. Most ponies who met me, feared me. It had something to do with the fact that humans are predators. Strange how creatures don't want to spend too much time around creatures that could eat them.

Because of my secreted existence, rumors had started to spread that Celestia was sneaking lovers into her room at night. After all, no one was allowed into her chambers at night and strange noises could be heard coming from inside.

With us spending so much time together and her doing so much to protect me, it was only natural that after some time, I would call her 'Mom'. The second the word slipped from my mouth, tears of joy formed in her eyes and she hugged me tighter than she ever had before. She officially adopted me within the hour. I learned later that she had always wanted a child of her own, but with her official duties, she never had the chance. Worse yet, she never would again.

Are alicorns powerful? Yes. Are they immortal? Yes. Are they gods? No, not at all. Alicorns, like all living creatures, have a limited time in which they can breed, and Celestia's had passed centuries ago. She was doomed to never experience the joys of raising a foal like other members of her family had. Those royals that had given up either their wings or the magic to become mortals, leaving only herself, her sister and eventually her niece Cadence as the only alicorns left and therefore shouldered with an unfair amount of responsibility. Then, suddenly, here was this child from out of the blue in need of protection, shelter and love. This was her chance, so she took it.

Thus, Prince Christopher Sol of Equestria I became.

* * *

A.N. Some readers may have been confused by my writing in this chapter, but I promise it will all make sense. Especially when you consider that the first part of the chapter takes place fourteen years after the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first few months were particularly hard on Celestia and myself. For one thing, I wouldn't stop crying about missing my mother and father. What's even worse, I couldn't remember their names. She tried to make me happy, toys, treats, love and affection. During those times, I was okay because I had distractions, but there's only so much cake can do (no matter what a certain pink earth pony says). That's actually one of the main reasons she loves cake so much now, she couldn't just let it go to waste after all.

Thankfully, there was Twilight and her family. They were all very friendly to me and treated me as family. Shining Armor was just as supportive and protective of me as he was with his own sister. Nightlight and Twilight Velvet claimed me as their adoptive nephew. Twilight Sparkle seemed to try too hard for a while. She always blamed herself for my being trapped here. In fact, that's why she gets so obsessive over minor details, she wanted to make absolutely sure it never happened again.

At first, I was kept hidden for my own good. I still got nervous at the guards in their heavy armor. It was hard enough getting used to there being no humans here without being frightened by every other pony. It was soon learned that I startled quite a few of them as well. They were used to things like griffons and minotaur, but they had centuries for that. In the distant past, both creatures had passively hunted ponies, if one happened upon an easy meal, they took it. Nowadays, barely anypony remembered that, but now there was a new predator, me.

Two months after I arrived, I started to get sick. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with me. Heck, it took three unicorns just to perform a magic scan on me, and if Celestia hadn't been there, I would've been freaking out about it.

"…so as you can see, Princess, Chris' bone structure is quite different from our own. His muscles show that he will never be as strong or as fast as a pony, though he may grow to be taller than even yourself. He will also never be able to reproduce with a pony." The doctor then indicated for Celestia to come closer so he could whisper to her, "his digestive tract is shorter than ours. We believe he may be a carnivore or, preferably, an omnivore."

"Is this the reason he has been sick as of late?" Celestia called me over and nuzzled me as I happily hugged her tight.

"Yes. Princess, I'm afraid to say it, but I believe he will have to consume flesh at some time in the near future." The doctor looked from her to me with a concerned expression, "if he doesn't, he will become malnourished and… possibly worse."

Celestia nodded in understanding. "I understand, doctor, thank you. And please," she turned and started to usher me out of the infirmary, "keep this information between us. My little ponies are having enough of a hard time accepting him as it is."

That was the moment I started seeing her as more than just a caregiver. She truly cared about me and wanted me to be happy. That was also the moment that she decided she would be willing to sacrifice her good name for my well-being. She contacted the only creature she knew she could trust in this matter.

The next afternoon, I met someone who would become a good friend of mine. King Gurfon of the Griffon Empire. Celestia contacted him and requested a private meeting of grave importance.

When he arrived, King Gurfon was uneasy. Celestia met with leaders of state all the time, but this was of 'grave importance'. He had no idea what that could mean, and that's what worried him.

"Princess Celestia, I came as soon as I received your message," Gurfon announced as he entered the throne room. "How can I be of service?"

"King Gurfon, I apologize for pulling you away from you kingdom but I did not know who else to turn to." She stood from her throne and started to walk toward a doorway on the side of the large room. "Please, follow me, and leave your guard here."

Gurfon did as she asked, but now he was more confused than ever. What could be so bad that she doesn't want my guards to know? Is Equestria in danger? Is the Griffon Empire at risk? Could this possibly be a more… private… meeting? A part of him hoped for the latter, she was a stunning pony that anyone would find attractive.

"Celestia, what is this all about?" Gurfon asked as they went deeper into the castle's private area. It is very uncommon for even dignitaries to come into this part of the castle, thus adding to his confusion and unease.

Celestia stopped just outside her personal chambers, "Inside this room is something… very precious. It is this that I need your help with." She then opened the door and stepped inside.

When I saw her come in, I wanted to run over to her. Unfortunately, I wasn't feeling too hot. Besides, she told me not to. I was supposed to wait patiently until she said otherwise. Celestia was concerned I might startle Gurfon and his instincts would make him hurt me. When I saw Gurfon enter, I didn't need instructions to stay still.

Gurfon looked down at me with a suppressed look of shock. He looked down at me, "Celestia, what is this... thing?"

It always upset Celestia to hear somepony refer to me as a thing, monster, creature, and especially abomination (the only pony who called me that found himself suddenly promoted to ambassador to the dragon kingdom, he quit after one day). She didn't show the slightest hint of anger, even though I knew otherwise.

"This is Chris. He is a human from a world called Earth. He was brought here by a spell gone awry. I have taken it upon myself to care for him." She stated all of this as though it were simple fact and nothing more. She had come over to me and laid down next to me. I immediately latched onto her neck and chuckled as she nuzzled me.

"Very well," Gurfon approached and slowly lowered himself to the floor as well. "He certainly seems harmless and he definitely likes you." She smiled as he said that. He extended an eagle's talon toward me, palm up, claws as flat as possible, and waited for me to react.

I looked at Celestia, her smile told me simply that nothing would ever hurt me while she was there. My confidence rose quickly as I stepped closer and placed my hand in Gurfon's paw. "Nice to meet you sir."

Gurfon smiled, "it's nice to meet you too, youngling. Do you know what I am?" I shook my head. "I am a griffon. Half lion, half eagle. I am also the king of my empire. What are you?"

"I'm a human. Uh, I think I'm related to chimps, but I'm not sure. I'm not a king or anything though." This made him chuckle.

"You seem like a good young lad. I hope we can be friends in the future."

"Thank you, sir. I would like that." I shook his hand heartily before withdrawing my own. He then spread his wings and allowed me to get a closer inspection of his form. "Wow…!"

Gurfon chuckled again before turning back to Celestia who was grinning happily. "Forgive me, but I fail to see what the issue is. He is friendly, well-mannered and seems to have a healthy level of curiosity." As he said the last bit, he swatted me gently with a wing and chuckled and I laughed.

"While I would agree, there are still concerns." Celestia sighed deeply. "One of those concerns is the reason I contacted you." Her smile was gone from her face completely. "Chris needs… to eat… meat." As Celestia said the last word, she locked eyes with Gurfon with a look of pleading.

"Ah, I see. So, since your country is all herbivores, you are unable to provide the protein his body requires." Gurfon wrapped his wing around me and pulled me in close as he rubbed my head. I found the whole thing very entertaining. "I believe I can help with that. I will happily provide what is needed for his health. I can even have it cooked ahead of time so your chefs don't have to deal with it, I understand how distressing such a thing would be for them. I even have some handy right now if you would like." Celestia smiled in relief as she nodded. "Very well, it shall be done."

"Thank you very much. Now, I must ask what the price of such generosity would be."

"Simple, I only ask that I am allowed to visit this youngling during these deliveries." Celestia arched an eyebrow in mild suspicion, "what, I like him. I just want to spend time with him."

"Provided there is nothing untoward going on, then I will happily agree to this."

"Very good. So, Chris, would you like to meet some more griffons?"

Gurfon's question got me excited. I had seen all kinds of ponies, but this was a whole new creature, and they were cool. I looked to Celestia for permission. I could tell by her lowered ears just what the answer would be. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. Chris' unusual appearance tends to put ponies on edge."

"Are you saying that griffons scare easily?"

"No, of course not, but if a griffon gets startled, they can easily kill somepony like Chris." Celestia's face was now showing only loving concern.

Gurfon looked from her down to me and my very soft, easily torn open skin, my fingers that were totally devoid of talons, and my absolute lack of fangs. "I see your point. But you can't keep him locked away forever. It simply isn't healthy for him."

"I know, but for now, it is for his own good. When he is a little older, I will make sure he is properly trained in self-defense so that I will not have to worry so much. I believe he will one day be accepted, but sadly, that day is not this day."

After their private meeting was ended, Gurfon had he guards bring him a hearty meal. We sat in the private dining hall as we ate. Poor Celestia looked like she was going to be ill. I did what I could to keep her from having to see, as did Gurfon, but there's only so much you can do.

After that, I was back to normal. Every month, Gurfon returned with a delivery of meat. He would meet with Celestia and I in her private chambers without his guards. Celestia's own guards knew the truth, but that didn't stop rumors from flying.

The most common rumor was that Gurfon was visiting each month for a more 'personal' reasons. It didn't help that I slept in her chambers as well, I was still crying myself to sleep at night, and she said she liked how warm my body was next to her. Celestia never complained, not once, nor did she ever try to correct anypony. Instead, she took solace that I was healthy and happy. She also began to eat more cake. At least that rumor is true. Though the reason for it was that cake was her stress management. Some ponies paint, Celestia eats cake.

For my education, I had a private tutor. Every morning, I would be taught about history, math and science, same as everypony else. After lunch, Celestia would teach Twilight, and I would sit in. I couldn't do magic, but I did enjoy spending time with the two of them. Even though Twilight seemed to avoid contact with me for the first few months.

She was never rude about it. If I spoke to Twilight, she would respond politely and honestly, but she never started the exchange. At least, for the first four months. After that, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Twilight, do you… do you hate me?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then, why are you always avoiding me?"

"Perhaps, it is time. You should tell Chris the truth, Twilight." Celestia told her in her most motherly of tones.

"What do you mean? Tell me what?" Now I was getting worried.

Twilight was crying. I had learned enough about pony body language to tell she was scared, borderline terrified. She had to force herself to make eye contact. "It's all my fault."

"What's your fault, Twi?" I asked. Now I was scared.

"It was my spell that brought you here. I'm the reason you were taken from your parents and your home. It's all my fault!" I was frozen. This new information was too much to process. "I know you must hate me now, but please say something."

Twilight had placed her front hooves on my chest and was begging. Her eyes pleading for some acknowledgement. I couldn't say anything, my mind had nearly gone blank. I wanted to scream and yell. I wanted to hit something or someone. I wanted to make something else suffer, but I didn't. I remembered my father telling me that acting out in anger would only hurt the ones I loved.

Instead, I stepped back from Twilight, causing her to fall to all fours. I then turned around and ran. I was crying as I ran. I ignored Celestia's calls for me to stop. I simply crawled under the guards when they tried to block my path. I ran. I ran to one of my favorite places in the whole palace, the Hall of Legends.

I sat, hidden by a plinth, with my elbows on my knees, in front of the window displaying the two sisters. For some reason, looking at it always brought me comfort. I was told before who the two ponies were and I believed it, but to me, it was just a beautiful window.

After a while, I felt and heard somepony sit on the other side of that plinth. They didn't say anything at first, but I knew they were there. As soon as I could smell cake frosting, I knew exactly who it was.

"W-why didn't you tell me?"

Celestia let out a long, deep sigh. "I probably should have, but… I guess I'm not as all-knowing as ponies want to believe." She looked up at the window we were sitting in front of, "if I were, you would have known my sister, Luna."

I looked ever just in time to see a single tear fall from her eye. I crawled over and threw my arms around her. I cried into her fur as she wrapped her wings around me. "I'm sorry I ran away. Was it really an accident?"

"Yes, I was teaching Twilight a spell to teleport items short distances and, it went horribly wrong. Twilight's talent is magic and she has the capacity to be extremely powerful. Unfortunately, that means that, if she isn't careful, she also has the capacity for causing great misfortune.

"I think I understand *sniff*."

"Will you forgive Twilight? She is very upset and scared you will hate her forever." Celestia was now nuzzling me. It was an action the always calmed me down.

"I guess I can, but right now, I'm afraid I'll do something mean to her." I released my hug, "can I just wait here for now?"

"Yes, yes of course you can. I will go to her now, if you are okay here." I nodded, "alright then. If you need me, I will be in the gardens."

It was a full week before I talked to Twilight again. I told her I accepted her apology and she was overjoyed that I wasn't angry with her. From that day on, we had been great friends. Even more so when her brother started to come along for her magic lessons and he and I would play together in the gardens.

That was how I made my first real friends in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **There seems to be some confusion over the first chapter and the timeline. I Tarantinoed the first chapter. It hasn't come to that point in Chris' life yet.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Eight months in, I was still sharing Celestia's bed but I was crying less and less at night. As far as I know, it never kept Celestia up or otherwise messed with her sleep schedule. Human children tend to sleep ten hours or so a night. Sleeping from sunset to sunrise was perfect for me and, therefore, Celestia. In fact, to this day, I can't sleep past sunrise.

I was still going to private studies and spending afternoons in the gardens with Celestia and Twilight. I was also enjoying my monthly visits with Gurfon, who would sometimes bring me gifts along with the meats. He brought me a crossbow once, but Celestia thought, at the time, that ten years was a little young for such a dangerous weapon.

Celestia was, once again, teaching Twilight while I was politely staying out of their way. Neither wanted to shoo me away, nor did they want me to get involved. The last time I was involved in their lessons, I lost everything I had. It was still a fresh wound, but we were working on healing it.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait alone for too long. Shining Armor came into the gardens looking for us. He was about the same height as I was at this point, and pretty strong for his age. A build like his would normally mean he would be all-star hoofball team captain, but no. Instead, he spent his free time looking after Twilight and dreaming about being a Royal Guard some day.

"Shining! Hey, over here!" I called out, waving my arms like an idiot.

"Hey, Chris, Twily almost done?"

"No, they've still got an hour or so. You want to play 'til they're done?"

"Okay, but not hide 'n' seek. You always go up a tree and I can never find you."

"What's the point of being a monkey if I don't climb trees every now and then?"

We both laughed. It was, and still is, and inside joke for us. He would never call me a monkey or an ape to be mean. He rarely even called me that as a joke, but he still did sometimes. However, like Celestia, if anypony else tried calling me that, they were going to have a very bad day very quickly.

"What's the point, indeed." The voice was like claws on a chalk board. Not that it was a particularly harsh or grating voice, it did however belong to the most annoying pony in Canterlot. "What's the point of even keeping a monkey like you around anyway?"

"Blueblood, stop it." Shining stepped in front of me.

"Or what? You'll hit me? You'd strike a royal?" Shining knew he was right. Nopony got away with striking a member of the royal family. "Now, why don't you and your little," he actually looked like he was going to vomit, "monster lea~eaeahh~…"

"Very impressive, Twilight. Your levitation has improved greatly." Celestia smiled down at the struggling filly, "but you better let me have him before he becomes too much for you." The pale violet aura that surrounded Blueblood faded and was fluidly replaced with a near-blinding golden aura. He was then brought very, uncomfortably close to her face.

"Oh, hello, Auntie. I-I-I didn't see you there." I would be lying if I said I didn't find a lot of joy in this. I have always disliked my cousin.

"I have already guessed that. If you had, then I'm sure you wouldn't have acted in such a dishonorable way. A crown is heavy because it is weighed down with the burden of the ponies who rely on you."

"Yes, Auntie, I understand." No he didn't, he never did. He only said that so that she would stop lecturing him.

"Good," she released him from her magical grip… three feet high, "no stop bothering my guests." Watching him run off with his tail between his legs always made me feel better. She approached myself and Shining with Twilight by her side. "Thank you, Shining Armor, for looking after Chris. I greatly appreciate it."

"It is truly a pleasure, Your Highness. I consider Chris a friend and I don't like to see my friends hurt."

'Friend', I didn't have many and it felt good to know I had ones as good as Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle. I knew they would always be there for me. I may not have my blood family anymore, but I had them, and I was grateful for them.

"Still, thank you. Chris, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine."

I didn't even realize I had said it, but Celestia did. Her magenta eyes grew wide to the point that I was afraid they would fall out of the socket. "Di-did you just…"

"Princess, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"You just… you said 'Mom'."

"Did I, I'm sorry. It mus-" I was cut off by a rib crushing hug. Celestia had scooped me up and was doing her best to squeeze me in half.

"Don't be sorry." She finally released me so I could breathe. She set me down, and I did my best to re-inflate my lungs. "Oh, Chris, if you wish for me to become your adoptive mother, that would make me so very happy. Will you allow me to become your new mother?"

It was a shock, that's for sure, but it wasn't an unpleasant one. "I… I think… yes, I would like that, very much."

Twenty minutes later, she had tracked down the Royal Record-keeper. Five minutes after that, the adoption papers had been drawn up. Ten seconds after that, I was officially a prince and next in line for the thrown. That, of course, was meaningless, as she would outlive me by more than a few millennia.

A party was thrown, a small one obviously. There was a feast with a covered dish just for me, though I really wanted to eat that rabbit right in front of Blueblood just to see his face. Twilight's family was there, the other guests were palace employees. I understood why, I just wish I could have had more friends there. Of course, I would have needed more friends for that to happen. I also wish there could have been more cake left over for later, but with Celes… Mom around, there was no chance of that happening.

Eight years after I came to Equestria, seven years four months after becoming prince, life was pretty good. I was now fourteen years old and was the almost twice height as an average mare. I had moved into my own chambers seven years prior, complete with balcony and personal water closet. Celestia had even assigned me my own maid, Feather Duster, who wasn't very pleased about being assigned to 'the monster'. Granted, the room was only ten yards down the hall from Celestia's, but it was my own room.

Life had been pretty good to me thus far. Twilight came every day to study in the gardens and Shining Armor would play with me. Running around with him kept me in good health. Even though he was a few years older than me, he still made time for me, and for that, I will always be grateful. But what really made a difference, was when he started to train for the guard.

Gurfon had given me a pair of wooden practice swords and a shield, I always had one sword close at hand if not on me at all times. Shining and I would dual almost every day and both got very good with them. Celestia had arranged for a trainer in the Guard come over and train both us in defensive tactics. I knew Shining would make it far in the Royal Guard, maybe even all the way up to captain one day. 'Til then, I would watch out for my friend and, though I wouldn't directly influence his career, I would support him in it.

Whenever there was free time, Celestia would take me on vacations. Sadly, ponies were still nervous around me, so they weren't real vacations. She would show me the countryside at night by allowing me to ride on her back while she flew over. Sometimes, I would even get to visit Gurfon, who had claimed himself my uncle, in the griffon empire. Other times, rarely, I would be taken to the dragon kingdom. I liked the dragons, they respected Celestia and I, and we were treated well. Plus, they weren't afraid of me.

Today was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. The whole of Canterlot was celebrating. There were decorations and bands and parades and fanfare of all kinds. Celestia raised the sun and the ponies cheered and danced and feasted. All this, and none knew what she went through every single year.

"Mom, c'mon, you do this to yourself every year. I wish you would just stop. I hate seeing you like this."

Celestia had held out all day, and now it was late afternoon. She had performed all the rituals and customs of the festival. Now, she was locked away in her chambers and I was the only living soul allowed to enter for the next ten hours. She was crying into her pillows while I did what I could to comfort her. Rubbing her back, massaging her wigs, even cake never did anything to bring her around. I tried anyway, even as a kid, I would just hug her for hours.

"I do this because I must." She raised her head and looked at me with bloodshot eyes and fur matted with tears. "I go through with this festival every year so that my little ponies will know that there is still nothing to fear from Nightmare Moon."

"I understand that, but I still don't get why it bothers you so much."

"No, nopony does, it if a little known fact and I have tried to keep it that way for many centuries. However, I do not wish to lie to family." She gave me a kiss on my cheek. "You see, Nightmare Moon was a vengeful spirit that possessed my sister, your aunt, Luna."

"So when banished Nightmare Moon, you also banished your sister." Celestia nodded and buried her head I my chest, still mindful of her horn. I stroked her mane as she soaked my tunic with tears.

For the first time since I came to Equestria, I held _her_ while she cried herself to sleep.

The next month, I was still a little upset. Seeing somepony as strong as Celestia humbled like that weighed heavily on me. That night, I had vowed to never to do anything to soil her good name and conduct myself honorably. Sadly, not everypony in the family felt the same way.

I was walking through the private quarters of the palace, the only place I was allowed to roam freely aside from the gardens. I was in a slightly better mood today because Gurfon would be visiting today. There were still rumors floating around that his monthly visits were for more than political reasons. Rumors she refused to dispute publicly so as to protect me. That didn't stop me from clocking anypony I heard spreading those rumors. The clang the guards helmets made when rung with me wooden sword could be heard down the halls from time to time. Celestia once told me, in confidence, that she liked that sound.

On my stroll, I was nearly run down by a maid galloping through the halls. I could hear her crying before I could see her. I managed to stop her mad charge. I recognized her, but didn't know her personally, she worked in the private quarters. She also knew me and was unafraid.

"Whoa there, calm down." I kneeled down so I was level with her. Her breathing was sporadic and she was reluctant to make eye contact. "What's wrong? If you tell me, maybe I can help."

She shook her head, "I do not wish to speak ill of-of…" She was reluctant to tell me more. I could respect that, but I also hated seeing mares cry.

"Listen, Miss… what's your name?"

"*Sniff* Dust Bunny."

"Dust Bunny, you know who I am, right?" She nodded. "Then you know I won't do anything to hurt you, right?" She repeated herself. "You have my word, as Prince of Equestria, that no matter what you tell me, about whomever it may be, that no harm or punishment will be brought against you." She looked up into my eyes and seemed to be able to tell I was be honest. I could see now that she was quite attractive (what? I grew up around ponies, it only makes since I would be attracted to the pretty ones).

"I-it w-was Blueblood. He said th-that if I-I didn't la-la-lay with him tonight, he w-w-would have me fired and evicted." She was begging me on her knees, "please, please don't let him do it. My husband is out of work and we have nowhere to go. Please help me."

I lifted her back to her hooves, "were you assigned to him?" she nodded. "Not anymore. Dust Bunny, you will be assigned to me, receive a raise and an extra week's paid vacation every year. Do you accept?" She couldn't have nodded faster if she tried. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to teach somepony what nobility means."

I stomped down the halls, straight to Blueblood's chambers. Fortuitously, he just so happened to catch Blueblood coming out as I approached.

"BLUEBLOOD!"

"What do you want, Monk-" He didn't get to finish his insult. A fist to the snout kind of stops words. He recovered from the blow and his stumble with a look of shock more than pain. "Y-y-you dare! Guards! Seize this vile creature!"

They started to move but froze when I raised a single hand. "None of you will interfere. Remember whose mother you work for." They all resumed their posts, much to the surprise of Blueblood. He was even more surprised to see a smirk on their faces. "Good, now why don't you two go get a sandwich?" They left, smirks still present. "As for you, we're gonna have a little chat about how to treat ponies."

Once they were gone, Blueblood knew he was in trouble. Sure he was big, but he never bothered to train like I had. "You keep away from me!"

Blueblood fired a blast of magic straight into my chest, where it did nothing but burn the cloth on top of it. "You ruined my tunic." I grabbed Blueblood's horn and dragged him close, "Mother made me this tunic." Blueblood slammed into the wall where I threw him.

"Chris!" Gurfon's unmistakable voice called out to them. "Just what are you doing to this colt?"

I bowed before the griffon. "King Gurfon, it is an honor sir."

Blueblood saw an opportunity, and he charged at me. "Rise, Chris," I did so just in time for Blueblood to gallop right past me and into a plinth, knocking the vase smashing into his own skull. "You know better than to bow to me, or to address me as such. Now, who am I and how do you greet me?"

I hugged the king tightly, and rolled my eyes "Uncle Gurfon," the name was said with some sarcasm.

"Good lad. Now just what is this all about?"

"Just teaching a lesson in nobility and modesty."

"Ah, he did something untoward did he?"

"Tried to coerce his maid into a… compromising situation."

Gurfon looked down at Blueblood as he stood from the broken plinth and smashed vase. "I see. A lesson well earned. Well, I'm off to see your mother, don't let me detain you."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." I turned back to Blueblood, who had recovered, and readied myself for more teaching.

Blueblood squared off, trying his best to conjure centuries of royal fighting instinct that he didn't have. I lowered my stance and readied for his best attempt. Amateurs do sometimes get lucky. Blueblood charged at me, I simply side stepped and tripped him. He slid across the polished marble and came to rest a little ways away. Unfortunately, the first thing that filled his view when he opened his eyes was two golden horseshoes.

"What is going on here?!" Celestia yelled.

I said nothing, he may have deserved a beating, but I wasn't going to make things harder on him or me. Blueblood, on the otherhoof, was more than happy to whine to Celestia.

"Oh, Auntie, help me. Chris just came up and attacked me out of nowhere and for no reason."

"Is this true? Did you attack your cousin?"

I glared at the cry-filly, "yes. I attacked him."

"Go to your chambers. I will speak to you about this shortly."

I didn't say anything. I just walked off to my room. I wasn't mad at Celestia, she was doing her best with the limited information she had. I also wasn't ashamed, I did the right thing.

Suddenly, the door to my room slammed open and was quickly slammed shut. I looked up at the furious face of my mother. She slowly walked up to me, I merely stood and looked into her eyes. Gradually, her scowl turned into a loving smile.

She scooped me up and hugged me tighter than she had in a long time. "How did I raise such a good son?" I answered her question with a confused silence. "Gurfon told me what happened. You were defending a mare's virtue and I am so proud of you."

After the squeezing, I was told that Blueblood had not only been stripped of his allowance for three months, but would be without a servant for a year. At the end of that year, he would have a butler instead of a maid, and said butler would not do any cleaning for him.

And so, I had finally won a long standing rivalry with my cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The morning after my little disagreement with my cousin, I was awoken by my new maid, Dust Bunny. She had made sure she got to her new post early and had her uniform freshly cleaned and pressed. Not easy to do with a frilly dress, but she did it. Just a testament to her dedication, I guess.

"Good morning, your Majesty."

"Good morning, Miss Bunny, and please, except in formal settings, call me Chris."

"If that is your wish, you- Chris, then it shall be done. If you wish, you may simply refer to me as Bunny." She bowed, I was about to stop that too, but decided to stick with baby steps.

I climbed out of bed and after my morning duties, ie. brushing teeth, donned my freshly cleaned tunic, via Bunny. It was soft and smelled very fresh as well as looking exceptionally clean. In fact, everything looked exceptionally clean now that I looked around.

"Did… did you clean all of this while I was still sleeping?" She nodded. "That's fantastic, Feather Duster never got my room looking like this, especially without waking me up and in one morning." I reached out, she shied away at first, but, somewhat reluctantly, allowed me to place my hand on her. I scratched behind her ear, everypony's weak spot for my fingers. "Thank you, Bunny."

"Oh, it's the least I could do. You saved my job, my home and you stood up for me. I told my husband what happened and he wishes to thank you in person."

"I would like that, but you know he can't. Nopony outside the palace is supposed to know of my existence."

Bunny hung her head a little. "I know, and I hate that. You are not a monster and I will personally buck anypony that says otherwise." She really was upset by it.

"Thank you, Bunny, I appreciate that, very much." I scratched behind her ears again. This time, she leaned into it a little, which made me smile. "Now c'mon, Mom worries if I'm late for breakfast."

We walked to the royal dining hall together, her a few steps behind me. I've always hated that. I waved her forward with a few flicks of my wrist. She quickened her pace and trotted next me.

"So, Bunny, tell me, what's your husband's name and just what does he do?"

"His name is Iron Hammer, and right now, he keeps house. Before that, he was a blacksmith, and a darn good one too, but the smith he worked for closed when the owner retired. That was months ago now and we've been having trouble making ends meet since. If you hadn't come to my rescue yesterday, we would have lost everything."

"Hey, what kind of prince would I be if I left a damsel in distress stay in distress?" We had reached the dining hall and went inside. Celestia was already seated at her favorite spot. I walked over and kissed her cheek, "Mornin', Mother, how did you sleep?"

"Very well, thanks to you." I raised an eyebrow in questioning. "You made me so very proud yesterday, even though you had to attack your cousin to do it."

"Speaking of which, why is he still living in the castle after what he did?" Bunny tried very hard not to let her twitching ears give her away.

"I am hoping that he is not beyond redemption. Maybe, with a little guidance, he can one day make me as proud as you do every day. And besides, if he slips again, I know who to turn to to get him back on track."

There was a small giggle from behind me. "Yes, well let's just hope I don't have to."

At that moment, the door to the hall slammed open and in walked the stallion in question. His mane and tail were styled, but not as well as they usually were. Seeing as one of his eyes was swollen shut, that wasn't surprising. He limped, as proudly as he could, to the table and took his seat, _way_ down at the other end.

"Good morning, cousin. How did you sleep?" I asked with a smirk that I made no attempt to conceal. I heard him mumble something, but couldn't make it out. Though I could make out two syllables, 'mon' and 'key'. Now he was asking for it. "Come, _cousin_," I made sure to enunciate the word, good and loud so he could hear it, "why don't you dine with us down here?"

He glared at me, but before he could say something, a large eagle's talon landed on his shoulder. "Yes, don't be bashful, young stallion." Gurfon walked by him with a big grin on his beak. "Chris, I have brought something special for you this morning," he held up a covered dish, but I could already smell it. He lifted the cover and there was two plates under it with cooked meat, "fatback."

I wiped the drool from my mouth while Celestia did her best to hide her disgust. "You sir, are the best uncle ever." He laughed heartily at that. After he placed a dish in front of me, I turned to Celestia, "Mom, are there any openings in the blacksmith shop?"

Bunny looked between myself and Celestia with wide eyed anticipation, who caught the motion out of the corner of her eye. "I believe there may be one left, do you have any suggestions?"

"I've heard of a stallion who is supposed to be quite skilled. His name is Iron Hammer."

"Very well, if you know how to get ahold of him, I will see to it he is given an opportunity."

"I will see to it that it is done. Miss Dust Bunny, do you know where to reach Iron Hammer?"

At that moment, Bunny broke a lot of protocols and rushed to hug me. She then whispered in my ear, "thank you so much."

Later that day, I was sitting in the gardens watching Celestia and Twilight with their magic. I was under a tree with Spike curled up in my lap. He seemed to like how much heat I gave off as much as all the ponies who had the opportunity to enjoy it, namely Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. Luckily, Mother kept my salty sweat a secret from everypony. Having Twilight want my body heat is sometimes awkward enough without her wanting my sweat too.

"Chris, hey. Is Twilight ready yet?"

"Hey, Shining. No, not yet," I told him as he walked up and patted Spike's head.

"Well, you up for some practice 'til she is?"

I set Spike down on a curled up blanket and pulled out the wooden swords and my shield, "you know it."

We sparred for over an hour. Both of us gaining and losing ground. We attacked and parried. We even resorted to hand-to-hoof combat. Even though I was only fourteen and Shining was eighteen, he had trained me well enough that he himself was having trouble getting the upper hoof.

Finally, we had to stop or risk being completely drained of energy. We took our seats under the tree I had been resting under before our match. Spike was still sleeping… and snoring. Bunny came up gave us both a glass of water and a towel. We both thanked her.

"Cousin!" the cheerful, singsong voice of my _good_ cousin came from across the gardens.

"Cadence!" I stood up and rushed to my favorite relative, outside of my mother and honorary family. She was still wearing her mane and tail tied back in, of all things, a ponytail. I always liked her hair like that. I gave her a hug. "Oh, and you brought Philomena," Celestia's pet phoenix, "looking beautiful as always."

"Who, me or the bird?"

"The bird, duh." We both laughed and Philomena cawed and fluttered up to perch on my shoulder.

"H-hello, Cadence," Shining said as he approached. I still don't know why he tried to act cool and discreet around the Princess of Love. Surely, she could tell as well as I that he was carrying a flame for her. "How a-are you?"

"I doing very well, thank you. I'm glad to see you taking such good care of my cousin."

"Of course, he's a friend and a good colt. Besides, sparring with something other than a pony is good practice."

"Oh-ho-ho, so it's my ape-like features you're after is it?"

"You bet. How else am I going to be the best guard ever?"

"Heck, I bet if you keep training with me, you'll be able to hold off an invasion all by yourself someday," I teased.

"I'm sure he will, but for now, just make sure you look out for my little cousin." She rubbed my hair with her hoof.

"Little? I'm as tall as you are."

"Maybe, but I'm still a few years older than you. So you'll always be my little cousin."

I still don't think she knew just what that statement meant to me. Even this far along, I was still being shunned by a few of the ponies that did know I was here and hidden from the rest. I loved my family, most of it, and cherished my friends, but I wanted more. In the next few years, I decided I would just take it.

* * *

By the time I was seventeen, I was taller than Celestia by a few inches and I had started to get a little rebellious. Eleven years of being hidden away will do that.

Now, just because I was rebellious, didn't mean I was mean or vengeful, just stupid. I still loved and respected Celestia and tried to make sure I never shamed her or made her work to keep the populace calm. Meaning, I kept hidden and to myself.

I would sometimes sneak out while Celestia was in court and Twilight was in school. I'd climb across the rooftops and silently watch the ponies on the road below. If I got hungry, I would snag something when nopony was looking and leave the bits, with a little extra for the inconvenience.

Most times, I would be caught by a pegasus guard or found by Philomena. I would never fight or resist and would always get scolded. I would sneak out again anyway. I tried to excuse myself by saying I was just testing the guards, but that only worked a couple times.

One day, I pushed it a little too far. I fell through a skylight I was looking through. Luckily, I landed on a stockpile of fabric in the back of a shop. I knew I was in trouble though. For one thing, this was going to cost more bits than I had. Another thing was, I had been seen.

"I say, are you alright there?"

I looked up from my pile of cushion and into the face of a white unicorn stallion with white fur and blue hair. His mane tail and tiny mustache were styled so well, it would put Blueblood to shame. His tuxedo and monocle screamed money, but his mannerisms and speech patterns spoke of class. Class and wealth often walk hoof and hoof, but can exist without each other. For example, Dust Bunny has class but now money, while Blueblood… Blueblood is in a classless class all his own.

"I think so. How about you? You weren't hit by anything were you?"

"No, no I'm quite alright. Though," he looked from the damaged inventory to the open skylight, "I'm afraid I can't say the same for my store."

"I'm so sorry about that. I promise I'll pay you back."

"I'm far less concerned with that than I am your health, Mister…?"

I stood up and proffered a hand to him, "Chris Sol, sir," He shook my hand, "and you are?"

"My name is Fancy Pants. Now, I know it's terribly rude of me, but what manner of creature are you?"

"Oh, I take no offense, I'm a human. A relative of primates." I didn't really want to mention the whole 'other planet' thing just yet.

"I see, interesting."

"Y-you're not afraid?"

"Why, should I be?"

"No, I don't want to hurt anypony."

"Then I won't be."

The door opened and in walked another unicorn, a mare this time. She was tall and lean and gorgeous. Her fur was also white but had a slight tinge of purple. Her hair was two-tone pink and her eyes violet. I recognized her from some of the pictures in the guard's locker room, she was Fleur Dis Lee.

"Dear, is everything al-" Yep, there it was, the fear induced muscle lock. I hated it every time.

"Yes, of course, Fleur. Come in and meet a most interesting young colt. His name is Chris Sol. He is a human."

Eventually, she was able to move again and she approached us. "Did you say Chris?" I nodded, "I've heard that name. Do you know a maid in the royal palace named Dust Bunny?"

"Yes, I know her. Why do you ask?"

"She comes into shop every now and then. Every time she does, she speaks of a young colt named Chris who came to her rescue in her time of need and pulled her family from the brink of debt. If you are this Chris, then you are to be honored."

"Thank you, but I was just doing what was right. Any stallion would have done the same thing," I told her.

"Nonsense." Fancy Pants spoke up, "a courageous act should be commended and rewarded."

"Well, now that you mention it, I could use a lift home."

Fifteen minutes later, the carriage we were riding in pulled up to the main gate. Two minutes after that, we were in the throne room. The two ponies were now shaking at the sight of the fuming Solar Princess. I was merely avoiding her gaze.

"And just what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Your highness, we were…"

Celestia cut off Fancy Pants. "Not you," she then pointed at me with a gold plated hoof, "you. And don't say you're sorry if you're not."

"Alright then, I won't. I wanted to go outside these walls, so I did. Nopony saw me, well, until I fell through this stallion's skylight that is. He and his wife brought me back here."

Her eyes gave her away, she was worried about me. "Then they will be reimbursed for the damage you have caused and they will also have my thanks. You, on the other hoof, shall be grounded for two weeks."

"Aww, Mom… oops." I quickly realized what I had just said and clamped my hands over my mouth.

" 'Mom'? Princess, did this human just…?"

Again, Fancy Pants was cut off, and received the scowl of a lifetime. "Yes, this is my son, your prince. His existence has not been announced out of concern for how the public might react. I would ask that respect my wishes in this regard."

"Of course, Princess, I understand. May I add, the prince is a fine young colt and you should be proud of him."

"Believe me, I am. Though sometimes he tries my patience. I think he simply enjoys the challenge." She grinned, only for a second, but I caught it. "Now, I'm afraid I must ask you to go. Please send the repair bill to the palace and it shall be paid."

"Yes, your Majesty, I wish you and Prince Chris. I hope to see you again young prince."

"As do I, Mr. Fancy Pants, Ms. Lee." I bowed and they returned the gesture to me and Celestia before they turned to leave.

Once they were gone, I turned to Celestia to await my scolding. Instead, she hugged me and quickly began to inspect my body. "Are you alright? You didn't get cut did you?"

"No, Mom, I'm alright."

"Thank goodness." For a second, I thought that was the end of it. It wasn't. She lifted my hand and swatted the back of it. "Now, off to your room, no dinner. Also, understand, I only do this because I love you, so very much."

"I know, Mom, I love you too." I kissed her on the cheek before I turned to head off to my room. If it weren't for Bunny sneaking me a snack, that would have been a miserable night indeed.

That's was how I met my first friends outside the gates.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I was woken by bunny, as per usual, the next morning. She seemed a little more upset than normal. She didn't even speak to me for a while as she simply cleaned the room while I got dressed. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Did I do something wrong?" She didn't say anything, but instead slapped a copy of 'The Canterlot Star' on the bed. 'The Star' was a local tabloid rag that not many ponies took seriously, most just picked it up for a laugh. "What's this about?"

"Read it," she growled.

I recovered from the mild shock and looked down at the paper. On the cover was an etching of a few buildings against the night sky. That most likely wasn't what she was upset about. The most probable candidate was the ape-like creature depicted. It was black and had long claws and an open mouth showing sharp fangs. The headline was four words, 'MONSTER SPOTTED IN CANTERLOT'.

"Hmm, interesting. Though I don't see what this has to do with me"

"Don't give me that. That's _you_ on the cover." She saw the mild hurt in my eyes when she said that. "No, that's not… you know that's not what I meant. Look, I know you feel cooped up in here, but this what your mother was worried about. What were you thinking?"

I sighed, "that maybe there was something else in this world than this palace. I thought, maybe I could meet some new ponies and make some friends. Maybe even meet a mare. I could have a life. I could have friends. I could find something other than a room in a tower."

"Maybe somepony would have seen you and panicked. They could have started a monster hunt." Just when I was thinking she was exaggerating, she came up and hugged me around the waist. It was then that I realized she was crying. "You could have been hurt. I don't want to see my friend get hurt."

"Hey, hey," I scratched behind her ear, "crying isn't fair." She let out a single chuckle. "Fine, I get it, I won't sneak out of the palace anymore."

She let go of me and wiped away the tears, "okay, now let's get to breakfast. I'm sure the princess is waiting."

We walked together through the halls, I could hear whispered conversations cut short every time a pair of guards came into view. When we entered the dining hall, Celestia was at her normal spot as was Blueblood. She didn't acknowledge our entrance, but instead, continued to read her paper. Blueblood, however, did.

"Did you have a nice day yesterday, cousin?"

I ignored him and sat down for breakfast. A tray was laid before me as I turned to Celestia. "Good morning, Mother. Did you sleep well?"

The paper she was reading was laid on the table. It was 'The Star'. "No, in fact. I was up quite late worried about this very thing."

I looked down at the etching for the second time that morning. "Honest, I have no idea who that guy is."

She slammed he hoof down on the table so hard, it split the wood. "This is no time for jokes, Christopher!" She took a deep breath as I sat back down. "I will be holding a press conference to nip this in the bud. If ponies think there is a monster loose in the city, who knows what they'll do." Blueblood mumbled something under his breath that everypony ignored. "I will tell them a monkey got loose from the gardens." There was a snicker from the other end of the table.

"Why not just tell them the truth?"

"Chris."

"They might accept it."

"Chris."

"I might be able to go outside…"

"Chris!" I stopped. "I don't think it's a good idea at this time." I felt like giving up at that point. She saw my look of total defeat and gave in a little. "I will think about," she lifted my chin with her hoof so I had to look into her eyes, "okay?"

I nodded and stood from the table. "May I be excused? I'm not hungry right now." She nodded. As I walked by Blueblood, he decided to, metaphorically, cut me a little deeper.

"Don't worry, cousin. I will bring you a banana later. After all, I know how much mon-"

I grabbed his ear and leaned down to whisper into it, "call me a monkey, ape or monster one more time, and I will sneak into your room while you're sleeping, shave you bald, drag you to the center of town and hang you up by your dock. Call me an abomination, and I swear to everything holy, I will have my first taste of pony meat. You understand?" He nodded and I let go.

After Bunny and I left the dining hall, she asked me, "you… you wouldn't _really_ eat him, would you?"

"Nah, his meat would be any good," I smiled down at her, "he's spoiled rotten." She actually giggled at that.

Later that day, Celestia had arranged a press conference to be held at the grand staircase. This way, she could stand on the first landing and be easily seen by everypony. What they couldn't see, and I doubt even she knew, was I was hiding at the second landing behind the doorway. I could hear everything this way.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you've all seen the report about the alleged 'monster' loose in Canterlot." There was some babbling going on amongst the crowd. She raised a single hoof and the crowd silenced. "I want to assure you, there is nothing to worry about. I don't wish to discredit any of the ponies that saw the alleged creature, but I believe that they were merely mistaken, caused by a trick of the light or something similar. What the supposed 'monster' was," I begged in my mind for her to tell them about me, to let me have a life among the very ponies I was supposed to rule, "was nothing more than a large ape that wandered off from the palace gardens. He has been returned and I have been assured that it will not happen again."

She had just screwed me. I would either have to spend the rest of my life within these walls or run away and leave everything I knew behind and probably wind up dead within a year. I was furious. She had hurt and betrayed me. My own mother had secluded me from the rest of the world. So I did what any teenager would do, I acted out.

I screamed with the best chimp call I could, grabbed a vase off the plinth right next to me and threw it as hard as I could. It exploded against the archway. I stormed down the hallway, smashing everything I could get my hands on.

"Ahem, well it seems they are getting him under control as we speak. I believe I had better go and help them. If you will all excuse me. There are refreshments in the foyer, please help yourselves."

She walked up the stairs calmly and regally. That is, until she went through the archway, repairing the vase as she went. As soon as she was clear, she galloped straight to my room where I had locked myself inside.

"Christopher! Christopher, open this door."

"Go! Away!"

"Chris, let me in so we can talk!" She starting to power up her teleportation spell.

"Don't you know!? Apes can't talk!"

She froze. Her jaw dropped as her power quickly drained from her horn. It hit her. She had not only denied the existence of her only child, but she had called him an ape. She had done what she had tried to stop everypony else from doing his whole life. How could she? Why must she always push away the only family she has.

"Oh, Chris, I'm… I'm sorry."

Tears streaked down her face as she walked back to her room, her head hung almost low enough to drag on the marble. She ordered the first guard she saw to keep everypony away from her room except me. She canceled her court for the first time in centuries, claiming fatigue as the reason. The real reason was she didn't want anypony to see her soaking her pillows with tears.

It was a full two days before she came out of her chambers, and another week and a half before I spoke to her again. That was also around the time of the next Summer Sun Celebration. I couldn't just leave my mother to suffer through that alone, not ever again.

* * *

After that debacle with the tabloid story about the 'monster', there were still a few stories of sightings. All of them centered around the palace, its gardens and the woods nearby. Admittedly, those were all places I frequented, but I fully deny having been spotted. Even that one film that supposedly captured what was being dubbed 'Bighoof', I still swear that was hoax and in no way footage of me walking near a river in the woods.

Two years, and ponies were still buying into it. Of course it was true, there was some unknown creature _was_ living in Canterlot. It was very elusive and ape-like. It walked upright, was mostly hairless, and was omnivorous. All those the legends got right. What they got wrong was I do _NOT_ smell like rot and decay. I take pride in my hygiene.

Twilight had learned a lot from Celestia. Enough to be frightening if she ever got angry enough, she could potentially remove Canterlot from the mountain it rested on. However, she seemed unwilling to branch out among the populace. The only friends she had were myself and her brother, oh, and Spike.

Spike was an interesting case. Technically, Twilight would be his adoptive mother, but they didn't see it that way. For the two of them, he was her assistant and she was his caregiver. At best, they seemed like brother and sister.

Shining had realized his dream, managing to become the youngest captain of the Royal Guard ever. Without my help too. We had trained every day in the gardens, just like always. Sometimes, Cadence would even show up to visit. Now, I knew she wasn't there to just see me. She and Shining had been dating for a full year now, it took him that long just to ask her out.

After my blow up with Celestia, we managed to talk things out and put the whole ordeal behind us. She still loved me and I her. It had also only taken a month to get her to stop apologizing for calling me an 'ape'. I had to forgive her, to this day, she kept allowing herself to be the target of nasty rumors about her personal life just to protect me.

I was nineteen now and still living at home. Dust Bunny and Iron Hammer had a foal last year, a beautiful filly unicorn, like her mother. I loved that little filly and Bunny made sure to bring her along to visit me often. It was Bunny's attempt at making sure there was at least one pony in Equestria who was never afraid of me.

Today, it was a couple days before the Summer Sun Celebration, again. I was spending the day with Celestia, in the throne room of all places. I had wanted to stay close by, for her sake. Besides, court around the time of the Celebration was always light. So light in fact, that Celestia had toyed around with the idea of simply cancelling court during this time of the year.

"How you holding up, Mom?" I asked as I played with the water in the small pools by her throne. I had always wondered how she made them flow nonstop like that, but I knew what the answer would be, 'magic'.

"I'm doing well, thank you."

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Surprisingly, yes. I have decided to visit Ponyville for this year's Celebration and they are making the arrangements as we speak."

"Ponyville? You mean that little village in the valley below the palace?"

"The very same. I'm very much looking forward to it." She leaned down and lowered her voice. "I hear they have bakers there that would put even our own to shame."

I chuckled, "of course. Just make sure you leave enough for them to sell to other ponies, alright." She swatted my head with a wing. "Hey~!" We exchanged a smile and a laugh.

"Actually, I chose Ponyville simply because it is the closet town to my old home, commonly called the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. It is where I lived with my sister exactly one thousand years ago and, I just wish to feel close to her again. Even if only for one day."

She was still smiling, but I knew better. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. She returned the affection. "I'm worried about you, Mom. I know how hard the Celebration is on you. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I can hide away in your room or something, nopony will ever see me."

She kissed me on the forehead, "thank you, Chris, but I'll be fine."

A few seconds later, a scroll popped out of a puff of green flame. It was a letter from Twilight. Celestia unrolled and read it aloud.

"My dearest teacher,

My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle"

She finished reading and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Twilight had just, inadvertently, reminded her of what she always considered to be her greatest failure.

"Mom?"

She sniffed and shook her head, "it's okay, Honey. I'm fine." She took out another scroll and a quill, then she started righting.

"My dear Twilight,

There is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!"

I chuckled a little as she read aloud while she wrote. I only wished I could have been there to see the look on Twilight's face when she got that letter. My joy was short lived though.

Another copy of 'The Star' was laid in my hands. The headline was one I was all too familiar with, 'BIGHOOF SPOTTED NEAR CANTERLOT'. It even had a blurry photo of me.

"What, I was careful and you said I could go into the woods. Besides, I was looking for those morning glories you love so much." Morning glory is a type of wild flower. First time I picked some for her, I cried because she ate them. "It's not my fault some pegasi fouls wanted to go on some Daring Do adventure."

That was how I became known as the Monster of Canterlot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Twilight had gone to Ponyville. She was _very_ unhappy about it too. She had Spike going with her, so at least I knew she would be looked after. Even at her age, she still forgot to eat and sleep sometimes. Plus, Celestia had arranged for her to stay in the town library, known as the Golden Oak Library.

The night before the Celebration, Celestia had left for Ponyville. Sadly, I was left behind. At least I would be able to spend the day with Bunny and her family. I couldn't wait to see her little filly again. Little Cotton Tail with her puffy white mane and tail had to be the cutest filly since Twilight. Of course, she was the only filly I'd seen since Twilight.

The problem was, the sun hadn't been raised. That was a _big_ problem. What was even weirder was that the unicorn shape on the moon had disappeared. Removing craters from the surface of an astro-body like the moon would take somepony as powerful as Celestia herself.

The fact that somepony out there was powerful enough to not only alter the moon's appearance but to also make Celestia disappear was terrifying. In fact, it was a nightmare. In fact, the hubbub around the palace was that that's exactly what it was, a Nightmare.

I wasn't sure, but just in case, I put on the armor that Iron Hammer had made for me and strapped on the sword and crossbow that Gurfon had given me. Hammer had put on a set of his own armor as well. His armor, like mine, had to be made special. Mine because of my shape, his because he had the muscle mass of two stallions and came up to my chest. He had a bandolier full of hammers around his barrel and knew how to use them.

Now, we hadn't gotten all done up with the intention of running of to fight. No, we had armored up for no other purpose than to protect Dust Bunny and Cotton Tail. We had holed up inside my quarters and Celestia help any thing that tried to enter the room.

Luckily, nothing happened. After a few hours of unplanned night, the sun rose. Turns out, Twilight was right all along. The Mare on the Moon, Nightmare Moon, _had_ returned to Equestria. She had managed to send Celestia to the moon, her idea of justice I guess, which was why the sun hadn't been risen.

The biggest surprise was how Nightmare Moon had been stopped. Twilight Sparkle had somehow managed to make five friends in under a day. Then, her and those five mares had worked their way through the Everfree to reach Celestia's old castle. There they found the Elements of Harmony and used them to not only defeat Nightmare Moon, but return Luna to her former self. The only downside was, the Elements had drained her power to the point that she had resumed her filly form, though she would rebuild her power soon enough and be back to her adult form.

After a huge celebration in Ponyville, Celestia returned to Canterlot Palace plus on alicorn. She had rushed to my room as quickly as she could without raising alarm. Luckily, a six foot tall, white alicorn is an easy thing to recognize. Also luckily, I hadn't had much practice with my crossbow and the chipped wood could be repaired.

"Mom!" I dropped the crossbow and ran to her. "I was so worried."

"And yet you still decided to defend Miss Bunny and her foul?" I nodded. "Yet again, you make me proud." She started to nuzzle me but stopped halfway there, "you can take your armor off now you know."

"Oh, right." I removed my armor and weapons as did Iron Hammer. "There, better?"

She hugged me again and nuzzled me, "much." She released me and nodded to Bunny and her family, "I am also glad to see you are all well."

"Thank you, Princess. We are also very pleased to see you are alright."

Celestia nodded again. "Now, Chris, come along. There is somepony I want you to meet."

She led me into the throne room and instructed me to wait. I did as instructed. I idly wandered around the room and stopped in front of one of the stained glass windows. As I stood there and watched the sunlight dance through the glass, I heard approaching voices coming from the other side of the entryway.

"…I shall give you a tour of the rest of the palace soon, sister. For now, let us just be happy in being together again after all this time."

"Very well, sister, We shall do as thou hast asked."

I could hear Celestia giggle at the odd speech pattern, "alright, but first, I must introduce you to somepony."

"Of course, Tia. We would be…" The second her eyes fell on my, the blue alicorn froze. It allowed me to see her in detail. Her coat wasn't the dark blue everypony's used to, but was instead a rich sky blue. Her main and tail also were not the ethereal form filled with the night sky either, it was instead a baby blue with curls. She looked less intimidating and more… like a sweet little schoolfilly, only larger.

"Luna, this is-"

"MONSTER! THOU DAREST TO INVADE THY HOME!" Her horn flared. "WE SHALL TEACH THOU THE ERROR OF THINE WAYS."

She blasted me. She actually blasted me. Normally, a magic blast from an alicorn would be more than enough to take down even a full grown dragon. Fortunately, her power was drained and I was largely immune to magic. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though. I reeled from the hit but recovered quickly, covering my chest over the impact area.

"Luna, stop!" Celestia yelled.

"Great, awesome," I glared at Luna, "just perfect!"

"THE MONSTER SPEAKS?!"

"Well, that makes it official. I really must be a monster if BUCKING NIGHTMARE MOON SAYS SO!"

I heard the gasp from both mares, but didn't care. I completely ignored Celestia's attempts to stop me. I ran out of the throne room, madder than I've ever been. The whole time I've been here, only a couple ponies ever bothered to know me before they simply branded me. It seemed that that would never change.

"Luna!" Celestia yelled, making Luna tremble at the sound of her anger. "That was my son, your nephew. He has been persecuted his whole life because he's different. He doesn't need it from his family too!"

Luna stood there with her jaw hanging open loosely. Celestia stormed off to find me. She went straight to where she always found me when I was upset, the Hall of Legends. Unfortunately, I wasn't there. Neither was the window I loved so much.

I had always found solace in that window, but not today. All I saw when I looked at that window today was her. That blue bitch who reminded me just how far from home I really was. So I removed that which hurt me.

I had thrown vases, busts and plinths through that window. I made sure that there was only one princess left on that window, and she had pink hair. After I had broken enough glass, I went through it. Below those beautiful windows, was the gardens. I spent a lot of good times in those gardens and I was always comfortable there.

I had gone into the hedge maze. Few ponies knew it as well as I did. Even Celestia didn't go in there often enough to memorize its twists and turns. It was a pretty safe bet that I would be able to stay hidden in there for as long as I liked.

It may have been foolish, but I was hurting. First Blueblood, then the guards, then the whole city and probably all of Equestria called me a monster. Now, the biggest threat Equestria had ever faced had been turned back to her former self and still, I was the monster. I just wanted the world to go away. Just go away and leave me alone.

The sound of wings overhead let me know that wasn't going to happen. I scurried under the hedge to remain hidden and waited for the wings to fly away. Just as I was about to crawl out from my hideout, I heard hooves and shouts. I also saw magic lights from unicorns, it had gotten dark. Celestia must have sent the guards out to look for me.

Even after they passed, I decided to stay put. I had played in far worse filth that the underside of a hedge in the royal gardens. Besides, it reminded me of home.

Celestia flew over the gardens for the fourth time that day. She was worried for my safety. She was hurt by my pain. She was angry that it was her own sister that had caused it. More than anything, she was scared. Celestia was downright terrified that I had run off for good, or worse, that I had tried to run and gotten hurt by someone or something. Equestria was home to some pretty nasty creatures after all, and she knew I wasn't one of them.

Luna flew up next to Celestia. "Sister, has thou found any signs?"

Celestia put all her concentration into holding her tongue and her tears back. Screaming at Luna or bawling her eyes out would serve no useful purpose right now. "No, Luna, I have not, and I am getting more and more concerned."

"We-We are sorry. We did not know of thou relation to that-"

"Watch. What. You. Say." Celestia glared at Luna from a very uncomfortable distance of only a few inches. "Chris is my son and I will not have anypony speak ill of him or call him monkey or ape or creature or… or monster." Celestia couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She slowly drifted down to the ground and dropped onto her haunches. Luna touched down next to her and wrapped a wing around her sister. "I've tried… I've tried so hard to help him and keep him safe. Everyday he makes me happy and so very proud, but still… still I feel like I've let him down. I feel like I've let him down the same way I let you down one thousand years ago."

"No, sister, it was We who let thou down. Thou did what must be done in order to protect Equestria. Thou art far too hard on thou self."

Celestia actually snickered a little, "we really must work on your speech patterns, Luna," Luna smiled and nodded in response, "but thank you. For now, let us continue our search."

Both princesses took to the air once again and spread out. Luna went over the gardens while Celestia went to check the city one more time. She had thought that I might have gone to Fancy Pants, I had grown fairly close to him despite only seeing him a dozen times or so. Luna, being unfamiliar with Canterlot, didn't think she could be of any help there.

I had gotten out of my hole in the bushes and continued deeper into the maze. The underside of a bush was comfortable and all, but I didn't really want to stay there all night. Instead, I went to the pond in the center. There was a tree and a few benches that I could sit on. I never understood why ponies needed benches when their legs don't bend the proper way to use them.

I sat on the bench in the moonlight and watched the fish swim. I envied them a little. They knew their purpose. They were where they were meant to be. They were with their own kind. No one ever called a koi a monster.

I sat there and wallowed in self-pity, so much so that I almost didn't hear the wings or the sound of hooves on grass.

"Go. Away."

"Christopher."

I only heard that voice once, but once was enough. At the time, I never wanted to hear it again. "You. You can go right back to the moon for all I care." I stood and got right in her face. "Every day, every single bucking day, Celestia worries that somepony is going to say something or do something to drive me away. And what's the very first thing you do when we meet?" Luna's eyes were wide with shock at the realization, this was all her fault. "That's right, you did both. You're just lucky I'm partly immune to magic or I doubt Celestia would have been to stop herself from returning the favor."

Now Luna was confused. "Why would our sister attack us?"

"I guess she didn't tell, she's my mother now. I was brought here by accident and she took me in. I watched Celestia suffer through the memory of your loss and listened to her say how much she wanted you back by her side. For years, I held her as she cried herself to sleep every year on the anniversary of your banishment. The same way she held me as I cried for having lost my home and family. She took me in and loved and cared for me for thirteen years." I thrust a finger in her face where it shook with anger. "She wanted _you_ here more than anything so _we_ could be a family. You took that away from her!"

"We are sorry. We did not know." Now I could see her eyes starting to moisten. "We truly are sorry for what We have done."

"I believe you, but I'm going to be mad for a while anyway. Now, I'll return to the palace, you go and bring Celestia home."

Luna agreed and flew off. I, on the other hand, returned to my room where Bunny and her family were waiting for me to return. Also, there was a shower in there.

I had come out of my wash room, fresh and clean, just in time to hear the door nearly come off its hinges before I was tackled by a very happy alicorn. "Oh, Chris, thank goodness you're alright! I was so very worried!"

"I'm okay, Mom, I'm okay." My apparent well-being did little to hold back the tide of squeezes and kisses. I'm also sorry about the window in the hall."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Dear, I'm just glad you're alright. Luna told me she found you."

"Yeah, and we talked for a bit. I think I'm willing to try being a family if you two are." I nodded toward the splintered door, that still had a crossbow bolt stuck in it, where Luna was peeking around the corner.

"Well, how about it, Luna, are you ready to be an aunt?"

Luna hesitantly stepped into the room and gave a single nod. "Yes, We would like that very much." She closed the distance between Celestia and myself and hugged both of us.

And that was when out family became complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Breakfast the next morning was… interesting. There was still tension between Luna and I, but neither of us wanted to upset Celestia or the happiness she felt over finally having the whole family together. Truthfully, so were we, it's just that our first meeting was far less than ideal.

Luna had apologized, and I told her I wasn't ready to accept that just yet. I mean, she did try to kill me without even a hesitation. I had been called a monster, but nopony had ever caused me physical damage before now. So, yeah, I was still angry.

I entered the dining hall, with Dust Bunny trailing behind as always. Celestia was there before us as always. Next to her, in my seat no less, was Luna. I walked past Blueblood and completely ignored him, for my own sanity and peace of mind.

"Good morning, Mother." I kissed Celestia and her cheek. "Luna."

"Good morning, Dear."

"Good marrow, Christopher."

I sat down across from Luna on the other side of Celestia. Breakfast was placed before me as was some juice. I was about to start, but I stopped and looked up at Luna.

"Listen, Luna, about yesterday." Both alicorns looked at me with concern. "I had said something in anger that I regret. I called you Nightmare Moon and I apologize. That's not who you are anymore and I shouldn't have said that. Anger or pain is no excuse. I am sorry."

Luna looked shocked. She still wasn't sure that _I_ would ever forgive _her_, and then suddenly, here I was apologizing to her. "W-We accept. We also wish to apologize once more. We acted rashly when we first met. Thou art not a monster and We should not have attacked thou."

I was about to accept, I had given it a lot of thought and decided to forgive and forget, when I was interrupted from the other end of the table. "I disagree, Auntie. I feel you were too easy on that mons-"

"Finish the sentence, Blue-boy, and I swear, on the two deities before me, that I will teach you first-hand how humans became apex predators!"

"Predator? Thou art a predator?"

I didn't take my eyes off Blueblood as he glared back at me. "Yes, humans are omnivores and eat meat." I could practically feel the disgust from across the table. "Humans were descended from apes and need a high protein diet. Meat is the best source for that protein. Animals in my world are unintelligent, unlike here, and we raise them for slaughter. I agree it's nasty business, but evolution made me what I am. I won't apologize for it."

"We see. Well, as thou have said, tis not by choice. We shall learn to accept this part of thou."

It was about as good as I was going to get and I was okay with that. Celestia seem to feel the same way as she was grinning widely.

"Good, and with that all settled, I have an announcement to make."

Celestia had decided to throw a celebration to welcome her sister back to Equestria. The idea was, the party would allow ponies to be introduced to their newest princess while at the same time, allowing Luna to acclimate to the modern world as little. Best part was, everyone I knew was going to be invited. Twilight's parents, Fancy Pants and Fleur, and, best of all, Gurfon.

"Gurfon's coming!" Celestia nodded, still grinning. "Excellent."

I had just bit into a slice of toast, when I heard a commotion from outside the doors. The voice could be heard clearly enough to tell it was Shining Armor.

"I SHOULD BUCK YOU OFF THE GUARD FOR SPEAKING LIKE THAT ABOUT YOUR PRINCESS! NOW GIVE ME TEN LAPS AROUND THE PALACE! NOW! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! AND I MEAN THE PERIMETER, NOT THE STRUCTURE!" My man. "AND YOU! GIVE ME FIFTY PUSH-UPS RIGHT NOW FOR EVEN LISTENING TO HIS GARBAGE!"

"Morning, Shining, Cadence." I called to them as they trotted through the door.

"Cousin!" Cadence came to me and we hugged. Then she slugged me. "You had us all so worried last night. What were you thinking?"

I was about to say something about being blasted and called a monster, but instead went with, "I wasn't, okay? Besides, I never left the grounds, so nopony saw me."

"Mhmm, fine. Just don't run off again. You know how much your family worries about you."

There was some more mumbling coming from the end of the table again. I distinctly heard a sounds, like 'mo', 'er' and 'st'. I politely pushed Cadence aside, stood and walked over to Blueblood. I reached back and slapped his perky ears. And I mean hard, too. Not a playful little slap, but full on red-maned stepfoul. The sound of the slapped skin echoed around the hall… and it felt goooood…

Blueblood jumped out of his seat and spun on me. Ahh, the wondrous hate in his eyes. "How dare you, you mo-"

Suddenly, he was frozen in place. "We believe, thou were warned fairly. Therefore, this slight is on your hooves, not his."

"Thank you, Lu- _Aunt_ Luna."

I think that's the biggest smile I've seen on Celestia's face in a long time. Luna and I had decided to put our first encounter behind us and try again. _Now_, the family could be complete. Next, came the kingdom.

* * *

The next evening was the party. All the Canterlot elite arrived to see their new/old princess. It was the event of the season. At least until the Grand Galloping Gala came back around. Unfortunately, even from my hidden observation point up on the balcony, I could tell a lot of the partygoers were here only to be seen being here.

I felt bad for Luna. She was a rightful princess. Born into royalty and meant to rule. She had raised the moon for centuries and protected her subjects with her life. Yet here they all were, faking their adoration for her. It was sick.

I wish I could be down there with her. Luna and Celestia both could see the same thing I could. She needed support and I wanted to give it to her. She did have her sister and her niece though, so that would just have to do.

Meanwhile, I was stuck up here in the cheap seats. I understood, really I did, but every year it got harder and harder. If it weren't for the fact that I had maids, well maid, bringing me snacks and drinks, along with a few visitors, I would have been far more upset.

"Uncle Gurfon, it's so good to see you."

"You too, Chris. These once a month visits just aren't enough for me and my favorite human."

"I agree. Maybe someday, I'll be allowed to leave the palace on my own and then I could visit you for once."

"Perhaps, though I agree with your mother on this one. Griffons can be more violent than dragons and I fear not all of my citizens would see you as harmless. Predators can smell other predators, Nephew."

"I know, I know. It still bothers me though."

"Yes, but if you got hurt, how would our little Twilight feel?" a feminine voice asked.

"Aunt Velvet, Uncle Night, it's so good to see you." I knelt down and hugged the silver unicorn and her blue husband.

"I think that means it's time for me to make an appearance downstairs," Gurfon said as he bowed his head and started for the door.

"Alright, thanks for stopping by, Uncle Gurfon." I stood back up, still holding both Twilight's parents who were laughing about it.

"Alright, alright, we get it, you're huge and strong. Can you set us down now?" Night Light asked.

"Wha- oh, am I still holding you two?" It was one of our little jokes, like Shining and calling me a monkey on rare occasions, I would pick them up like they were no more than toys and they would laugh. These two had been there since the beginning and there was no force in Equestria that would make me cause any harm to them. "Here I thought you were a couple of stuffed plushies."

"Oh~, you are so lucky you are immune to our magic."

"Now is that any way to talk to your beloved nephew, Aunt Velvet?" I set them both down and released them.

"Says the colt who's bigger than Celestia herself," Night teased.

"Not my fault. Besides, I would happily give up my height and magic immunity if I could just walk around town without causing a riot. It's just one more reason ponies get frightened by me."

"Will we both see it as just something that makes you unique," Night offered.

"That's right, and we both love you _for_ it, and _not_ in spite it. You remember that."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will. Thank you, both of you. Now you better head downstairs before ponies start to think you are skipping out of the festivities."

"Okay, Dear, just keep in mind we are both here for you if ever you need us."

"She's right you know. Besides, with Twilight staying in Ponyville and Shining out of the house, we need somepony to baby."

"Wow, thank you so much, Uncle Night." They both chuckled. "Seriously though, I love you both and appreciate the thought."

After that, I was left alone again. I resumed peeking around a curtain at the ponies below. I caught the eyes of Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee. They both nodded at me, they didn't want to draw attention to me and risk my being spotted.

But I was spotted. Luna was looking right at me. I could tell by the look in her big, aqua-marine eyes that she was hurting. She could see the poorly hidden fear and hate in all their eyes. Her subjects weren't accepting her as their true princess of the night.

I knew exactly how she felt. I was the prince of this land and still I had to be hidden away for fear of fear. We may have had the rough start to end all rough starts, but now we had something in common. Well, something in common other than Celestia.

I had decided, then and there, that I would do my best to make sure I never did anything to hurt her. If I could have, I would have gone down there and shook some sense into each and every one of those stuck-up ponies. Heh, that would have been something.

Instead, I could only watch and wait. At least I could tell that Celestia saw the problem too. Every so often, Celestia would wrap a wing around her little sister and offer a smile. It was helping, but not enough. She was still troubled, but at least she knew she had family here that cared about her.

This went on for about another hour and a half. After that, most of the ponies had left, social obligations satisfied. Thus, only royals were left, except for Blueblood, who had left an hour ago with some green maned bimbo. I had run down to the hall as quickly as I could and went straight for Luna. I wrapped my arms around her and actually picked her up, despite her shock. Eventually, she gave in and returned my hug.

"I'm sorry that didn't go the way you hoped, Aunt Luna. They don't know who they're missing." I set her back down on her thrown. "For what it's worth, know that I like you for who you are, and I know your sister does."

"That's right, I love you dearly, Luna," Celestia confirmed, "and I am so very happy to have you back here with me."

"That's right!" Shining called out a couple seconds before Cadence nuzzled him.

"Luna, you have a wonderful family here, I only wish my own chicks could be half as supportive," Gurfon offered. "It may not be my place to say, but I believe if you focus on the love and support they are offering, then, given time, the rest of your country may come to feel the same way as they do."

She looked up at all of us, wiping a tear from her eye. "We thank ye, all of ye, truly."

"Of course," Celestia wrapped her wings around both myself and Luna, "we'll always be here for you." Her wings then folded back against her sides. "Now, let's go get some cake."

And we did. We each sat around the table with our cake slices, except for Celestia who had a whole cake to herself, and discussed Luna's assimilation into modern society. She would need to learn the history of the last one thousand years. Luna would also need to be shown around the country to see how it has changed. Not to mention her speech patterns were a tad out of date.

As far as her living space, Celestia had arranged for her to have her own tower. Not because Celestia felt her sister wasn't worthy of staying in the castle with us. Far from it. She simply believed that Luna should have her own space to call her own, complete with telescope and star chart.

Needless to say, it took some time. I did what I could. I supported her and defended her. There were even a few new dents on some helmets. It wasn't long before everypony in the palace knew better than to even utter the words Nightmare Moon. It's worth risking one of them lashing out to see that smile on her blue face.

It wasn't long before Luna was starting to settle in. She even returned to her normal size, darker color and ethereal mane and tail. Luna had also resumed her duties of raising the moon and patrolling the dreamscape. After that came the Night Court, relieving some stress from Celestia's day court. At least it would, eventually. It would be a while before the citizens accepted Luna as their princess.

Luckily, Twilight was able to help her with that. I'm sure we all heard the tale of Luna's visit to Ponyville on Nightmare Night. The story I got was that it was on the verge of total disaster all night. Thankfully, they made it work and the town totally loved her in the end.

And that's how Luna returned to her thrown.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The whole next year, we are all pretty familiar with. Twilight's exploits along with the other Elements of Harmony have been published all across Equestria and become the stuff of legends. Sometimes literally. She made Celestia, Luna and I all very proud.

There are, of course, some things nopony knows. For one thing, the reason Spike was away during Twilight's first sleepover was because he was visiting me. The reason Celestia invited Twilight for the Grand Galloping Gala was because I asked her to, and it was a riot, in more ways than one (especially when Rarity told Blueblood off). Luna wasn't missing during the attack on Canterlot during Shining and Cadence's wedding, she was protecting me up in her tower at Celestia's direct orders. It was even my suggestion that Cadence and Shining took control of the Crystal Empire, though I'm sure that would have been the result in any case.

Now I was twenty years old. Twilight had become princess. Discord was good. The Crystal Empire was hosting the Equestria Games. Luna was talking like a normal pony, most times, though it was pretty funny when Celestia told her to use the Royal Canterlot Voice. Things had started to look up for everypony. Well, almost.

I was feeling more cooped up than ever. As a result, I was sneaking out into the Whitetail Wood more often. I was always careful not to be seen, but nopony's perfect. Reports of 'the Monster of Canterlot' and 'Bighoof' had made their way back into the tabloids and rumor mills. This meant Celestia was a little upset with me but she couldn't fully blame me.

Then, one morning, it all went down the drain. I was woken by Bunny, showered, shaved and went off for breakfast. When I reached the door, something stopped me dead in my tracks.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH SISTER?!" Luna's booming voice came from inside.

I pressed my ear to the door so I could hear better. A bit underhanded I know, but I wanted to know what was going on before I rushed in.

"I… I needed him." Him? Him who?

"AND HE NEEDED HIS OWN KIND!" She couldn't be talking about me, could she?

"I know, I know, but I couldn't let him go. I'm his mother."

"NO, YOU ARE HIS _ADOPTED_ MOTHER! HIS _REAL_ MOTHER IS IN ANOTHER REALM!"

"NO! I _AM_ his mother! I am!"

"And if he know you could have sent him back to his own world, do you think he would still want to call you mother?"

No. There's no way that could be right. There's no way Celestia would have kept information like that from me. "That is why he must never know. He may want me to send him back now and that would... I don't even want to think about it." I could practically feel my world shattering around me. It was true.

Both alicorns stopped their argument and turned to the door that I had just slammed open. Hard enough to chip the marble, too. "How long?"

"Honey," Celestia started to approach me.

"HOW LONG?!"

She stopped, she looked at Luna for support. Luna's face was one of concern. Celestia turned back to me, "twelve years."

"TWELVE YEARS?! TWELVE BUCKING YEARS!?" She could only nod as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I could have gone back to my family, I could have had a life, I could have gone outside without being called a monster. Now, they probably think I've been dead for years. Can you imagine how hard that whole thing must have been for my mom." Celestia was trying to come closer, but I backed away from her, shaking my head. "Luna's right, you're not my mother."

That was the final nail in the proverbial coffin for Celestia. Her knees shook before failing completely, sending her to the floor. Her mane and tail paled and went limp shortly after. I didn't see much of this though. I was already sprinting down the hall, heading for the nearest exit. From there, I made a bee line for the woods.

I didn't really have a destination in mind, I just wanted to put as much distance between me and the palace as possible. Though, after the first day, I decided I should pick a point on the map and go for it. I picked Ponyville, Twilight made it sound like a place I could find hope. Besides, my cousin lived there.

It wasn't all easy going though. Celestia and Luna had both sent out their guards to look for me and bring me back. Luckily, Gurfon had taught me to hunt and Shining and I played hide and seek often, this gave me a huge advantage. I hid my tracks by walking on stones often and walking through rivers to disguise my scent and hide my unique tracks. Any time one of them would get close, I would hide up a tree, or under a bush.

I had managed to avoid being detected for three days and Celestia was getting more and more worried with each passing hour. The only thing she knew was that I was still alive. Or at least, she knew that every time a report came in about the search. They were finding footprints and not much else. Problem was, they were finding so few they could only determine that I wasn't headed for the palace.

Celestia decided she needed to call in her best weapon. Discord could probably find me in no time, but he was far more likely to help me run than bring me back to her just for the fun of it. No, her best weapon was her newest princess and most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. She sent a letter telling Twilight to report to the palace ASAP. Shining would probably be the best choice, but Twilight was far easier to reach. Besides, Twilight had never let her down before.

I was approaching the edge of the woods, I could see Ponyville through the trees. I could only hope they would be as friendly there as Twilight made it seem. Also, I hoped they would be generous with the grub, I didn't exactly take the time to grab something on the way out the door. Of course, I could have done some hunting, but I wouldn't feel right doing something like that to the Equestrian wildlife. Due to the saturation of magic in the land, they all had mild intelligence, unlike everywhere else in the world.

Before I came out of the brush, I saw three little fillies playing. They looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew them from. I certainly hadn't met them before, that's for sure. From what I could tell, they were having a picnic. I could only focus on their meal and how much I wanted some for myself. In hindsight, I could have handled it better.

I burst out of the bushes, covered in dirt and small cuts, and stinking to high heaven. "Thank goodness I found you girls! I'm sooo hungry!" Yeah, not the best first impression ever.

The second their eyes started to widen, I knew I blew it. All three of them screamed at the same time, in the same cadence no less, "AH, A MONSTER, AND HE WANTS TO EAT US!" I started to protest, but they were already buzzing back to town in wagon attached to a scooter.

* * *

Twilight had just received her letter from Celestia in her library. Her five friends were already there helping her reshelf all the books, again.

"Oh my. This is bad. Spike, I need to get back to Canterlot immediately. Can you take care of things here?"

"Sure thing, Twilight, but what's so urgent?"

"It's…" she looked around at the ponies in the room, knowing she couldn't tell them, "it's a family thing. Um, my _cousin_ has run away." It took Spike a second or two, but he figured it out and simply nodded with a stern look on his face.

"Oh no." Fluttershy spoke up, "we'll come help search too." All the others agreed.

"I appreciate that, really I do, but you can't." They were all shocked and about to argue when the door shot open.

"Twilight, Twilight, you have to help us!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"What is it?"

"There's a monster!" Scootaloo called out.

"It tried ta eat us!" Apple Bloom added.

"Well, I uh…"

"Don't sweat it, Twi. We got this," Applejack told her.

"That's right, Darling," Rarity said. "You need to go back to Canterlot to find your cousin."

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Yep-er-oonie!" Pinkie answered.

"Thank you, girls. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." After she teleported away, the others turned to the three little fillies.

"Alright, now tell us about this monster so we can kick its flank back to where it came," Rainbow Dash said.

The three fillies told them about the giant monster that burst out of the woods and charged right at them. How it said it was hungry and was going to eat them. How it walked on two legs and had claws like Spike. This got the little dragon's attention.

"Say what now? That sounds like-"

"C'mon girls, let's get this creature before it comes into town!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yeah!" came four more voices just before they galloped out of the library.

"No, wait!" Spike called after them but he was too late. He knew he couldn't catch them with his little legs, so he went back inside and started to frantically write a letter for Twilight.

* * *

"Princess, I'm here!"

"Twilight, thank goodness. I only wish this meeting could be under better circumstances."

"How can I help?"

Celestia smiled for a second before she went back to her somber expression. Her mane was still limp, her eyes were bloodshot, and her fur was matted and her normal sheen was gone. "Chris has run off and we aren't certain were he's gone. You know him as well as anypony could. Please, help me find him and bring him back to safety."

"Of course, Princess. I will begin my search immediately." A thought occurred to her, "perhaps, if I brought my friends in on the search, we could find him faster."

Celestia was about to protest, but Luna jumped in before she could, "I believe that would be for the best." Twilight nodded and turned to leave, "keep in mind, he may not be willing to return."

"Why wouldn't-" Suddenly, Spikes letter appeared before her. She read it quickly. "Oh no, I, uh,I have to go." Twilight teleported back to Ponyville.

"Curious, what could have gotten Twilight Sparkle to leave so abruptly?" Luna wondered as she walked over to where Twilight teleported away from and picked up the letter. "Oh no."

"What? What is it, Sister?" Celestia snatched the letter from Luna's magical grasp before she could stop her.

Twilight,

I think the monster the girls are going after might in fact be Chris. Please get back here before they do something to him.

Spike

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the shaking of the parchment. A second later, the parchment burst into flames. Celestia's coat began shine and her mane seemed to be made from multi-colored flame. With her eyes blazing, she began to power up her teleportation spell.

"Sister, wait!" Luna tried to stop Celestia from doing anything rash, but she was already gone. "This shall not end well."

* * *

I was making my way across the large field between Ponyville and the Whitetail Wood. I was a little stung by the fillies running off like that, but I was used to it by now. I only hoped that the mares and stallions in town would be a little more receptive. Heck, when Twilight showed up, she immediately made five friends and got a party. I was just hoping for an apple and a glass of water. Sadly, it seemed I would not be getting any of what I wanted.

I approached the town, but I was cut off before I could even reach the first building. Twilight's friends, the other Elements of Harmony, came galloping up the road and they did not look happy. What's worse, they started coming right for me as soon as they saw me. They all looked like they were itching for a fight.

"There it is!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh, it's so… tall," Fluttershy pointed out.

"That jest means it'll hurt 'em more when he falls," Applejack threatened.

"That's right," Rarity said. "We cannot allow that monster to reach Ponyville. It's already tried to devour our sisters, who knows what would happen if it got past us."

"Wha… but I didn't-" I tried to defend myself, but they weren't giving me the chance.

"Don't try lying ta us! Our sisters told us everythin'!'

"I'm not-" I could feel magic being used on me, but nothing happened.

"I-I don't understand. My magic isn't having any effect on him." Rarity observed.

"Then we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!" Rainbow Dash said as she started flying right for me.

I managed to dodge her attack by rolling in the grass. "I was only trying to get something to eat! It's been _three_ days."

"That don't mean ya'll can eat our sisters!" Applejack shouted as she tossed two apples into the air, spun and bucked them both. I only managed to dodge one. The other glanced off my shoulder, stinging like you wouldn't believe.

That was the moment I decided to run.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up, I was still in the Royal Infirmary. It was late in the day and the room was filled with the sound of rhythmic beeping. As I opened my eyes, I saw it was also filled with ponies. Luckily, I knew all of them. Sadly, there weren't many.

Twilight was there, right by my side. Philomena was perched on top of the IV stand. Bunny was seated next to Hammer with Cotton Tail on her lap, looking very sad (she was three now). Then there was Luna and the last pony I wanted to see at that moment.

"No. Get out." I pointed at Celestia, who was crying.

It was the first thing I said to anypony and it got a startled reaction from all of them. They all looked back and forth from each other to me with expressions of bewilderment. I, on the other hand, only glared at the largest one in the room who stared back at me. It was obvious, I had broken her heart. I didn't care.

"Honey, please, you're hurt and need some rest," she tried to calm me down.

"No, I just need you to GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I yelled at her again. She looked like I had just slapped across the muzzle.

"Christopher, stop this. You should not speak like this to your mother." Luna was trying to play peacemaker.

"That. Is. Not. My. Mother." I was nearly growling. "No mother would lie to her son for twelve years. Now, GET OUT!" She didn't move. She was too stunned by what I said. "Fine, then I'll leave." I started yanking wires and tubes, setting off alarms as I did.

All around the room, ponies were telling me to stop, Dust Bunny was practically begging me to. Celestia simply stood and left without saying a word. As soon as the door closed, I laid back into the bed again. I picked up an apple from the table and brought it to my lips. Just before I took a bite, it was transformed into a pinecone.

"What in Tartarus is wrong with you?!" Twilight screamed at me. "Can't you see you broke her heart?"

"Yeah, can I have my apple back now? I'm still hungry."

The pinecone was levitated out of my hand, turned back into an apple, and rocketed back at my face. It missed by less than an inch and exploded against the wall. "Your mother is dying inside and you're more concerned about an APPLE?!" Twilight screamed at me.

"I already told you, that's not my mother. That is my captor." Twilight was seething. "Did she tell you she could have sent me back?" That got her to stop yelling.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'back'?"

"Back, home, Earth, to my own kind." I stared at her, deadpan.

"You-you want to leave? You want to leave Equestria for Earth?" All eyes were on me.

"I… I'm not sure."

Cotton Tail jumped from her mother's lap and climbed up onto my hospital bed (specially made for my anatomy). She then stood on my hips and placed her front hooves on my chest. "Please don' go, Chris." Her quivering lips and teary eyes weren't playing fair. "I love you."

"I know that, Fluffy Butt," she giggled at my nickname for her, she always did, "but it's not that simple." I cradled her in my arms and tickled her belly eliciting copious amounts of adorable giggles.

"Then I believe you have some thinking to do," Luna said as she stood from her seat. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must tend to my duties. Christopher, I am glad to see that you are alright."

"Thanks, Aunt Luna, and you're right, I do some thinking to do." I lifted Cotton Tail up where she was levitated out of my hands and floated back over to her parents who had also stood up from their seats. She was placed on her father's back. "If you will all excuse me, I would like some time to myself."

They all filed out of the room, Philomena had perched on Luna's back for a ride. Twilight looked back over her shoulder at me as she walked. She looked very concerned, bordering on worried. She turned and continued to walk out, an apple floated over to me surrounded in a familiar purple aura.

* * *

I didn't talk to Celestia for two weeks after the incident. She tried to bribe with gifts and treats left with the guards outside my room. She left notes and even had Philomena fly in letters through the open door to my balcony. I wasn't having any of it. I gave the treats to the guards and sent the notes and letters back, unopened and unread.

She went about her daily duties, wearing a proverbial mask the whole time. Celestia showed a smile and a nod, she greeted everypony she saw. However, whenever she wasn't on her throne, everything was different. Her mane didn't float and her coat didn't shine. With her head hung low, Celestia haunted her own halls.

Twilight came by almost every day. She was trying to play peacemaker. It was tearing her up almost as much as it was Celestia. She felt that since she was the one who brought me here, it was her fault that the princess she loved like a mother and the one she thought of as a cousin were hurting so much. It wasn't.

Twilight was also trying to convince us both not to blame her friends for what happened. I pointed out that I didn't beat _myself_ halfway to death. I understood why it happened, but I wasn't exactly ready to forgive them any more than I was Celestia. Though, them I was at least willing to talk to.

After two weeks of avoiding her and ducking into random halls and doorways, I had made my decision. Actually, it was quite a few decisions. After Dust Bunny woke me and tip-hooved around any touchy subjects, I made my way to the dining hall, which came as a bit of a shock to Bunny as well as the guards.

I walked in and ignored Blueblood's look of utter disappointment and took my seat near the alicorns. Both watched me intently, but Celestia's look was one of hope and desperation.

"I've come to some conclusions. One, going back to Earth would be no good," Blueblood groaned, "Since I don't even remember what my last name was or even what city I lived in, I would have no home to go back to, besides, they've probably already declared me dead already. Two, I'm not ready to forgive you, yet, but I think I get why you didn't tell me. Three, in one week, I will walk right out the front gates of the palace and into the city. I'm tired of being hidden away like some foals soiled sheets. So either you let the citizenry know about me ahead of time or when I do walk through the gates, I might just keep on walking."

"Of course, Hon-"

"Don't. We are way too far from back to normal for you to call me any cute little nicknames." I glared at Celestia as I stood to leave. "We may get there again, but not right now. If anypony needs me, I'll be in the gardens."

Celestia watched me leave. She as happy I had decided to talk to her, but sad that I wasn't calling her 'mother'. She had a little bit of hope in her heart again. Not much, but enough to get her mane to float a little on its own again.

I rested under a tree on a blanket, reading a book, Dust Bunny was sitting nearby. I kept telling her that she didn't have to, but she insisted on being there for me. Luckily that meant that Cotton Tail would be dropped off after her daycare.

I heard the sound of heavy hoofsteps, but since I didn't smell cake frosting, I knew it wasn't Celestia. I looked over my shoulder and saw Luna approaching.

"Miss Dust Bunny, leave us please." Bunny bowed and left. It was time for her to meet Cotton Tail at the gate anyway. "Christopher, may we talk?"

"Of course, Aunt Luna." I put down my book and slid over on the blanket I was sitting on.

She sat next to me. "I am certain that your decision to stay was not one that you came by easily, but I am happy you did. I have come to grow quite fond of you nephew and would be very saddened to see you leave."

I chuckled, "I love you too, Aunt Luna."

She smiled, "I have come to ask that, maybe you could take it easy on Sister." I shot her a look out of the corner of my eye. "I know what she did was wrong, but you must see it from her side."

"I know, she wanted a child but no longer could have any. Then, out of nowhere, I come along. Alone and with nowhere to go and nopony to care for me, she decided I could be the child she never had and she couldn't bear to lose me. I get it."

"No, in fact, you do not. Celestia had always wanted a family, ever since we were foals and she would cradle a doll Father made for her everywhere she went. After our parents moved on to the next realm, Celestia thought she might finally be able to have that family she so craved since she would need a stallion to be her king. Sadly, every suitor seemed to only be interested in her for her crown and their chance for a piece of that crown. Sadly, before she could find one that loved her for her, I lost control of myself to Nightmare Moon. When Sister banished me, she no longer had the option to create the family she so craved. Her crown weighed too heavily for her to think of herself anymore. Then, the day came where foals were no longer an option. I believe, if it weren't for her taking on occasional apprentices, she very well may have gone insane with loneliness.

I tried to hide the single tear that fell down my cheek. I knew she had hurt, but I never realized it had been that much or for that long. "I knew she wanted a kid of her own, I just didn't realize it was that severe." I looked at Luna's face and caught the tear that was falling from her eye.

"I have never been as eager as Sister for offspring, which is fortunate since my window for such things closed while I was still in exile." I placed an arm around her withers and she leaned her head against mine.

After we had sat there for a while, I came to another decision. "Okay, I'll take it easy on her, but I'm still upset with her. She should have told me years ago that she could have sent me home. I deserved the chance to choose for myself."

"On that, we are in complete agreement."

"Excuse me, Chris," Bunny politely interrupted, "but Princess Celestia has asked for your presence in the throne room."

I stood up from the blanket, after taking my arm back. "Fine, but only if I get to take this little chunk of cuteness with me," I responded as I snatched Cotton Tail from her mother's back. "You're coming with me, Fluffy Butt."

As soon as I entered the door to the throne room, I was ready to leave. Celestia was too quick for me though and had already slammed the doors shut behind me. If it weren't for Twilight, Spike and Cotton Tail being there, I would have had some very choice words for the others present. Those others being the rest of the Elements of Harmony as well as their little sisters.

Upon seeing me, the little foals started to cower behind their sisters. "Relax, I already have a snack," I told them as I held Cotton Tail up with one hand. For her part, Tail played dead while I pretended to take bites out of her. I know it was in poor taste, but I was still a little pissed at them all and felt a little payback was in order. Besides, the look on their faces was priceless.

"Chris, these mares are here to speak with you about what happened two weeks ago," Celestia informed me.

"Alright,… Mother." Once again, Celestia caught the word, though this time, I had meant to say it. Her mane and tail, which she had been forcing magic through in order to keep it floating like normal, began to blow in a nonexistent wind all on its own again. "And what would my little attackers like to discuss today?" I placed Cotton Tail on the floor and she galloped over to Spike to play.

"Well, I don't think there is any need to address us so rudely," Rarity objected.

"Really? So you're saying you all _didn't_attack me unprovoked two weeks ago and put me in the infirmary, granted it was only for one day, but it was still the infirmary." Rarity's ears, as well as the other four guilty parties, folded against their heads.

"Hey, _you_ attacked us," Rainbow Dash tried to offer as a defense.

"Trust me, ladies, if this young colt had really attacked you, none of you would be standing here now." King Gurfon announced as he stormed in through the double doors at the far end of the throne room.

"Uncle Gurfon!" I rushed over and hugged the large griffon.

"Uncle? Princess, are you and… him…?" Rarity began to ask.

"No, we are not involved romantically and never have been," Celestia answered diplomatically. "King Gurfon has been visiting monthly to provide the prince with the meat his body requires. In order to protect my son from harm or panic," she shot a warning glare at the five mare and three scared fillies, "we have kept the true purpose of the king's visits secret. To aide in this endeavor, rumors have been allowed to circulate."

"So ya'll've been keepin' his existence secret fer years? Why? If he's s'posed ta be Prince of Equestria, why not tell everypony?" Applejack asked the very question I've been asking for years.

It was Twilight who answered. "When I brought him here fourteen years ago, nearly everypony who saw him was afraid of him. The fact that Chris is an omnivore doesn't help either." She turned to look at me as Gurfon and I approached. Cotton Tail galloped back to me and I plucked her up from the floor and cradled her in my arms again and tickled her soft tummy. "But look at him. Chris would never hurt anypony if he didn't have to. That's why none of you were hurt in the fight, and believe me, he could have hurt all of you very badly. He's been trained by the best since he was just a little colt."

The white foal unicorn cautiously walked up to me. I looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. "This is our fault," she indicated the other two fillies, "we're really sorry we called you a monster and thought you were gonna eat us." The yellow filly and the orange one also came up and apologized.

"I can't stay mad at such little cuties. You three are forgiven." They all bowed and backed up to their sisters again, clearly not convinced that I wasn't going to hurt them. "Besides, it's you older mares I'm mad at."

Celestia came down from her throne and stood beside myself and Gurfon. "Indeed, you five attacked a sentient creature without provocation or attempt at peace. Even forgetting that it was your own prince you assaulted, there is no excuse. You must be punished." All five lowered their heads in submission. "Prince Christopher, what do you feel would be an adequate punishment for these ladies?"

"I feel…" I let it hang in the air for a little while, savoring their building worry, "that they should not be allowed to leave the palace until I do."

Nine female voices all chorused, "huh?!"

And so the torture began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This morning was a little different than the others before it. Today, I was awoken by not one maid, but rather two. Rarity's week of punishment was to have her assigned as Dust Bunny's partner in her day-to-day duties. I chose this punishment for her because Rarity seemed the best suited for tidiness. Plus, she seemed to be disgusted by my form more than the others. The other four mares had other jobs around the palace, their sisters had sent back to Ponyville as they had only run, not fought.

I had thought about assigning her to Blueblood, but I wouldn't wish Blueblood even on Blueblood. Besides, he had been banned from ever having a female assigned to him again. No, she would have to suffer with my upright posture, extreme height, long limbs and flat face.

"Good morning, Bunny. Good morning, Rarity. I trust the uniform fits you well."

"Morning, Chris."

"Good morning, your highness. Yes, the uniform fits fine, thank you." Rarity was being polite, but I could tell she was not happy. It was pretty obvious.

"Still angry with me?" I got up and headed into the washroom. "Maybe this will stop you from lashing out without thinking next time."

"Indeed." She and Bunny went about to cleaning the room while I showered and prepped for the day. "How can you stand working for that brute?"

*SNAP* "Oh my, I seem to have broken my duster. I'll go get another from the supply closet. Keep working, the prince may not have fur, but he does tend to get dirty often."

After Bunny left, Rarity was left to think to herself. "How does royalty get so messy?" She wondered out loud. She lifted one of my jerkins to look at it before her face showed revulsion. She folded it up and laid it on the bed, "and how can he dress so plainly? Honestly, who made this?"

"My mother," I said as I walked out from the washroom, "she couldn't allow somepony to know my measurements or else risk my exposure, no pun intended."

"Oh, I see. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you didn't want to offend Celestia, you don't care about upsetting me." She didn't seem to have an answer or argument. She simply puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "Hey, where's Bunny?"

"Oh, her duster broke and she went to fetch a new one."

"Hmm, alright. Well then, it would seem it's time for breakfast. Let's go, Mother worries when I'm late."

I stepped past her towards the door. After she raised her head and turned to follow, I could hear her gasp softly in surprise. I had a pretty good feeling I knew why. We never could get that crossbow bolt out of the door. It had become something of a trophy.

We had met up with Bunny on the way to the dining hall and continued on together. Twilight was sitting in my normal spot, which was fine by me, she didn't get to see Celestia much and I was still upset with her anyway. Instead, I chose to sit next to Luna. Blueblood was, as always, already there. Blueblood was ignoring me and that suited me fine. Sadly, it wouldn't last.

"Good morning, Chris," Celestia greeted me.

"Good morning, Mother, and also to you Aunt Luna, Twilight. Did you all sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"Yeah."

The doors opened and Gurfon entered and sat next to me. "I see you've got yourself a new attendant, Chris. I just hope she can keep up with Miss Bunny."

"It won't be easy for her, that's for sure, but I think she'll be able to keep up."

The kitchen doors opened and in came Applejack pushing a cart with several covered dishes. She actually looked happy even though we could hear Pinkie laughing up a storm in the kitchen accompanied by the sound of clanging pots and pans along with one very angry chef yelling in Prench.

"Ah, Applejack, how goes working in the kitchens?" Celestia asked.

"Ah'm enjoyin' it, Princess. Ah've always liked cookin' 'n' yur kitchen is top o' thu line." She started to set trays of fritters, dumplings, and pancakes on the table in front of everypony. "Though if Ah'm being perfectly honest, Ah can't say Ah enjoyed all thu preperations." She set a covered dish in front of me and another in front of Grufon. "Ah don't know what thu griffon chef was cookin', but Ah know it didn't smell right."

"Yes, and just wait 'til you get to clean up after the pans used to cook this. A fitting punishment if ever there was one," Gurfon told her with a slight scowl.

I took a big whiff before lifting the lid. "Mmmm… is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it is bacon and a ham and cheese omelet," Gurfon announced, "then yes."

I lifted the lid and practically bathed in the aroma. "You are the best uncle ever." Everypony around the table cringed, Celestia and Luna doing the best at hiding it.

"Blech! Your taste in food is as bad as your taste in help," Blueblood observed from his end of the table.

"Oh? I know you've never liked my necessary diet, but what is your problem with my attendants? Well, aside from the fact that Bunny turned you down."

"Your new, temporary, maid," Blueblood indicated Rarity. "She is most uncouth."

I could hear Rarity practically growl. "Oh wait, is this because of what happened at the Gala last year?" I looked over my shoulder at Rarity, "nice work by the way."

"Yes, a filthy creature for another filthy creature. I hope you enjoy yourself with her."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. I pointed a threatening finger at him. "You need to watch what you say. Remember what happened the last time you stepped out of line with a mare."

He went tightlipped, but still showed a deep scowl. Applejack and Rarity shared a look of confusion while everyone else who was in the know had a sly grin on the faces. We finished our breakfast over a light conversation. Afterward, I retired to the gardens and told Bunny and Rarity to leave me to my own devices.

Both maids were cleaning my room whilst I was out. "Okay, so granted he stood up for me, but I still don't understand why you are so fond of him."

"Of course you don't. You and your friends prefer to just attack somepony rather than get to know him."

"Now, that's not fair."

"No, what he's had to put up with for the past fourteen years isn't fair. He's been hidden away since he first arrived, granted it was in a palace, but it was to protect him from ponies who would jump to conclusions and lash out in a panic. He doesn't deserve this."

* * *

I was sitting under my favorite tree in the gardens, simply enjoying the cool breeze and warm sunlight. Suddenly, a stampede of squirrels, rabbits and other small critters came by with an assorted flock of birds flying past in a panic. A short time later, a pink and butter colored blur ran after begging for them all to stop. It was the Gala all over again. It was just as funny now as it was then.

"You'll never get them to come to you like that, Fluttershy." I had decided that Fluttershy be assigned to taking care of the animals in the gardens since that was her specialty. Also, she wasn't nearly as involved in the beating as the other four.

Upon hearing her name being called, she skidded to a halt and dove into the nearest bush. It was all just so… cute. "It's okay, I promise I won't hurt you." She didn't move from the bush, though I could see light glinting off her eyes. I grinned and let out a long whistle that swept up to an abrupt high pitch at the conclusion. I waited all of one point five seconds for an answer. I held my arm straight out and in a familiar orange and red bird flew down and alighted on my arm.

"Philomena?" Fluttershy's head slowly peaked out from her hiding bush.

"That's right. I heard all about that little trick she played on you back in Ponyville." Fluttershy approached cautiously. "Philly, how's about you give Fluttershy here a helping wing?" Philomena gave me a sideways glance. "Yes, I know you're upset with her and her friends, but she never hurt me. This job is her punishment and she can't do her job without some help. Will you help her?" The phoenix seemed to be pondering this question. Eventually, she nodded and shuffled her feathers. "That's my girl."

Fluttershy was directly in front of me now, she had calmed down a lot my presence seemed to bother her less than it had before. As soon as Fluttershy sat down, Philomena fluttered over and perched on her head, making Fluttershy giggle.

"I, um, w-wanted to thank you."

"Don't mention it. Besides, Philomena's going to be doing all the work."

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, I-I mean about before. During the fight."

"Oh? What about the fight?"

"You saved me."

"Huh? Oh, you mean from that exploding gift box of Pinkie's."

She nodded. Not an easy thing to do with such a large bird on one's head. "You got hurt shielding me from the explosion. You didn't have to do that."

"Hmph, yes I did. I was the one who threw the box at you. If it had gone off that close to you, it would have done some serious damage to one of Twilight's best friends and the one and only Element of Kindness. Besides, I didn't get much say in the matter. My body just acted on its own."

"Well, I'd still like to thank you, um, if you'd let me that is."

I chuckled. "Alright, you're welcome, Fluttershy." I stood up from my resting place under the tree. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Gurfon is about to depart and I want to say goodbye."

* * *

King Gurfon's departure was not unlike every one prior. His guards still were left outside by his dirigible that was his main mode of transport outside of normal flight range. He said his farewells to everyone in the foyer, we hugged, and he went through the doors to leave for his own empire.

The only thing different this time, was the extra number in my entourage. Well, that and the new window washer. Even this far below her, I could still here Rainbow Dash grumbling away. What better way to punish a speedaholic than to give her a job that requires her to not only stay indoors, but also slow waaaayyy down?

I turned to go back into the palace. Rarity was standing there eyeing the wooden sword I carried.

I tracked her eyes to the sword then looked back at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry for staring, I was just curious about that weapon you're carrying."

"This?" I rested my hand on the hilt. "This is made of wood. It was a gift from Gurfon. I used it to spar with Shining Armor. Now I use it on anypony who steps out of line."

Rarity nodded in understanding, but I saw her mumble something under her breath. I couldn't hear it, but judging by the look on Bunny's face, it wasn't a nice thing.

I began to climb the stairs once again. I was followed by everypony. At the top of the stairs, I stopped and asked Rarity and Bunny to continue on without me. I waited until Celestia caught up with me.

"Mom, can I talk to you, in private?"

"Of course, Honey. Let's go in here." She led the way into a small room off the main hall. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I just wanted you to know, I still haven't forgiven you."

"Oh," Celestia seemed to almost deflate, "I see. Well, if that's all you wanted to say…"

"Wait, that's not it. I haven't forgiven you, but I do still love you." That perked her up a little. "What you did to me was inexcusable. You stole a whole world from me." She couldn't even look me in the eyes right now. "But, you gave me a new one too." Now she looked up at me. "I know now about how badly you wanted a family and how nopony cared about what _you_ really wanted enough to forgo what they wanted. Luna told me about it. Having to spend all those centuries alone while pretending to be happy and content must have been unbearable for you. I understand, but I can't imagine how hard it all must have been."

Celestia sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, I love you too." She sat back on her haunches. "Also, you're right. What I did to you was inexcusable. I can only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me and we can move on from this. For now, can I simply have a hug?"

"I suppose I can suffer through that."

We both snickered a little before Celestia stood and we wrapped our upper appendages around each other. It wasn't long before she could no longer help herself and nuzzled me too. Her soft fur tickled like it always did and I giggled.

After we separated, Celestia looked at me with a big smile on her face. "Thank you, Chris, this means a lot to me." We were about to leave, when she stopped me at the door. "I want you to know one other thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I have arranged for press conference in three days. I will reveal your existence to all of Equestria at that time. That is, if you still want me to."

"Yes, I do. Thanks."

The rest of the day went smoothly. I even managed to avoid telling Rainbow Dash she missed a spot about fifteen times, though the sixteenth was a little bit different. At this point, three of the five still hated me, one seemed to be warming up to me, and the last one seemed incapable of hating, or even being mad at, anypony for very long.

The only hiccup so far seemed to be that the whole ordeal was driving poor Bunny crazy. I knew she could get defensive of me, but this seemed to be almost too much for her. Hers was the only suffering I wanted to stop.

I came up to my room and heard shouting coming from inside. It was Bunny and Rarity. I quickened my pace. I opened my door just in time to catch a flying feather duster.

"What in Tartarus is going on here?!"

Both mares stopped what they were doing and looked around at the mess they had made. Then they both looked at me with a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry about the room, Chris, but this… _mare_ won't stop talking about you like you're some kind of beast."

"Well I'm sorry, but a stallion who displays a tool of violence like a trophy," She pointed at the crossbow bolt in the door, "can't possibly be all that civilized."

"Hmph, while I _would_ say the honesty is a breath of fresh air, but that just hurt. Bunny, you can go on home now, I'm sure Iron Hammer and Cotton Tail are starting to get worried about you being out so late." She glared at Rarity before wishing me a good night and trotting out.

"Why is she so mad?"

"Because you keep insulting me."

"But why would that make her angry?"

"That's her story to tell, not mine. Now go, you're dismissed for the night. Be back early tomorrow though, you have a lot of cleaning to do. Goodnight."

And so, the first day of punishment had ended.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the first day, the girls were all very tired and were sharing Twilight's old quarters. Rainbow's hooves were still wrinkled from holding a wet rag all day long and she never wanted to see a maid's frilly skirt again. Applejack did indeed love to cook, but sharing a kitchen with a screaming Prench chef and dodging a bouncing Pinkie Pie was very tiring, especially when she was made to clean the pans after whatever it was that Chris ate for breakfast, she was exhausted. At least Pinkie was happy, she got to spend all day with one of her best friends in the royal kitchen, she couldn't have been happier. Fluttershy was also quite pleased, thanks to Chris and Philomena, the animals in the gardens had warmed up to her very quickly.

Rarity, by far, was the most miserable. She couldn't understand why she was being punished by being forced to serve the very creature that had started the fight to begin with. _He_was the one who came crashing through the bushes and demanded to be fed. It wasn't their fault that he looked like some crazed monster. Even more, she couldn't understand why so many of the staff loved him so much if he used a wooden sword on them whenever they 'stepped out of line'.

"Yeah, I don't get why everypony likes him either." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know, I think he's nice," Fluttershy defended. "He helped me with all the animals in the gardens. I couldn't take care of them otherwise."

"He probably just wanted to make sure they were healthy enough for him to eat," Rarity pointed out.

"Is that whut was in those pans?" Applejack asked. "Ah think, *hurp* Ah'm gonna be sick."

"Yes, bacon and ham. Both are made from… pigs," Rarity informed them. "I have no doubt he's devoured more than his fair share of helpless animals."

"Oh, but lots of animals at my home need to eat meat. Some animals just can't help it," Fluttershy offered as a counterpoint.

"Even so," Rarity was running out of arguments, "I just don't think I can trust anypony so proud of their own destructive works."

Twilight, who had been quietly listening, had finally had enough. "Just stop it. With the exception of Fluttershy, none of you are even giving him a chance. The crossbow bolt in the door isn't really my story to tell, but I will tell you it was put there the day after we all met. The wooden sword, which was a gift from King Gurfon, was a training tool used by Chris and Shining while I was being tutored by the princess. When he said he used it on ponies who got out of line, he meant anypony who he caught spreading rumors about Celestia or even mention the name Nightmare Moon. He wants to make sure both Luna and Celestia are happy." Twilight stood from the bed she was laying on. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go see my cousin."

* * *

I was reading a book in my bed when I heard a knock at my door. "Enter."

I was a little surprised when the door was opened to reveal Twilight. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Twi, come in. It's been far too long since we got to just hang out. Though, what, may I ask, brings you here this late at night?"

"I just couldn't stand hearing them talk about you like they were. They just don't want to take the time to get to know the real you and it drives me crazy."

"Says the pony who one year ago didn't want anything to do with other ponies." She rolled her eyes while I snickered. I slid over in the bed to make room, she took the hint and curled up next to me. "Twilight, I know it must be tough on you, trying to stay loyal to both friends and family while they sit on opposite side of the fence. I'm sorry you're being put through this. Please know, I don't blame you for anything and I will not ask you to choose." I reached over to my nightstand and handed her a book that was resting on it.

"Thank you," she levitated the book from my hands and began reading. We lay there in silence, we read 'til we fell asleep. The whole time, I couldn't help but absentmindedly stroke her mane and occasionally scratch behind her ears. It wasn't long before we both drifted into Luna's realm.

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Rarity's shrill scream woke Twilight and I both with a jolt that assured there was no going back to sleep. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TWILIGHT!?"

"Huh?" It took a second for me to realize what she was talking about. "Oh, nothing. She came in here last night and we read 'til we fell asleep."

"And that required her to be in your bed?"

"What? It's more comfortable than the floor," Twilight pointed out.

"Bu- Wha-" Rarity was stunned into silence, which suited me just fine this early in the morning.

"Rarity, he's my cousin. I've known Chris since he first arrived. He and Shining played together every day. My own parents consider him a member of the family. He would never do anything bad to me."

"Right," I rubbed Twilight's mane. "Twilight, why don't you take the washroom first, I can wait." She thanked me and trotted off to take care of her morning duties. I turned to address Rarity, Bunny was standing quietly behind her trying to kill her with a glare. "I don't care if you think of me as an animal, but don't you dare try to insult my integrity again. I have done nothing untoward to anypony and I will not have such rumors spread. Do I make myself clear?"

Rarity could only look at me with wide eyed terror. She managed to nod. Bunny was watching the whole thing with a smug grin. "Y-yes, your highness."

"Good, now get to work."

* * *

After breakfast, which went without a hitch, I went back to my favorite spot in the gardens. While I was gone, Bunny decided to set the record straight.

"You need to give him a chance. All the princesses love him and so does Twilight. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"I suppose so." Rarity thought to herself for a few seconds. "Will you tell me why you like him so much?"

Bunny let out a deep sigh. "Fine, if it will help you to understand him better. About six years ago…"

* * *

I was sitting under my tree, reading. Fluttershy was tending to the animals, which were being far more cooperative, with Philomena riding on her head again. After our discussion the day before, she had gotten far more comfortable around me. Maybe, with some patience and luck, I could have another friend outside the palace.

Suddenly, I got the sense that somepony was sitting beside me. I turned my head and totally didn't scream like a little filly.

"Pinkie?! What the heck are you doing?!" I asked once I calmed down.

"I was kicked out of the kitchen by your chef." She thrusted a cupcake in my face.

I took it from her hoof. "What's this for?"

"Fluttershy says you're a good stallion, this is my way of being sure. How does this cupcake make you feel?"

"O…kay…" I opened my mouth to take a bite but she stopped me.

"No, no, no, no. Not how does it _taste_. How does it make you _feel_?"

I closed my mouth and after a couple seconds of confusion, I took a deep sniff of the baked good. "Mmmmm… smells good. So you want my honest opinion, right, and not just my analysis?" she nodded her head furiously. I swear I heard something rattle in there. I sniffed again. "Honestly, it makes me happy. Mom always smells like cake frosting because of all the cake she eats. Every time I would be sad or scared or crying myself to sleep, she would be there for me. She would wrap me up in those big wings of hers and hold me close to her until I felt better. Every time I smell frosting, it makes me feel a little bit safer and a little happier."

Pinkie surprised me again by hugging me. I even heard her sniff a little. "You _are_ a good stallion. Anypony who likes cupcakes that much can't be all bad. I'm sorry I fought you and I'm _really_ sorry about the party bomb."

"Thank you, Pinkie. Can I eat this now?" I lifted a surprisingly empty hand.

"Eat what?" she asked while licking frosting off her lips. Then we both laughed. Make that two possible friends.

"So what, Pinkie brings you a cupcake and she's forgiven?" Rainbow Dash's scratchy voice called from overhead.

"Not exactly, but it couldn't hurt," I joked. Pinkie thought it was funny, Dash didn't. "I'm not a bad guy, Rainbow, and if you gave me a chance, you might figure that out." She drifted down to the ground with a seriously sour look on her face. "You know what, how about this, I give you and everypony else one chance to get out of this punishment."

"How?"

"A race, pure and simple."

"Ha! Any time, any place, any where. What kind of race did you have in mind?"

"The hedge maze. First one to the other side wins. If I win, you keep washing windows in your pretty little maid outfit. If you win, you'll all be back home by dinner time. I'll even let you all use the royal chariot. What do you think?"

"I don't know. You probably know this maze backwards and forwards."

"And you're the fastest pony in all of Equestria. I'll even let you use Applejack and Rarity too. That way, you'll have three times the chance of picking the right path."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just I can't fly or use magic, so neither can you."

She looked at me sideways for a little bit, then came to a conclusion. "Deal!" We shook and she flew off to get her teammates.

* * *

"So let meh get this straight, we beat you through this here maze, and we get ta go home?" Applejack asked with some subtle disbelief.

"That's right, first to the other side wins," I told her. "Only no flying and no magic. A nice, level playing field." I walked to the front of the maze. "So, if you agree, then all you have to do is step forward, choose your path, and gallop for the finish."

"Easy," Rainbow said as she approached followed by Applejack. Rarity followed soon after, but she seemed uncertain about something and she kept looking at me.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie where all waiting nearby. Pinkie wasn't being allowed to compete because she's too… Pinkie to be considered on a level playing field with anypony.

"Twilight, if you would be so kind."

Twilight began to countdown. We all took our places and got ready to run. As soon as Twilight called 'go', the three mares took off down separate paths through the maze. I didn't.

"Ladies, care to join me?" Casually, I stood and walked _around_ the maze to the other side.

* * *

An hour later, Applejack came out the end of the maze, tired and out of breath. "Hey, you made it," I said without even looking. I was in the middle of giving Pinkie a massage. Twilight had already gone first and was sitting on the same bench Pinkie and I were straddling. Fluttershy was next to her, talking quietly with a rabbit, though Philomena had returned to Celestia.

"Huh, …how?" Rainbow came out next, then Rarity.

"How the hay did you beat us?" Rainbow asked as she flopped onto the grass.

"Simple, I never said anything about going _through_ the maze."

"Wha-? Why you little-" Applejack started but was cut off by giggling from overhead.

"Now, Honey, I don't think that's quite playing fair," Celestia said as she landed.

"Maybe, but it was fun. How can I help you, Mom?"

"Mister Fancy Pants and Miss Fleur Dis Lee are here for your fitting. I'm having them make a new suit for you. If I'm going to show you off to the whole world, I want you to look your best."

"Fancy Pants? Fancy Pants is here?" Rarity was clearly shocked.

"Great! It's been too long since I last got to talk to them." I stood up and excused myself before sending the girls back to work.

Rarity and Twilight fell in behind me and Celestia who led us all into the dining hall. There, as previously stated, was Fancy Pants and his wife, Miss Lee.

"Mister Fancy Pants, Miss Lee, I can't thank you both enough for coming on such short notice for this urgent order."

"Think nothing of it, Princess. We consider it an honor to be selected for this order. Especially if it's for our dear friend."

"Friend? You're friends with the prince?" I think that was the first time she called me that.

"Why, Miss Rarity, is that you? I believe we haven't met since your visit some months ago if I recall correctly. Did you get a new job here in the palace, my dear?"

"Well I, uh I-"

"Rarity is here simply to fill in temporarily as a favor. She'll be back in Ponyville soon enough," I told him. "You know, I've been told she's a very talented seamstress. Perhaps she could help you."

"I am familiar with her work. I would welcome her assistance."

"Excellent. Now, how about we get started? I also hope you don't mind some conversation while we do this."

"Of course not, my boy. I've been wanting to ask about your incident in Ponyville and this would be the ideal time."

"Alright, I'll leave you all to it then," Celestia bowed her head and left the room.

"Thanks, Mom, I'll see you later."

Luckily, we were able to get my measurements without me having to remove any clothing. Not that I was embarrassed or anything, but there was two mares in the room. Fancy took my measurements, Fleur took them down and Rarity began to make some preliminary sketches based on modern stallion styles. All the while, we talked about Fancy's business, joked about the skylight incident, and Rarity and Fleur shared some girl talk. Everything was going well, up until the subject of the fight came up.

"So let me get this straight," Fleur said in her elegant and graceful tones, "when you and your friends heard from your younger sisters that a, and I hate to use the word, Chris, but, monster that wanted to eat them. Thus, you all ran off to defend your family and town from a supposed threat."

"Yes, we did." Rarity, for the first time since, seemed to be ashamed of what she did.

"While I can follow your logic, however misguided it may have been, I cannot approve of anypony bringing harm to such a gentlecolt." Fancy Pants and Fleur had done quite an amazing job of being both angry and patient at the same time. "I am quite surprised that your only punishment was to be made to work within the palace. If the princess's protective tendencies toward him that we have seen are anything to go by, you and your friends are lucky to still be breathing free air."

"Yes, Twilight and Miss Dust Bunny have opened my eyes to what a mistake we made," well that caught me by surprise, "but we are still forced to remain within the palace."

"True, but, in the end, it _is_ still a palace," Fleur stated.

"Absolutely, and even being forced to work here as you are, you are still staying in a palace. Poor Christopher here has been trapped within these walls for, how long has it been, Chris?"

"Fourteen years."

"My word, has it really been that long?" Fancy Pants was surprised, as were the two mares in the room.

"Yeah, Celestia was afraid that if I were seen, ponies wouldn't be frightened try to defend themselves."

"Which was exactly what we did," Rarity sighed. "We never even gave you the chance to talk to us. It seems I was the real brute in all this. Prince Chris, I am so very sorry for what I've done to you."

"Thank you, Rarity, and you can just call me Chris if you like."

And that was how I started the foundations of three new friendships.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Because Rarity had finally seen the error of her ways, she was allowed to stop her maid duties in order to work beside Fancy Pants and Fleur. Three unicorns specializing in needlework meant that my suit should definitely be clean by tomorrow. Though, she was required to continue to wear her uniform. After all, she was still being punished and was still restricted to the palace.

That meant that it was just Bunny waking me up in the morning. Well, Bunny and Cotton Tail. It was the weekend and the daycare was closed. It wasn't a common thing but Bunny was brought her along on occasion before, so I was kind of used to it. Besides, that little uniform she wore so she could be just like her mommy was too cute.

"Wake up!" Cotton Tail yelled while bouncing on my back as I tried to sleep. "Ya need ta wake up now!"

"Unnhh… I am royalty ya know."

"Be that as it may, _your highness_," Bunny stated, only with a slight hint of sarcasm, "you still need to wake up for breakfast."

"Fine, but if Fluffy Butt doesn't stop bouncing on my back, I may just have _her_ for breakfast."

"Alright, come on Cotton, stop bouncing on the prince."

Cotton Tail was lifted off my back by her mother's beige magic. "Awww…" Bunny and I laughed at her tiny protest. I begrudgingly got up and went into the washroom. Once that was completed, it was time for breakfast. Cotton Tail stood on my shoulders with her forelegs on my head all the way there.

Once I was seated, Applejack and Pinkie began to serve us. Today it was biscuits, fruit slices and grits for me. I know grits may not seem all that exciting, but with somepony like Applejack cooking them, they were. I took an apple slice off my plate and fed it to my hat, which everypony was ignoring.

Suddenly, there was the sound of crystal smashing from the other end of the table. "Watch what you're doing, you clumsy oaf!"

"Ah'm sorry, your highness, it wus uh accident," Applejack tried to defend herself.

"Your 'sorry's won't clean my fur. I swear you are useless, you bumpkin. You and your who-oof"

I was now standing over the prone figure of Blueblood with both fists clenched. I pointed a threatening finger at him, "I warned you to watch your mouth around females! Now get up, wipe your face and apologize to her!"

Blueblood got shakily to his hooves. He glared daggers at me but eventually took a napkin off the table and wiped the blood from his lip. "Make me, monster."

"As you wish." I grabbed his mane and started to drag him out the doors. Him being on his back, legs flailing, he was powerless to stop me. "Ladies, I'm sorry about this, but it seems to be the only way he'll learn."

"Gaurds! Stop him! Your prince demands it!" Blueblood begged but the guards never moved.

"Once again, you forget who outranks whom."

The door closed behind us, leaving only the sounds of Blueblood demanding help from the guards as evidence that we were still there. Applejack stared at the door in disbelief. She was even more confused when she turned and saw that all the others had gone back to eating their breakfast, Cotton was enjoying mine at the time.

"Uh… am Ah thu only one that saw that?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, those two have always been like that." Celestia said with a dismissive wave of a hoof. "Though, if it weren't for Twilight's brother and Chris' immunity to magic, then I fear my nephew would have made his life an absolute terror."

"Ah, Ah had no idea." Applejack was shocked. "It's hard ta believe he didn't turn out cruel or hateful."

"Yes, it was always a concern of mine. I am immeasurably grateful he is as gentle as he is," Celestia said with no hint of sarcasm or falsehood.

"Princess Celestia has had Chris trained by the best in the Guard, King Gurfon has taken time to teach him close quarters combat and Shining has sparred with him daily. With all the training he's gone through, the only ponies in Equestria who could take him now are the princesses and myself. We're the only ones with enough magic to affect him."

"Yes and we would never allow harm to come to our dear nephew," Luna stated plainly.

"Then how were we able ta beat 'im?" Applejack asked.

"Because he didn't _really_ fight you," Bunny said with disdain. Applejack was confused again. "Think about it, did he attack you, or did he just try to get you away from him?"

Applejack thought about it sincerely. She realized they were right. Chris had pushed her away when she charged him, he didn't hit her. When Rainbow dove at him, he caught her and threw her up into the air, he could have just as easily threw her into a tree or the ground. Even the rocks Rarity threw at him, after he caught them, he threw them to the ground instead of at them. She was starting to feel incredibly guilty.

"Wow, do Ah feel rotten. It was jest that, when Meh sister 'n' her friends came runnin' in frum thu woods hollerin' 'bout some monster tryin' ta eat 'em…"

"But Chris'd never hurt a filly!" Cotton Tail shouted.

"That's right, he's known Cotton all her life, he absolutely adores her and she loves him. Though that just makes it all the more sad that-"

The sound of Celestia clearing her throat made Bunny stop talking. "Miss Bunny, while I appreciate your support, there are some things that should be kept in the family. No offense meant to Applejack, of course."

"Um, none taken, Princess." Applejack turned from Celestia back to the doorway that the two princes went through only moments before. "Ah understand."

I came walking through the door, Blueblood in front of me. His normally pristine white fur was now knotted in places where I had given him friction burns and lumps were starting to form in others. "Alright, what do you have to say to the nice mare?" Blueblood grumbled something under his breath, so I kicked him in the flank. "Say it right!"

"Ugh, Miss Applejack, I apologize for my previous outburst. My behavior was inappropriate for a member of the royal family. Please forgive me." He glared daggers at me after he finished.

"Uhh… Ah… forgive ya?" Applejack said. Her eyes kept darting from me to him.

"Good, now that that's settled, I can… aww~, Fluffy Butt~, my breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast, I went out to the gardens with Cotton Tail. Her mother had a lot of work to do and didn't need her getting in the way, though Bunny would never say that to her. Philomena came with us too.

Cotton and I were resting under my tree, her in my lap and Philomena on a branch above us, while I read from a book of Equestrian fairy tales. Cotton enjoyed it when I read to her and I just liked spending time with the little filly.

After about an hour, Cotton was pretty close to falling asleep and Philomena was occupying herself with preening herself (I had helped Celestia with that very same chore in the past when she was particularly stressed. It always calmed her down. I will say this, all you pegasi out there should be happy your wings aren't as big as hers).

"Um, yer highness?"

"I turned and saw Applejack approaching my tree, "you know, I've never really liked all that pomp and circumstance, you and your friends can just call me Chris. Well, you can once I get an apology," I said the last part with a smirk to let her know I wasn't completely serious.

"Uh, 'bout that, 'fore Ah do say anything, Ah want to know… why'd ya stand up fer meh back there?"

"Hmm, well, there are multiple reasons. One, being royal means we serve the citizenry, not the other way around, and every time one of us forget that, it reflects badly on the rest of the family. Two, you, your family and families like yours work very hard and our nation couldn't function without your dedication. Three, it's always fun to knock a bully down a peg or two."

"But, you're not one uh us, why does it matter ta ya?"

I thought about what I wanted to say for a minute. "Hey, Fluffy Butt, why don't you go see it Fluttershy needs help with anything?"

"Aww, but I want to stay here with you?"

"I know, but I need a few minutes with Applejack, so please."

"Okay… but I'm comin' back."

"Good, thank you." After she had bounced out of view, calling for Fluttershy the whole way. "How much do you know about how I came here?"

She shook her head, "not much. Practicly nothin'."

"Twilight brought me here fourteen years ago."

"W-whu? Twi brought ya here? But… how? Why?"

"It was an accident, and please don't tell her I told you. She blames herself for it every day and I don't want her to feel worse than she already does. It was an accident and she was just a filly."

"Wait, you said she brought ya here, frum where exactly?"

"Another dimension, one where humans, like me, are the dominant species and the closest thing to talking animals we have were parrots, I don't even think magic existed there. I was only six years old then, so I can't be sure. From the moment I got here, Celestia, quite literally, took me under her wing and took care of me. She has always been there for me and protected me. Luna and Cadence have treated me like one of their own kin also. So, you can understand why I won't stand for anypony doing anything to sully their good names."

"Then, if you like it here so much, why did ya come ta Ponyville?"

"That… is a good question. Celestia protected me by keeping me here," I pointed to the ground with both fingers. "You've been confined here for three days, imagine not being allowed to leave the grounds unsupervised for your whole life." She nodded slowly, trying to imagine what that would have to be like. "I would get stir crazy and sneak out from time to time, hence to legends of 'Bighoof' and 'the Monster of Canterlot'. Three days before our fight, I had a blow out with Celestia and ran away. That's also why I said I was hungry when I came across your sister."

"So ya really weren't gonna hurt Apple Bloom 'n' her friends at all, were ya?"

"Of course not. I would never hurt a foal."

"I told you he was a good stallion," Fluttershy said as she approached, Cotton Tail galloping past her and slamming into my chest for a hug. I happily squeezed the little filly.

" 'N' you were right, Shy. Chris, Ah'm sorry Ah didn't gave ya'll uh chance. Can ya forgive meh?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you, Applejack."

After that, she went back inside with Fluttershy. I returned to my relaxation, Cotton Tail was lying across my chest and Phily was tucked up on top of her. It was peaceful and I was enjoying the quiet. 'Was' being the operative word.

A very boisterous pegasus touched down next to me, I tried to ignore her. "You may have all the others fooled, but not me."

"I can't hear you, I'm asleep."

"Yeah, sleeping," Cotton agreed. Philomena gave a very convincing snore as her own evidence.

It only made her angrier. "Stop it. That's not funny."

"It's a little funny," I opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Is this all just a game to you? Is that why you had me wear this stupid outfit?"

"Hey! My mommy wears a uniform just like that. She's always proud to get to wear it."

"It's alright, Cotton. She's just upset." I lifted her up and gently set her down on the ground. "How about you go and find your mommy? Rainbow Dash and I need to talk." A little filly storming off in a huff doesn't exactly have the desired effect, but she _did_ leave. I stood up, "alright, Rainbow, let's do this."

"Do what?" She looked very skeptical.

"You clearly want to fight me, so let's go."

"No way! You'll probably just call the guards and have me thrown in prison or something."

"No guards, no prison, no consequences, and no holds barred. I'll even let you go home if you can knock me down just once. How 'bout it?"

"Yeah, just like the hedge maze thing, right?"

"No, no tricks. We fight, plain and simple."

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good, let's go over here where we won't damage anything."

* * *

Rainbow had started the fight in the most predictable of ways. She had gone high and dive bombed me. It ended the same way as before, with her being flung straight up into the air. The difference this time was that she got the attention of Celestia much faster.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Storm clouds began manifesting on their own again.

"Princess! I-I-I-I-"

"It's okay, Mom. This was my idea."

The clouds vanished instantly and Celestia calmly landed near me. "Oh, okay then. Continue." Out of nowhere, a blanket and some cushions popped out of thin air and she laid down to watch the show. "Just pretend I'm not even here."

"Uh, I don't really think I-" Rainbow was interrupted by a small rock bouncing off her head. "Hey!"

"Don't worry about her, this is between you and me."

Rainbow growled and charged at me again, I deflected her the same way.

"You're going to have to try something else, Rainbow Dash. Gurfon, trained him against aerial attacks. Maybe you should try a ground assault."

Rainbow gave Celestia a very confused look. She couldn't figure out why Celestia was helping her fight her own son. She landed and took a defensive stance. I stood up straight and, with a single outstretched hand, I beckoned her forward. She galloped straight at me. Just as I had down with Applejack, I sidestepped and pushed her sideways.

Rainbow corrected her stumble. She turned around and glared at me again. I drew my wooden sword and tossed it to her, hilt first. Rainbow only looked back and forth from me to it.

"I suggest you pick it up. Chris has been trained by the some pony who trained my own guards. You'll need any advantage you can get."

Rainbow picked up the wooden blade in her mouth, giving it a few test swings. Satisfied, she charged at me again. She swung the blade back in preparation for a strong downward strike. She wasn't expecting me to step forward, inside the strike zone. I had gotten too close for the sword to be effective and simply allowed it to make contact. There was a minor sting from the hit, but I trapped the blade against my side, spun and ripped it from her mouth. I then grabbed the hilt, continued my spin and held the blade to her neck.

"Do you understand now?" I asked her.

"Understand what? That you just wanted to show me up again?"

"No, Rainbow, he's showing you that he never wanted to hurt you or anypony else. Chris' body is designed to do some serious damage to others but he holds himself back so that he doesn't. He is no monster."

"Aww… thanks, Mom." Celestia giggled. I sheathed the sword and offered an empty hand to Rainbow, "can we just start over?"

Rainbow grumbled a little, but she did eventually place her hoof in my hand and we shook. "Fine, but this doesn't mean we're friends."

"I think I can deal with that," I told her.

"Good. Now that that's settled, it's time for lunch. After that, I want you to get ready for tomorrow, young colt. After all, it's not every day a new prince gets introduced to the nation."

"Yes, Mother."

And that made five.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

This was it. The big day. The day I would finally be revealed to my little ponies, as Celestia is so fond of saying. I was very, very excited, and also so very scared.

I couldn't help but wonder, what if Celestia was right all along? What would I do if there was panic? Would they accept me? Would they be willing to have a non-pony be their prince? If they decided to attack, would I survive?

All these questions and concerns kept me up for much of the night, even with Luna's attempts to help calm my dreams. I'll give her credit for her attempt too. It takes a lot of magic to have any effect on me in a normal incident, dreamwalking in my head nearly exhausted her magic reserves. It was just one more reason why I loved my family, they made it very clear that they loved me. Maybe Equestria would too.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, watching the sunrise, when my door opened and in walked two mares in maid uniforms. Both were surprised to see me up already.

"Chris, you're awake already?" Bunny asked.

"Hey, yeah. Had trouble sleeping, even with Aunt Luna's help."

"Your nerves bothering you, Dear?" Rarity walked up and placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Silly, I know. I've wanted to be able to walk out that gate without and escort or disguise for over a decade. Now, that the time is here, I'm worried about how the populace will react. I mean, with the exception of Mom and Fancy Pants, everypony who's met me has responded with fear and occasionally anger. How will several hundred ponies act?"

"I want to say everything will be fine, but nopony can say that with any certainty. What I will tell you though, is that no matter what anypony else says, you have others that love you and want you here. I don't think Iron and I would have made it without you and we probably wouldn't even have Cotton now if it weren't for your help." Bunny hopped up onto the bed next to me.

I smiled a little, "Thanks, Bunny, that means a lot to me." I reached an arm around her withers and hugged her tight. "Rarity, in light of today's events, I hereby release you and your friends from your sentence. You are free to go… or stay, or whatever you want. However, I would consider it a favor if you all stayed… for moral support."

"Wow, you really are worried if you want Pinkie Pie's help," Rarity snarked, "but if it will make you feel better, than I shall be there. Even if for no other reason than to ensure the suit Fancy Pants and I made for you remains undamaged. Speaking of which, I brought it with me for you to try on and allow for any last minute alterations."

"Excellent!"

"Indeed it is, but I won't let you put on this beautiful new suit while you're all sweaty. Now, get cleaned up while I bring it in for you."

"Alright, thank you, Rarity."

I showered, shaved and brushed my teeth. When I came back out of the washroom, Rarity had shed her maid uniform and set up my new suit on a rolling clothes rack. It looked amazing. A three piece suit with a classic black jacket and matching pants with a blue stripe down the outside, silver and blue vest, white shirt and royal blue tie with Celestia's and Luna's cutie marks in a checkerboard pattern.

"Wow, Rarity, it's amazing. You and Fancy Pants do work well together."

"Thank you, Darling, but you still have to try it on before we can call it a success."

"Fair enough, but may I please have some privacy?"

"But I need to make sure it fits properly. I don't really see the ne-"

"Yes, your highness," Bunny said as she magically grasped Rarity's tail and dragged her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, that was quite rude."

I know and I'm sorry, but there is a reason he asked for privacy."

"Oh?"

"You see, his… anatomy is a little more… exposed than ours and believe me, that was one awkward morning that I don't wish to repeat."

"Oh, I uh, I see."

"I certainly hope you don't," I teased when I opened the door, "that would mean you messed up the design quite a bit." In fact, no mistakes were made anywhere on the suit, it fit perfectly. I only hoped the press conference would go as well.

* * *

"MY LITTLE PONIES," it always amazed me that Celestia could make the Royal Canterlot Voice seem motherly and reassuring. When Luna used it, she sounded terrifying. She continued, "I THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING HERE TODAY ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE!"

It was noon, and I was sweating like mad off stage. Celestia was at a lectern in the center of the stage set up just outside the main entrance of the castle. Luna, Cadence, Shining and Twilight were all seated behind her on cushions. Waiting with me was the five mares who, until recently, were 'imprisoned' in the palace, Dust Bunny and her family, and Blueblood. During breakfast, they had all been there and offered their support, Blueblood was just silent, which was good enough for me.

"I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL WONDERING JUST WHY I CALLED FOR THIS PRESS CONFERENCE, BUT LET ME ASSURE YOU, IT IS FOR A GOOD CAUSE!" There was some murmuring and the snapping of many pictures amongst the gathered crowd as ponies wondered, theorized and gossiped. When the chatter died down, Celestia addressed them again, "I HAVE CALLED YOU ALL HERE BECAUSE I HAVE MOST WONDEROUS NEWS FOR YOU ALL, I HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH A SON!"

The courtyard erupted in cheers and hoorahs. It was very lifting and heartwarming. The citizens really did love her, and as one of the ones who loved her most, I was very happy to finally see with my own eyes.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!" I could _just_ make out a single tear rolling down her cheek. "HE HAS BROUGHT ME MUCH PRIDE AND HAPPINESS AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ACCEPT AND COME TO LOVE HIM AS EVERYPONY ON THIS STAGE WITH ME HAS!" More cheering came from the crowd. "THOUGH I MUST CONFESS SOMETHING TO YOU ALL, I HAVE BEEN HIDING HIM FROM THE WORLD!" Absolute silence fell. "I HAVE HIDDEN HIM, NOT BECAUSE I WAS EMBARRASSED OR ASHAMED, BUT… BECAUSE I WAS SCARED! YOU SEE, MY LITTLE PONIES, HE IS NOT A PONY! IN FACT, HE IS NOT OF ANY SPECIES KNOWN TO EQUESTRIA!" Now _that_ got them all talking. "HE IS, IN FACT, OF A SPECIES KNOWN AS HUMAN AND IS THE ONLY ONE OF HIS KIND HERE, SO, PLEASE, WELCOME HIM INTO YOUR HEARTS AND MINDS!" She turned and looked directly at me and smiled, which I took as my cue. "SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE HE IS, MY SON, PRINCE CHRISTOPHER SOL!"

I took a deep breath and looked around at the ponies around me. They were all looking up at me and smiling, even Blueblood, which in hindsight, I should have been concerned about. I stepped out from behind the curtains and tried to ignore the shocked gasps of over a hundred ponies at once. I put on my best smile and walked forward.

So far, things were going… okay. The ponies were stunned, clearly, but nopony was panicking or screaming. Well, they weren't at first. As I was walking out on stage, a wrinkle suddenly appeared in the carpet, as if by magic. I tripped over the wrinkle and stumbled with my hands out to catch me. Unfortunately, this made it look like I was attacking the ponies in the crowd.

I caught my stumble, but the damage had been done. Mares and stallions near the stage were cringing and shaking. Then, somepony screamed out, "the monster's going to eat us all!" and all Tartarus broke loose.

Mothers scooped up their foals. Stallions stood between me and their families. Ponies of all types were galloping around and trying to reach the exits. Guards were doing what they could to keep anypony from being hurt or trampled. It was as if my nightmare had just come true.

I felt the energy leave my body. My legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees, my world crumbling around me. Then, on the edge of my horror, I heard hooves approaching on either side of me. A lot of hooves.

All four princesses were standing beside me, Luna and Celestia n the inside. I felt a familiar wing wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see Celestia, and she was pissed. Her horn, as well as all the other alicorns', was glowing furiously.

As if with one voice, all four of them yelled "STOP!" An immobilizing spell was cast over the entire crowd, guards included. Celestia walked to the front of the stage.

"SHAME, SHAME ON YOU ALL! I COME TO YOU WITH WONDEROUS NEWS AND SHARE MY SON WITH YOU AND YOU ALL TREAT HIM AS A-A-A… MONSTER! THIS CONFERENCE IS OVER! GO HOME TO YOUR FAMILIES SO I MAY RETURN TO MINE!"

The spell was released and a wave of relieved sighs went out amongst the gathered ponies. Celestia stood beside me and allowed me to pull myself up by her withers. We all turned to go back inside, I was struggling to fight back the tears.

"What is wrong with all of you!?" Rarity's voice called from behind me. "So he's not a pony, so what! The Prince is a kind and gentle stallion who would never hurt anypony let alone eat them! Frankly, I'm ashamed of you all and pity anypony who is unwilling to give him a chance!"

I stared at her, shocked and stunned into silence. The other four mares from Ponyville coming to her side and voiced their agreement. Cotton Tail galloped straight for me and leapt into my arms. I squeezed her tight to my chest and nuzzled her. Her parents trotted up to me, too, but didn't leap at me. Cotton squirmed from my grip and climbed up onto my shoulders.

"You're all a buncha meanies!" Cotton yelled at the crowd. Then then hugged my head, not held on so as to not fall, but actually hugged my head. It was quite possibly the cutest thing she's ever done.

We began to walk again. Our group of fourteen gained four more when Twilight's parents, Fancy Pants and Fleur Dee Lis all jumped up on stage and joined us. With Cotton still on my shoulder, I walked back in with, literally, all the ponies in the world who cared about me.

* * *

"Well, Mom, it looks like you were right," we were all in the throne room and the atmosphere was very low. Even Pinkie Pie was quiet, "I never should have left the building. I won't be making that mistake again."

Celestia put down the cake she was angrily devouring and wrapped her wings tightly around me. As she nuzzled me, she told me, "don't think about them, Honey, they don't know what they're missing out on. I'm only sorry my own ponies acted so-so-so-… thick headed."

"It's not your fault, Mom." I hugged her close before we let go of each other.

I flopped down onto the Celestia's throne and ran my hand through the one of the water pools. I had never felt so defeated. Cotton Tail climbed up in my lap and snuggled against my chest, that little filly always knew how to cheer me up, and I held her like a teddy bear. Right now, I just wanted my world to be smaller. About the size of the throne room would be good.

A guardspony approached the throne, he looked like he really didn't want to be doing this right now. "Your highness, there are some ponies outside who wish to speak with you."

"I HAVE NOTHING I WANT TO SAY TO ANYPONY OUSIDE THIS ROOM! DID YOU MISUNDERSTAND MY ORDERS OR DID YOU SIMPLY CHOOSE TO IGNORE ME!?" Celestia seemed to be trying to kill the guard, and whoever was on the other side of the massive doors, with her voice alone.

"A-a-ap-pologies, P-P-Princess-ss, b-b-b-but it-it-it's n-not _y-you_ they w-w-w-wish to see," I swear, if this poor guy wasn't so well trained for high-stress situations, he would had to fetch a maid to clean the floor too, "th-they wish t-t-to see the pr-prince."

All eyes were suddenly on me. "I'll leave the choice to you, Sweetheart," Celestia said.

"How many ponies are there?"

"Around a dozen, your majesty."

"Fine, send them in."

The guard bowed and galloped off as fast as he possibly could. I didn't need to see his face to tell how relieved he was to be able to go anywhere else but near four of the most powerful creatures on the planet who were as angry as anypony had ever seen a pony be. In fact, he was galloping so fast, he slammed into the door before it could be opened.

When it finally was opened, there was indeed a dozen ponies waiting to enter. I even recognized one of them as Mayor Scribble. Yes, Canterlot has a mayor. Celestia and Luna can't worry about day-to-day minutia of a city _and_ the bigger problems of an entire country, plus the safety of the whole planet. They would never be able to get any sleep.

Scribble was doing his best to remain calm, and doing a convincing job of being placid. Not an easy thing to do under the circumstances, those being Luna and Celestia standing beside me, Twilight, Shining and Cadance directly in front of me and all the others lined up before them. Cotton was still in my arms.

"Prince Christopher, these ponies and myself wish to apologize for our actions. We were out of line and would like to try this whole thing again."

I stepped forward, weaving through the ponies who had placed themselves before me as a living shield. As I passed Iron Hammer, I placed his daughter on his back. I had a feeling, whatever would come of this would be the best I could hope for.

"If you think you can stand being in the same room as a monster," I snarked, "then I would very much like the opportunity to speak with you all."

We all sat and talked for well over an hour, except for Fancy Pants and Fleur since they couldn't leave their store closed all day. I explained as much as I could about my species and mentally complemented him on how well he handled the whole omnivorous thing, the other eleven ponies all cringed, be it ever so slightly. He told me about his family and about his political career. On a normal day, with normal ponies involved in the dialogue, this would have been an insanely boring, but I was a one of a kind creature and he was the first political figure outside the family that I got to speak with. The others were still a little too nervous for conversation, but I did get a chance to speak to them. All in all, I considered it a success. He even agreed to run damage control with the press over this morning.

* * *

I walked up to the guards outside Blueblood's chambers. It was very late at night and only the guards, Luna and a few key staff members needed for the orderly running of the palace were still awake.

"Hey, guys, why don't you head down to the kitchen and get something to eat. I think there are still a couple of Pinkie's cupcakes left over." They looked at each other and grinned, they knew what was coming. "Just remember, you never saw me. In fact, I order you to, if asked, say that you were here all night and you don't know how I got in."

"Yessir." They both trotted off, speculating as to just what I had planned.

Once they were gone, I took out the hair remover I snuck from the infirmary and the dye from the salon and snuck inside the room. I was going to enjoy this.

After fifteen minutes, I was done. There were lovely designs and notes scribbled in his fur and a lovely shade of green in his mane, brown streaks in his tail. With a satisfied smile on my face, I left a note on the mirror in his washroom. It read:

Blueblood,

Next time, try disguising your voice.

Love,

Chris

And that was how I was introduced to the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At breakfast, all the element bearers, all the princesses and Shining Armor were enjoying their meal. I even made it down there early. In part, because I wanted to see Twilight's friends before they left for Ponyville, but mainly for the show. We were enjoying our conversation and meal, courtesy of Applejack and Pinkie one last time, when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the palace halls. I couldn't hide the smile stretching across my face.

"Whut thu hay was that?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea," I fibbed.

The double doors slammed open and revealed just about the funniest looking royal I've ever seen. Also, the third angriest. He stood there, glaring and breathing heavily. One word fit the situation perfectly, 'seething', he was seething.

His mane was far from its normal, well-groomed luxuriousness. Also, the 'vomit' color was a nice touch. The brown streaks in the tail made him look incontinent and the hairless patches shaped like hearts, stars and rainbows made him look like some foals drawing board. I thought about some more obscene images, but other ponies would have to see him, including my mother.

"Why cousin," I mocked a shocked expression, "what happened to you?"

"You!" he growled. "You did this to me!"

"Why would you think Chris did anything to you?" Celestia asked, barely stifling her laughter, though I think I heard a tiny snort emanate from her.

Blueblood froze, he couldn't expose me without exposing himself. I just sat there and smirked at him. All the mares around me where giggling and it was growing louder. It wasn't long, however, before somepony couldn't hold back anymore. Bunny burst out into wild guffaws at the appearance os her most hated 'superior'.

"Stop laughing, you peasant!" he yelled at her.

"Don't you dare yell at her!" I stood between them, knowing full well that he wouldn't try to get to her through me. He may be mad at me, but he wasn't stupid. I felt a hoof on my arm, it was Bunny's.

"It's alright, Chris, he's just angry."

"Fine, but I still don't like anypony being mean to my friends."

"And it makes me proud that you would defend your friends so readily," Celestia told me, "but I do wish you and your cousin would get along better."

"I know that, Mom, and I'm sorry, but I don't think it will ever happen."

"For once, we are in agreement." Blueblood was glaring daggers at me.

Celestia sighed, she knew it wasn't going to happen. "Fine, but can you at least act civil toward each other?"

"I'll try, Mom, but I can't promise he won't do something to deserve a lesson in the future." Blueblood was just growling now.

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for." Celestia tried to move the conversation on from to something more pleasant. "Well then, Chris, now that you have been introduced to the public, what do you plan to do next?"

"Well, I figured I'd travel a little. Really see what Equestria has to offer."

"Alright, I suppose I can arrange some time away to…"

"No, Mom, I want to see it for myself." The other ponies looked surprised, Blueblood looked very happy, like I cared, but Celestia just seemed hurt. "Don't get me wrong, I loved our trips as a kid, but I feel I should do this myself this time. I figure that, maybe if I meet ponies in smaller groups and without a platoon of guards around, then maybe they won't be so… startled by me."

"I see," she still looked hurt. "Where do you plan to go and for how long?"

"Don't worry, I'm only planning on going to Ponyville and for just a couple days. You can literally see the town from your private balcony. Hay, with your power, you probably even spot me from here."

"No need ta worry, Princess, we'll all keep 'im outa trouble," Applejack reassured her.

"That's right," Twilight added, "he can stay with me in the library and one of us can be with him whenever he's walking around town. Everything should be fine."

The fact that somepony like Twilight, who tends to panic when things aren't planned out ahead of time, thought things would go alright seemed to put Celestia at ease. Or at least calmed her a little. After all, if she couldn't trust her favored student, who could she trust?

"Very well, just please be careful."

"I will be, Mom, I promise."

After breakfast, Bunny helped me pack. She had offered to accompany me, but I insisted she stay and gave her the week off, with pay of course. While I may have been pampered since I arrived in Equestria, I never got used to it. Besides, if I know Twilight, she's got Spike doing all that work already.

While I was packing, Twilight's friends were shopping. Twilight herself was telling all about the ponies she's met in Ponyville and how excited she was to introduce me to them. I was also excited. I had seen the town a thousand times from the palace, but now I was finally goin to be able to see it firsthoof.

It wasn't long before it was time to go and meet Twilight's friends at the train station. Celestia had insisted I take the royal carriage, saying that it would simply make her feel better knowing that I at least got to the train safely. I had argued that nopony was dumb enough to try anything with Twilight. She cheated to win the argument.

"Please, Honey, for me?"

It was a dirty trick that some mothers like to use. There was simply no way I could say no to her after that. I will never understand how she was able to do that to me and still sleep at night. Either way, she and Luna were there to see me and Twilight off. They were joined by Bunny, Iron Hammer, Cadence and Shining Armor, Cotton was still in school. It did take some time, and prying, to get Celestia to stop hugging, kissing and telling me how much she loved me long enough to make a break for the carriage.

I wish I could say that there was some adventure or even a small crowd of onlookers, but the ride to the station was a quiet one with no excitement. There were some hushed conversations and bowing from the ponies along the road. Luckily, there were no screams, shouts or panicking hordes. All in all, it was a nice ride.

Even boarding the train was peaceful. We had gotten our own car. It wasn't the royal car, but it did have nice big windows and soft benches, so I was happy. It also meant that we, I, wouldn't be gawked at by nervous ponies. Being in a small space was bad enough, but throw in two members of royalty and make one of them a completely unfamiliar species that's twice as tall as the average pony, bad could go to worse very quickly.

I was staring out the window, enjoying the view. The last time I went through these woods, I was running and hiding. I hadn't gotten a chance to enjoy them. Even though the scenery was whipping by, it was still a thrill.

"…Chris?!" Twilight's voice pulled me out of my hypnosis.

"Huh, wha?"

"While I always enjoyed your ear rubs, we were trying to have a conversation.'

Apparently, Twilight and her friends had been trying to talk to me, but because I was so enthralled with the view that I didn't hear them. Then, when Twilight tried to nudge me, I had started to rub behind her ears. It was something I did often throughout our years together and it just came naturally.

I took my hand away from her head, "sorry about that. What did you want to talk about?"

"That's okay, we were all just wondering how you were feeling."

"Oh, and if I can get in on some of that action?" Pinkie hopped up in my lap which made me giggle before I started to rub behind her ears. She cooed and her tongue lulled out of the side of her mouth.

"I'm a little nervous, but still very excited. I mean, I've seen a lot of the countryside from the air, but a riding train certainly gives a different view than riding on Mom's back." All eyes were suddenly on me, except for Pinkie's, which were still closed, and Twilight who had heard all about it before.

"Wait," Rainbow interrupted, "you've ridden Princess Celestia?"

"What? She's my mother. You make it sound like a big deal."

"Well," Rarity spoke up, "in all of recorded history, there has never been any documented cases of anypony actually riding on the princess' back. So you can understand our surprise."

"I guess that would make sense. Though, on that same note, is it really so strange for a child to ride on their parent's back? I mean, even humans do it."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, she was excited about the chance to learn about a new species. "I'd love to learn more about humans. What's the social structure like? How many foals can a human female bear? Are human foals super cute?"

She kept spitting out questions one after the other. I didn't even get a chance to answer, not that I could. All the while, the image of my real mother screaming my name and trying her best to reach me as Twilight's magic enveloped me. No matter how long I live, I will never be able to get that image out of my mind. Twilight herself was swiping her hoof across her throat in a 'stop talking' motion.

"To tell you the truth, Fluttershy, I don't know much about humans. I was only six when I came here and my last memory was not a pleasant one." I could see Twilight cringe out of the corner of my eye. I pulled her close and whispered, "it's okay, Twilight, it wasn't your fault." She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I know, and it's alright. You couldn't have known, Fluttershy." I reached over and tussled her mane in an attempt to show her everything was fine. "Besides, it was a long time ago. Also, I haven't exactly had a rough life." It didn't seem to make her feel better, which only made me feel worse.

I moved Pinkie to the side and slid off my seat onto my knees in front of Fluttershy. I then cupped her head in my hands and made her look into my eyes. "Listen, it's o-kay. I'm not angry, upset or sad. You couldn't have known it was a… touchy subject. So please, don't worry about it, don't blame yourself, and give me a smile."

The corners of her mouth pulled back a little, "o-okay."

"Atta girl." I climbed back up in my seat and Pinkie immediately reclaimed my lap and I resumed rubbing her ears. "By the way, how much further is it to Ponyville? I'm starting to get antsy."

Just as I finished asking, we came around a bend in the track. The town was completely visible out the window of the car. It was different than the view from my balcony. It's true that a bird's eye view is unparalleled, but so is the view from the ground. Besides, from the air, I wouldn't have been able to read the welcome banner… wait, what?

The train pulled into the station and, as we disembarked, we were greeted by the sound of a, to be perfectly blunt, poorly organized band. There was a decent sized crowd of ponies, a lot of them seemed nervous, others were just barely putting on a brave face. A tan mare with a silver mane and tail and gold rimmed glasses approached us and bowed before me.

"Greetings, your highness, my name is Mayor Mare and please allow me to welcome you to Ponyville." I thought she was going to rise again, but she remained glued to the ground. I looked around and noticed that, with the exception of the band, all the other ponies were also bowing. It made me very uncomfortable.

I got down on my hands and knees right in front of the mayor. "What are you looking for?" I whispered.

The mayor jumped back in surprise. "I-I-I… "

I straightened up so I was sitting on my own heels. "Listen, Miss Mayor, I really appreciate the effort you put into all this, but you don't need to stand on ceremony for me. Please, stand up." She did. "Good. Now, can you please tell me what this is all about?"

"Well, y-you see, Princess Celestia sent me a message about your pending visit. The message said that we should make certain your visit was a pleasant one as befitting a member of the royal family. So, as per her instructions, we all came out to greet you."

"Ah, Mother, of course." I tossed in an eye roll for effect. "While I greatly appreciate this, my visit here is purely for pleasure. I don't want any fanfare or bowing, especially bowing. Please treat me as you would any other visitor to your fair city."

"As you wish, Prince Christopher." She backed away before turning to give the crowd my instructions. I could see relief washing over her as she trotted away.

Twilight walked up next to me, I was still on my knees and therefore at eyelevel. "Well, that certainly went better than it did in Canterlot."

"Yeah, Mom's letter must have been riddled with either positive things about _me_, or horrible threats of death and destruction if I wasn't happy." Twilight nodded and looked very serious, then she giggled.

Pinkie came up on my other side and dipped her head under my hand so that I would have no other choice but to either rub or move my hand, I chose rub. It made her happy and it didn't bother me. "If you don't want any fanfare, do you still want to have fun?"

"Pinkie, if that's your way of asking me if I want a party, I would have to be a complete idiot to say no." her smile got so big, I thought her head would split. "Besides, I haven't had a party since I was four."

Pinkie shot two meters into the air, gasped incredibly loudly, then shot off like a rocket propelled Wonderbolt. "Well, I don't mean to ruin the surprise, Darling, but I believe you might be getting a welcome party later on," Rarity informed me.

I nodded and then spotted Spike pushing through the crowd. "As long as my little buddy is there," I scooped Spike up and set him on my shoulders, "then it should be a blast."

It was a small blast. The only ponies there were the six I arrived with, their sisters, who were still a little nervous around me, and Spike. That was fine though, I didn't really expect ponies who learned of my species only the day before to be all that willing to attend a party in my honor. However, a party with only a few friends can still be a great party. With plenty of pies and cake and punch and candy for the whole town, we had more than enough to go around. If Celestia knew how many calories I took in that night, I think she would have force fed me carrots for a month.

Afterward, the girls all left and it was time for bed. Twilight led me upstairs to the loft. Getting through the door was a tight fit, but the ceilings were high and the space was large. Her bed and Spike's basket were on a second level, my temporary cot was on the main floor below. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it was big enough for me and that's all I cared about.

"Hey, Chris?" Twilight called from the edge of her loft within a loft.

I stood up and was nearly at eye level with the second floor. "Yeah, Twi?"

"I'm sorry nopony came to your party."

"Thanks, Twi, but I had a good time anyway. Maybe ponies will warm up to me in time. At least, nopony screamed and ran away, right?"

She giggled, "yeah, I guess that's good. Well, we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings."

"Yep. Goodnight, Twilight."

"Goodnight, Chris."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke up at dawn, as usual, but it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. Waking up in royal bedchambers for fourteen years and then suddenly waking inside of a tree can be a little disorienting. Fortunately, I could also smell pancakes. I assumed it was Spike cooking since I could hear Twilight snoring away in her bed above me.

I went downstairs and found that I was correct, Spike was indeed cooking pancakes. "Morning, Spike."

"Morning, Chris. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but Aunt Luna wouldn't let me have a nightmare if I wanted to, so there wasn't really an option. Your pancakes smell really good by the way."

"Thanks, I cook breakfast for Twilight every morning, so I've had lots of practice."

"Need any help?"

"Can you cook?"

"Umm… no, no I cannot. You know, chefs and all."

Spike laughed at my poor excuse for a joke. I sat at the table and chatted with him while he toiled away. He told me he missed Canterlot but how he loved it here in Ponyville even more. He told me about the delicious treats in Sugarcube Corner and all the mischief the three fillies who call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders get into. He also went on and on about a certain seamstress and just how beautiful and generous she is. I had to agree with him on that, Rarity certainly was an attractive mare.

"What are you two doing making all this racket so early?"

"Early? Twilight, I've been getting up at sunrise since I came here and Spike was actually up before that. Don't be mad at us because you stayed up too late."

"What, I had trouble sleeping. I was just too excited to have my favorite cousin over."

"I'm your only cousin, Twilight."

"That doesn't change the fact that I love you and can't wait to show the world what they've been missing out on."

"Thank you, Twilight, that really means a lot to me, and I love you too." Spike sat a plate down in front me and another in front of Twilight. "Plus, you hatched Equestria's best assistant, so you can't be all bad."

Spike waved a dismissive claw, "aw, go on." Twilight and I smirked down at him and waited for it, "I said go on."

* * *

After breakfast, we decided to take a stroll through the town. Again, there were no screams or stampedes, but the bowing was getting old. One or two of the ponies even braved greeting me. It was small, but it _was_ progress. I guess having Twilight by my side helped. Spike had remained at the library to help anypony who came by.

Twilight showed me around the town. She pointed out some of her favorite spots, like Quills and Sofas, the spa and Sugarcube Corner. She also pointed out other landmarks, such as the clock tower, theater and the schoolhouse.

I was falling in love with the little town, it somehow reminded me of my home on Earth, though I don't know why. I had seen fancy my whole life, I was liking the change of pace. However, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't missing my family already, even if it was just a _tiny_ bit.

"…and this is the town hall," Twilight pointed out the large, cylindrical building. "Obviously, this is where town meetings are held and where the mayor takes care of the day-to-day business of running the town."

"Hmm, interesting," I said sarcastically. A thought crossed my mind, "do you suppose the mayor would mind me popping in real quick? I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Well, you are the prince of Equestria, I'm pretty sure you can do whatever you want," Twilight answered with a smile.

"Yeah, but you know I never liked to use the crown as a free pass. I'll just ask if she can see me and if she's busy, I'll leave," I shrugged for emphasis.

"Alright, and afterward?"

"We'll play it by ear."

I walked inside with Twilight beside me. There was nothing much to speak of as far as decorations, a few newspaper clippings, a picture of Ponyville from a balloon, a hoof painted map of the town and photos of the princesses on their visits. The secretary at the desk was scribbling away and didn't even look up when we entered.

"Can I help you?" she asked with her snout still buried in her paperwork.

"Yes, we wish to speak with the mayor," I replied.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no we don't, is that a problem?"

"Well, of course it… " the secretary finally looked up and saw us, "isn't…, y-y-your highness-es. I'll let her know you wish to see her." The secretary was suddenly very eager to please, "in the meantime, would either of you like some water or tea or a muffin or-"

I silenced her with a raised hand, "no, thank you very much, we just want a quick word with Miss Mare." The secretary tossed in several more bows before she galloped off. "So, I guess we just wait here for-"

"You wanted to see me, your majesty?" the mayor asked as she slid to a halt in front of me and quickly bowed.

"Yes, Mayor Mare, but I want to reiterate, you don't need to treat me any differently than you would any other pony. My visit is for vacation and nothing more. I would like you to simply address me as Chris for the remainder of my time here."

"As you wish, yo- Chris."

"Excellent. Now, the reason I came in here today was simply to thank you for the very warm welcome you gave me yesterday. It couldn't have been easy to arrange all that in the time it took me to get from the palace to the train station."

"Oh, well… you're welcome." Relief washed over the mayor as she realized she wasn't in trouble. "I must say, when I read in the paper that Princess Celestia had a son, I was very surprised. Then to find out you weren't a pony, but rather a species from another world, I think I can safely say we were all shocked. So when Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying you were coming here, I knew we needed to show that Ponyville was a town where you could at least have a chance."

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I appreciated the effort and I will let Mother know how well you've treated me." This made the mayor seem very pleased. "Also, I hope there are no hard feelings for my little joke at your expense yesterday."

"Uh… no, no harm done. Think nothing of it."

"Good, good. Alright, we'll let you get back to work. I'm sure there is a lot to be done so we won't take any more of your time." I couldn't help but notice her letting out a breath of relief, she had done well to hide her anxiety for as long as she did.

With my goal completed, Twilight and I left the mayor's office and headed for the marketplace. It would give me the best opportunity to actually meet my little ponies, as Celestia always called them, and maybe do away with any tensions about my appearance that may still exist, and I was betting there was a lot. I might even get something to eat.

I had never really gotten chance to see an actual marketplace, with the exception of the time I fell through Fancy Pants' skylight, so this whole thing was amazing to me. To see ponies trying to barter and haggle over wares was an entirely new experience, as the chefs did all the daily shopping and Celestia made all my clothes. The sights and the smells were only part of the adventure though, the real experience is in the participation. I was just happy Celestia had given me some bits to spend on my vacation.

But what to spend them on? I didn't need any fruits or veggies, and if I did, Twilight would be the one who would know the best stall to go to. I was temporarily living in a library, so I didn't need any books (plus the library at the castle was unparalleled). There had to be something.

Twilight and I were about halfway through the market and she was happily lecturing me on how to properly barter. She was just in the middle of telling me that nopony pays the listed price when we heard a familiar voice.

"Twi, Chris, over here!" Applejack called to us. We made our way to her stall. Surprisingly, she was selling apples.

"Good afternoon, Applejack," Twilight greeted her.

"How's it going?" I asked. Applejack was about to answer, when I got distracted by somepony ducking behind the stall, as if to hide from me. "Hey, who's that?"

"Huh, ugh, Apple Bloom, get out frum there 'n' greet thu prince."

The little filly slowly peeked out from behind the stand, revealing just one big orange eye. The pink bow she always wore bobbed comically as she nodded at me before ducking back to her hiding place.

I chuckled and sat cross-legged on the ground to minimize my size. "You're still scared of me aren't you?" I asked the stall. I was rewarded with a tiny 'mmhmm'. "Well, you don't need to be. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. Please, come out from there and say 'hello'. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to just sit here and talk to your sister's stand and look crazy."

"Come on, AB, get on out here. Ah already told ya Chris was uh nice guy, didn't Ah?" Another 'mmhmm' came from the fruit. "Then come out uh there." The tiny, cute, little filly slowly stepped out and made her way over to her sister, where she promptly hid again. "Oh, fer Pete's sake, Apple Bloom!" Applejack chastised shortly before she took a big sidestep and standing next to me, leaving her sister unguarded.

Apple Bloom kept switching her gaze and expression from shocked betrayal at her sister, to uncertainty at Twilight, and pure fear and nervousness at me. Tentatively, she lifted a hoof and took her first step toward me. Slowly, very slowly, she approached, stopping a few feet from me and raised a hoof in a hoofshaking gesture. Carefully and _very_ gently, I grasped her hoof in my hand and gave it one shake before releasing it.

"It's nice to finally formally meet you, Apple Bloom. Though, we've met before haven't we?" Apple Bloom looked up at me with a questioning look. "You were one of the three fillies I came across outside the Whitetail Woods, aren't you?" Now she looked shocked.

"That's right. Her 'n' her lil' friends are thu ones that came screamin' ta us about some munster tryin' ta eat 'em."

"Ah… so they're the ones who are to blame for our little fight then." Apple Bloom was nearly terrified now. I was only feeling a little guilty about it, I was still having a bit too much fun to stop now. Plus, Applejack seemed to have caught on to what I was up to and played along. "So your punishment at the castle was her fault? Hmm, something should be done about this, don't you agree Applejack?"

"Darn-tootin', but whut do ya suggest?" Apple Bloom was visibly shaking now.

"I think," I placed a hand on my chin to mimic being deep in thought, "that she and her friends," pause for effect, "shall be forced to accompany me to…" I was only barely holding back my smile, "Sugarcube Corner where we will all have some milkshakes and discuss this like mature ponies."

Apple Bloom's jaw nearly hit the ground. "Ah think that sounds 'bout right. Now, run along Apple Bloom and gather fer friends. We'll meet ya there." Seeing her short little legs giving their all was awfully cute. It reminded me a lot of Cotton Tail, even though she was far younger than this filly, and made me miss her. Not even a full day away from home and I'm already homesick? Lame.

It was an hour before the three fillies showed up at Sugarcube Corner. I was already there with Applejack and Twilight. We were at a table in the corner of the room and everypony else was keeping their distance from us. Sadly, they did that on their own.

Pinkie had come by the table a few times and kept us laughing while we waited. Even Mister and Missus Cake came over to talk. I thought they would have been nervous, but they said that since Pinkie said I was a good stallion, they knew they had no reason to be afraid. I felt lucky to have her as a friend. Though they admitted to being a little intimidated by my stature, both physical and political. At least they felt safe enough around me to bring out their twin foals, Pumpkin and Pound, who I fell in love with instantly and threatened to confiscate for official purposes. I just couldn't help myself, they were so darn cute. Sadly I had to return them to their parents.

Luckily, three more cute little fillies came in to join us. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle trudged up to the table like they were walking into their own exile. I was only just able to hide my smile. Too bad the effect was ruined by Applejack and Twilight giggling. Oh well.

"C'mon over girls, I promise not to bite. I've just finished a slice of cake," I teased.

"Stop that, Chris, or you'll scare them off, again," Twilight chastised.

"Fine, fine. Sit down girls, let's talk." They did as instructed, though they huddled very tightly around each other. "Now, on to why I called you here. About three weeks ago, you three caused quite the ordeal and got your sisters into some trouble at the castle. So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry," was chorused by the three.

"We didn't know who or what you were," Scootaloo started.

"And when you came crashing out of the bushes saying how hungry you were," Sweetie Belle continued.

"We thought ya wanted ta eat us," Apple Bloom finished.

"Yeah, I figured out that much, but isn't that kinda like how the town used to act around your friend Zecora?" I asked them. They all looked shocked and then ashamed. "Now, I understand you being afraid of me, instincts are hard to override, but you didn't even give me a chance."

"That's right, and ya'll nearly caused uh panic."

"You didn't exactly give him a chance either, Applejack," Twilight pointed out.

Applejack opened her mouth and raised a hoof as if to argue, but slowly lowered her hoof to the floor again. "Yeah, well… Ah guess yer right, 'n' Ah'm sorry 'bout that, Chris."

"That's okay, Applejack, you've taken your punishment and we got to start over. As far as I'm concerned, we're good." I held out a fist and she bumped hers against it. "Besides, it's not the first time I've been called a monster. Heck, I've heard at least six others call me that today alone."

"What?!" both Twilight and Applejack called out. "When? I didn't hear any of that and I was with you all day," Twilight asked.

"True, but your hearing is focused, so you may have not been listening for it. My hearing may not be as good as a pony's, but I can always hear what happens behind me. I highly doubt they knew that when we walked by." Twilight and Applejack were mad. Well, Applejack was mad, Twilight was shaking with rage. "It's okay, ladies, I've gotten used to it by now. I mean, there have only been three ponies who weren't startled by my appearance the first time we met, (those three being Celestia, Cadence and Cotton Tail) I find it's best to just forget about it and move on."

"No, that jest ain't right. Nopony should be shunned 'cause uh how they look."

Twilight probably would have agreed, but she seemed to be on the verge of exploding. She had seen me crying over that particular hardship for years and, to put it mildly, she didn't appreciate it.

"Ya mean, even though everypony knows you're uh prince," Apple Bloom dared to speak, "they still say such mean things?" I nodded as I rubbed Twilight's withers, trying to calm her down.

"That's… that's… that's just so… wrong," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, they're all being meanies," Sweetie Belle concluded.

They were all surprised when I chuckled. "You know, little Fluffy Butt said the same thing. When Mother tried to introduce me to Equestria, something happened and nearly everypony there screamed and ran like I was gonna eat them. It was not a good day." The three fillies suddenly realized that they had done exactly the same thing. I could see it in their faces, they really did feel bad about that whole event. "Listen, how about this, you three and I start over, just like I did with your sisters. We wipe the slate clean and start fresh today, like nothing ever happened. Does that sound good to you girls?" They didn't even need to look at each other, they each nodded happily. "Great, now let's get some ice cream in our bellies. Hey, Pinkie!"

And that's how I made friends with the three fillies who once thought they would be my lunch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After each of the three fillies had been stuffed with banana splits, they told me about their pursuit for cutie marks. I had learned about cutie marks in the past and knew that they were important to a pony's identity. So important in fact, that these three fillies had started a club, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, to try to help others earn their marks while in the pursuit of their own. The club even had a branch all the way out in Manehattan. I applauded their efforts. They were amazed that I would never get one, humans don't. I think they were more upset that I would be ineligible to join them.

Sadly, the girls had places they needed to be and adventures they needed to have. It had been two hours anyway, so it was time to go. I thanked the Cakes for their hospitality and promised to visit again, if they let me. I also offered them a room in the palace anytime they wanted to visit, as long as they brought the twins for me and cake for Celestia. After a quick hug for Pinkie and a second to catch my breath afterward, Twilight and I headed back for the library and Applejack returned to the farm with her cart.

As we walked through the marketplace again, I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Twilight and her constantly twitching ears. She was listening for any hint of a two syllable word. Every time one would waft into her ear, be it 'monster', 'creature' or even 'daytime', her head would shoot toward the speaker and her fur would stand on end. She looked like a growling, purple, puffball with a horn.

I knelt down next to her and placed my hand on her head. She jumped a little, but went back to searching for a target. I started to rub her ear and she slowly began to calm down.

"Twilight, if you don't stop looking for somepony to turn inside out, you're going to stress yourself out… again."

"I wasn't… I'm not… you… ugh, you're right," she admitted with a sigh. "I just get so angry. You're such a great guy, but because of _what_ you are, they won't even try to get to know _who_ you are. You deserve friends. You deserve respect. You deserve better."

"Twilight, I know you care about me and want me to be happy, but if you attack somepony in my name, won't that just make them fear me even more?" She was about to argue, but couldn't. "They will either come around, or they won't, you can't force somepony to like you." I hugged her, "but thank you for worrying about me." I saw a flower store and knew exactly how I was going to show my appreciation. "C'mon, I want to get you something."

Now I know what you're probably thinking, but you'd be wrong. I do love Twilight, but as a member of the family. She's been there for me since the very beginning and we grew up together, so it was only natural that she and became unofficial cousins. No, the only reason I wanted to get her flowers is because she liked them and I wanted to thank her for looking out for me.

We walked up to the flower shop that, at the moment, was unmanned. I've a wider variety in the gardens back home, but that's not exactly a fair comparison. Besides, these flowers were all beautiful and looked positively vibrant. It almost made me wish I could eat them.

"Wow, these all look great," I observed.

"Oh, hello. I'll be right out, just give me a second," A feminine voice came from room behind the counter.

"Okay, we'll be here," I answered. I picked up a bouquet of white tulips and took a deep sniff, "you like tulips, right, Twi?"

"I do, but I prefer carnations."

I replaced the tulips and started to look around for carnations. My search was interrupted by an earth pony mare walking out from the back. "Hello and welco-" she froze and dropped into a bow. Great, here we go again.

Thankfully, before something bad could happen, Twilight took the lead. "Hey there, Rose, Prince Chris here was interested in purchasing some flowers. Can you please stand up?" Rose did so, slowly.

When Rose calmed down and her eyes went back to their natural size, I was suddenly struck by her beauty, especially after the color came back into her cheeks. There was something about her two-tone raspberry mane and tail that complimented her pale yellow fur and green eyes that was impossible to ignore. Sadly, I had no experience talking to a mare that I was attracted to.

"I'm Chris Prince, I mean Priss Chrince, I mean… hello, I'm am Prince Chris, but you may just call me Chris."

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you, uh, Chris. My name is Roseluck, but everypony just calls me Rose." She was still nervous, but she was getting better. "So, um, what kind of flowers were you looking for?"

Once again, I was saved by Twilight. "Carnations, yellow if you've got them."

"I think I have some fresh ones in the back. Give me just a second." Rose disappeared once more into the back room.

"What is wrong with you?" Twilight whispered. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've got a little crush on her," she gave me a sly grin.

"What? No, you're crazy."

"Uh-huh, remember, you have no fur to hide your blush." Damnit. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. She's a beautiful mare and you're a mature adult, or at least we all think you are, so attraction is natural."

"Yeah, okay, but drop it or I won't get you your flowers."

Twilight's stomach growled a little, despite having had ice cream just a little while ago. "Alright, you win."

Right after that, Rose came back out with bouquet of gorgeous yellow carnations. She laid them down on the counter. "I hope these are what you're looking for."

"What do you think, Twi?"

She smelled them and I caught just the hint of drool starting to form in the corner of her mouth. "I think they're perfect."

"Excellent, then we'll take them." I set ten bits down on the counter.

Rose slid five bits toward herself, leaving the other five where they were. "Thank you, but the price is only five bits."

"Keep the change. It's obvious that you put a lot of effort into these flowers and hard work should always be recognized." I thought I caught just the hint of a blush, but it was probably my imagination. I wanted to see it, so my mind saw it. I could still hope.

"Oh, thank you."

I touched my forehead in a mock salute and walked out of the store with Twilight. After we left, we headed back to the library. The whole time, I kept teasing her by holding the bouquet just out of her reach. She had tried several times to take it from me with her telekinesis, but all she got was a few pedals.

"Come on," she whined as we came through the front door, "give me just one flower. One pedal? Something I'll settle for a stem or leaf."

"Nuh-uh, you'll spoil your dinner. Spike works way too hard for you to just stuff your face with foliage."

"Yeah, but foliage is probably what we're having anyway."

"Doesn't mean you should ruin it."

"That's right," Spike shouted from the kitchen.

"See?"

We all laughed. I put the flowers on top of the refrigerator, not that that would have done anything to stop her if she really wanted them. I helped Spike by setting the table while Twilight went over the records of book loans and returns for the day. After our early dinner, I retired upstairs to write a letter.

Dear Mother,

I'm having a great time here in Ponyville. Twilight and Spike have made me feel right at home and I couldn't be happier. Though I must admit to already missing home. Especially when we visited the Cake family and they introduced me to their twin foals.

I don't know what you put in your letter to the mayor, but she did everything in her power to make sure my arrival was a good one. She had half the town at the station, a band, and was there to greet me personally. I thanked her in person today, to let her know that it meant a lot to me that she went so far out of her way.

You would be proud of Twilight, too. She stuck with me all day and made sure I was alright. I actually had to force her to turn it down a notch. On the bright side, it gave me an excuse to tease her a bit with some flowers. I may even have to do it again tomorrow.

Well, that's it for now. Please give Aunt Luna and everypony else my best. I don't know what tomorrow will hold, but wish me luck.

With love,

Your son, Chris

P.S. If you keep eating so much cake, your sun is going to have to raise _you_.

I rolled up the letter, sealed it and gave it to Spike to send it off. The last line may have been a bit cruel, but I still had a good laugh about it.

Not even ten minutes later, and Spike was lurching with a reply.

To my much beloved son,

I am very pleased to hear that you are enjoying your time in Ponyville and I am extremely proud of and thankful toward Twilight. I must admit that I was worried about how the ponies there would receive you. However, I hope they don't make you feel so welcome that you no longer miss your home here.

Luna wishes me to inform you that she misses you too and dear little Cotton Tail has been sulking around in your quarters all afternoon. The palace seems to be empty without you here. So, while I wish you pleasant times, we all wish for your speedy return.

Missing you dearly,

Celestia

P.S. I've only had three cakes today and my figure is fine, so lay off.

'Yeah, three _today__, _and it's only five o'clock,' I thought to myself.

P.P.S. I'm certain you'll be glad to know that we managed to get Blueblood's fur back to its normal color. Unfortunately, he still has a few bald spots that will have to grow back on their own.

'Well, isn't that a shame,' I chuckled at the mental image. "Thanks for this, Spike."

"Aw, it's no problem. Twilight has me send letters to the princess all the time. It's no big deal."

"Still. You know, I've always wondered."

"What?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope. After all, dragons are fireproof."

"Oh, right, I heard about your little lava high-dive. I kinda wish humans could do that."

He and I talked for a while about his journey and self-exploration with the dragons. Meanwhile, Twilight was upstairs studying. Before long, I was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with Spike curled up in my lap, snoozing, while I read the latest Daring Do book quietly.

I was roused by a very gentle knock on the door. "Come in."

The door slowly opened to reveal Fluttershy. "Hello?"

"Come on in, Fluttershy. I was just reading," I informed, showing her the book before I set it down next to me. "If you're looking for Twilight, she's upstairs studying. If you hurry, there may still be a few carnations left."

"Carnations?"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank her for looking out for me today. I got them from that one mare at the flower shop. What was her name? Scarlett mane, kinda cute, has a rose cut- Rose, her name was Rose."

"C-cute?"

"Heh, yeah. Twilight thinks I have a crush on her, but she's crazy."

"Oh, I see," for some reason, Fluttershy looked like she had something else to say on the subject. "I think I'll go talk to Twilight." Fluttershy started heading up the stairs to Twilight's loft.

"Alright then, we'll stay down here and give you two some girl time."

"O-okay," and with that, she was gone. I returned to my book and waited for the night. Though my day wasn't the busiest, it was full and fun. I wondered what the next one would bring.

Meanwhile, upstairs:

"Twilight?" Fluttershy tried to get Twilight's attention, but since she was doing so in her normal demure voice, it wasn't going well. Fluttershy approached Twilight, who still had her snout buried in a textbook, and tried again. "Twilight?" All she got was a twitch of the ear. Fluttershy had about all she could take. She took in a deep breath and stomped over to Twilight. She raised a hoof, and, with all the force she could muster, gently tapped Twilight on the shoulder, "Twilight?"

"Hmm, oh, hey, Fluttershy. What brings you here today?"

"Oh, um," wait, what did Fluttershy come to the library for? She couldn't quite remember, but she had to have had some reason. "I think I forgot," Fluttershy said as she shrunk in shame.

"Oh, that's okay. If you can't remember, it must not have been that important. Besides, you don't ever need a reason to visit, you're always welcome and you know that."

"Thank you, Twilight. Oh, while I'm here, do you have any new books on caring for animals?"

"I do, in fact. Let me get it for you."

Twilight trotted downstairs to retrieve the book in question, leaving Fluttershy alone in the loft. She couldn't quite remember exactly why she came today, and it was bothering her a little. She looked around the room, careful not to disturb anything so as not to be rude, hoping to find something that might jog her memory.

Twilight's bed? No. Her telescope? No. All the books in her private collection? No. Spike's basket? Owlowiscious? The bees out the window? No, no, no. Then her eyes fell on something new in the room, Chris's bed.

"Oh, yeah."

And that ended my first full day in Ponyville.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a weird night where all I could dream about was flowers and butterflies, I woke to a new day. It started pretty much the same way as the one before. Spike made breakfast, I helped set up, Twilight helped clean afterward. Then Twilight and I stepped out for the day and Spike stayed behind for now.

The plans for today involved a picnic near the swimming hole. All of our friends would be there, including Spike. It was going to be a lot of fun. Hopefully, Applejack and/or Pinkie Pie would bring some of their cooking.

The only thing I was worried about was Rainbow Dash. She and I had come to an agreement but I don't think she thought much of me. I had high hopes, though, that we might be able to become friends someday. For now, I was happy just to be given a chance.

As we walked through the marketplace again, there was less murmuring but it was still there. It didn't bother me nearly as much as it did Twilight. Just like yesterday, her ears were twitching the entire time. I found it amusing and even a little bit cute. Still, there was that risk that a pony might say the wrong thing and she might, accidently, pull their tail out their throat.

"So, Twi, do we have everything needed for the picnic?"

"I think so. Rarity is bringing some tea. Applejack has prepared some apple fritters. Pinkie's got cupcakes. Rainbow brought the blanket and plates. Fluttershy made cookies. And I, am bringing you." She finished her list with one hoof pressed against my chest.

I smiled down at her. "So, your friends really want me there?" She nodded and my smile broadened. I was wanted. Of course, Celestia and the rest of my family wanted me, but these weren't my family, these were my friends. It felt good to be wanted.

On the way, we came upon the flower shop from the day before. I looked in through the open door. I didn't really know why at the time, but I was trying to catch a glimpse of Rose. Unfortunately, I wasn't walking alone.

"Trying to catch the eye of your fillyfriend, eh?" Twilight always knew exactly how to push my buttons.

"Wha- no. I was just thinking… that the girls might like some flowers." Yeah, that's it. And just to prove it, I went inside the store.

The sound of my footsteps on the wood floor alerted Rose to my presence and she soon wandered out from the back. "Oh, hello again, your highness," she lowered her head in respect. Well, at least it wasn't a bow, not a full one anyway.

"Please, I told you you don't need to do that. Also, just call me Chris."

"A-alright… Chris. So, um, what brings you here today? More carnations?"

"Well, probably a few, but really, I wanted an assortment. I'm going to a picnic with my friends and I don't really know what they all want."

"Oh, okay," she was still a little nervous around me, but I could see it was starting to wane. "If that's the case, then please allow me to make a selection of some of our best sellers. That way, you can cover all the bases." I think I actually got a smile from her that time.

"That would be perfect, thank you."

Five minutes later, I walked out the store with a large bouquet in hand and found Twilight patiently waiting right where I left her. "Well, now that you've seen your fillyfriend, can we go now?"

I decided it was best not to rise to her taunts. "Yes, we can. Oh, by the way, I got some carnations in there," her ears shot straight up and her eyes somehow enlarged as she stared up at me, "do you think Rainbow Dash will like them?"

"No, please! I'm sorry, I won't tease you ever again! I promise!"

I pulled one of the flowers out of the bouquet, leaving two more. "Uh-huh," I handed one of to a passing mint-green unicorn, "with my compliments," I told her. "Consider that your punishment, Twi."

Twilight groaned but nodded in understanding. As we walked away, I missed the expression of shock and happiness on the unicorn mare I had just given the flower to.

"Lyra, are you okay?"

"Bonnie, did you see what just happened? The Monster of Canterlot just walked up and gave me this flower."

"Uh-huh, of course he did. I think we should get you out of the sun." The earth pony identified as 'Bonnie' began to push 'Lyra' back inside her candy store.

"But it's true," she whined. "He's real, just like I said, and was just walking by with Princess Twilight and gave me this carnation, said 'with my compliments' and kept walking with…" she kept talking while her friend kept pushing.

Before too much longer, we had reached the field. When we got there, the girls had already set up. The spot they chose was on the edge of a large swimming hole and under a large oak tree. Since the weather team had made it a bright and sunny day, the shade was very welcome. Though, it appeared they missed a cloud, I wasn't going to say anything.

Everypony was enjoying the snacks and sunshine and things were going well. It was hard to believe that less than one month ago, I was nothing more than a legend to these ponies. Despite how we first met, they have all proven to be true friends. I know I've said it a lot, but it was great having friends outside the palace walls and these five new friends of mine were making me feel like I was part of the gang. Well, four of them were.

Rainbow Dash wasn't being rude, as such, but she also didn't really seem to trust me either. I had a feeling I knew what it was that was making her feel that way too. "Hey, Rainbow Dash, can I speak with you?" I asked after I finished my fourth fritter.

We were about fifteen yards away from the others when she finally asked, "what do you need?"

"You don't trust me do you? Not like the others at least."

She started to deny it, but she gave in. "It's not that I don't trust you, I just… I don't know. I mean, I don't hate you, I know you aren't gonna hurt any of them, but we hardly know you. It's kinda hard to trust somepony who appears out of nowhere, kicks your flank without breaking a sweat, then forces you to clean all the windows in Canterlot."

"Hmm, I see your point." I rubbed my chin as I thought about how to solve this dilemma. "Well, I only see one way to fix that."

"Yeah, and how's that?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"We fight, of course." She gave me that look that could only mean one thing, 'seriously'. "No, I mean it. You and I spar, we learn some new moves from each other, and maybe even find some common ground."

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Now works for me, how 'bout you?"

A very wide grin spread across her face as she dropped into a fighting stance. I did the same, bending my knees and lowering my center of gravity.

"Ready!?" Rainbow called out.

I smirked a little, "ready."

This time, Rainbow stuck to the ground. She charged directly at me, just like Applejack had done before. Also just like Applejack, I was able to sidestep and avoid her, though I refrained from pushing her. I was hoping to teach her, not hurt her.

She slid to a stop and spun around, not even breathing hard. At least she looked like she had expected that. "Dang it!" she said.

"Don't worry about it. I've trained my whole life to counter that move. Try something else."

"Like what?"

"Think about this match as one of your stunt shows. What would you do if you went to a contest and somepony did the same routine you were planning on? Improvise."

Rainbow gave this some thought, made evident by her chin rubbing. Her smile returned and she lowered her stance again. "Got it!"

I only just managed to get back into my fighting stance before she started her second charge. However, this time, right when I stepped out of the way, she suddenly spread her wings and gave one powerful flap. This changed her direction just enough to canon her into my stomach headfirst, thus knocking the wind out of my and sending tumbling head over hooves backwards.

"I did it! I di-oof-hey! Get offa me!"

I lay there trying to catch my breath, but managed to look over just in time to see one of Celestia's pegasus guards holding Rainbow Dash down on the ground. That single cloud in the sky made sense now.

I struggled to my feet as air began to fill my lungs again. I could just hear Twilight and her friends beginning to rush over to help. I tried to say something, but couldn't. Still, I staggered and closed the gap.

"You dared to assault the prince again?! The princess was right to be concerned!" the guard yelled.

"What!? I wasn't-" Rainbow tried to reason with him.

"Shut your mouth! I'm placing you under arrest and-"

"Stand down, damnit!" My voice finally came back to me.

"B-but, your highness, this pegasus just attacked you."

I reached down and plucked the helmet off the guard, thus releasing the illusion spell placed on all the royal guards' armor (the idea being, if nopony could tell who a guard was, they couldn't try to use that guard's family to coerce them, nor could they befriend a guard simply to use them to gain a strategic advantage against the crown). I recognized the golden mane and black fur right away. "Corporal Lightning Strike, if you wish to keep the right to wear this helmet, then I suggest you release Rainbow Dash. She wasn't fighting me, we were sparring. Plus, it was my idea, not hers. Now stand down!"

Lightning Strike released Rainbow as quickly as he could and stood at attention, throwing an extremely crisp salute. "My apologies, your majesty."

I slammed the helmet against his barrel, just under his throat, where he took it from me, and helped Rainbow Dash to her hooves. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Twilight and the others got to us and huddled around Rainbow Dash. Then Twilight turned to me. "What the hay was that all about?"

"Me and Rainbow were doing a little sparring, when she got in a very good hit and knocked me down. That's when the corporal here swooped down and tackled Rainbow. Mother was being overzealous and apparently had a guard or two stationed to protect me." I then faced Lightning Strike. "One, if this had been a real assault, you were too slow," he looked down at his hooves, realizing that once the strike is done, it's too late. "Two, this are the Elements of Harmony. The only ponies who could possibly protect me better would be Mom and Aunt Luna."

"My apologies again, my prince, but I have my orders, and those orders are to protect you the entire time you are away from the palace."

"Fine," I stood right in front of the corporal and leaned over him so he had to look straight up to see me. Then I thrust a finger in his face, "but you better make damn sure I don't bucking see you again while I'm here." If my body language wasn't enough to tell him what I was thinking, the growl in my voice should have cleared it up.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Lightning Strike threw up another salute, slammed his helmet on and raced off as fast as his wings possibly could.

"Good riddance," Rarity scoffed. "Oh, but you're not hurt are you, Rainbow Dash?"

"Nah, I'm fine. He just caught me by surprise is all."

I walked over to her and sat on the ground, shielding my stomach with my arm. She really did pack a wallop. "I'm sorry, Rainbow, I honestly didn't know he was here. If I had, I would have sent him away long ago. Please believe me."

"Eh, don't sweat it. I trust you." She held out a hoof, which I bumped with a closed fist. Then she noticed how I was sitting. "Oh, man, did I do that?"

"Yeah, good job," I said with all seriousness. "You managed to improvise and catch me off guard on your first try, nice work."

"But I didn't mean to hurt you," she whined. "I'd never hurt a friend."

"It's okay~, I just got the wind knocked out of me." I lifted my shirt to prove everything was where it should be. I thought I heard a gasp, but it was so soft, I could never be sure. "Humans, I've found, tend to be a little more squishy than ponies. Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry the picnic was ruined."

"Well, I don't know about that," Twilight offered. "There's still some food left and plenty of sunlight. We could still do something."

"Ooh-ooh, I know! We can go swimming!" Pinkie yelled out.

All the other ponies seemed to agree that it was a good idea. "Sounds great, but I don't have my swimsuit," I pointed out.

Rainbow let out a short chortle. "So? None of us have any 'swimsuits', whatever they are. What's the big deal?"

"I can't swim in this," I indicated my outfit. "Wearing wet clothes is miserable."

"So then why don't'cha jest take 'em off?" Applejack asked. Twilight leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Applejack's face quickly went from orange to deep red. "Oh."

"I believe I can help with that," Rarity added. "Just take this towel behind that bush, disrobe, and wrap it around your waist. I'll take care of the rest."

I did as instructed, I was a little uncomfortable about only having a towel to hide my shame, but I trusted her. "Alright, Rarity, now what?" Her horn lit up and I the towel I was wearing began to glow in a matching color, then I felt something change. The area between my legs connected and became pants legs, and the area at the top of my hips tightened a little while the loose ends became one with each other. Suddenly, I was wearing a new set of trunks. "Wow, Rarity, they fit great, and I even like the color, (white with Celestia's cutie mark on the right leg). Thank you so much."

"Oh, think nothing of it. Just knowing you appreciate my work is enough, Darling."

They really were nice trunks. The fact that they were made from a towel meant that they were a little heavy, but while in the water, that didn't matter. We played around and splashed each other. Pinkie brought a ball along and we tossed it back and forth for a while. I even managed to catch a few of the girls by surprise by swimming under water and tugging at their hooves. The only one I wasn't able to get was Rarity, she had chosen to stay on the shore and sunbathe. For some reason, Spike had decided to stay there with her.

After an hour or so, everypony had had enough of swimming for today. We all climbed onto the shore and began to dry off (except for Pinkie who chose to shake like a dog). After everypony was dry, it was time to pack up.

Once everything was put away, I was approached by Fluttershy. In her mouth was a small cooler. She placed it at my feet. "What'cha got there, Fluttershy?"

'Well, I thought, since you've been away from the palace, you probably haven't had any, um… meat. So…," she lifted the lid of the cooler and showed me the large trout within. "I keep some ready for my otter friends. I hope you like it."

"Wow, thank you so much. That' was very thoughtful of you, Fluttershy." I leaned down and hugged her. Unfortunately, it was at that moment the wet trunks I was still wearing decided that they were afraid of heights.

And that was the moment everypony learned I needed to get more sun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You can stop laughing anytime, Twi, it wasn't that funny." Twilight had been guffawing since the incident at the picnic. "Poor Fluttershy had carried back to her cabin by Applejack. She'll probably be scarred for life."

"Oh come on, your pale butt isn't that scary," Twilight teased.

"I don't think it was my butt that made her faint."

"Are we bragging? 'Cause I hate to tell you-"

"I know full well about the size difference, thank you. Mother insisted on teaching me about… that. You think having that conversation was awkward with your mom, try it when there are laughing maids in the room. Ugh, and don't even get me started on the magic visual aids." I closed my eyes and shivered.

Twilight snickered at my past plight. "Yeah, yeah. You're just worried your fillyfriend will find out that somepony else got to see your bits before she did."

"What fillyfriend?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Who, Rose?"

"See, I knew you liked her."

"Oh for Mom's sake, Twilight. She is not my fillyfriend!"

"Only because you're too scared to ask her out."

"Hey, I am not afraid."

By this point in our conversation, we had reached the middle of the marketplace. We were also drawing a lot of attention. For one thing, we were both royalty in a small town. Another reason, we were starting to get a little loud.

"Prove it," Twilight dared with a sly grin.

"Fine, I will!"

By chance, we had stopped right in front of the flower shop. I spun on my heels and marched right in through the front door.

"Hello and welcome to- oh, Chris, back so soon?"

"Rose, I would like to ask you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, uh, alright. How about… seven o'clock?"

"Excellent, see you then." I turned and walked back out the door. Twilight was standing there with a look of mild shock on her face. I poked her nose with a single finger. "Ha! Told you I wasn't scared. Wait, what just happened?"

"You just asked Rose out on a date."

"Ah, I thought that's what happened." I stood there, motionless for a second or two, then, "RARITY!" I ran as fast as I could to her boutique. Twilight was galloping right beside me, she seemed to know what I was doing. However, there were a few panicking ponies who seemed to have no idea as they ran for cover.

It wasn't long before we were barging through the front door of the Carousel Boutique. "My word! What is going on here?" Rarity asked, clearly surprised by our presence.

"Rarity, I need your help. I need something to wear and some advice."

"Hey, why not ask me for advice?"

"No offense, Twi, but dating books are not the kind of advice I really want right now."

"Hmph," Twilight grunted.

"Wait, dating books? Do… do you have a date, Chris?" Rarity seemed appropriately surprised.

"Yeah, though I'm still not exactly sure how it happened," I said while rubbing my chin.

"And you came to me for advice and an outfit?"

"Well, yeah," I shrugged.

It took a while for my hearing to return after Rarity's squeal of joy. I wasn't fast enough to cover my ears in time. I had only _just_ managed to catch that cute little dance she does when she gets excited. It made the ringing in my ears worth it.

"So you'll help me then?"

"Are you joking? Not only do I get to design clothing for royalty, but I get to help a friend at the same time. Plus, to top it all off, I get the added challenge of dressing an entirely different species. Of course I'll help, Darling. However, if this is some sort of cruel joke, I shall never speak to you again."

We both chuckled, "understood. Now, where do you want me?"

The next two hours were very long ones indeed. Rarity took my measurements from every angle imaginable and poured every ounce of romantic advice she could into my brain. The whole time, Twilight sat on one of Rarity's chaise lounges and watched the show. Luckily, Sweetie Belle was spending the afternoon with her big sister and served some decent tea (Rarity had given her many, many lessons on cooking since Sweetie's last attempt at cooking breakfast and those lessons had begun to pay off). Hopefully, this would all be worth it.

"…I trust your tastes in fashion, I just want to be sure you don't go overboard is all. I now I'm royal and all, but I started life as common as could be. It never really grew out of me."

"I understand, Dear. You have nothing to worry about. After all, I made Applejack look fabulous, didn't I?"

"I didn't really get a good look from my hiding place during the Gala last year, but it seemed so. Alright, I'll place my trust in you. I mean, Twi trusts you and I've always trusted her judgment."

"High praise indeed." Twilight blushed a little at the compliment. "You shall not be disappointed. You may come by tomorrow afternoon to pick up your new outfit."

"Excellent. How much will it cost?"

"Oh, I will not hear of it. You are a friend and you are in need. All I ask is that you tell everypony who asks where you got your beautiful new attire."

"I think I can swing that. Thank you so very much, Rarity. And take care of that cute little sister of yours."

"Oh, she's a hoof-full that one, but I shall do my best. Ta-ta."

Together, Twilight and I headed out of the boutique to begin our trip back to the library. She was still trying to give me advice for tomorrow, whether I wanted it or not. At least I got some ideas on where to go.

Too bad we were so engrossed in our conversation that we missed the incoming mint-green missile. A unicorn mare slammed into my chest and knocked me to the ground. After I stopped sliding, I realized she was still sitting on my stomach, making it tricky to get a full breath. Luckily, my salvation wasn't far behind. Twilight and an earth pony mare with pink and purple curls came galloping up next to us. The earth mare looked quite irked, and Twilight looked none too happy either.

"Look, Bon-bon, I told you he was real. It's the Monster of Canterlot, right here, in the flesh," she was jabbing my chest and looking back and forth from me to her friend. I could feel her body shaking with excitement.

Everypony within fifty yards was lucky I'm so fast. I managed to push Twilight's chin up just in time for her magic blast to miss its intended target. On the bright side, I learned something new (so did Lightning Strike I found out later) clouds can, in fact, explode (Lightning Strike was sitting on the cloud at the moment of detonation).

"Whoa, easy, Twilight. I don't think she meant any harm." Twilight didn't answer, she was still seething too much to say anything.

Bon-bon was carefully pulling her stunned friend off my stomach. "I'm so very, very sorry, your majesties. Lyra just gets excited sometimes. Please forgive us." By this point, Bon-bon was forcing Lyra to match her bow by pushing her head into the dirt while I propped myself up on my elbows.

"That's quite alright, Ms. Bon was it?"

"Uh, Bon-bon, your majesty."

"As in the proprietor of 'Bon-bon's Bonbons'?"

"Yes, sir."

"I hear good things about that shop, I'll have to stop in sometime." That got a very winning smile in return. "Anyway, as I was saying, no harm was done, so don't worry about it. I just don't understand why she was so excited about seeing me."

"Are you kidding?" Bon-bon waved a dismissing hoof. "Ever since she saw that article in the paper years ago, she's been obsessed."

"Hey, I am not obsessed," Lyra tried desperately to defend herself.

"Uh-huh, and you also don't have a scrapbook filled with-" Bon-bon was cut off by a minty hoof being shoved in her mouth.

"Okay, I'll admit to being interested, but nothing more. I mean, c'mon, a completely new creature, never before seen in Equestria, is stalking the rooftops of Canterlot. _Then_ we find out that he's none other than Princess Celestia's _son_. Who wouldn't be interested?"

Twilight had finally calmed down enough to breathe normally and see colors other than red. "Fine," she growled, "Just don't ever call him a monster or creature again!" Twilight pointed an accusing hoof at them, "Got it?!"

"Y-y-yes, Princess, we u-u-unders-stand! P-please forgive us!" both mares jumped to their hooves and bolted out of sight.

"Twilight," I grumbled as I got back to my feet, "was that really necessary?"

"Of course it was. You were attacked and they called you a monster."

"No, she called me 'the Monster of Canterlot', that was what I was called in the papers until a few days ago. You overreacted. Believe me, I'm something of an expert in that department."

"Wha- bu- she- *sigh* maybe you're right. It's just, I get so upset when somepony is mean to my friends. Especially when it's family."

I knelt down and hugged Twilight, "have I ever told you how much I appreciate it that you and your family accepted me like you did?"

She giggled, "maybe once or twice."

"Good, 'cause I meant it." I released her and stood back up, "now, let's get back to the library, I'm getting hungry."

* * *

That night, I didn't bother writing a letter to Celestia. I wasn't mad at her or being spiteful or anything, I just didn't think she needed to know about my being the butt of Fate's joke. I guess I could've informed her of my date, but I've had enough female advice for one lifetime. Besides, I couldn't take another lecture on romance.

Instead, Twilight and I decided to call it a night early. We were both still really tired from all the swimming and excitement of the day. It wasn't long before we were fast asleep. However, I was dreaming alone for long, hazards of being related to the princess of the night'.

I woke in the dream world modeled after Celestia's private chambers to find myself locked in a vice-like embrace. There was only one pony who could have squeezed me like this. "Mom, loosen up. I know it's a dream, but it still hurts."

"Just a few seconds more." Now she added in a rocking motion. Finally, I was released, "there, all done. I've just missed you so much, I couldn't help myself."

"It's been two days-"

"Three!" Celestia pointed out sternly.

"Ugh, three days, does that really warrant you breaking my dream ribs? Wait, how are you even in my… urgh, c'mon out Aunt Luna."

"I do apologize, Christopher," Luna faded into view from the shadows, "Sister practically forced me to arrange this meeting."

"I understand, Aunt Luna, and I'm not mad, just surprised is all. I love both of you and I'm glad I get to see you." I wrapped my arms around both the alicorns. "I'm just surprised is all. I was expecting nightmares about my… lively day."

"Oh," Celestia asked, "and just what happened today to cause you nightmares?" I could feel the motherly protective instincts radiating off her.

"Nothing, Mom, it was just some minor embarrassment that was largely self-inflicted. Really, if anypony were to have nightmares, it would be Fluttershy."

Luna closed her eyes and seemed to be listening to something only she could hear. "Hmm, I don't sense any nightmares in her vicinity. If anything, I would say it was more like a dream about…" Luna didn't finish her sentence, rather, she just blushed heavily and her eyes shot open.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"*Ahem* There are some dreams that are meant to stay private." Luna looked to be on the verge of panic. Especially with the sweat beading on her face. "Speak no more of this!"

"Easy, Sister. Chris was merely concerned for his friend. Speaking of which, how are things going with them?"

"Pretty good, actually. We had a real nice picnic today and I did a little sparring with Rainbow Dash. Which reminds me, Corporal Lightning Strike? Really?"

"Oh, you saw him did you?" Celestia blushed and turned her face away from me.

"Kinda hard to miss a guard tackling somepony you're in the middle of sparring with. What the hay, Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, I was just worried about you."

I held Celestia's head and kissed her just under her horn. She giggled, just like she always does when I do that. "I know, Mom, I understand. I just wish you would have discussed it with me first."

"You're right, of course, I overstepped. I just don't want to leave anything to chance when it comes to the safety of my precious son."

"Alright, alright, enough. You're embarrassing me."

She snatched me up in her legs again. "So? It's just the three of us here, and Luna feels the same way I do."

"It is true, I care for you a great deal. Sadly, our time in this realm is short and we must all return to our true selves. Christopher, please take care of yourself."

"I will, Aunt Luna, I love you."

"Don't forget about me," Celestia said as she tightened her grip once more and nuzzled me relentlessly. "I love you so very much."

I returned her squeeze and nuzzle but added a kiss on the cheek. "Never. I love you too much for that to happen."

Gradually, the dream world vanished and was replaced with Twilight's loft. The sun was already warming my face. It was like Celestia was caressing me from an eternity away. It was definitely an advantage to having a deity as a mother.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my hands down my face. Today was going to be… interesting. I had a new outfit to pick up, my date with Rose, and I still had to deal with all the girls who had seen too much of me already. Oh well, have to face the day at some point, might as well be this one.

And that was the end of one of the most… interesting days of my… to that point anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After breakfast, Twilight and I went to Rarity's to pick up my new outfit. It may have been early, but Rarity said she would have been working on it all afternoon so we assumed she would be done. Even if she wasn't, it would give me opportunity to get some more advice while she worked. At the very least, it would allow more face time with the public.

Definite progress was being made with the ponies around town and their perception of me. Nopony was running in terror anymore and I didn't hear one mention of monsters. Even Twilight wasn't look for ponies to turn into a windsock if the wrong words were muttered. Maybe the rest of the nation would be the same. Either way, how my subjects perceived me was not at the forefront of my mind right now. In fact, there was only one pony's view of me that I cared about today, Roseluck.

Before long, we were sitting in Rarity's boutique. She hadn't quite finished yet, so she brought us some fresh tea while we waited. I was surprised to see Spike running around behind the curtain, helping Rarity with her work. Though, every so often I would catch him stealing a sideways glance at her. The look on his face told me everything I needed to know.

"…and I believe… that… is… it!" Rarity called out as she stepped away from what she was working on. "I do hope it is to your liking, Darling."

"Don't worry, Rarity. I'm sure it's perfect," I reassured her.

She smiled and nodded. Her horn lit up and the curtain was pulled back to reveal her hard work's reward. There, on one of the only human shaped ponnequins in the world, was a somewhat simple shirt that I believe was called a 'bolo shirt' and a pair of tan pants. The shirt matched Luna's coat and had Celestia's cutie mark on the left breast. The pants had no insignia, but they had a simple elegance that said 'class' without the flash.

"Well?"

"Rarity, it looks perfect. Exactly what I wanted." I rushed over to try them on. "I knew I made the right choice."

"Now, now, flattery will get you everywhere," Rarity giggled, "now go put it on."

The second the curtain was closed, I began to tear my own clothes off (of course I was careful with them, they were made by my mother after all). Both pieces slid on easily and fit perfectly. I was using the word a lot today, but it was true. I slid the curtain back open and stepped out.

"Well, somepony certainly cleans up nicely. You're looking good there, Cousin."

"Thanks, Twi. Though, I think it's all just thanks to Rarity's hard work. These clothes fit better than anything I can remember wearing," I rotated my shoulders to show just how well it all fit before I whispered, "just don't tell Mom."

"Really? Oh, I am so glad to hear that. You have no idea how worried I was that you wouldn't like it."

"I wasn't. I knew you could do it, Rarity. You never fail," Spike told her. He was laying it on a little thick.

"Hmm, yes, well, I said I like a challenge and I think I beat this one," Rarity said as she eyed her work.

"I'll say. So, how much?" I asked.

"I told you already, just let everypony know where you got your new ensemble and you can consider us even."

"Rarity, I'll wear an outfit made entirely of your logo after this if you want."

Rarity giggled, "while I appreciate the gesture, I believe that would be a tad on the tacky side."

"Yeah, but still. I can't thank you enough."

"Chris, the mere fact that you think so highly of my work is thanks enough," Rarity waved a dismissive hoof. "Now, I believe _you_ have a date to prepare for.

"She's right," Twilight agreed as she stood from the couch, "let's get you back to the library to get ready."

"Gotcha. Let's go." I looked back as I stepped through the door, "thanks again, Rarity."

* * *

It was almost time to leave the library to pick up Rose at her shop, which she lived above. I had eaten the trout Fluttershy gave me the day before already. I had a pretty good feeling that any restaurant in a town this small would not have an omnivorous option and I didn't want my stomach growling all night. My hair was combed, my teeth were brushed, my bits were gathered, and my armpits weren't stinky. I was as ready as I could.

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?"

"Yes, Twilight, I've even triple checked."

"Maybe, but one more time wouldn't hurt."

"Twi," I placed my hand on her withers, "I know you're just trying to help, but you've already gotten me as prepped as possible." I hugged her, "now, I will have to either sink or swim on my own."

"I know, but I can't help but want to see you happy. After all, it's my fault you're here." Twilight's head dropped.

"And I keep telling you, it was an accident and I don't blame you. We were both very young and a mistake was made. That's all there was to it."

"I know, but I still feel guilty. I mean, I took you from your world and-"

"Gave me an amazing new one. Twilight, my life is far too good for you to feel guilty about it. Now, stop all this feeling down or I'll be weepy for my date."

Twilight giggled, "alright." She started to push me towards the door and I pretended to struggle, "now, just be yourself and you'll have that mare eating out of your hooves, er, hands."

"Okay, okay, stop pushing. I'm going." And with that, and promises of details, I was out the door and on my own.

The walk seemed to take forever. It actually felt like I was walking through mud. My nerves were working overtime and made my mind think of only horrible possible outcomes.

After what seemed like eternity, I reached Rose's shop. It had been closed up already, but I knocked on the door anyway. To my surprise, it was Rose who opened. Instead, a pink earth mare with a green mane met me.

"Oh, hello, Miss, I was looking for Roseluck. Is she here?"

"R-R-Rose! Th-the p-p-prince is here!" The bright-pink mare yelled as she stepped back from the door, bumping into a display table as she did.

"That's twenty bits you owe me, Daisy," I heard another mare call out from inside.

"Uhh… what's going on?" I muttered to myself.

"Would you two stop that and invite the poor stallion inside?" Rose chastised. She was answered with a double, "oh, right."

A new earth mare came to the door. This one was also pink, but had two-toned blonde hair. "Please excuse us, your highness, we're just not used to royalty visiting us," the new mare informed me as she opened the door wide and bowed while I entered. "My name is Lily Valley, but please just call me Lily. You've already met my friend Daisy, she's the one who looks like she just lost a bet."

"Pleased to meet you, and please, no more bowing. I never felt comfortable with all that stuff. My name is Christopher Sol, but just call me Chris."

"Alirght," Lily giggled, "Chris."

Daisy came into the room where Lily and I were talking. She had a bag in her mouth, which clinked when she placed it in front of Lily, I assumed it was the twenty bits I heard mentioned before.

"So, ladies, what's this about a bet?"

"Oh, um, you see, when Rose told us about you asking her out, Daisy didn't believe her. So, I bet her twenty bits that it was true. Now, thanks to you, I get to go and buy myself that new set of saddlebags I've been saving up for."

"Well then, Miss Lily, I'm glad I could help. And, Miss Daisy," I pulled ten bits from their pouch and handed them over, "please allow me to at least soften the blow."

Happily, Daisy scooped the bits from my hand, "thank you, very much, Chris."

"Hey now, if you give away all your bits, then how are you going to take me to dinner?" a joking voice asked from the top of the stairs. We all turned and saw a stunning looking Roseluck. She slowly stepped down the stairs, making sure to sway her hips as she did. The action made her tail wave, just begging to ogled. Her mane and had been braided with each rope in the braid being a different color. She also wore cape embroidered with roses the stopped just below her dock and didn't quite reach her legs. (Even though ponies don't normally wear clothing, there was something about an outfit that only allowed one to see certain… areas) "So, what do you think?" Rose asked as she gave a little twirl.

I couldn't answer, my jaw was too busy trying to catch flies. Lily reached up and closed my mouth for me, snapping me out of my trance. "I, um, think he likes it." I nodded rapidly in agreement.

Rose giggled, "I'm glad. Now, where do you plan on going tonight?"

* * *

Dinner had been at the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville, the Gilded Truffle. Rose had enjoyed her hay soufflé and I had a quite acceptable garden salad, turns out I was right to have eaten that fish earlier. The whole time, we enjoyed light conversation about our likes and dislikes, our hobbies and favorite music, even our favorite holiday. Mine's Nightmare Night while hers is Hearth's Warming (I was actually worried she would say the Summer Sun Celebration). As an added bonus, the management had refused to accept bits from me, saying it was their honor to have served royalty. I may hate special treatment most times, but right now, I was willing to make an exception. Instead, I left the bits I brought as a tip for the waitress.

After dinner, we took a stroll along the river just outside of town. It was a full moon and a peaceful night, so it seemed like a good idea. Besides, this would allow us to have a nice chat without ponies watching and listening in.

"…so what made you want to move from Manehattan to Ponyville?" I asked.

"Well, I love flowers and making ponies happy by helping them get just the right ones for whatever reason they need them."

"Like you did for me yesterday?"

"Exactly, and while Manehattan certainly has a wider clientele, I was just getting so sick and tired of ponies only caring about themselves. So, when I heard about how friendly Ponyville was, I decided I had to come and see for myself. Besides," she said with a grin, "being so close to the Whitetail Wood means there are plenty of free wildflowers to choose from."

I chuckled and leaned down to pick a flower from a bush we were passing by at that moment. By chance, it was a morning glory. I twirled it by the stem a few times, instantly, my thoughts were brought back to the biggest mare in my life.

"Did you know mother loves these flowers?" I sat down on the bank of the river. "Where I'm from, flowers are given mainly as a sign of affection, so when I found some of these and gave them to her and she ate them, I thought she didn't love me or something. I cried my little eyes out." Rose had sat next to me on the bank. I looked at her and tucked the bloom right behind her ear. I leaned back and took in the sight. The rich purple color of the flower complemented her red hair nicely. Then, I noticed her looking up at me with those big emerald eyes of hers. I froze. I was captured by the beauty before me. Even more so when her cheeks started to flush.

Suddenly, I realized she had been talking for some time. "Um, sorry, what was that?"

"I asked where it was that you came from. I mean, I know you're the Princess' son and all, but… how?"

"Ah, well, let me tell you…"

I spent several minutes telling her everything. Well, almost everything. I omitted the fact that it was Twilight's magic and instead said it was never determined how it happened. I left out the whole crying myself to sleep for a year part.

She seemed to be fascinated. She laughed when I told her about Blueblood being tossed about by Twilight. She cooed when I told her how anytime I cried, Celestia would hold me close until I stopped. Rose was awed when I told her about flying all over Equestria on Celestia's back. I even caught a tear in her eye when I got to the part about Luna zapping me and calling me a monster.

"…and I just couldn't take it anymore. I left the castle and came here for my first trek outside the walls. I figured, that since almost all my friends live here, it would be less intimidating than going to, say, Prance or Neighpan."

"Wow. So you were, like, literally ripped from your home and dumped here? That must have been horrible."

"Yeah," I sighed deeply, "but it hasn't been all bad. I've been well taken care of, I've got good friends, and I couldn't have asked for a better mother than Celestia."

"Yeah, I could see that." We both laughed. I froze mid-chuckle when she placed a hoof on my chest. "Now c'mon, it's getting late and I have to open the store in the morning." Rose stood up and waited for me to do the same.

"O-o-okay." I stood up, brushed myself off, and walked Rose home.

We stood outside her front door and ignored the prying eyes of her friends peering out the windows. "Thank you, Chris for showing me a wonderful time. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too, Rose. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Rose stood on her hindlegs and propped herself up on my chest. She gave me a slightly-more-than-friendly kiss on my cheek. "Count on it."

She lowered herself back to all fours and trotted inside. I could hear the hushed whispers of Daisy and Lily as she did. Even after the door closed, I just stood there, transfixed, for another thirty seconds. At the end of those thirty seconds, I jumped into the air with one fist raised and spun all the way around. Luckily, my totally justified reaction was kept silent.

I sprinted all the way back to the library. Twilight was waiting for me, but she still jumped when I slammed the door open.

"So, uh, how'd it go?" Twilight asked me.

I scooped her up, tossed her into the air and caught her again before spinning around. "It couldn't have gone better." I smiled as I set Twilight back down on the floor.

"Great! Now, how about those details?"

And that was my first venture into the dating world.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

To say I was surprised by waking up in the Royal Gardens would be a gross understatement. I had had a very enjoyable date with Roseluck, gotten a kiss on the cheek and even an agreement to a second date. I hadn't even sensed a negative vibe all day. So why, after such a great day, was I suddenly home again?

"Welcome, Nephew." Ah, that makes sense.

I looked up at the full moon in time to see Luna fade into view and float down. "Hello, Aunt Luna. You know, there are easier ways to get ahold of me."

"True, but there are few that offer such privacy."

"Uh-huh. Did Mom put you up to this?"

Luna giggled. Her laughter always made her seem at least fifteen hundred years younger than she really is. "No. Sister is unaware of our meeting," she paused and then shot me a sly grin, "and your… date."

"You know, I thought the moon was full for too long."

"Yes, I admit to manipulating the lunar cycle so I may keep an eye on you. I hope you are not angry with me."

"No, no, I still love you." I proved this by hugging her tightly around the neck while she nuzzled the side of my head. "Besides, I should expect this by now, being so closely related to goddesses and all."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I have far too few relatives as it is." Luna stepped back from me and turned her head. I matched her movement to see where she was looking. I couldn't believe it, right there, in the gardens, was none other than Rose herself. "Now, tell me about this young mare."

I walked over to the dream Rose and took a good look. It was a perfect representation of her. "What can I say, she's beautiful. I met her at her shop when I bought some flowers for Twilight and fell for her right then and there."

"I see. She _is_ rather attractive." Luna walked over to get a better look herself. "Is this the thing you like about her? If so, you should leave her be, for her own sake."

"Wow, Aunt Luna, do you really think me so low?" I chuckled a little. "No, her looks merely caught my eye first. I got so worked up over her good looks, that Twilight kept teasing me about it, so much so that I asked Rose out on a date without even realizing it."

This time it was Luna who laughed. "Young Twilight Sparkle did always know just how to get on your nerves."

"Yeah she does. Well, we went to dinner and a walk afterward. She's from a middle-class family in Manehattan. She moved to Ponyville to meet nicer ponies and find some cheaper stock. She seems to be a very nice mare and I think I like her."

"I am pleased to hear it." Once again, Luna turned to the dream Rose. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

"Whoa, easy now. I don't want you scaring her off."

"Oh, I… understand."

Suddenly, I realized what I had said and how she must have taken it. Poor Luna was still having image troubles. I rushed over and hugged her as tight as I could. "No, no, no, not like that. I didn't mean it like that at all." I kissed her on the cheek. "What I meant was, you and mom are the rulers of this land and the heavenly bodies that orbit it. That alone would be enough to intimidate anypony. Even without them dating the Sun Princess' own adopted son."

Luna giggled, "yes, I suppose you are right. Very well, I shall respect your wisdom and not press this matter. Onto other matters, when do you plan on retuning to Canterlot?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I think… wait… what day is this? Dang it's hard to tell time in the dream world. One more night. But please don't tell your sister, I want it to be a surprise."

Luna giggled again and kissed me on my forehead, "alright, I shall do as you ask. Besides, it will be fun to see the look on her face."

"That's the idea."

Luna looked off at something unseen then turned back to me, "sadly, our time grows short and I must return you to the waking world." Once again, I found myself in her embrace. "Until we meet in the flesh, know that I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Luna. I will see you soon."

"Farewell for now."

Luna and I waved to each other as she drifted upwards towards the moon. As soon as she faded out of view, I began to wake up.

* * *

After a delicious meal of eggs and waffles, I managed to convince Twilight to allow me to walk the town on my own today. It wasn't easy either. She still thinks that somepony is going to freak out and… actually, I don't know what she thinks will happen. By now, everypony knows who I am and I highly doubt anypony wants to hurt me.

In fact, I was actually getting quite a few waves in greeting as I wandered through town. It's only been a few days, and already these ponies seemed to have accepted me as one of their own. Heck, I bet they would have even if I weren't royalty. This town was even friendlier than Twilight made it sound in all her letters.

As I walked aimlessly through the streets, I was drawn by the sound of laughing foals. I rounded the corner and saw the schoolhouse. It was apparently recess, as all the students were running around on the playground. I even saw a little white filly, an orange filly and a yellow filly that I recognized. I was tempted to walk right on over and talk with my little friends, but I thought that might be a bad idea. Besides, there was a little pink filly and a grey filly who seemed to be going over to talk to them.

At first, I thought that two newcomers were their friends, but I quickly realized that was wrong. I could see it the faces of my little friends that the others were unwelcome. It wasn't long before I recognized something else in their faces. It was a look I'd seen many time, in the mirror. These sweet little fillies were being bullied.

Now I really wanted to go to them. I wanted to put a stop to this, but I knew I couldn't. I could probably stop it this time, but I can't stay with them forever. Heck, I couldn't even stop my own bully, what good would I be to them? Granted, I'm related to mine, but still. My feet seemed to make my decision for me, as they moved me closer on their own accord.

However, before I could reach them, my assistance became unnecessary. "Alright, class, recess is over and it's time to go back inside," a maroon earth pony mare instructed. "Oh, your highness? What brings you here?"

I walked up to the mare and bowed a little. "I apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt. You're Miss Cheerilee, correct? Twilight's mentioned you in her letters before."

"That's right, and you didn't interrupt anything."

"Ah, good, I may not have ever gone to a classroom setting, but I know the importance of a good education and don't want to rob anypony of that."

"I see. Well, if you would like, you can come and see it for yourself. Plus, I'm sure the students would love to get a chance to see you up close and with their own eyes. After all, it's not every day that an incredibly rare species or a member of the royal family wanders into town, and you're both." Cheerilee's own words reached her ears. Her hoof shot up and covered her mouth. "Oh, I hope I didn't say anything to offend you."

I laughed, "no, no, it's fine. I'd love to come and see your class."

Ten minutes later, Miss Cheerilee was before her assembled class. "Alright, students, settle down," they did. "Now, I know you're all going to be very upset about this, but instead of the pop quiz I had planned for this afternoon (I later found out never existed), we will be having a special guest speaker. Okay~, you can come in now!"

I heard a dozen questioning whispers amongst the students suddenly stop as I ducked through the doorway. After I stood back up to my full height, there was nothing but silence. Well… not nothing. There was three little fillies who released excited gasps.

"Hello, children, my name is Christopher Sol, and I am your prince."

There was a sudden rush of noise as the foals kept asking each other if that was true. They kept looking up at me, then back to their friends, then to Miss Cheerilee, before coming back to me. It was all quite amusing to watch.

Finally, one of them dared to raise a hoof. Unfortunately, it was that pink one from before. "If you're our prince, how come you're not a pony?"

I swear I saw the walls bend inward when Miss Cheerilee gasped. I looked over my shoulder at the teacher, who looked about ready to eat both her forehooves, and simply smiled at her. "That, my little pony, is because," I crept up to her desk, placed both hands on its corners, and leaned in close and whispered, "I'm an alien." The fact that her eyes were about to fall out of her skull was very satisfying. I stood back up and went back to the front of the class. Now Miss Cheerilee was hiding her mouth to block a smile instead of a gaping maw. "In fact, I'm a type of primate known as a human. I come from a world similar to this one, called Earth. I was brought here as a child by a magical accident. Luckily, I was found by the friendliest mare anypony could ever hope to meet. She took me in, gave me love and shelter, and eventually became my mother."

This time, it was the silver one who spoke up. "But I thought you said you were _our_ prince. How can you be our _prince_ if you were raised by some mare?"

"Oh, didn't anypony tell you? The pony who raised me, was Princess Celestia."

"What!?"

"Really?!"

"No way!"

It took a few moments before the classroom was quite enough for me to be heard without yelling. "That's right. Celestia is indeed my mother." A smile crept across my face as I thought about how unique that honor really was and how lucky I was she was the one who found me that fateful day.

"But… that can't be true. If Princess Celestia had a child, especially an alien child, then we would have heard about it." I don't think I've ever disliked a foal before in my life, but here we are.

"It is _so_ true!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Yeah, we heard it from Celestia herself," Scootaloo added.

"Wha-… _you_ met _Princess Celestia_?" the Pink filly asked skeptically. "Yeah, right

"Yeah, as if~. Like the princess would talk to a bunch of blank-flanks." Now I disliked the grey one.

I stepped forward and loomed at my full height over the two fillies. "I don't think I like what you two are insinuating. In your haste to insult these three fillies, you just called them liars without a second thought. The problem with that is, you also just called me, your teacher and one of the rulers of this country liars as well." I walked over to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo and rubbed their heads with a smile on my face. "Plus, I don't really appreciate you making fun of my friends." I then returned to the front of the classroom. "Also, as far as blank-flanks go, I'm a blank-flank too." Once again, a shocked silence fell over the classroom. "Humans, like most creatures in Equestria, do not earn cutie marks, ever. So be careful what you say, where you say it, and who you say it about."

"We're… we're sorry, your highness," the grey filly said after she jumped to the floor and bowed as quickly as she could.

"Yeah, please forgive us," the pink one begged.

"It's fine, just be mindful that your actions have consequences. Come to think of it, you two remind me a lot of my cousin."

"Really?" the pink filly looked up at me with excitement painted on her face.

"That's so cool!" the grey one said.

"Yeah, you three are something alright." I muttered as I rolled my eyes in my mind. "Now, who has a question?"

The next hour was full of questions and answers. They started with the standard and easily answered questions; what I ate, why I walked upright, what fingers were. Then came the less fun questions; why I wore clothes all the time, what Earth was like, what I remembered of my real parents. In all, it was an interesting day. I even managed to have fun. Sadly, everything comes to an end at some point.

"Alright, children, that's enough questions for the prince, I'm sure he has places to go and things to do. How about, in light of his visit today, we end class here for today? Or would you all like to keep working?"

I only just managed to get out of the way of the stampeding ponies. "I guess that's a 'yes', Miss Cheerilee," I joked.

She giggled, "I think you're right."

After the sound of stomping hooves had faded into the distance, I was surprised to see that the three fillies known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders had remained. "Hey, girls, why are you all still waiting here?"

"Well…" Scootaloo started.

"Rarity picks me up after school, but she won't know to come get me early," Sweetie Belle explained.

"And Applejack will still be selling apples in town for another couple hours, so I'm, stuck too."

Scootaloo finished the thought, "I'm supposed to walk back to my house with Applejack since it's on the way to the farm."

"Oh, oh dear. I didn't think about that. I'm so sorry, girls," Miss Cheerilee apologized.

"It's okay, Miss Cheerilee. We'll jest play on the playground 'til out sisters can come git us," Apple Bloom offered.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Scootaloo confirmed.

"Well, I… suppose that would be okay," the teacher said.

"Hmm… how about this, you three accompany me to Sugarcube Corner, I treat you all to come milkshakes, then drop you off with your sisters. Does that sound good?" A chorused 'yeah!' was their response. "Alright. Let's get to it." I scooped up Scootaloo and placed her on my shoulders, then I picked up Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom in each arm and headed for the door. "We'll see you later, Miss Cheerilee."

"Good-bye, girls, Good-bye, your highness," Cheerilee waved as we left.

And that was my first day at school.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The four of us stepped into Sugarcube Corner, the three fillies still being carried by me and laughing themselves silly. I found an open table and plopped each foal into a seat. Once settled, I went up to the counter where Mrs. Cake was smiling at our antics.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cake. I need a milkshake for each of my friends here and a strawberry shake for myself. Also, I would like to see those kids of yours again, if it's no trouble that is."

"The shakes will be no trouble, of course, but I think the twins are still down for their nap. I'm so sorry, dear."

"Ah well, it was worth a shot. Oh, while I'm here, I'm going to be going home tomorrow and if I don't bring one of our amazing cakes home for Mom, she may just put me back in the woods where she found me. I don't suppose you can make a marble cake by then could you?"

"Oh, that'll be no trouble, no trouble at all. Would you like it to say anything special in the frosting?"

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary, but some fruit on top might be nice."

"Okay, we can have it ready by the morning if that'll work for you."

"Perfect, I'll be by tomorrow to get it then. For now, though," I pulled a small sack of bits from my pocket and laid it on the counter, "how much do I owe you?"

* * *

After we were all filled with fruit-flavored, ice-cold, dairy product, we all headed back into the thoroughfare. I left Apple Bloom and Scootaloo with Applejack at her cart and Sweetie Belle at the Carousel Boutique. I strolled aimlessly and without purpose, waving at ponies as I went, until I came to a certain flower shop. I went inside.

"Hello and welcome to… oh, hey, Chris. How are you doing?"

"Hey there, Lily. I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm great! You want me to get Rose?"

"Please." A few minutes later, and there she was. "Hello, Rose."

"Hello, Chris, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," and it really was too. I don't know if it was her eyes, her smile or even simply her fur and mane, but just seeing her face made me happy. "Hey, you got a minute?" She nodded and we stepped outside the store. "Listen, tomorrow, I'm heading home to Canterlot."

"Oh, I see." She looked absolutely crushed. "So, that's it then?"

"What?! No! I still want to see you. You can visit the palace and I can visit Ponyville, it's not that far of a trip and I can always use a chariot to get here even quicker. Please don't just call it off."

Rose looked up into my eyes and smiled a little. "You make it sound like we've been dating for months. It was only one night."

"I know, but I still want to see you again." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

Rose giggled, "alright then, how about tonight?"

"Sounds great to me. So, can I swing by after you're done with work?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

We waved as I walked off and she returned to her store. Now I just had to figure out what to do until then. I decided that the best thing to do would be to simply browse a local store. In fact, there was one that I've been wanting to visit anyway, and after the other day, I _needed_ to visit it.

The bell above the door jingled, letting the proprietor know I had entered. An earth pony mare with a curly pink and purple mane trotted out from behind the counter. "Hello and welcome to Bon-B… y-your highness!" Bon-Bon dropped to the floor in subjugation.

I knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulders, she was trembling. "No, no, none of that. Please, my little pony," I was channeling Celestia quite heavily for this one, "no bowing to me. Especially inside your own establishment. Rise." She did as she was told, but seemed unable to look me in the eye. "I came here for two reasons. The first, I wish to apologize for the other day. Twilight tends to get a little… overprotective. Please, forgive her and myself. I never wanted my visit here to bring misery to anypony." Bon-Bon nodded, but still refused to look at me. "I suppose that's as good as I can hope for." I was still on one knee when the bell above the door jingled again.

"Hey, Bonnie! Got any new- *gasp* Prince Chris!?" Lyra dropped to the floor just like Bon-Bon had. "Please forgive me for calling you a monster."

"Ah, not you too. Lyra, please get up. I've never been comfortable with all that bowing nonsense. Besides, I came here to ask for _your_ forgiveness."

Lyra lifted her head off the floor. "Really?"

"Yes, really. As I told your friend, what happened the other day was our fault, not yours. As far as you calling me the 'Monster of Canterlot', I'm not upset about that. Just make sure not to say it around anypony who owns a crown. It, uh, it doesn't end well sometimes."

"You're really not mad?" Lyra asked.

"No, I'm really not mad. In fact, to prove it, you can ask me any question you want, and I'll answer."

"Awesome!" Lyra sat back on her haunches with a hoof to her chin and gave it some serious thought. "Okay, I got it. I know you're a human and I heard about you being an omnivore…"

"Uh-huh…"

"…but the one thing nopony knows is, how did you come to Equestria?"

"Ah, that one. Well, to put it simply, it was a magical mishap."

"What? That's it? 'A magical mishap'!?" Lyra was clearly disappointed by my answer.

"Lyra… calm down…, this is the prince of Equestria you're talking to," Bon-Bon warned.

"I know, but, it just doesn't answer the question. 'A magical mishap'." She practically spat the last sentence.

"Lyra, drop it!" Bon-Bon commanded.

"Aww… but I want to know."

"Listen," I spoke up, "I know I'm leaving it vague, but please just accept my answer. It was pretty much the worst day of my life and it involved somepony close to me and it still upsets them to this day. So please, just leave it at that."

"Oh, o-okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Now Lyra was looking at the floor again and picking at a spot with her hoof. Bon-Bon was just sitting there with her hoof draped over her snout.

I simply placed a hand on her head and tussled her mane a little. "Hey now, it's alright, you couldn't have known. Let's just forget about it, okay? I'll even give you another question if you want."

Lyra nodded, "okay." She smiled, then asked, "why do you wear clothes all the time?"

* * *

Late that afternoon, I had donned my nicer outfit again (it was fine, Spike washed it) and headed back to Rose's place. I had my bits, a bouquet of wildflowers, and a bunch of candy hat Bon-Bon had given me as a way of apologizing for Lyra. This time, though, I had planned a picnic in the meadow, the bits were just in case.

I was practically skipping as I walked down the street. The anticipation was building as her shop came into view. It had closed almost an hour ago, but I thought it prudent, and less desperate, to wait a while to give her a chance to unwind from the day. I just couldn't wait to see her smiling face again. Look, I know it's pathetic, but I spent all my life cooped up in a palace, cut me some slack.

I knocked on her door, and this time, it was Rose who answered. Not that I didn't want to talk to her friends again, I just had other things on my mind. Things like, would Rose like the dinner I packed? Would I say something stupid? Would I get another kiss? Is Luna breaking some laws of nature by keeping the moon full for this long?

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Rose asked as we walked through town.

"Well, I thought we could watch the sun set, eat something, then just sit under the stars and talk."

"Hmm, sounds good to me. Your family does always put on a good show." We both chuckled and continued on to our destination.

I set out a blanket under a tree on the top of a small hill near a creek that fed a nearby lake. I couldn't have imagined a more perfect scene, short of the royal gardens. We sat there, hardly saying a word as the sun sank behind the mountains. Afterward, I pulled out some sandwiches, a salad and some tea.

Once our hunger was sated, we started talking about our days. Now, you probably don't think the daily life of a florist is all that exciting, but you'd be right. In fact, if it weren't Rose telling me all this, I might have lost interest. However, there was just something about the way she told me about selecting just the right flowers from the garden behind the store to bring in the most customers. It even made me a little sad when she talked about having to dispose of wilting flowers, she seemed to honestly care about them.

Then came my turn to talk about my day. I told her all about my trip to the school and talking to the students. I even told her all about what happened between me, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and those two fillies.

"Oh, I know those two. The pink one is Diamond Tiara and the grey one is Silver Spoon. Nasty pieces of work. As spoiled rotten as their names suggest." Rose smirked, "I'm glad you put them in their place." Rose leaned against my side, I could only hope she couldn't feel my pounding heart or quivering muscles. I may have been a little nervous. "So what happened after that?"

"Ah, well, I took Apple Bloom and her friends to Sugarcube Corner and bought them all some milkshakes. Nothing major to talk about there. After that, I stopped over at Bon-Bon's Bonbons. The other day, Twilight and I had a little run in with Lyra and Bon-Bon. It didn't go well. I figured I'd go and apologize to them."

"And how'd that go?"

"Pretty good actually. I offered to answer any question she asked as a sign of my intended friendship."

"Really? What did she ask you about?" Rose looked up at me with those big green eyes of hers. I really like those eyes.

"She, uh… she asked why I always wear clothes."

"Huh? You know, I'm kinda curious about that myself. Why do you always wear clothes?"

I blushed and broke eye contact while I scratched my chin. I answered with, "if things go well between us, you may just find out some day." I pulled out the bag of candy. "For now, how about we just enjoy this candy Bon-Bon gave me?"

"But, you didn't answer my… oh." Rose blushed a little when she realized what I meant. "You know what, I think I will have some of that candy." I chuckled and began to rub her shoulders without even realizing it. "Ooh, ooh you're good at that. I bet you had lots of practice on all those mares just chomping at the bit to date a royal."

"Sorry, but yesterday was my very first date," I told her as she continued to coo and slowly stretched out on the blanket, thus allowing me better access to her shoulders.

"Seriously? I-ooh… I'm honored. To think, I got to-aah… break you in. Ooh~ right there."

By this point, I had gotten up on my knees to increase the pressure. "Honest. The only ponies I've ever done this for are the four princesses, and even then, usually only Mother."

"Mmm… you do know how weird it is that you can say that soOOooOo~ casually. Still, your fingers are awesome for- hey! Keep those paws of yours up north there, Buster."

"Oops, sorry about that."

"Hmm… I guess it's okay, just give it a couple more dates first, alright?"

"Of course. I don't want to do anything to offend you."

We were quiet for a while. I continued to massages her back, shoulders and neck and she would chew on a candy that I would proffer every so often. I couldn't help but think about how firm her muscles were and how very soft her fur was. The whole situation was fantastic.

"Ahh… it really is a beautiful night out tonight, isn't it?" Rose asked after she finally managed to open her eyes once more. "I don't think I've ever seen the moon so… big before. It's almost like Luna drew it closer or something."

"Yeah, or something," I muttered as I glared at the celestial orb glowing in the night sky. "Did you know Aunt Luna chose the position of each and every star up there thousands of years ago?"

"Really?"

"Yep. She once told me that creating something that could be seen by each and every pony was an experience unparalleled in this world. The sun and moon existed before they were born, but the stars were all her doing. It was just one more thing that drove her 'round the bend a thousand years ago."

"How so?"

"Huh?" We looked eyes again. Man, those eyes are beautiful.

"How could her creating the stars drive her crazy?"

"Ah, well, imagine you spent months planting a garden. You would have to tend to each and every plant one at a time, making sure they each had proper fertilizer, water and sunlight while keeping the weeds from ruining the pattern." Rose nodded to show she was following along. "Now, imagine all the ponies in town simply ignored it. They weren't mean about it and they never did anything to damage it, they simply acted like it wasn't there. Wouldn't you feel unappreciated?"

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. We were all only told that Luna was possessed by Nightmare Moon and tried to take out Celestia. I can't imagine how frustrated she must have been."

"Right? After Mom banished Aunt Luna, she would spend hours every night to make certain that not a single star slid out of place. She couldn't bear the thought of something her sister worked so hard to create being neglected and falling apart."

"Incredible. I can't imagine how taxing that must have been on the princess." Rose looked back up to the moon, only this time with compassion and consideration. After a few moments, she turned back to me. "Listen, as much as I'm digging this massage, I _do_ have to open the store in the morning and need to be getting back."

I nodded and stood up. "I guess I do too. Too bad, I was enjoying myself quite a bit."

"What a coincidence, so was I." We both chuckled and packed up the picnic basket.

The walk back was quiet, not because we were at odds with each other, but rather because we were enjoying to night sky. All too soon, we reached her place and had to separate.

"So, you're going back to Canterlot tomorrow?" Rose asked with a slightly sad expression.

"Yeah, but like I said, I won't be so far away that I can't visit often." I was trying to reassure us both.

"I know, and I'll be there to see you off tomorrow morning, too. For now though," Rose stood up on her hindlegs and surprised me with a full kiss on the lips, nearly causing my knees to buckle right then and there, "this will have to do."

She walked back inside, sashaying her hips a little bit. Again, I was frozen in shock. I could definitely get used to it. Finally, I managed to get my legs to work. A few moments later, I got my legs to work together and agree on a single direction. It took some time to get to the library. Even then, I didn't get much sleep that night.

And that was my first kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

As I walked with Twilight to the train station, I was very glad it would take a couple hours to reach Canterlot, I needed the sleep. I was up late thinking about the kiss Rose gave me, and how much I wanted another one. Of course, I wanted more, but I would settle for another kiss right now.

Twilight was talking to me the whole time, but I wasn't listening. I had another mare on my mind. It wasn't until Rainbow Dash swooped down and landed on my back, wrapping her forelegs around my neck and draping her head to one side.

"Hey, you weren't planning on leaving and not saying 'bye' to your friends were you?" Rainbow ask- accused.

"No, of course not, I just wasn't thinking straight is all."

"I'll say," Twilight confirmed. "I've been telling embarrassing stories about him all the way from the library and he hasn't said a thing."

"You what? For all these ponies to hear? Why you evil purple menace." I flicked the tip of her horn causing Twilight to wince while she laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot, I need to get Mom's cake from the Cake's before I hit the train station."

"Well make it quick," Rainbow ordered as she flew up from my shoulders, "everypony's waiting on you."

We waved to each other as she flew away. Twilight and I continued to Sugarcube Corner. I got the cake and got to play with the foals a little before we had to leave. So I got to have fun and I prevented an Equestria-wide disaster, a win-win. We left the bakery and headed straight for the station.

I know what you're thinking, 'why didn't he stop by to see Rose one more time before he left town?' but I _had_ seen her last night and the train was scheduled to leave within the hour. Besides, all my other friends were waiting on me. The five other Element bearers and their sisters were already on the platform and prepared to give me a big send off. Heck, even the mayor had shown up.

"Chris!" Pinkie shouted as she launched herself at my chest, wrapping me in a serious bear hug. Luckily, Twilight had been quick enough to snatch Celestia's cake from me with her magic and hold it high above our heads before Pinkie could ruin it.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity chastised. "You know better than to attack somepony like that. Somepony could have been hurt."

"Aw, it's okay, Rarity, because Chris _isn't_ a pony! He's a big, tough predator!" Pinkie growled. Rarity rolled her eyes and sighed while everypony else laughed at her antics.

Pinkie finally slid off me and Rarity walked up to offer her farewell. "Darling, it was an honor to make that outfit for you and I shall make you many more if you like."

"I _would_ like that, Rarity. In fact, I think I may have to place an order right now for more day-to-day clothing. Mom's jerkins are nice and all, but they're not the most comfortable."

"Oh, excellent. Here, consider this a sample of my upcoming work." A box was levitated into my hands.

Upon opening the box, I found a cotton shirt with Celestia's cutie mark on the breast and some nice slacks to match. "This is great, Rarity." I knelt down and hugged her, "thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome. And please feel free to visit us here anytime."

I stood up and nodded to her. I was then slugged in the shoulder by Rainbow Dash. "And don't forget, you and I still need to get some more sparring in. I mean, I can't have some alien from another world being more awesome than me, now can I?"

I rubbed her scruffy mane and laughed, "no, I suppose we can't have that. After all, there can be only _one_ awesomest in Equestria."

"Hay yeah!" she shouted as she drifted away.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with three little fillies on my chest. I could tell they were saying something along the lines of 'we'll miss you', but I couldn't distinguish any individual words. Luckily, my salvation in orange fur was there to save the day. All three were lassoed and yanked off of me.

"Now, ya'll know better than ta jump on ponies like that. 'Specially when they're as squishy as he is." Applejack laughed, quite pleased with herself. She trotted up with a bag of apples in her mouth, I took them from her. "Her ya go, the biggest, juiciest apples on meh farm. Ah hope ya like 'em."

"Thanks, Applejack. I be sure to share these with Mom and Aunt Luna. They'll love them."

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around and saw Fluttershy sitting on her haunches and hiding behind her mane. I knelt down to be on her level. She surprised me by hugging me tightly, I could've sworn I saw her wings twitch a little, but she probably just lost her balance. I made me feel a little guilty that I didn't get a chance to see her more while I was visiting. I was even about to tell her so, but we were interrupted.

"I hope you weren't going to try to sneak off without saying goodbye."

I turned my head and saw her, Roseluck. She was looking as beautiful as always. "Rose, you made it!" Fluttershy slowly released me and I made my way over to Rose. She stood up on her hindlegs and we hugged. I even got another kiss. It was on the cheek, but I gladly accepted.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let my stallion leave town without me saying goodbye. Though you seemed to be fine with it."

"What? No, I- that's not- I didn't-"

This time, I was interrupted by lips being pressed firmly against mine. A moment later, she pulled back, "you're so cute when you're flustered." We went back to hugging. It almost made me want to stay here, but the train conductor had other plans.

"All aboard for Canterlot! The train will be leaving in one minute!"

"Well, I guess I should get going. I'll see you all again soon." I kissed Rose, "I'll see you _even_ sooner. Miss Mayor, thank you for making me feel so welcome in your town."

"You're very welcome, your highness. Please, feel free to return anytime."

"Of course I will. Ladies, I wish I could stay longer, but I need to be getting home. Farewell my friends."

I climbed aboard and quickly found a seat. I leaned out the window and waved. In fact, I waved until I couldn't see the station anymore. After I pulled myself back inside, I sat back in my seat and watched the world go by. It wasn't long before I slipped into Luna's realm. At least this time I didn't enter R.E.M. sleep, and my nap went uninterrupted.

* * *

"…Canterlot Station! Please collect your belongings and watch your step!" the conductor called, rousing me from my sleep.

I stood up and stretched, bumping my hands into the ceiling and walls. I snickered and picked up my bags and cake, not easily accomplished without magic, and made my way onto the platform. I was quickly recognized by a guard who rushed over.

"Your highness, please allow me to assist with your luggage."

The cake was lifted from my hand but I held onto my bags. "Thank you very much. Could you see to it that they all make it to the palace?" A cart was rushed over, seemingly from nowhere and I placed my bags on it and the cake was laid on top.

"Of course, Prince. If you wish, I can also arrange for a chariot for yourself."

"No, that's okay, I want my arrival to be a surprise, but thank you for the offer."

"As you wish," the guard said as he bowed. He then barked some orders and the cart was rushed off by a bell hop. "Do you wish for an escort to the palace?"

"Hmm… sure, just don't get too close. I have a hard enough time not scaring ponies as it is."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, I began my stroll through the royal city. I did my best to appear friendly and non-threatening, and the guards did their best to be inconspicuous. Sadly, it's hard to be sneaky while wearing gold armor, just like it's hard to not look like a predator when you are one. I was soon realizing, I wasn't in Ponyville anymore.

Now, nopony was being mean and there wasn't any panic, but I could hear the whispers. Being as tall as I am, I could see over the heads of ponies and the look on a lot of their faces was not one of happy excitement. I almost wished I had taken a chariot, but I knew exposure was the best option. The only way to distill fear, was to show them the had no need for it.

"Stop! Thief!"

I turned to look up the street at the source of the distress call in time to see a brown unicorn stallion come galloping straight towards me followed by a tan earth mare in a shopkeeper's apron. Other ponies were getting out of the way of the two-pony stampede, which was probably the wise thing to do. I was never accused of being wise.

I stepped to the side and readied myself. With my knees bent and arms outstretched, I was set. Just as the stallion was beginning to pass me, I wrapped my arms around his barrel and lifted him off the ground. His momentum caused me to spin and stumble, but I managed to stay upright with him held tight against my chest.

"Please, let me go! I'm sorry, please!" he begged as he squirmed. I heard the distinct sound of an apple hitting the ground and rolling away.

I managed to get him down on the ground and pressed a knee down on his ribs and grabbed his horn with one hand, both immobilizing his head and body, and blocking his magic. The whole time, he was begging me to let him go and saying he was sorry. Shortly after, the mare who was chasing him caught up and so did the guards who were following me.

"You caught him! Thank you, *gasp* your majesty." The mare dropped into a bow. The fact that she still had some forward momentum made it quite humorous.

"Prince Chris, are you alright?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Now, Miss, what happened here?"

The mare rose. "This guy just stole an apple from my cart and took off. He's been stealing from vendors all over the marketplace. He's a no good thief."

"No, I'm not! Please, let me go." The stallion struggled again, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Quiet!" A magic aura surrounded his hooves and horn. I released his horn and stood up. "You'll be able to explain yourself to the princess!"

The thief was hauled off by a couple guards leaving one for me. I could hear him begging for his release the whole time. I actually felt bad for him. He stole food, if he had stolen bits or something of value, that would be one thing, but he stole food. I just hope Celestia goes easy on him.

"Thank you again, your majesty," the shopkeeper said. She picked the apple he had taken up off the ground. "Dang, this apple is no good now."

I pulled out my pouch of bits, there were only five left. I handed it to her. "Will this cover it?" She nodded, accepted it, bowed again, and happily trotted off.

"Are you certain you're alright, Prince?" I assured him I was. "Oh good, I'd hate to imagine what your mother would do to any of us if you were injured on our watch."

"Yeah, me too." I walked over to the dropped apple and picked it up. It didn't look like much and it wasn't very big. Why risk stealing something like this?

I walked over to a nearby dumpster and tossed it in. Nopony would want an apple _this_ bruised. Inside, I found an old canvas tarp and was struck with an idea. The tarp was a little dirty and covered with holes, but it was too good to pass up.

Fifteen minutes later, my guard and I arrived at the palace. I said hello to maids and guards as I walked in and told them to keep my arrival secret for just a bit longer. After all, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if somepony blabbed to Celestia.

Shortly, I reached the corridor outside the throne room. There was still a few ponies waiting to see Celestia. They all had some reason to see her and ask for her assistance. Some valid, many more that were petty. She once told me that this was a royal duty that she both loved and loathed. She loved being able to help her citizens, but she despised seeing just how selfish and greedy they can be.

I waited until there wasn't any more ponies in line and set my plan into action. I sat on the floor and brought my knees as tight against my chest as possible. Then, I wrapped the tarp around myself. A guard even helped to make sure that I was totally concealed, then he headed inside the throne room.

"Are there any more ponies out there, or are we finished for the day?" I could hear the carefully hidden fatigue. I guess she wasn't getting much sleep lately, and these requests were zapping what little energy she had left.

"There is only one stallion remaining, Princess."

"Very well, *sigh* send him in."

"I would, your highness, but he said he doesn't wish to sully you with his horrible deformities and maladies. He refuses to enter the throne room."

Celestia stood from her throne and began to walk toward the huge doors. "Nonsense! I would never sink so low as to turn away any of my little ponies based on their looks!" The doors swung open and my vision was filled with gold-tipped, white legs, I couldn't see anything else due to the tarp. "Please, my fair stallion, tell me what it is you need."

I spoke with a scratchy growl so as to disguise my voice. "My dear princess, I do not wish to trouble you, but I need a home. You see, my misshapen body has prevented me from finding a job, friends, or… even a mare. I don't need much, just a roof over my head to protect me from the cruelty of nature. Please, can you help me?"

"Of course I will help you, you poor thing. Now please, let me see your face."

Slowly, I raised an arm and allowed the tarp to slide up, revealing my hand. I heard a loud gasp just a split-second before the tarp was ripped away by her magic. I looked up into her huge eyes and smiled, "hey, Mom. I'm home."

Now, I'm sure there have probably been a few rumors about our reunion, but I want to straighten something out, Celestia absolutely did not tackle me in a huge hug that included all four legs and both wings that wound up having us rolling down the hallway while she licked my face. There was no face-licking involved at all. However, there was a lot of kisses.

"Oh… my baby's back home! This is the best way to end a long day of court ever! I've missed you so~ much! I swear I'm not letting you go for a lo- Honey, what happened to your face?"

"Huh, what are you talking about? Where?" I asked as I touched my own face. Then I felt a stinging pain just under my eye. "Oh, I guess I got scratched by that guy's horn when I caught him. No big deal."

"Wait, what guy? What happened?"

The guard who had escorted me stepped up to respond. "You should be proud of him, Princess. Your son caught a thief in the marketplace and tackled him to the ground. All by himself too. It was… all…"

You know, I never really wondered what an ethereal mane would look like if it was made of fire, but I know now. "BRING ME THE CONDEMNED! RIGHT NOW!"

And that was my homecoming.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Mom, you need to calm down. It's not that bad, just a scratch. I didn't even know it was there 'til you said something." I tried to reason with her, but right now, her temper was hotter than her own sun and she wasn't listening while she paced.

"Nopony harms my precious baby." She wasn't even looking at me, she was just watching the door for her target.

"Wow, I… I don't even… 'baby'? I was _six_ when we met. You don't even know what a human baby looks like."

"Great," Luna had heard her sister's roar and come to the throne room to investigate, "she is already mad, now you are trying to make her jealous too."

"I'll drag him through briars by his tail!"

"Huh? Why would she be jealous?"

"I'll rip his fur off, one strand at a time!"

"Seriously? Sister loves you deeply and often speaks of how cute you were when you first arrived. However, she never got to have to experience of true motherhood like so many other mares. It may seem silly, but she feels cheated sometimes."

"Thinks he can hurt _my_ family!"

"Mmm… fine, I'm her 'baby', but I don't have to like being referred to as that."

"Fair enough. By the way, I heard all about your actions in the marketplace today. I am very proud of you."

"…I'll rip the horn from his head!" Celestia's venomous tone and promise of cruelty was starting to get very disturbing. Besides, windows shouldn't frost over this early in the fall. "I'll make him eat his own horseshoes!"

I had had enough. I walked up to her and poked her snout with a single finger. She crossed her eyes and scrunched up her nose like she always does. "Mom, you're taking this too seriously. It's only a scratch and you've already healed it. Please, don't let this incident ruin your reputation as a fair and just ruler." The doors began to glow with magic, signaling that somepony was being led in by the guards. Celestia locked onto the new development immediately and tried to burn a hole through the door with her glare. I turned her head back to me, "the ruler I love and respect."

She sighed deeply, I had finally gotten through to her. "Fine." Celestia giggled a little, "who taught you to be so diplomatic?"

"Some wise old pony I know."

The doors opened and the family went into serious royal business mode. We all approached the stallion and met him halfway, it was proving difficult for him to walk with the chains on his legs. He wasn't struggling, pulling, shouting or even looking around. He was completely defeated and, from the look of it, shamed.

"Your highness, this is the thief that was arrested in the marketplace earlier today. He's told us his name is Auburn Skies. He's also told us many, _many_ times that he is sorry," a guard who had escorted Auburn Skies in informed us. Auburn was simply mumbling his apologies to the carpet over and over again.

"Thank you, you may leave him with us." The guards bowed and left. Celestia approached the prisoner, I was right beside her, just in case. "Tell me, Auburn Skies, why did you see fit to assault a member of the royal family?" Her words were stern but not loud. She was still mad, but it was fading.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I was starting to get worried that we were going to have to replace the carpet if Celestia pressed him any harder. This guy was pathetic. So pathetic, in fact, that Celestia seemed to almost completely forget her anger toward him for 'injuring' me.

"Then, pray tell, what was it that you did intend to do?"

"I… was just trying to get something to eat."

"You were stealing to feed yourself?"

"No, Princess, my daughter, Jasmine."

"I see. Tell me more."

Auburn explained everything to us. He had recently lost his job, which had paid just enough to pay the rent on a one room apartment, and could no longer afford to put food on the table. He had tried to find a job, as had his wife, Sandy, but it can be hard to find work when you are an earth pony mare and a unicorn who could only levitate small objects. He had come from earth pony parents and his magic was weak. He and his wife had resorted to digging through the trash behind restaurants…

"…but I couldn't bear the thought of feeding trash to my daughter. I didn't know what else to do, so I… stole some fruit to give her. I didn't want to, I had to. Please, forgive me."

Celestia and the rest of us were silent for a short time before she spoke again. "While I can appreciate your plight, I cannot overlook your crimes. I must give this some consideration. Give me moment to decide what to do about this."

The three of us walked back to the throne, leaving Auburn alone in the middle of the room. I looked at Celestia, she seemed exhausted. "What are you going to do, Mom?"

"I… I don't know. This is not an easy situation to deal with. I he had simply stolen food for himself, then I would sentence him to community service until the debt was repaid, but…"

"…It was not for himself," Luna concluded, "if his story is true that is." Celestia nodded.

"I got a good look at the apple he stole today, it was bruised and virtually unsellable. It was like he was deliberately trying to avoid costing the shopkeeper a sale." I thought about this conundrum for a moment. "Now I know what you meant about the crown being heavy with duty. Oh! I have an idea. Will you let me handle this?"

"I don't know. Are you sure you really want to deal with this?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to need some help. I need to send a letter to Applejack."

"Applejack?" I nodded. "Very well. If this what you really want to do."

"Thanks, Mom." I rubbed the side of her neck, had to keep it professional after all. "I won't let you down."

Celestia smiled at me. "Never crossed my mind." A scroll, pen and inkwell floated over to me from the throne, there was always a small stockpile in a drawer behind it. I wrote down a couple paragraphs before holding the scroll out for Celestia to read and, if she approved, send. Once she finished reading, the scroll was rolled up, sealed and magicked away along with a blank one for the return letter. "Once again, you make me so very proud of you."

We turned back to Auburn and walked up to him. I could actually hear the chains rattling. This was just getting sad now. I stepped forward and stood before him. "It has been decided that I will be responsible for your sentence. We are waiting on a response from a third party at this time." There was a small flame in mid-air and a scroll fell out of it. I looked back at Celestia, who had received the scroll, and watched her read it and then nod at me. "Ah, good, she's agreed."

"'She'?" Auburn was clearly confused.

"Yes. I have decided to sentence you to a form of community service. My friend Applejack owns a farm in Ponyville and could use some help getting everything ready for winter. While there, you will receive a fair wage and lodgings," I could see something new in his eyes, hope. "However, if you even think of running away or doing anything negative toward the Apple family, I will take it as a personal affront. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, your highness. Thank you for this opportunity."

"You're welcome. Though you may not be thanking me afterward, Sweet Apple Acres is very large and the work will be hard. We will be leaving in the morning. Tonight, be with your family." His chains came off thanks to Celestia's magic. I walked with him to the large doors to the throne room. Outside them was a maid with Celestia's cake and the bag of apples given to me by Applejack, my suitcase had already been taken to my room. I picked up the bag of apples. "Don't think this means that you are off the hook. Applejack will give you orders, you will obey them, I will be watching. You will have a guard that you will report to on a regular basis. This is your chance to not only make right, but to also pull yourself out of the gutter, so to speak. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Prince Chris, I understand. I promise not to let you down."

"Glad to hear it," I proffered the bag of apples to him, "because Princess Celestia will be the one to handle your sentence after that, and… let's just say you don't want that."

Auburn risked looking back into the throne room. He shivered when he saw Celestia. She clearly did not trust him. "I, uh, I will take your word on that."

"Good. Now, go home, pack some things, get some sleep, and be ready bright and early in the morning."

Auburn bowed in between his backwards steps. With the bag of apples floating in his magic, he made his way out the doors and into the streets. Both princesses approached me and stood one on each side.

"This is a good thing you're doing for him, Chris."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Do you truly think he can be trusted?" Luna asked.

"Nope. That's why I was hoping to borrow one or two of your night guards. I wanted them to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays true to his word."

"And if he doesn't?" Celestia asked.

"Then I will have no sympathy for him and may just hand him over to Uncle Gurfon."

"That may be going a bit far," Celestia nuzzled me, "but if he hurts you again, physically or otherwise, I may just load him into the chariot myself."

A smell wafted to my nose and reminded me of something. "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought something for you, Mom."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Just a little baked delight from the one and only Sugarcube Corner."

* * *

"Your mother's not the only one glad to see you home you know." Dust Bunny was helping me unpack my suitcase.

"Really? Were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was. There isn't a very long history of ponies greeting you with open hooves."

"True enough. Luckily, Ponyville was very friendly and it only took a couple days for them to get used to me. I even got to speak at the school and play with a couple of very cute foals. Speaking of which, where's Fluffy?"

"Cotton's home with Iron. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see you." Bunny held up one of my new shirts and admired the craftsmanship. "By the way, a little birdy told me about your homecoming. Very funny."

"I thought so." Thanks to Bunny's help, my suitcase was emptied very quickly, but it was still getting a bit late in the afternoon. "I think that's everything. Why don't you call it a night?"

"Alright. It's good to see you home safe and sound."

"Thank you, Bunny." She was about to leave when I stopped her. "Hey, I'm actually going back to Ponyville tomorrow, do you think Cotton would like to go? It'd be a chance for her to see a whole new town and even see an apple orchard. I'll be with her the whole time and there'll be guards too. She'd be completely safe."

"I think she'd love that. Do you mind if I tag along too?"

"Of course you can come. What kind of monster would I be if I just took your daughter and made you stay behind?"

"Probably worse than the papers ever said you were." We chuckled as she headed for the door. "I'll see you bright in early then."

"Sounds good. 'Til the morning." And she left.

With no one to talk to, I got bored and decided to see what Celestia was up to. It had been a few days since I saw her and I missed her. I got up and walked out my door and began the extensive fifteen step trek to her room. When I knocked on her door, I was on mildly surprised to hear a muffled and garbled 'come in'. I knew right away, she was doing her best to destroy her baked adversary. I opened the door and entered.

"Kwifth!"

"Ah, no talking with your mouth full."

She giggled and, with the aid of some milk, swallowed. "Chris, what brings you in here?"

"Nothing, I just missed you and wanted to spend some time with you."

"Oh… I missed you too. Why don't you join me?" She patted the bed with her wing and I did as instructed. "Now, I want to hear all about your time in Ponyville. Tell me, did you have fun? Were the ponies there nice to you? Did you make some new friends?" She then lowered her head and her expression took on a conspiratorial look, "did you meet a mare?"

I almost got up and marched over to Luna's room to raise Tartarus, but stopped myself. Luna said she wouldn't tell, and I knew I could trust her. I'd tell Celestia about Rose, just… not right now. Instead, I told her about everything else.

I told her all about the big welcome I got and got her to smile. She cooed when I told her about playing with the Cake twins. Celestia even told me I made her very proud when I told her about speaking to the school foals, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in particular. The highlight was when she guffawed about Twilight guarding me like a junkyard dog.

She actually laughed so hard that Luna heard her while she was walking to her own room and joined us. Somehow, I had wound up spending the rest of the night preening and massaging both princesses while they listened to my tales.

"… and if I hadn't managed to turn Twilight's head in time, Lyra would have been in some serious trouble. Hey, did you know clouds could explode?"

"Lightning Strike told us, it had come as quite a shock to him."

"Heh, that was pretty good, Aunt Luna. You're adapting well to modern vocabulary."

"What are you talking about?" She was honestly confused. I decided to change the subject rather than embarrass her.

"Um, so uh, Mom, do you believe me now that I can travel safely?"

"Mmm… maybe if you move up about three inches. Yeah, right there. But to answer your question, no. I'm glad Ponyville was fun for you, but Ponyville is a lot friendlier than other cities in Equestria. I have no problem with you traveling, but I don't want you to go alone. Okay?"

I had to concede her point. I'd heard about how cruel cities like Manehattan can be to even Equestria natives, let alone a creature from another world. "Fine, as long as I don't have to spend the rest of my life stuck inside the castle."

Celestia surprised me by suddenly rolling over and hugging me tightly to her barrel. "I just want to keep my baby safe." She was rocking me back and forth now.

I hugged her just as tight. "I know, Mom. I know."

Luna stood up and began to leave. "Well then, it is getting late and I must attend to my duties. Chris, I am glad you are home and I hope the two of you sleep well. For now, however, I must wish you a good night."

"Goodnight, Sister."

"'Night, Aunt Luna. We'll see you tomorrow."

After she left, Celestia and I curled up with each other and fell asleep soon after.

And that was the end of my first vacation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I groaned as the light from Celestia's sun managed to catch me right in the eyes. "Oh, Honey, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Besides, I got a big day today. Might as well get started." I rubbed my eyes and stood from the bed. "I'm gonna wash up and meet you in the dining room."

"Okay, Sweetie. I'll see you soon."

I returned to my room and took care of my morning routine. I showered and shaved before I dressed. After that, I quickly packed a small bag, just in case. We were going to be going to Ponyville today, but if things went according to plan, we would be returning before tonight.

"You're up early. Excited about seeing your friends again?"

"Morning, Bunny. I guess I'd be lying if I said 'no', but the real reason I'm up so early is because Mom doesn't close the blinds when she raises the sun."

"Well, at least you don't have to wake up as early as I do."

"I don't work you that hard, do I?"

Bunny giggled. "No, you don't. I just take my duties seriously and one of those duties is to be here before you wake up. That just means I have to wake up before dawn in order to be here on time."

"Good, I'm glad." I headed for the door. "Now, after breakfast, we'll be heading for Ponyville, so if you want to change out of your uniform, that'd be fine."

"Alright, but there is something I should probably warn you about."

"Oh? And what's tha-" I didn't get a chance to finish my question. A small, fluffy pony barreled into my stomach and latched onto me with all her tiny might.

"Chris…! I missed you so much!"

"*Cough* I missed you too, Fluffy Butt." I hugged her close. "Now c'mon, breakfast is waiting."

We walked through the halls toward the dining room, Cotton was riding on my shoulder. Guards, maids and servants waved hello and welcomed me home. It was good to be home and I was feeling good. Even seeing Blueblood didn't bring me down.

"So the creature has returned," Blueblood said with a sneer. "Shame. The palace was smelling much better without the stench of primate in the air."

"Good morning, Cousin. How are you today?" I smiled as I walked right past him.

"…I um, I am… well?" The look on his face was priceless.

"Glad to hear it." I sat down at my normal spot next to Celestia with Cotton sitting on my lap. "Good morning, Aunt Luna, Mom." They both nodded in greeting.

"Psst, Chris?" Cotton tried to get my attention. I looked down at her to show she had it. "Why were you so nice to Bluebutt? He was being a jerk to you."

"Well, Fluffy, first, Mom had asked me to try to get along, so I am. Second, I'm in too good a mood right now to let petty insults bring me down. And third, it didn't really bother me."

"Or perhaps the monkey has simply learned his place," Blueblood called out.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just tuning out garbage I don't want to hear," I retorted.

Blueblood quietly fumed over being both bested and being unable to upset me. The rest of us, on the other hoof, enjoyed our breakfast in peace.

* * *

After breakfast, I, along with a few guards, went down to Auburn's small home to retrieve him. Bunny and Cotton had already boarded the airship we were going to take to Ponyville. There was no need to expose them to any unseen danger. From what I could see, it didn't look like he had lied to us.

"Your highness." I looked up and spotted one of Luna's night guards floating down to greet me.

"Report," I commanded.

"We watched Auburn Skies enter the building, but he did not exit all night."

"Alright, good work. You and your partner can take off and get some well-earned rest."

"Yes, your highness, thank you." They both flew off back toward the palace.

Once the two night guards were out of sight, I went inside the building. It was the purest example of a tenement building, according to the definition I had been given at least. Fixtures were broken and tiles were missing from the floor. The smell itself was… unique. If he _was_ lying, he was goin very far out of his way over just a few apples.

Finally, I reached Auburn's door. "Sergeant, please hold back. I doubt I will be in any real danger and I don't want to give anypony any reason to panic."

"Understood, Prince."

I knocked on the door. It was opened by an earth mare, who screamed, slammed the door, and then opened it again, slower this time. "F-forgive m-me, your m-m-majesty. I w-wasn't expecting company."

"That's quite alright, ma'am, think nothing of it. I was actually looking for one Auburn Skies. Is he here?"

"My husband? Yes, he's here. Why, may I ask, are you looking for him?"

He must not have told her what happened. "Well, he came to me yesterday and asked for some help in procuring a new job. I'm here to escort him to his new employer in Ponyville myself."

"W-wait, Ponyville? Why is he goin to Ponyville? What about us? What about his family?"

"Whoa, whoa, he's not running away, merely being gainfully employed."

"Auburn! Come over here!" I was starting to feel sorry for him all over again.

"What is it, San- oh."

"'Oh'? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You're going off to Ponyville on your own and leaving me and your daughter behind and all you can say is 'oh'?!"

"Uh…"

"Miss, I think there has been some confusion here. He isn't leaving you behind, because you are coming along. I have arranged for lodgings and will help enroll your daughter in the local school. Right now, however, I have come to gather Auburn so the final arrangements can be made and he can begin his new job right away."

"Oh, I see. Alright then."

Auburn kissed his wife, said his goodbyes and followed me out of the building. "I um, I wanted to thank you for not telling her about yesterday. I really appreciate it."

"I'm here to make sure you repay your debt to society, not ruin your marriage. Besides, it's only a little extra paperwork. Now march, we have an airship to catch."

* * *

Less than an hour later, we had landed outside the Golden Oaks Library and disembarked. The guards took their places around the library while the rest of us entered.

"I still don't see why you had to tag along, Mom."

"What," Celestia showed some mock hurt, "I can't spend some time with my son?" She giggled as I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I had planned on coming to Ponyville today anyway."

"Why?" I deadpanned.

"To see what was keeping you here, of course."

"Chris, be nice to your mother."

"Twi, she doesn't need your help. Look, you ladies just wait here. I'll take Auburn by his temporary home and then to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack has already been briefed on the situation."

"Fine, just hurry back."

"Can I go with you?" my calf asked.

I reached down and plucked Cotton Tail from my leg before holding her up to eye level. "Sorry, Fluffy Butt, but you should wait here with you mother." I set her down on Dust Bunny's back.

"He's right, Honey," Bunny agreed.

"Hmph, fine." Her tiny tantrum was just too cute.

"Good, now come along, Auburn. We have things to do and see."

* * *

We arrived at the apple farm and were promptly greeted by Applejack and her brother, who I hadn't met yet. His size alone would be enough to intimidate an average sized pony, but add in his strength, and even a griffon would have to be crazy to try to take him on one-on-one. Thankfully, I knew, from stories and anecdotes, that he was a gentle giant. Auburn, however, didn't.

"Howdy there, Chris. Is this meh new worker?" Applejack hollered out.

"Morning, Applejack. Yeah, this is him. His crimes were very minor, so try not to break him."

"No promises."

"Eeyup," her brother confirmed.

"I'm assuming this is the famous Big Macintosh," I indicated the large stallion.

"Eeyup," he repeated.

"Ah never introduced ya'll?"

"Nnope," Big Mac and I said at the same time.

"Oh, well, Big Macintosh, this is Prince Chris. Chris, this is meh big brother, Big Macintosh."

I reached out a hand and he placed his hoof in it, we shook. "Pleased to meet you, Big Mac."

"Your highness," He nodded.

I decided to correct him on that later, you know, when a convicted criminal wasn't right there. "And this is your new worker, Auburn Skies." He nodded when they looked at him. "Auburn, these two ponies will be your new bosses. You will do as they say when they say. In turn, you and your family will be given a place to live and a fair wage." Again, I saw the look of hope in his eyes, and it made me happy. Unfortunately, he wasn't there for the fun of it. "You were assigned here because the Apples could always use a helping hoof right before winter," Especially when the fall estrus hits and puts Applejack out of commission for a few days. "You will be reporting to the local guard on a regular basis for the next thirty days. And just in case you're thinking about running away or doing anything untoward to these ponies… Applejack, a demonstration if you please."

"Sure thing." Applejack trotted over to a nearby apple tree and, with a swift buck from just one leg, dropped every apple on it.

"And take it from me, she was holding back. Also, her five closest friends are about the most amazing and terrifying ponies I've ever met, and they don't take kindly to anypony doing anything to hurt their friends." Auburn nodded, showing that he understood. I crouched down next to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "one more thing," I pointed toward the nearby woods and tracked them around the farm, "_that_is the Everfree Forest." Then I pointed to the far end of the farm, "and _that_ is the Whitetail Wood. Applejack and her friends know both like the back of their hooves. So my advice to you is this, do the work, earn the pay, and make something of yourself. I can't say the Apples will need you after winter starts, but a reference from the one and only Element of Honesty sure won't hurt your chances of getting work. You got me?"

"Yes, your highness, I won't run and I won't let you down."

"Good. I'm sorry to come across so harsh, but this is for your own good."

"Yes, your highness, I know that and I thank you for this opportunity."

I stood back up. "You're welcome. Now, I believe these ponies have some chores for you to get started on."

"Eeyup," the siblings echoed.

"Thought so. Take care now." And I left for town. I was hoping Celestia hadn't emptied out Sugarcube Corner.

It had only been one night, but all the ponies in town were waving at me like they were genuinely happy to see me again. This really was a very friendly town. They were even so kind as to let me know Celestia had returned to the library without my having to ask.

I approached the library, after making a quick stop at the schoolhouse to enroll a new student, just in time to see the door opening with Celestia on the other side. I was about to say something when I was nearly knocked over by a pony who had hugged me from behind.

"Hey there, Chis." I recognized the voice as Rose's. "You know, I've been craving another massage since that night." Her slightly sensual tone was very inviting. Sadly, I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"I was unaware you were in the habit of giving out massages to ponies outside the family."

"Hey… Mom." I swear I could feel Rose going cold behind me.

"And just who are you hiding, Honey?" I felt Rose's grip tightening around me.

"This lovely mare is Roseluck," I pointed over my shoulder with a single raised thumb. "She runs a nearby flower shop with her friends Lily Valley and Daisy. We've also been kinda… dating."

"I see. Let's discuss this further inside," Celestia commanded before she turned and headed back inside. I dropped my chin to my chest and followed her inside, dragging Rose behind me. She had yet to loosen her grip. As soon as the door closed, I was subjected to a series of happy squeals. "Oh~, my little boy has found himself a mare." She then scooped up the nearest pony and hugged them in excitement. Dust Bunny was not amused, but didn't argue or struggle, it would've been pointless.

"So, you're not mad, Princess?" Rose asked while still using me as a shield.

"Mad?" Celestia released Bunny, who dropped unceremoniously to the floor. "Why would I be mad about my son meeting his special somepony?"

Rose finally dared to peak around me. "Forgive me, your highness, but I was… scared you would be angry with me or that you might think I was trying to steal him away from you."

"Are you trying to steal him away from me?" Celestia was looming over Rose and I. I knew she wasn't being serious though.

"N-n-no, Princess, n-n-n-never."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. If you're not trying to take away Chris, then I won't have to banish you." She laughed, nopony else joined her. "What? I was joking, I swear."

"Well, now that the awkwardness is out of the way," I glared at Celestia who simply shrugged, "we can move on to introductions. Rose, you already know Twilight and Spike. This is Dust Bunny, my personal maid and good friend."

"Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bunny's voice was friendly, but her face said 'hurt him and you will know suffering'. How she did that with a smile, I still don't know.

"And this little ball of cute," I picked Cotton up off the floor and held her to my chest, "is her daughter, Cotton Tail. Though I like to call her Fluffy Butt." Cotton giggled happily while I tickled her tummy.

Rose walked over to greet the little filly. "Hello there, Fluf-"

"Nooo…!" Cotton flailed at Rose, making her take a few steps back.

"Hey, Fluffy, cut that out." She stopped her kicking and screaming immediately and looked up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry," Bunny said, "but she won't even let the princesses call her that. Chris is the only one who can. Whenever anypony else does… well, you've seen it for yourself."

"I-it's okay. Sorry about that, Cotton Tail."

Cotton shook her head, "no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't act up or have a fit over it."

I set Cotton on the floor and Rose sat on her haunches in front of her. Rose then reached out and patted Cotton on her head. "How about this, I'm sorry and you're sorry, so let's just start over."

Cotton Tail nodded. "Okay." Cotton bore a huge grin and was giggling. She, like everypony else, was warming up to Rose.

And so it went for the next thirty minutes or so. Sadly, like all good things, our time in Ponyville came to an end. Celestia, Bunny, Cotton, all the guards we brought along, and I all loaded back up on the airship and took off for our return home.

"So," Celestia's voice came from over my shoulder as I leaned on the railing and watched the scenery pass below, "you were keeping secrets from me."

I sighed deeply in defeat. "Yeah, I was, and I'm sorry. I just… I don't know."

Celestia stepped right up next to me and then lowered herself to the deck. "Climb on, Chris." I did as instructed and climbed onto her back and wrapped my arms around her neck, just like when I was a child. Slowly, Celestia unfurled her wings and she began to lift off the deck. She slowly rose until we reached cloud level and she landed on a particularly comfortable one. "Chris, do you know why I adopted you?"

"Luna told me you always wanted a family of your own, but every time you tried to find love, the stallion was only interested in advancing their own status. So, when I was in need of a mother as much as I was, you saw an opportunity for both of us to get what we needed.

"You make it sound kind of cold, but that is basically right. The real truth is much simpler than that," she turned her head so we could look into each other's eyes, "I adopted you because I loved you. Even as a child you were very brave and friendly and… everything I could want in a foal. It never mattered to me that you walked on two legs instead of four, or that you don't have fur, or needed to eat animal protein. I was even willing to accept those weird little fingers of yours," she giggled as I scratched behind her ear. "I know that my being a princess may be intimidating to other ponies, and I've come to except the loneliness that comes with the privilege of ruling. But as long as I have you and of course Luna, Twilight and Cadance, that loneliness doesn't show its ugly head." I knew what she meant, being the only human in a world of talking ponies and griffons and even hydra, I too felt lonely sometimes. "But, when the ones I love feel they need to keep secrets, I can't help but feel a little bit of that loneliness again."

My first instinct was that she was simply overreacting, but then I remembered the kind of trials she's had to go through in her long life. Luna resenting her and becoming Nightmare Moon. Sunset Shimmer ignoring her warnings and running out on her. Even _my_ being here, which was caused by _her_ student.

So much trouble caused by ponies trying to impress her, become her and even being jealous of her. All of them tried to go beyond their reach and each of them kept secrets from her, big and small. It was no wonder she hated them.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I didn't mean to hurt you or keep my relationship with Rose a secret. I just didn't know when or how to tell you." I hugged her neck tighter. "I love you."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too. Now, let's go home."

And that's how my girlfriend met my mother.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I still couldn't believe it. Celestia had met my girlfriend and nothing exploded, imploded or ignited. True, Celestia felt a little wounded that I didn't tell her about Rose, but she didn't stay that way. In fact, the only thing that could have gone better was if Rose hadn't tried to call Cotton 'Fluffy Butt'. At least they made up.

Even better, I was able to help a family in turmoil. Better still, it wasn't some hoof-out or charity. I got Auburn a job and home in a nicer town, but he has to do the work himself. And as an added bonus, I got some help for my friend and her family during a tough time of the year. As soon as I got Sandy and Jasmine and escorted them to Ponyville, they could begin their life anew. It didn't have to be me, of course, I just wanted to be the one to do it. Besides, it gave me an excuse to make another trip to Ponyville.

I decided to go right after breakfast. Said breakfast was standard; Bunny woke me and teased me, Celestia and Luna greeted me, Blueblood tried to upset me, but I was in too good a mood for it to bother me, and the food was delicious, though I was missing Applejack's cooking. I just had to hope the rest of the day would go as well.

I had an overnight bag packed and a bag of bits in my pocket, and I was ready to go. I said my farewells and headed out. Sadly, Celestia had insisted on a couple guards going along with me. Oh well, one can't have everything.

I had decided to take the royal carriage instead of walking all the way from the palace to Auburn's apartment. It was a long walk and I was feeling lazy. Before long, we arrived at the tenement building. It hadn't changed much in the one day since I saw it last.

I climbed down from the coach and made my way up to the apartment. Again, it was answered by Sandy. "Oh, your highness," Sandy greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Miss Sandy. Please, rise. I never cared for all that bowing stuff anyway." I spotted a filly peeking out from behind a chair. She had pure white fur and a rich yellow mane that matched her eyes. "And who do we have here?"

"Huh?" Sandy looked back into the room just in time to see the filly duck back behind the chair. "Ah, that would be my daughter, Jasmine. Sweetie, come over here and meet the prince."

The little filly slowly walked up to us. When she reached her mother, she bowed then immediately hid behind Sandy's legs. It was a reaction I was starting to think I should get used to.

"Hello there, Jasmine. It's nice to meet you," I said as I knelt down to reduce my size.

Jasmine only mumbled a response. "Jasmine, come out from there and greet him properly. He deserves it. He's been very nice to us and he is our prince. Now come on."

"No, that's okay, I'm used to it by now and I take no offense." Sandy seemed to let out a held breath. "Now, if you ladies would care to join me, I will escort you to your new home."

The three of us climbed back into the royal carriage and headed out for the train station. I had arranged for a private car on the express to Ponyville. I didn't mind riding with my citizens, but I thought it would be a treat for Sandy and Jasmine to have a whole train car to themselves, plus one. Turns out, I was right.

The whole time we were traveling, Jasmine was bouncing from seat to seat, pointing out things that whizzed by the windows. Sandy seemed to have relaxed considerably and we were enjoying a friendly conversation. She told me all about how she loved working with her hooves in the dirt, and so did Auburn. She said that they came to Canterlot to try to find their fortune like so many had before them. It didn't happen, obviously. A city full of unicorns prefers unicorns for its workforce. Finding a job as an earth pony in a city that had no farms and only private gardens was difficult to say the least, and even harder to keep it. So when Auburn lost his minimum wage job, they were all but lost.

"…and then you knocked on our door and turned everything around. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Sandy, Celestia always told me that our first duty was to the ponies that allow us to rule and guide them. When your husband came and asked for our help," I may have fibbed a little on that point, but it was with good intentions, "I knew I had to do something."

"Well, obligation or otherwise, know that we will never forget this opportunity you've given us."

"Not to sound too high and mighty, but good. One should never forget what has been given to them. Though I don't want any or need any thanks, that doesn't mean that somepony down the road won't need your help."

"That is an excellent point. You hear that, Jasmine?"

"Yes, Mommy."

I couldn't help but smile at the scene of a loving mother passing knowledge on to her clearly much loved daughter. It reminded me of both my mothers, my human mom _and_ my pony mom.

* * *

"Sandy! Jasmine!" Auburn galloped down the dirt toward the three of us. I could see from a distance that Applejack and Big Mac had been making him earn his pay. Of course, I had made sure his time and effort would be properly rewarded.

"Auburn!"

"Daddy!"

I watched in joy as the family reunited in a big group hug. A hug that if I tried to replicate with my alicorn family, would result in several broken ribs and misaligned disks. It was very touching.

"Chris, Ah didn't expect ta see ya again so soon," Applejack told me as she trotted up to our little group.

"Yeah well, I just couldn't stay away from your excellent apples." Applejack laughed at my obvious falsehood. "No, I was simply bringing Auburn's family here to Ponyville to show them their new home."

"Well that certainly is excitin'. In thu meantime, Ah'm gonna get a couple more hours uh work outta Auburn here 'n' then he can join 'em."

"Sounds good to me." I turned to face Auburn and his family. "Now, ladies, I hate to interrupt, but we should be going. Auburn has work to do."

We were about to leave when I spotted Apple Bloom bouncing up the road. "Chris!"

"Apple Bloom. How are you doing?" I asked as I knelt down to tussle her mane.

"Ah'm great. What're you doin' here?"

"I was just showing Auburn's family where he works before bringing them to their home." Then a thought occurred. "Hey, Bloom, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Uh course ya can. What do ya need?"

"This scared little filly here is going to be starting in your school real soon and is going to need help making some new friends. Can you and the other crusaders help her out?"

"Sure."

Apple Bloom trotted over to Jasmine and introduced herself. From what I could tell, once Jasmine calmed down (Apples tend to be a bit friendlier than ponies are used to), she and Apple Bloom became good friends. I hoped that was a good sign of things to come for the newcomers.

Unfortunately, I had to separate Jasmine and Apple Bloom. It really was time to take Sandy and Jasmine to their new home. At least it was a good reason.

* * *

"Dear Celestia… sorry," Dusty said in mild shock and then embarrassment when she realized who she was talking to.

"It's fine. Common expression. You should hear some of the expressions Luna uses." I laughed. "Now, let's see the rest of your new home."

We hadn't even entered the building yet and she was already impressed. I had arranged for a variety of hearty plants ready for planting via Roseluck and made certain the yard was clean. There was also a medium-sized back yard with a picket fence surrounding it and even a small patio. That, coupled with this town, would be a great place to raise a foal.

I took the key out of my pocket and held it out for Sandy. "It's your home, your honors."

Sandy was in tears as she gingerly took the key from my hand. She missed the lock a couple times before she managed to unlock the front door. Once she walked inside, I heard her gasp loudly enough that I was worried she had actually swallowed the key. Good thing Auburn had the second one.

Inside was a family room, a moderately-sized kitchen a bathroom and was already fully furnished, and that was just the first floor. The second had two bedrooms, a linen closet, and another bathroom. Also fully furnished.

"I… I don't…" Sandy started to say.

"Is this our new home, Mommy?"

"Yes it is, Jasmine," I answered. "That is, if your Mommy wants it to be." I was tackled around the waist by Sandy and hugged tightly. "I guess that's a yes."

Jasmine was giggling loudly and Sandy was blushing more and more. "I'm… sorry,… your highness. I got carried away. Please, forgive me."

I laughed again. "It's fine, Sandy. Also, you can just call me Chris. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way and allow you ladies to settle in." I was about to step out the door and stopped. "Oh, and if a pink earth pony stops by, she may be loud but she's harmless. Goodbye for now."

I was feeling pretty good about the way things went. Provided Auburn didn't screw up at Sweet Apple Acres, he and his family would never have to eat from a dumpster or steal fruit again. Also, the marketplace in Canterlot would have one less thief. The only way I could feel better was a _very_ friendly visit with Rose.

I was brought out of my inner thought by the sight of one Miss Pinkie Pie being held aloft by a bundle of helium balloons. She was also wearing a party hat and an overstuffed saddlebag, which just made it all the more odd that she was floating.

"Hey, Pinkie, fourth house on the left."

Her response was a broad smile and a blow on her noisemaker. Man, she was fun. Oh, speaking of fun, I should drop by and see Rarity. I needed some more clothes.

After a brief walk, I reached the Carousel Boutique. The bell jingled as I entered. "Welcome to the Carousal Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and oh, Chris, hello."

"Hey there, Rarity, how's business?"

"Business is excellent, thank you for asking. How's… the nation?" Sometimes, there just isn't enough common ground between two ponies businesses.

"Running as smoothly as the last fifteen-hundred years." I laughed.

"Well, that's great to hear. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to place an order for some more of your excellent clothing." I took a look around the shop. There were the usual dresses and saddles, but there was something different about the ones toward the back. "Hey, Rarity, I know I've never been really clear on saddle fashion, but why do these ones have stirrups?"

"Uh, how old did you say you were?" she asked with a growing blush.

I suddenly realized how close it was to estrus. "Umm… never mind. So, about those clothes."

* * *

After Rarity's, I went over to Twilight's in time to be invited to Pinkie's welcoming party for Auburn and his family. Once said invitation was received, I hopped on over to Rose's place to extend my own invitation. She happily accepted and we prepared for another night on the town.

An hour later, we were walking down the street to the town hall. Pinkie had arranged for the party to be held there so the new family didn't have to worry about cleaning afterward, not that Pinkie ever left a mess for anypony after one of her parties, or having a bunch of strange ponies in their house.

I had picked up Rose at her house. As we walked, we talked about our days while I rubbed her ears. The rubbing was also encouraging her to press against my hips. That was making it hard to walk, but also hard to care about anything else. And I thought my day was good before.

The party was a blast. First off, a lot more ponies had showed up than had for my party. Secondly, Applejack brought out some of her 'special' cider. Thirdly, and probably the most important thing, it was a Pinkie Party. Jasmine had even managed to befriend Apple Bloom's two friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, which spoke well for her chances in her new school. Though for me, the best part for me was having Rose there.

After all the games, treats and presents, it was time to call it a night. A lot of ponies had to get to work in the morning, including Auburn. Everypony left for the long trot home. Well, almost everypony. A certain blue pegasus had indulged a little too much in the cider and could not fly herself home. In fact, she couldn't even walk.

"Alright. Chris, you carry her to the library while I go ahead and prepare the spare bed for her," Twilight ordered. "Oh wait. What about you? If Rainbow is using the spare bed, where will you sleep?"

"You know I'm not picky. I'll be fine with a couple blankets and a pillow," I offered. "That is, unless somepony else is willing to share," I rubbed Rose behind her ear.

"Nice try there, smooth talker."

"What? Too early in the relationship?"

"Just a bit." Rose bumped me with her hips. Awesome. "Patience, Dear, patience."

I hefted Rainbow Dash onto my shoulders, a pair of legs on each side of my neck, and stood to my full height. "That's me, Mister Patience. Now, let's get this lush to bed."

Rainbow drowsily laughed at that. "Hey, I'm noT a LUshhh. I just cann resistsh AJ'sh cIDerr ishall. Now… Get ME home, ShlowPOke!"

"Yes, Mistress. Please pardon my insolence."

"You are furrrgiven, pE-shun. Now march!"

Onward we marched. The brisk night air was refreshing, Rose was with me, and Rainbow Dash weighed less than my armor, which was very light weight as it was. It all made for a nice walk through the quiet little town.

Sadly, we reached Rose's place and had to part ways. "Well, I guess this is good night, my fair prince." She stood on her hindlegs and placed her forehooves on my chest.

"Until the morrow, my sweet flower."

"Ugh, you guysh'Re makin' me Shick," Rainbow complained.

"Sorry, Rainbow, but I'm getting my goodnight kiss," Rose chided.

"Yeah."

I leaned down and my lips met Rose's. I was enjoying the feel of her soft lips when I felt something else. It was flat and a little slimy, but I let it in my mouth anyway. After all, it's not every night a man gets his first Prench kiss.

After a few moments of our tongues fighting for dominance, the mare on my shoulders reminded me of her presence. "Hey! Unlesh ya got a stalyun fer me shumwhere, I wud really like ta get ta bed."

Rose giggled after we separated. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I'll just have to make due 'til I see you tomorrow."

"Of course, Rose. I promise not to leave before seeing you."

"You better not," Rose warned as she sashayed inside her house. I couldn't help but watch those swaying hips and that swishing tail.

After the door closed, Rainbow made her presence known again. "Man, you gots it baa~aad."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." We both laughed as I began to head on to the library.

"Ya know what, you're alRIght. I think I cen shee what she likes 'bOUt you."

"Oh? Does that mean you're getting sweet on me too, Rainbow?"

"Ya cen jusht call me Dash or R.D. if ya want. 'N', no offensh, dude, but I need somepony on four legsh. Plusss, they need ta be cOOler. Not uh lot though. Maybe like, one fith cooler." Her slurring and intermittent loss of volume control was funny, but it was also a clear indication that she needed to get to sleep, soon.

"Aw… too bad. And here I was thinking I had a fan club already. I guess I'll just have to settle for Rose being the only one who finds me attractive."

"Yeah, HEr 'n'… ulp, almost let the cat outa the bag. Can't break uh Pinkie promish. Nopony breaksh a Pinkie promish." I actually felt her shudder.

"Well, your secret's safe with me," I told her as we reached the library. "For now though, let's just get you to bed."

And that was how my first official act was concluded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Over the next couple of weeks, things had gone exceptionally well for me. Rose and I had many successful dates in both Ponyville and Canterlot. Rose always seemed to prefer the Canterlot dates, while I preferred the simplicity of Ponyville. I just liked the quiet and the calm more than the hustle and bustle.

Rose also seemed to have enjoyed spending time inside the palace. Something about having servants serving your every beck and call seemed to appeal to her. I couldn't really fault her, it is pretty awesome. When she would visit, we would spend hours in the gardens and just talk.

We just seemed to keep growing closer. Rose even invaded my dreams at night, sometimes making breakfast with Luna very uncomfortable. I only wish we could share more days in each other's company. Sadly, though the trip between Ponyville and Canterlot wasn't extreme, it also wasn't exactly a short jaunt. Still, we made do.

Once or twice, we even _really_ made do. That first time had been… embarrassing. I'll admit to not being any good or even having lasted all that long, but the next time, I was marginally better. The worst part was the five showers, two baths and one dip in the river afterward to make sure Celestia couldn't smell what I had been up to.

But that was all unimportant, for today was Nightmare Night. Long ago, it nothing more than a simple harvest festival. One last hurrah before ponies started to batten down the hatches and prepare for the approaching winter. It also served as one last chance for single mares and stallions to mingle before the fall estrus. There was even some clubs in the bigger cities that helped those ponies by having 'adults only' costume parties, or so I've heard.

After the fall of Nightmare Moon, the harvest festival had become a way for all of Equestria to celebrate her defeat, similar to the Summer Sun Celebration. The difference being that the Summer Sun Celebration was to honor Celestia and her victory, Nightmare Night was to show Nightmare Moon respect. In truth, the whole thing had been started by Celestia in the hopes that, if her sister ever returned from the moon, ponies wouldn't be so afraid. Over the years, it evolved into the costumes and candy tradition that we know today.

I have always loved this time of year. I loved it all the more because it reminded me of Earth. You see, we had a holiday called Halloween, and it was almost identical to Nightmare Night. I can still remember my mother cutting eyeholes in an old bed sheet so I could pretend to be a ghost. Then my mother and father walked me around the neighborhood to do what we called 'trick-or-treating' and gather candy. It is one of the few clear memories I have of my old world.

"Nephew! Art thou not prepared yet?" Luna asked as she bounced around my chambers. "This night comes but once a year and I long to see thy friends."

"Aunt Luna," I held her head in my hands and looked into her eyes, "I know you're excited, but you need to calm down. You're slipping into your old mannerisms again." Luna smiled, blushed and nodded. "Alright, now let me grab my bag and we can head out."

"For goodness sake, Luna, you're acting like a two-hundred year old filly again," Celestia teased. "Though she does have a point, Honey."

"I know, Mom, and I'm ready now."

"Excellent!" Luna cheered.

There was a blinding flash of light and Luna was gone. "Give her a second," Celestia said as she rolled her eyes.

Another flash of light and she was back. "*Hehe* I apologize. I forgot how much power it takes to teleport you. Perhaps with your help, Sister," Luna hinted.

Celestia giggled. "Of course, Luna."

There was yet another flash and I was suddenly standing next to Luna's Chariot. She didn't use it very often since it came across as mildly terrifying, especially when it was being pulled by her night guard. I made sure to greet both the guards on duty and thanked them for volunteering to take us into Ponyville. It was true that every guard who ever pulled a royal chariot was paid extra, but it was also always a volunteer assignment.

Since we wouldn't be arriving until after dark, I decided it would be best to change in the chariot. I had chosen a favorite from my world, a werewolf. A creature that changes from its original form into a half-wolf hybrid under certain circumstances, normally a full moon. I thought that, since Luna was going to go as Nightmare Moon, it would be fun to go as her minion, and what better minion than a murderous creature who only appears at night and is brought forth by the moon?

"Your costume choice is most disturbing, Nephew."

"Thanks?"

"That was your goal was it not?"

"Oh~, that was a compliment." Luna nodded. "Yeah, I decided, that since this was my first real Nightmare Night, that I should go all out. Besides, this costume compliments your Nightmare Moon getup perfectly. Speaking of which, aren't you going to change?"

"Ah, one moment." Luna's eyes glowed and she increased in size 'til she was on par with Celestia. At the same time, her fur turned to an almost black color and her cutie mark turned purple. Once the physical were complete, she pulled out a set of fake fangs and put them in her mouth. "What do you think?"

"I think it shows a lot of dedication to your subjects that you're willing to change into a monster that caused you so much heartache simply for their entertainment."

"You truly are your mother's son." Luna leaned in and nuzzled me. It was unusual to have somepony other than Celestia who was tall enough to reach my face without stretching, and even more strange to have it be one of the most feared entities in the last fifteen hundred years.

"Is that good or bad?"

Luna giggled. "It is great. Now, let's get you to the planned hiding place."

The plan had been laid out and I knew my part. The chariot swung low enough for me to safely jump out and land without injury. Once on the ground, I made my way over to the Nightmare Moon statue and hid in the bushes. Once again, the training I received from Gurfon came in handy, I'd have to thank him the next time he came by the palace.

Fortunately, I didn't have to wait too long. Out came all the foals and their parents led by Zecora telling them all the legend about Nightmare Night and why they had to give up their candies. The moment they did, Luna sprung into action.

Clouds swirled and blocked out the light from the moon. Thunder and lightning filled the air as a strange breeze blew through the clearing.

"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating _you_!" There were screams from the foals and even some laughter from the older ponies who had seen the performance before. "Unfortunately for you all, my pet," that was my cue. I sprung out from behind my hiding place, extended my arms with my clawed hands palm up. I reared back and howled to the shrouded moon, "is not so easily appeased!"

I growled and snarled, letting slobber (courtesy of the fake fangs kicking my salivary glands into overtime) fling from my mouth. The foals all screamed and ran for their parents, who were all only doing marginally better. When I saw Twilight, I couldn't help myself. I pounced and scooped her up in my arms and took off into the woods. All the while I could just hear Luna laughing over Twilight's screams. She was all the more scared when she couldn't use her magic on me.

"Relax, Twi, it's your cousin." She immediately stopped squirming and screaming and looked into my eyes. I winked and howled as loud as I could. "Your turn." Twilight smiled and screamed at the top of her lungs. "A little warning next time, Twi." I grimaced and set her down so I could rub my ears.

"Sorry. So, what's the big idea?"

"What? A guy can't have fun on his first Nightmare Night?"

Twilight giggled. "I suppose that's fair. But seriously, whose idea was this?"

"Mine."

"Well you could have let me in on it."

"What, and ruin all the fun? Besides, you can't act to save your life."

She sulked while I laughed. Overhead, Luna's chariot slowly lowered for us to board. Once seated, we were brought back into town.

Right after we landed, we were greeted by Luna, who was back to normal, and a couple of our friends, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash. They both seemed to have enjoyed to show.

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said. "I mean, you scared the hay out of m-… a lot of ponies."

"Yeah! You should have seen everypony quaking in their horseshoes!" Pinkie added. "I mean, it took Dashie a full fifteen seconds to calm down enough to try find you guys!"

"Hey! I wasn't scared!" Dash defended. "Well, at least it wasn't a full fifteen seconds."

Luna giggled at the antics of the two mares. "True, Rainbow Dash was very eager to try to save you, Twilight Sparkle. In fact, if I hadn't stopped her, she may very well have tried to injure you, Nephew."

"Heh, she could _try_," I teased, "but we all know who that would end."

"C'mon, don't forget I got a hit in on you before." Rainbow was clearly flustered. It was kind of cute.

"Yes you did, and a good one too." I tussled her mane a bit.

"Wait, you hit Christopher?" Luna glared a warning to Rainbow, who let it fly right over her head.

"It's okay, Aunt Luna. We were sparring and it was my idea. She managed to knock the wind out of me, that's all."

"He's totally fine," Rose called out as she approached. "I've checked."

"Mm-hmm." Luna got in close to Rose's face. "You do realize that he is my nephew right?"

Rose dropped into a bow. "My apologies, Princess. I meant no disrespect."

"You may rise, Roseluck. In the future, though, be more mindful of what you say and to whom. My sister does not like jokes about her son."

"Thank you, Princess. I will keep that in mind." Rose stood back up and casually stepped behind me. I could feel her trembling a little.

"Relax, Luna hasn't hurt anypony in over a thousand years and I certainly won't let her start with you. And, Aunt Luna, I know you're used to different customs, but she wasn't insulting me and she certainly wasn't implying I was a stud or anything like that." Rose smiled at me as I scratched behind her ear. "By the way, I love your costume." It was a blood red dress that reach her hooves in the back with a window for the tail and a slit all the way up her right hip. Couple that with the tight bun her hair was in with a pin shaped like a rose and I was digging it, big time.

Luna sighed. "You are right, of course. Roseluck, I apologize for my behavior."

"I-it's okay, Princess."

"Please, call me Luna."

"Alright, L-Luna."

"Good, now that we're all friends, we can go and have some fun. Also, AJ, I am in desperate need of an apple fritter."

In case you were wondering, the other mares were also wearing costumes, except for Luna. Twilight went as a witch. Applejack was an apple with her tail done up like a worm. Rainbow Dash had gone as Commander Hurricane. Pinkie Pie was a chicken, which I was told was the costume from the previous year. When I asked her about it, she told 'you don't mess with success'.

After the five apple fritters found their way down my gullet, courtesy of Auburn, Luna, Twilight, Rose and I went about enjoying the festival. We went through all the haunted houses, which didn't scare anypony. Luna beat us all at all of the games except for the spider-toss, Being able to throw over my shoulders allowed me to be a lot more precise with my throws.

What really made my night was when we came across Sandy and little Jasmine. Sandy told me that she had gotten a job working for Carrot Top at her vegetable stall, and Jasmine had made a bunch of friends at school. The bonus was how cute Jasmine looked in her teddy bear costume.

Sadly, the hour was late and it was time to return home. Luna and I walked to her chariot, escorted by Twilight and Rose. When we arrived, I gave both the guards one of the apple fritters I had purchased for them and stowed the pumpkin cake I got for Celestia. While the guards enjoyed their snacks, Luna and I said our goodbyes.

"Twilight Sparkle, it was a pleasure seeing you, as always. I do hope you come to visit us in Canterlot soon." Luna nuzzled Twilight affectionately.

"Of course, Luna. I'm glad you had such a good time. Give Celestia my regards and look after Chris for me."

"You know I'm an adult right?" I informed with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, but you still need supervision sometimes." She stuck her tongue out at me before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever. At least Rose treats me like an adult. Isn't that right?"

Rose reared up on her back legs and hugged me. "That's right, Chris, you're a big boy and don't need a foalsitter anymore." She laughed at my fake pout and gave me a chaste kiss.

After everyone was done laughing, we said our real goodbyes and Luna and I took off for home. The whole way back, we shared anecdotes of our favorite parts of the evening while I changed out of my costume.

"I am glad you came with me, Christopher, it made tonight so much more enjoyable."

"I'm glad we got to go together too. I had so much fun and it isn't often I get to see you enjoying yourself like this. Though I have one question, all night long, you were calling me 'Nephew'. Why? I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just that you normally call me by name."

"Well… I must confess that I did that to protect you."

"I see. You figured that by making sure everypony knew that, since I was your nephew, messing with me meant they'd be messing with the crown directly."

"Yes, that is right. Please don't be cross with me."

"No, I'm not cross with you, Aunt Luna. You were only trying to do what you felt was best for my well-being and I can't be mad about that. Though I don't think I have anything to fear from the ponies of Ponyville. I've spent a lot of time there and they all know me. Plus, I've managed to make good friends and even got myself a girlfriend. Still," I wrapped my arms around Luna and hugged her close, "thank you for trying to help. I love you."

"I love you too, Christopher."

And that was my first Nightmare Night festival.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A couple weeks after Nightmare Night had ended, the fall estrus started affecting some mares. Two days after that, all the mares were feeling it. Celestia had told me to stay in the palace, especially after Rose had sent me a message saying she needed me. I wanted to go, I wanted to so badly, but I knew Celestia was right.

After the estrus, came winter. Once again, I found myself in Ponyville. I had heard from Twilight just how beautiful the town was during this time of year and I wanted to see it for myself. It also gave me a chance check up on Auburn and his family.

Turns out, the Apples couldn't afford to keep him on without assistance from the crown. Sadly, we couldn't go around paying for a business to keep employees. A government shouldn't go around just giving out money to private companies. I wanted to though. After all, Applejack was a friend and I wanted to help. Thankfully, he found employment with a local disc jockey for the season.

Little Jasmine was still doing well and loving the winter break. She was also spending a lot of time with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I even got a chance to spend some time with them at Sugarcube Corner. Jasmine, it turns out, was a perfect fit for those three.

Sandy had managed to stay on with Carrot Top. She and Carrot had grown close and become good friends. Sandy told me that she and her family had finally found happiness in this little town and gave me a big hug and a bag of fresh carrots to say thank you.

I also made sure to check in on my friends. Rarity was doing great, as every winter. The cold weather meant that ponies needed thicker clothes (and the estrus didn't hurt either). She had even made a very nice coat for me, complete with Celestia's cutie mark on the back and breast.

Applejack told me that thanks to the extra help, her family had had a bumper year. They had managed to harvest more apples at their peak and make more cider than ever. Well, except for that one time when those two unicorns came to town and tried to take the farm. She only wished she could afford the extra help every year. I told her I'd keep it in mind the next time I caught a thief.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were pretty much business as usual. Twilight was spending most of her free time, which wasn't very abundant, practicing her flying and trying to figure out just what her royal duties were.

Fluttershy, on the other hand, seemed to have next to no free time. Checking on all the hibernating critters around Ponyville is no small feat. Even more so when you add in all the animals that don't hibernate that still need care. Really, I admired her dedication and only wished more ponies had it by half.

And of course I stopped in to see my favorite earth pony. During winter, she and her friends had to close up shop. After all, flowers don't grow in the snow. That meant that Rose had free time. A whole season's worth of free time.

Fortunately for me, Rose seemed to always want to come to Canterlot instead of having me come to Ponyville. She seemed to be growing more and more accustomed to life inside the palace. She even spent a few nights. Although, having a mother who is one step shy of omniscient and living one door over makes romance a little difficult. Even more so when she is the ruler of the country and one of the most powerful things on the whole planet. Luckily for Rose, the guest quarters are almost just as nice as the royal chambers and easily accessed from the outside when you can climb.

"Listen, Chris, I'm not saying she isn't a nice pony and I'm not saying anything negative about her either. I'm only saying there's something I don't like about her." It was now close to Hearth's Warming and Rose had been in the palace almost every day for the last month and a half.

"Bunny, you know that every other maid in this palace would not have the guts to talk to me like that. I do so appreciate the candor." I stepped out onto my balcony and sat down on one of my specially made chairs. I always loved the view from this spot.

"That's because they don't care about you like I do. They see you as the human prince, the son of Celestia, and the next in line for a throne that'll never be vacant. I, on the other hoof, know you as a kind, loving and caring stallion who wants to see the best in everypony." She came up to me and placed a hoof on my knee. "Look, I'm only trying to look out for you and-"

"Protect me?" Bunny looked like she had just been stung. She started to pull her hoof back but I grabbed ahold of it. "Listen, I appreciate your concern, but I'm tired of everypony protecting me. I appreciate you wanting to help me, really, I do, but it gets old. I just want to be treated like the adult I am."

"You're right. I've been treating you like a foal in need of protecting since you saved me from your cousin six years ago. You don't need me holding your hand," I nodded my thanks, "but I'm still gonna do what I think is best for you."

"I know that, and you know that I love you for it." Bunny smiled and stood up to give me a hug and a nuzzle. "So, tell me just what it is you don't like about Rose."

Apparently, Rose hadn't really done anything wrong or mean to anypony. No, it was more like she had just grown too accustomed too fast. Sure, I wanted Rose to get use to the palace and life therein, but I wanted her to be more like Cadence and less like Blueblood. Still, all the issues were minor and hopefully something I could simply talk to Rose about.

"No, Sweetie, I just… I just want to make sure that… look, this kind of life can change ponies, and I don't want that to happen to you. I love you just the way you are." I was sitting with Rose in her normal guest room discussing what I had talked to Bunny about, though I was very careful to leave her name out of the conversation.

"So you're saying you don't want me here anymore? You want me to go back to Ponyville and forget all about Canterlot? Is that what you want?"

The tears weren't playing fair. "No, shh… stop that," I cooed softly. "I do want you here. I want you here so very much. It's just that, I grew up with a cousin who took everything for granted and made my life a living Tartarus. I just don't want you to become anything like him. I told you, I fell in love with that little flower shop filly, not a princess."

"*Hmph* fine, I understand. I'll try to be the small town girl you fell for instead of some stuck-up, prissy pony." She said it with a sneer that was a bit playful, letting me know she wasn't mad.

"Thanks, Sweetheart. I know it's silly, but it means a lot to me."

"As long as you're happy."

Now, that last bit should have been a big warning light for me, but I was still new to dating. At least she gave me a week of thinking everything was back to normal. After that week, however, I started to notice things weren't what they used to be.

For one thing, she had her friends Daisy and Lily over to use the royal bathhouse. That wouldn't be so bad, but the bathhouse is meant to be for the family only. In fact, it's so private that not even the staff are allowed to use it. Worst part about that was that she never even asked anypony in the family, she just sent the invites.

Another thing, we used to be very affectionate, we would snuggle and hug and just lay next to each other on a blanket and watch the clouds get pushed by. Now though, she seems more interested in going out on the town. Of course, I don't mind going out and going to restaurants and shops, I just don't want to do that all the time.

What was really weird, was she seemed to be determined to avoid Cadence and Shining. When I told her they were coming to Canterlot a couple days after Hearth's Warming, Rose suddenly had to take care of something at her shop.

At least she did spend Hearth's Warming with us in the palace. Twilight and all her friends were there too. Heck, even King Gurfon showed up, though he couldn't stay long. For those few days, we were like teenagers. Rose seemed to be unable to get enough of me, and that was totally fine in my opinion. It seemed to be that everypony else was happy too. Well, everypony except Fluttershy, but she was probably just uncomfortable around such open displays of affection.

The winter was very trying on Rose and I's relationship. I had been chalking it up to the cold weather and getting used to being in the spotlight. I had talked to her about it many times in those three months, but it only seemed to level us out. Though we were able to work together on the Winter Wrap-up in Ponyville, which, thanks to Twilight, was a lot of fun.

The real fun, however, came in the spring. Or, to be more precise, the spring estrus. Again, Celestia had told me to stay home, and, again, I know she was right. Once again, Rose sent me a letter saying how badly she needed me. This time, I couldn't stay put, our relationship wasn't really secure enough at that time. I didn't really think I could afford to ignore her this time. So we arranged to meet in the Whitetail Wood halfway between the palace and Ponyville so we could have some privacy and go unseen by prying eyes. I even brought a tent for good measure, 'cause I'm a gentlecolt.

Once more, Rose and I seemed to be in good shape. It had been a full month since estrus and we hadn't even had an argument since then. It was a good thing too, I don't know how much longer I could have stood things going from good to bad like they had been.

Just in time too, because it was time for my birthday. Okay, so it wasn't really my birthday, but I couldn't remember when it was, so Celestia had decided to simply celebrate the day I arrived in Equestria. True, it wasn't a happy day, per se, but it was similar to a birth. I was brought into the world I knew nothing about and I would have been completely defenseless if not for my mother.

Almost everypony had shown up for the party Pinkie had planned and set up in the main hall. Aunt Luna and Celestia, the Elements, Gurfon, Bunny and Cotton, and of course Roseluck had all come. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had school and Shining and Cadence had political obligations, and Iron Hammer couldn't get off work. Even without them, we were still going to have a good time

All the games and music had me exhausted after only an hour, humans don't exactly have the stamina that ponies do. Luckily, there was plenty of snacks to keep me occupied. Well, snacks and a certain earth mare. Rose and I were inseparable the whole time and I was loving it.

"Alright, everypony, gather 'round! It's time for presents!" Celestia called out as one of the maids pushed in a cart loaded with them.

"Aw, but I said not to bother. I told you all that I had everything I could ever need. Take them back," I joked as I thrust my chin into the air and closed my eyes acting as if I was offended.

"Okay!" Pinkie hollered as she appeared from behind the gifts. I'll never figure out how she did that. Or how she pulled the box from the middle without having the others in the pile collapse.

"Pinkie!" the other five Elements chastised while the rest of us laughed at her antics.

Once everypony settled back down, I tore into the pile. Every one of them had put a lot of thought into their gifts and I don't think I could ever express how much that meant to me.

"…and to think, this time last year I was being hidden away from the world. These past few months have been the best time I've had in many, many moons. I don't think I could thank you all enough."

"Well, I hope you still have room for one more surprise," Rose said, "'cause I've got a big one."

"Really?" I asked, she nodded. I knelt down and took her hooves in my hands. "What is it?"

"Sweetie," she looked into my eyes, "I'm pregnant."

I released her hooves and stood up. "…what?"

"Yeah! Isn't that great?!"

I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Rarity all rushed in and crowded around Rose. Amidst all the cooing and chatter about foals and babies, I looked to Celestia and Luna. No one else noticed their horns lighting up. Both looked at each other, then to me. They lowered their heads and shook them. That was all I needed. I turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Sweetie," Rose called out right as I reached the doorway, "where are you going?"

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Rose asked with a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"I said don't call me that you cheating whorse!"

There was a lot of gasping coming from the mares. "Chris… I… how could you say-"

I interrupted her by punching the wall. I actually hit it so hard, I broke my hand, but I was so furious I didn't even feel it or notice the crunching sound. "You know exactly how!" I continued my exit and went to my room, having never even turned to look at her.

* * *

Applejack was the first to break the shocked silence. "What thu hay was that? How could he speak 'bout the mother of his foal like that? Ah can't… Ah'm jest so mad."

The three other mares huddled around Rose agreed. "Indeed," Rarity said, "perhaps he is the brute we thought he was."

It was about that moment they all realized the temperature in the room dropping rapidly. Luckily for them, it was Gurfon instead of one of the three princesses who responded.

"Ladies, Chris is… upset for a very good reason."

"What?" Rose asked through her tears.

"He can't reproduce with any creature on Equus." Rose's eyes grew and her pupils shrunk while the color drained from her face. "In fact, the sire of your foal is a…"

"Pegasus," Luna answered.

"Bu-… how?" Rose was starting to panic as the mares all started to step away from her.

"They scanned you when you weren't looking." Gurfon answered as he approached her and loomed over Rose. "Let me guess, you were worried that you were going to lose Christopher, so you made sure to meet up with him during estrus and then found some eager, wannabe stud to finish the job. Is that correct?"

Rose looked from one face to another, but found no help. Finally, she decided to just be honest. "Fine, you got me. Our relationship hasn't been all that great lately, so I figured I should do something to help him make up his mind."

"You know, if this were my kingdom, you wouldn't even make it out palace walls for what you've done to my nephew," Gurfon leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "aren't you the lucky one?"

He stood back up to his full height and stepped back over to the princesses. Once she saw the look on their faces, she got the picture. Rose ran out of the palace as quickly as she could and didn't stop until she got to the train station.

"Ladies," Celestia finally said once her eyes stopped glowing, "if you will excuse me, I must see to my son."

That was the worst day in fifteen years.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, facing the balcony and cradling my broken hand. I was exhausted from smashing the picture of Rose and I that had been sitting on my dresser. I know that shouldn't be enough to tire someone out, but what I did to this thing was, especially with only one hand. In fact, Philomena was still chewing on the remnants of the photo. She was preparing it to be cage lining, and anything that a phoenix uses as cage lining cannot ever be saved.

I heard a knock at my door, but didn't respond. I didn't want to move or even make a sound. Maybe if I sat still long enough, the world would just go away. The sound of the door unlocking itself informed me otherwise.

"Chris?" Celestia's voice was soft and soothing, like it always was when she spoke to me, but even more so now. "Chris, can I come in?" I said nothing. In fact, to save time, I'll tell you I didn't respond to anything. She entered the room and sat on the bed next to me. She didn't say anything for a while, but she did heal my hand.

"Honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Nopony should have to. I only wish I could take the pain away," Celestia let out a deep sigh, "but that's one spell that I don't know."

We sat there in silence for some time, the only sound being Philomena chewing. Neither of us knew what to say. I was dead to the world and she was at a loss for how to help. After a long time of quiet, Celestia stood and started toward the door.

"Don't go," I weakly begged. "I don't want to be alone."

Celestia gave a pitiful smile and sat back down next to me. As soon as she did, I threw my arms around her and held on for dear life. She, in turn, wrapped her wings around me and shielded me from the world.

"Shh… you're not alone. There's a lot of ponies who love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

"Really? Do they really care about me? Or is it just the crown?"

"Honey, don't talk like that. Rose may have been like that, but the others aren't."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Just look at Twilight's friends."

"It was either that or face your wrath."

"Okay. What about Dust Bunny and her family?"

"I got them jobs and stopped her from being forced into something she really didn't want to do. They're just grateful."

"Fine. What about Twilight and her family. They're family."

"Twilight's the reason I'm here in Equestria. They all just feel guilty."

"What about me? Do you believe that I don't truly love you?" Tears were starting to flow from Celestia's eyes. I looked at her and could feel the hurt pouring from her heart. "Or what about Luna? Doesn't she love you? What could we have to gain from faking our love for you? And if you even think about claiming it was just to have a child of my own, then… just… don't." Her voice was cracking from the powerful sobs.

I may have been hurting before, but seeing her cry like that broke my heart. I hugged her tighter and buried my face into her fur. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't…" I couldn't get any further than that.

We just stayed like that for what seemed like hours while I matted her fur with tears, while she soaked my hair with hers.

Eventually, I lessened my hold and she dropped one wing. When that wing folded up, it brushed across my hand. I felt a primary feather that was out of place and, out of habit, plucked it. Celestia winced and then relaxed. "You always were very good at preening my feathers."

Again, I didn't say anything, though I did grin and even chuckle a little. Instead, I just studied the feather. I twirled it in my fingers, looked at it closely, and even smelled it. Like every other feather I've ever preened from her, it was brilliant, impossibly soft, and smelled a little like cake frosting. In a nut shell, it was just like my mother.

Celestia was watching me absentmindedly studying her feather. I could hear her using her magic, I looked up at her. Celestia was very carefully pulling gold from the back of her breastplate and weaving it into a chain. Then she lifted the feather from my fingers and her horn flared intensely. When the light died down, I saw that she had fused the feather to the chain and she was holding it in front of me with her telekinesis.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Look closely."

I did as she said and found a message engraved on the shaft. I read it aloud. "So you will never be alone again." She slid the chain over my head and the feather laid right on my chest. I swear I could feel warmth and love radiating from it.

"I put a protection spell on it. That feather is protected from all but the most powerful magics. If you ever feel alone again, just look at it and know that I will always be here for you."

I threw my arms around her once again and she wrapped me in her wings. We sat like that for short time before there was a knock at the door.

"Christopher, may we enter?" Luna's voice came from the other side.

I loosened my grip on Celestia, but didn't release it. I'm a little ashamed to say that I was like a child who thought that the moment I lost contact with her, she would disappear forever. I looked from the door to Celestia. She gave me a look that clearly said 'it's up to you'.

"Yeah, come in."

The door slowly swung open. The second it was open wide enough, Cotton Tail launched into the room and cannoned into me. I let go of Celestia and scooped up Cotton Tail. I cradled her like a baby's favorite teddy bear while she did her best to reach around me with her tiny legs.

"Chris, I'm so sorry about what Rose did to you," Twilight said as she walked around the bed to where Celestia and I were. "I swear, if I get my hooves on that cheating whorse, I'll… I'll… uugghh… I don't know what I'll do."

"Nothing, you'll do nothing to her." All eyes were on me after I said that. "She may be carrying a… " I covered Cotton's ears, "a bastard foal," I released my hands, "but she _is_ still carrying a foal. You, none of you, would ever be able to forgive yourselves if you hurt that innocent baby."

"What about the father?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What about 'im?" Rainbow smiled maliciously and rubbed her hooves together. I dread to think about what was going through her mind at that moment.

"You know, I could banish her," Celestia offered.

"Yes, the moon is actually quite nice this time of year," Luna confirmed.

"Simply say the word."

"Thanks for the offer, Mom, but you can't do that either. She didn't break any laws."

"So. She has offended me and my family. As princess I can pass any sentence I see fit."

"That's just it though, you're a princess, not a tyrant or a dictator. It's one of the things I admire most about you." She cooed when I said that and squeezed me again with the one wing she still had around my shoulders.

"The man's a wise one, just like his mother," Gurfon's voice came from the back of the room. He was a little too big to get closer than that with all the ponies in the room.

"Yeah, I guess. Too bad," Celestia lamented.

"Chris, I feel I must apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Oh, why's that, Rarity?"

"Well, when Rose said that she was pregnant and you stormed out, I thought you a brute. For a moment, I feared that you were the type of stallion who would abandon a mare in her moment of need to suit his own needs. Please forgive me."

"Uh, yeah, meh too," Applejack added. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Seriously? I thought you all knew me better than that." Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity all hung their heads in shame. "Luckily, I value your friendship far more than I do my own pride. You are all forgiven." There was a huge sigh released from each of them.

"Hey, what's this?"

I looked down to see Cotton Tail batting at the feather hanging around my neck. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Mom gave me that to make sure I know that I'm never alone."

I held it up so everypony in the room could see. Celestia smiled with glee over how much I enjoyed her gift. All the mares admired the trinket in my hands, but Luna seemed to be a little anxious.

"Christopher, would it be alright if I, um, added my own feather and chain?"

"I guess it's okay. Mom?" Celestia simply smiled and nodded. "Alright then," I pulled the necklace over my head and held it out, "go ahead."

Luna smiled and plucked a primary of her own and some metal from her breastplate. And, with a little effort, she copied Celestia's protection spell and wove her own chain through her sister's. What surprised me though, was that Twilight had also plucked a feather and, protected it and fused it with metal right next to Celestia's and Luna's.

When it was returned to me, I read the inscriptions. Luna's said, 'WE ARE ALWAYS HERE WITH YOU', and Twilight's simply read 'ALWAYS'. I slid it back over my head and Cotton proceeded to bat at it some more.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much."

By the time they all left to either return home (Cotton tail had to be levitated out of the room) or go to their guest rooms, I was feeling better. Better, but not great. In fact, Celestia had decided to spend the night with me. I know it's kind of sad, but I was really happy she did, it allowed me to feel like there might be hope for me after all. I don't think I could have gotten any sleep otherwise.

"Weird. This isn't a typical Equestrian home." I looked around and it became clear to me. "This… this is my home… on Earth."

"Ohh~… how cute~…"

I spun around to see the speaker and found a woman I'd never seen before. She was tall, tan, stunning and swooning over a young boy getting ready for Halloween. I realized that the young boy was me. I was struggling to find the eyeholes on my new ghost costume before I put it on.

"Mommy~, I need your help~!"

This strange woman in her white sundress reached out to help, but her hands passed right through me. I could hear her moan in frustration and disappointment. I realized that had to mean she wasn't a part of the scene I was watching, but was watching it with me.

"Umm… hello? Who are you?" She turned and looked right at me. I recognized something about her, her eyes. Those kind and caring magenta eyes. It was Celestia. Though, I should have guessed from the pink hair. "Mom?"

"You like it?" she asked, looking down at her human body. "I must admit, I wouldn't mind have a figure like this when we-"

Then I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again. "Alright, Chris, I'm coming."

I froze. There she was, my birth mother. I couldn't hold back the tears that flowed freely. I rushed past Celestia and threw my arms around my real mother. Or, I tried to. I fell right through her image. I rolled onto my backside so I could watch again.

"I swear, how'd you get so tangled up in this thing?" Mom laughed.

Celestia rushed to my side, "Chris, are you alright?"

I didn't look at her, my eyes were fixed on the scene playing out before me. It was hard to see through my tears, but I still recognized everything that was going on.

"Well, he is _your_ son." My father walked out of their bedroom.

"Chris? Speak to me."

"…this… this is… my home… on Earth. That's me… and this is Halloween."

Mom had managed to get my holey bed sheet to face the right way around. "There. Okay, you got everything?"

"Uh-huh."

"Got your flashlight?" Dad asked. I held it up and turned it on and off again. "Got your sack?" He always grinned at that and I never got it at that age. I held it up too. "Good. Now let's go get you some candy." All three dream humans walked through the door and out into the night.

"So, that was…"

"My mom and dad. This was one of my happiest memories as a kid." I stood up and headed for the front door. "Mom and Dad took me all over… the…" I had opened the door and gone through, but it was my neighborhood anymore. Instead, it was the nearby park. The same one we always went to. "No. No! Not here!" I dropped to my knees and held my head in my hands.

Once again, Celestia rushed over to me. She dropped down next to me and took my face in her own hands. "Chris! Honey! What's wrong? What's going on?" I didn't say anything. Celestia looked around the park to try to figure out what was going on.

All she saw was a small playground in a small park. There were the sounds of children playing, though none could be seen. None that is, except for one. She saw my younger self running through the trees and bushes waving a stick around and shouting 'bang!' every once in a while.

"Chris, talk to me!"

"This is it. This is the day it happened."

Celestia could feel me trembling and held me closer. Suddenly, there was a loud screaming and she turned to identify the potential threat. Instead of a threat, there was a blinding light surrounding my younger self. Celestia watched helplessly as my mother ran to me, screaming my name over and over again. The light expanded to envelop the whole area. An instant later, we were in a field by a stream.

I was still curled up and trembling, while listening to my other self screaming for my 'mommy'. "Oh, oh my poor baby." Celestia was starting to cry as well. "To suffer so much at such a young age. I never realized how bad it really was for you."

"*Sniff* well, *sniff* it wasn't _all_ bad *sniff*."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello there, little one."

I simply turned to look at the dream Celestia. "I wasn't alone for long."

The dream world faded out and my room faded in. Celestia and I woke up just in time for her to raise the sun. We were both still a little teary eyed when the door opened. Luna walked in.

"So, how was your… oh. Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, Sister, but it could also have been much worse. Right?"

I nodded. I'm just glad to have found a great family." I hefted the feathers hanging from my neck. "_Very_ glad."

And so the healing slowly began.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Cousin!" Cadence galloped down the hall to meet me as I walked to the dining hall with Celestia and Luna, Bunny was behind us. I didn't get a chance to greet her before she tackled me to the ground in a hug. "I came as soon as I heard what happened."

"How'd you find out so quickly?"

"Twilight sent a letter," we both said at the same time and then laughed about it.

Cadence backed off me and allowed me to stand. "I'm really happy to see you, Cady," I told her as I brushed myself off.

"Wow, you haven't called me that since we were foals. It must be worse than I thought."

"Oh come on. You know better than anypony here just how bad it is."

Cadence's smile faded. "You're right, I do. I could feel it from down the hall. Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry."

I didn't say anything, I simply nodded and hugged her. "Easy there, Monkey," Shining called from a little down the hall as he headed toward us, "that one's mine."

"Hey, I saw her first." As soon as he reached us, I threw an arm around his neck and drew him into the hug as well. "it's good to see you, Shining."

"You too, Chris. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Well, if you had gotten here yesterday, we would have had some cake left." I looked over my shoulder at Celestia, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"What? I couldn't let it go to waste, now could I? Besides, I was a little upset. Still am." We all got a little laugh at that.

"While this is a wonderful reunion, I believe our breakfast is getting cold."

"Indeed. Luna makes an excellent point. Let's eat."

After I released my favored cousin and her husband, we all followed Celestia into the dining hall. King Gurfon and Blueblood were already there and waiting. Gurfon greeted me with some spicy Bridalian sausage. For his part, Blueblood simply nodded as I walked by. I don't know if he actually pitied me right now, or if he was afraid of backlash from everypony else in the room.

After breakfast, we all went to the gardens, except Luna, she went to bed, and Blueblood. We were all enjoying the mid-morning sun in the gazebo and simply enjoyed each other's company. Though I could tell there was a certain subject that was being carefully avoided. So much so in fact, that there weren't even any roses in the gardens. Luna had them all removed overnight, much to the gardener's lament.

Cadence had just finished adding her own feather to my collection when my attention was drawn away. "Oh, I almost forgot," Bunny spoke up, "Iron made this for your birthday, but we never got a chance to give it to you." She levitated a small wrapped box from within a pocket in her apron.

I held out my hand and she placed the box in it. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"And you know we don't feel the same way. We owe you far more than we could ever hope to repay, so just shut up and open it."

There was a round of laughter before I obeyed her order. Inside the box was a dagger and sheath. It wasn't the kind that one would expect of royalty, i.e. covered in gold and jewels. Instead, it had a carved elk horn handle and the blade had two different colors, one half a brilliant stainless, the other a dark gunmetal.

"Wow, this is… it's great." I hugged Bunny tight. "Thank you."

"I glad you like," the hug was released, "and I know Iron will be happy too. He told me the two colors are meant to represent the princesses and how they are always there to protect you."

I slid it onto my belt right then and there, but couldn't stop taking it out and admiring it. It really got me thinking, a dagger that represents my family protecting me. It actually seemed adequate. Sure, you think protection, you think shield, every sane pony would. Or, maybe a sword. But, a sword is used to cut somepony down, it's an offensive weapon. A shield would certainly due for protection, but without training, it can big just a big and clumsy chunk of wood or steel. A dagger, however, is sleek, small, mostly unseen, and a last line of defense weapon. Of course, a dagger in the hooves of a spy can bring down governments. Luckily, I wasn't a spy.

Everypony was conversing and trying very hard to make it seem like that weren't all there to simply make me feel better. I got their attention rather quickly though.

"I want to take care of the foal."

Silence.

"Honey, you don't mean you want to… adopt it… do you?" Celestia finally asked, nervous of the answer.

"What? No, no, of course not." The collective sigh of relief rivaled the pleasant breeze. "No, I mean setting up a trust or scholarship or something. Rose may be a cheating, lying witch of mare, but her foal hasn't done anything wrong. I don't want it to suffer because its mom is a whorse."

"I think that's a very mature decision and I couldn't be prouder of you for making it." Celestia said as she wrapped a wing around me and drew me in for a hug.

"I agree, though I think we should make sure that Rose can't get her hooves on the funds you intend for the foal," Gurfon suggested.

"Right. That mare doesn't deserve a single bit from you," Shining Armor agreed. The other ponies present hummed their approval.

I stood up from where I was seated, "I think that would be easy enough to arrange. We do have some of the best law ponies in Equestria employed here in the palace and I have no doubt they could write up a contract that would ensure she gets nothing but the foal gets a decent opportunity in life." I began to walk away from the group. "For now though, I think I would like to just take a walk around Canterlot and clear my head a little bit. Thank you all so very much for coming."

"Wait, Honey, take a guard with you."

"Ah, Mom. I just want to go for a walk by myself. I'm not even leaving the city and you know there aren't many ponies out there that could pose a threat to me. I don't need a foalsitter."

"How about a cousin?" Shining Armor asked. "Let me tag along with you. you'll have a guard with you and I promise not to keep you on a leash."

"Done. C'mon." I waved Shining over as I turned and headed out of the gardens.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll keep him safe."

"I know you will, Shining. You always have." He smiled at the compliment and trotted after me.

"Look at all of them, Shining. I know it's not right, but I can't help but feel cheated."

"What do you mean?"

"All these happy couples everywhere. What do they have that I don't? Why them and not me?" I sighed deeply. "Oh well. There's no point in dwelling on it. How about we just get drunk?"

"Really? I don't think I've even heard of you drinking before, let alone getting drunk."

"Never really had a reason before. Now, where do the guards go to drink after work?"

He led me to a small pub not far outside the palace gates. It was nice, clean, and had a very welcoming feel to it. Best of all, it was quiet and fairly empty. There were a few guards that I recognized and started to stand and bow, but I stopped them. They were off duty and I always hated that stuff.

We ordered a tall cider each and sat down in a corner booth. Quietly, we drank our drinks and just enjoyed time away from the mares. Unfortunately, while Shining nursed off just one drink, I had no intention of being able to walk or even talk by the end of the hour. Besides, it was my first time drinking, having only hit twenty-one a few hours before.

Now let me perfectly clear about this, I'm not proud about my behavior in any way shape or form. I'm telling you this simply for the sake of being completely honest. I could just as easily say 'woe is me' and skip on to happy times again, but that wouldn't be fair to everypony.

We had only been in the pub for an hour and a half, and I was already drunk. Of course, as everypony knows, it takes a while for all the alcohol to really get into your system, and there was a lot that still needed to be processed. Luckily, Shining was with me and he always had my back.

"Come on, Chris, we need to get you home," he said as he tugged on my sleeve with his magic. He was also one of the few who knew the trick of how to use magic on me. "Your mother would launch me of the mountain if I let you make a fool of yourself."

"Hehe, she totally would too!" I said a little louder than I thought I had. "Luckily, you got Cadence, 'n' she'd catch'ou no matter what." I then patted Shining on the head (again, not proud), "you sir, are the luckiest shtallion in all of Eqwestera."

"You don't have to tell me that. Now march!"

"Heh, yes Captain!" I saluted and nearly stumbled.

Somehow, Shining managed to keep me walking in a straight path and upright. Though, due to the height difference, he was unable to keep me from speaking my impaired mind. Even when we came across Fluttershy outside the main gate.

"He~ey… Flutchtershy~… I thought chu went home. Whud are you doin' here?"

'Um, I was, uh, well you see, I needed some specialized cages and, um, there's this-"

"Didju know tha-that when you turn your head," I reached out and took hold of her face and turned it slightly (not proud), "like thish, your mane fr-frames your fash in the cutesht, pink heart."

The poor mare managed to get out nothing more than a squeak and a heavy blush before she yanked her head from my hands and galloped inside the castle.

"Nice work, Monkey. You scared the poor thing to death."

"Aww… but I dint mean to. I was jest tryin' to be nice." I kicked a loose stone in the gravel path, stumbled, and fell on my butt. I was about to stand up, but instead decided to just lay in the dirt and rocks and stare up at the sky. "Man, I jest don think I'll ev-ever undershtand mares."

"Shining sat on his haunches next to me. "Chris, I'm married to the Princess of Love and even I don't think I'll ever understand them. Hay, between you and me, I'd prefer the battlefield to the dating scene. At least the on the battlefield, you know who is trying to help and who is trying to-" He stopped when he realized just what he was about to say and who she was about to say it to.

"Hurt'chu? Lie to you? U'shou to get a title, money, p-power, statush 'n' fame?"

Shining nodded slowly. "Yeah, that. I'm sorry, Chris, but as long as you have a crown, there will be mares out there who will try to use you to get one of their own."

I propped myself up on my elbows, felt the rocks dig in, and laid back down. "Yeah, Mom 'n' Luna warned me 'bout that already, but I still wanna believe there're good mares out there."

"Well, and I know this will sound weird coming from me, but there's always Twilight. You're both about the same age and she's already a princess, so you know she won't go for your heritage or anything. Why not her?"

"You mean the mare I've thought of as a co-cousin for the lasht fif-fteen years? I don think sho."

"Fair enough. What about her friends? They're all attractive and around the same age as you. how 'bout it?"

"Hmm, I don know. Maybe." I got back up off the ground, with some assistance, and managed to dust myself off. "Either way, I do-on't wanna think about it right now. Or enytime in thu near future fer that matter."

Shining let out a deep sigh. "Look, Chris, I wish I could tell you that this was a one-time thing, but that would be a lie. Truth is, when you're looking for love, you're going to get hurt. There are a lot of mares out there like Rose, though not quite as extreme, that are going to try to use you. Heck, it's happened to me." I looked at him with in mild shock. "It's true. Having your sister be the sole student of the princess is news that spreads quickly. There was a filly in school I dated who swore she loved me with all her heart, but it was all a lie. Cadence saw through her in a heartbeat and let me know."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I dumped her. At first, she begged me not to, but that didn't last. Soon, she was yelling and cursing and calling me names. One of her friends told me a couple days later about how she had planned to date me just so she could get closer to royalty. I was crushed.

"Yeah, bu' now you got Cady. So didn't things work out in the en'?" Shining looked at me from the corner of his eye and let a grin start to creep across his face. It finally dawned on me what he was trying to say. "Oh… I get it. So, wh-what you're sayin' is, that there's somepony out there who is _meant_ for me and won't ever do anythin' ta hurt me, right?" Shining simply nodded. "An' that pony is Cadence." He nodded again but stopped halfway and jerked back to reality.

"Wait, wha?"

By now, I was having fun. I turned and half ran, half staggered into the palace yelling for Cadence and how Shining said we were meant to be. Shining, however, wasn't having nearly as much fun as me, which made my fun all that much greater.

What I didn't know was, at that very moment, there was a certain buttery pegasus pacing in her room. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." She was stroking her long, pink mane. She didn't know what else to do with herself. "Did he really say 'cute'?"

That was the day I learned of the glories of drink. Well, at least until the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When I woke up, I started to think that maybe Luna had been telling the truth about Celestia making the sun shine through her windows more than anywhere else on Equus. I always thought she was making that up before today. As if that wasn't bad enough, Bunny was slamming things.

"Unngh… wha… why!" I screamed as I held my head tightly.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I really wasn't trying to wake you. I'm just so… I'm sorry." I wasn't certain if I should press it further. Even in my stupor, I could tell it was a sensitive subject, whatever it was.

"Alright," I crawled out of my bed and crawled to the water closet, "you're, uh, forgiven. Also, is walking like this as uncomfortable for you as it is for me?" Hearing her laugh while still being fuming mad is just plain hilarious.

"You get used to it. Now get dressed."

"Okay, fine. Just stop yelling."

The walk down the hall to the dining room was interesting. Luckily for me, there were plenty of guards to make sure I didn't wander down the wrong hallway and Bunny kept me from walking into any of the décor. Sadly, when the palace was built, Celestia had gone nuts for windows. I mean, they were everywhere and they all hated me.

By the time I got inside the dining room, I was wishing I had just stayed in bed. Nopony was being loud, not even Blueblood, but there was a definite sense of anger, rage and homicidal desires in the air. I could only stand there and look from one face to the next.

"Uhh… what's goin' on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Honey, no. Now come sit down." She sounded like Celestia, she sounded like Celestia, but Celestia doesn't normally having glowing eyes and flaming mane. For that matter, neither does Luna. There also isn't normally five piles of ash on the table.

"Alright." I took my seat, propped my head in my hands, and started to rub my temples.

"Oh no, Sweetie, do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, Mom, a big one."

"Well here." She leaned forward and her horn flared. My head felt instantly better. Also, my hair was standing straight up. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Celestia started to comb my hair back down, but it wasn't working.

"Mom," I grabbed her hoof and held it in my hand, "what's wrong?"

"*Sigh* Show him." The glow in her eyes started to dim.

A singed Canterlot Press was placed in front of me. I picked it up and began to read it.

**THE MONSTER OF CANTERLOT REVEALS HIS TRUE COLORS**

We here at the Canterlot Press have been recently informed that there is a new royal heir to be born. We were ecstatic. It has been far too long since we were able to print a story that brought so much joy. The problem is, the new prince had other plans.

On the very night of his birthday, Prince Christopher was informed by his girlfriend that they were expecting a new bundle of joy in the near future. To most, this would be great news, but to the prince, it was too much. He broke up with her on the spot and threw her out of the palace.

Now, we here at the Canterlot Press have always believed that Princess Celestia is and has always been a straight forward and responsible pony. We had hoped that her son would have taken on…

I stopped reading after that point. I got up from my seat and started to walk out. "Honey?" I heard Celestia's voice reach out to me. "Honey, where are you going?"

I could only look back at her over my shoulder before I left the room. "Ponyville. That lying sack of manure has gone too far."

"Eep!" A squeak came from near my feet as I almost tripped over Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fluttershy." I was about to storm off again, but stopped. "Guard! Have them prepare the chariot. Fluttershy, if you like, I can give you a ride home." She nodded. "Bunny, please have a porter assist Fluttershy in packing her things and load them onto the chariot." Both darted off to fulfil their orders. "Shy, you might as well get something to eat before we go."

"A-alright, but what about you?" She asked.

"I'm suddenly not hungry."

* * *

Shortly after we touched down an hour later, having already dropped off Fluttershy and her cargo, I was storming through the marketplace on my own. I was hearing whispers, but I could understand none of it. My senses were impaired and I was blinded by my rage.

"Look here! It's two bits an apple, or nuthin' at all! Now, wuts it gonna be?"

"I'm sorry. Here, take the bits."

I turned in time to see a frightened tan stallion with a brown mane galloping away from a raging Applejack with an apple jammed in his mouth. From the looks of things, if Big Mac wasn't there, she probably would have been galloping after him.

"You know, Applejack, it's not wise to assault your customers," I joked, but nopony was laughing.

"Chris!" Applejack trotted up to me and hugged me around the waist. "Are ya alright? I saw tha paper 'n' whut they said 'bout you. Ah know it ain't true 'n' it got meh just so angry."

"Honestly? No, I'm not. I've never been so mad in my life. No, wait, there was one other time, but that was family business."

"Well, Ah can't say as Ah blame ya. What brought ya to Ponyville though? Ah woulda thought you'd be knockin' down tha doors of tha Press ta get them to print uh retraction."

Just then, there was a thunderous roar coming from the direction of Canterlot. While I couldn't distinguish words, I could recognize the voice. "Seems to me that Mom's already on top of that. I came here in my rage and, thanks to you, I've calmed down quite a bit. I don't really know why I came here. I mean, it's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything. I just… I don't know."

"Where is she!" We both looked to the library where Twilight's voice was coming from.

"Uh-oh," we chorused and took off toward the hollow tree. We got there just in time to see Spike failing miserably to hold Twilight back as she dragged him out into the street.

"Twilight, you have to calm down!" he begged as twin grooves were dug into the dirt behind him.

Twilight was talking to herself and not listening at all. "…then I'll tie her to a post deep in the Everfree and…" She was making good time toward Rose's shop. If I weren't largely immune to magic, I would've been worried about the sparks coming off her horn.

Applejack had grabbed Twilight's tail in her mouth and I got in front of her and started to push on her shoulders. "Twilight, you have to stop. I know you're mad, but you're a princess and you have to act like it." She still wasn't hearing me and was mumbling as she dragged us along. "And as Celestia's student, you represent her."

That did it. Twilight froze mere meters from Rose's door. She looked up into my eyes and I could see the desperation in them. "…Chris…"

"I love you, Twi, but I'm a big colt now and you don't have to fight all my battles for me anymore." I knelt down in front of her and hugged her and she nuzzled into my shoulder. "Now please, let me handle this." I felt her nod and released her. "Good."

I stood up to finish the trip to the flower shop and was surprised to see my ex standing in the doorway. "Chris?" She seemed excited at first, then remembered she was supposed to hate me and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh please, as if ya'll didn't know," Applejack accused.

"But, I don't."

I picked her newspaper up from the path outside the store, opened it to the offending article and thrust it in her face. "You expect us to believe you don't know anything about _this_?"

Rose took it from me and began to read. The further she went, the wider her eyes got. "Bu-… I… I didn't say anyth-." She stopped midsentence and turned back to the shop's interior. "Lily! Daisy! What did you do?!"

The four of us outside looked from one to the other as she stormed off inside the store. Without any other option making itself immediately obvious, we followed her in.

"…you thinking?! Don't you think I feel low enough as it is?"

"What's going on here?" Twilight asked.

"These two," Rose pointed to her friends, "are the 'source' mentioned in the article."

"But, why are you mad at us?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Lily continued, "he's the one who abandoned you and your foul."

"That's 'cause it ain't his foul to care for!" Applejack scolded them.

"Wha… I don't… oh, Rose. You didn't." Lily looked at her friend in shame.

"Well, we were having trouble and I could tell he was going to leave. I didn't want to lose him. So… I got desperate."

"Didn't want to lose _him_, or the life that came with him?" Twilight accused.

"No, I… I cared about him, I still do… but…" Rose was starting to get frantic. "Look, you don't know what it's like, okay. I've had to struggle to make a life for myself, you got to spend your foalhood at the hooves of the princess. You never wanted for anything. So what if I wanted some for myself. I deserved it."

"Chis didn't." Those two words uttered by Applejack brought the conversation to a screeching halt.

"No, he didn't, and I'm sorry. I'll contact the Press myself and make the corrections. I only hope you can forgive me someday."

"I… I don't know," I told her, "maybe, someday. Until then, goodbye, Rose. I wish you and the foal luck and good health." And with that, I stepped out the door, and never looked back. (I've heard that Rose and the sire of her foal, a young pegasi named Star Hunter got married that fall and have been living in good health ever since. Though Star Hunter has done everything in his power to never bump into Rainbow Dash)

Soon after, Twilight, our friends and I were sitting in a corner booth of Sugarcube Corner and I was doing my best to pick up my mother's bad eating habits. Cupcake after cookie after doughnut disappeared down my gullet while Carrot and Pound Cake were sitting in my lap. The sugar was helping, but I still felt pretty lousy.

Why? "That's him, the Deadbeat Prince." That's why.

"You're right. That is him."

I clung tighter to the Cake twins, hoping to drown out the world. Luckily, I still had friends.

"Ahem. If you want to eat in my bakery, you will respect our prince," Cup Cake politely warned. "Now, what would you like?"

"Are you alright, Chris?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think I liked it better when they were calling me a monster." The two foals in my lap snuggled against my chest and made me smile again.

"It'll be okay, Chrissy," Pinkie told me. "Rose said she'd tell the papers the truth, they'll print a retraction, and everypony will know the truth by tomorrow!"

"Thanks, Pinkie. I hope you're right." But she wasn't.

All day long, I had to hear ponies whispering about me. I could hear them saying horrible things about my character, which hurt and made me sad obviously, but what made me angry, was the stuff they said about Celestia. They were saying she didn't raise me right, that she had unleashed a selfish, spoiled, rat of a prince onto the land of Equestria. I started to hate them for it.

That night, I stayed in the library with Twilight, as had all our friends, I wanted to be around as many friendly faces as I could. Thanks to Pinkie, we had plenty of games, music and snacks for the night. We told stories and had a pillow fight and, thanks to Luna, had the sweetest dreams. Sadly, the night had to come to an end.

When we woke up, we actually managed to get ourselves stuck in the doorway trying to get to the paper. Twilight, being the brains of the group, had waited for us to do it and then teleported past us. She read it quickly and let out a sigh of relief. The Press had indeed printed a retraction, front page too, but it had been too little, too late.

On our way to the café, I could still hear them all talking. Even though, the paper had corrected the error and even though it was just the next day, it seemed like I had already gained a reputation. The six mares had formed a protective barrier around me and offered death glares at anypony that dared to even whisper the wrong syllable. It wasn't making it any easier on me.

"Ah can't believe these ponies. Jest 'cause it says somethin' in the paper, they all go 'n' take is as absolute fact."

"I know, AJ, but once a pony believes something, it becomes very difficult to make them stop," Twilight pointed out.

"Twi, you got some hairs sticking out right… well, everywhere," Rainbow Dash pointed out while stifling a giggle.

"She's right though. Once a mind is made up, that could be it for… do you hear that?" I said.

The whole group pricked up their ears to hear it better. It was the sound of fillies having one heck of an argument, and it was coming from the schoolyard. We made our way over to it at a decent trot and found that it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders and those two fillies that had caused a ruckus in the classroom when I was there.

"And Ah'm tellin' ya, he ain't!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Well my daddy says he is a deadbeat, so there," the pink one objected.

"Yeah. It even said so in the paper," the grey one added.

"But it said that was wrong in this morning's paper," Scootaloo pointed out.

"Besides, he's our friend and we know he'd never do anything like what the paper said," Sweetie Belle told her.

"Well I don't care. My daddy say he's a disgrace to the crown, so that's that," the pink one stuck her tongue out to emphasize her point.

"Oh that's it!" Apple Bloom charged at the two other fillies only to be scooped up in my arms before she could make contact, much to the relief of her targets. The other two Crusaders where picked up by their own sisters.

"Apple Bloom! Ya'll know better than ta go pickin' a fight. What's gotten inta you?" Applejack scolded as I set her sister down in front of her.

"But, they were sayin' horrible things about Chris 'n' callin' him a deadbeat 'n' that he didn't deserve his crown, 'n'-'n'… I jest couldn't take it no more."

"Listen girls," three sets of eyes were on me, "I really do appreciate you standing up for me, but if you get into fights over words that somepony is saying to hurt you, you may never stop fighting. Do you understand?"

"I guess so," all three said together.

"Good. Now, get to class, and no more fighting." They all started heading inside, all the while the other two were nagging them. "And you two," they turned to look at me, "those are _my_ friends you're teasing and I don't appreciate it!" With their eyes wide, the two galloped inside.

"I must say, Darling, that is a very mature attitude you have about all of this."

"Thanks, Rarity, but to be honest, I'm only just holding it together." I sighed deeply. "I think I need a vacation. Somewhere far away from all this mess. Any suggestions?"

After a couple minutes of no offerings, Applejack spoke up. "Ah think Ah may know of just the place."

And with that, I started my vacation.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"A vacation?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, Mom. A short vacation while all this mess blows over. Like, two weeks, maybe three."

"I think it is a good idea," Luna agreed. "But where would you go?"

"Actually, Applejack has suggested the perfect place, Appleoosa. She said it was a small and friendly town way out past the badlands. The way it was described to me reminds me of those cowboy movies my dad used to watch. I'm actually really excited."

"Yes, but, what about the Summer Sun Celebration? It'll be the first time we can celebrate as a family. Plus, Twilight will be there to perform her new duties. You don't want to miss that, do you?" Celestia was nearly begging.

"No, I don't want to miss it, but I can't stand this mess. I'm sorry, I really am, but I need to get away from it all. I want to stay here with you, but if I'm going to keep my sanity, I just need some time away. I promise, it'll only be a couple weeks, three at the most. By then, I should be back to simply being a monster instead of a deadbeat."

Celestia wanted to keep debating, but she knew it was a lost cause. "Very well. Will you please at least take a guard? It would let me sleep better at night."

"Mom, you know I've never liked having guards shadowing me. Besides, Aunt Luna can let us dreamwalk again," Luna nodded and hummed an agreement. "It'll be like I'm still here at home with you."

"Well, I know I can't stop you when your mind's made up, so I have nothing left but to wish you a pleasant trip."

"Thanks, Mom," I hugged her and Luna, both of them nuzzled me in return. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to start packing."

After about an hour, and a lot of help from Bunny (I'd never packed for a trip this long before, give me a break) I was nearly done. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I was shocked when Blueblood entered. He had never dared to come into my room before, something about it smelling like an animal's kennel.

"Chris, may I speak with you?"

"What do you… did you just call me 'Chris'?" Even Bunny was speechless.

"Listen, I know we've never gotten along in the past and probably never will in the future, But I had to tell you something."

"Fair enough. Go ahead then." This I had to hear.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what happened to you. Being betrayed like that is not something that anypony should have to go through."

"Wow, Blueblood. Than-"

"Even a monkey like you has feelings after all." Having said his peace, Blueblood happily trotted back out of the room.

"Well, that didn't last long," Bunny commented. I had to laugh at her bluntness.

"No, no it didn't. But it did help a little."

Bunny hugged me tight. "I'll never forgive her for what she did to you."

I reached down and scratched Bunny behind her ear, she leaned into my hand. "I don't think I've ever told you just how much I value your friendship, have I?"

"You've told me many times, Chris. You don't need to say it again."

"No, but I want to. As far as I'm concerned, you and your family are as good as blood to me. If ever the crown can be of service, you only have but to ask. I love you, Dust Bunny."

"I love you too, Christopher Sol. But now that that's covered, we need to get you to the train station."

Celestia had insisted on riding with me to the station. She had been trying to convince me to postpone the vacation the whole way. I had refused, but promised to bring back souvenirs for everypony.

Even at the station in Ponyville, where I had to switch trains, there were pleas from a princess to get me to stay home a little bit longer. I had told Twilight that I needed this more than they needed me. Besides, if I didn't leave now, Applejack's letter to her cousin about a special visitor would be a lie, and we couldn't have that.

It was odd that Fluttershy had offered to accompany me. I hadn't considered it before then. I had no issue with bringing a friend along, but I reminded her that she had too many responsibilities in Ponyville, such as her animals and prep work for the Celebration, to take three unplanned weeks off. Again, I promised souvenirs.

You know, there are times when it's really nice to be a royal. For example, spending two days on a train with your own private car. Or, being allowed to speak with the engineer and learn about how the whole thing works. Also, nopony can really stop you if you wanted to, oh I don't know, live out a foalhood fantasy and run along the tops of the cars pretending you're fighting off outlaws.

What? I grew up hidden away inside a palace. Leave me alone.

We pulled into the station late in the morning. The air was dry and warm, but a constant breeze kept it from being too hot. The dryness did prevent there from being a lot of excess foliage as well, but that somehow added to the charm.

I was enjoying the view when somepony interrupted my meandering. "Hold it right there, Monster!" Ah, that takes me back.

I turned around to see an earth pony stallion wearing a Stetson, vest, and a large star-shaped badge. "Um, can I help you?"

"Who are you 'n' what's uh monster like you doin' in _my_ town?"

The monster thing was really starting to get on my nerves, but I couldn't allow myself to give in to my desires to lash out. It would have reflected badly on Celestia. "Well, _sir_, my name is Chris, Prince of Equestria, and I'm here on vacation."

"Yeah right. You're the prince, 'n' I'm Nightmare Moon. Now tell me who ya really are."

"I've already told you, I am Prince Christopher Sol, son of Celestia and second in line for the throne."

"Now, I've had 'bout all I can take. There ain't no way you can be Celestia's son. I may not know whut you are, but you ain't no pony. You look more like a minotaur crossed with a gorilla. Tell me who ya really are right now, or I'll arrest ya for impersonatin' royalty."

"You know what, go ahead." I leaned forward and thrust a finger in his face. "And when Celestia finds out you had her son arrested because he's not a pony, there won't even be enough of your town left to build a bon fire."

I was nearly shaking with rage. I'm a patient man, but this guy had already exhausted all I had. He was staring back at me, but I could see he was starting to doubt himself. He was sweating.

"Sheriff! Big news frum Cousin Applejack!" came a friendly voice froma stallion galloping toward us. "She says that her friend the prince is comin' ta visit. She also said ta be careful, 'cause he's not a… oh, you found 'im already." Now the 'sheriff' was drenched in sweat.

I stood up and turned to address the new arrival. "Hello there, my name is Prince Christopher Sol, but there's no need to stand on ceremony with me. Just call me Chris, and please stop the bowing." I was tempted to give the 'sheriff' different instructions, but decided not to lower myself to that level.

"…'n' over here's the local saloon, 'The Salt Lick'. 'N' that's everythin' of interest in town. So, what do ya think of lil Aa~aappleoosa?"

"I like it, Braeburn. It seems like a real nice town. I only wish I had come out here sooner and under better circumstances."

"Cousin Applejack said that there was some nasty goin's on back in Canterlot. Well, let me assure ya here 'n' now, there won't be any of that nonsense here. Applejack said all that mess was phony 'n' folks 'round here know better than to doubt an Apple."

"Glad to hear it." I patted Braeburn on his withers. "Now, how about I get settled in at the hotel and then you show me the famous Appleoosian orchard?"

The orchard was incredible. The mere fact that they were able to get a tree to grow in this arid environment was impressive enough, but this was thousands of trees. It was a dang miracle is what is was.

"Is this the trail the buffalo use for their stampeding?"

"That's right. When we plated these trees here, we had no idea this was sacred land and we wound up havin' a huge fight over it. Luckily, we were able to reach an agreement 'fore anypony got too badly hurt."

"That is lucky. I only wish the settlers and natives back on my world been able to settle their fight so well. I was only a kid when I left Earth, so I don't know much, but I do know there was far more than a food fight that took place. There are times I'm glad I came here."

"So the legends are true then." A small buffalo female stepped out from behind a tree. She wore a headband with a single feather stuck in it. I assumed right away that she was from the nearby native tribe that ran on these grounds.

"'Legends'? What legends are those, Little Strongheart?" Braeburn asked.

"That there was a visitor from another world roaming the lands." Braeburn and I looked at each other, then turned back to the buffalo with a look of confusion. "Admittedly, it is not an old legend."

I approached her and knelt down so as to be at her eye level. I held my hand out in a greeting. "Hello, my name is Chris and I'm very pleased to meet you."

"I am Little Strongheart and it is an honor to meet you, Son of the Sun," she told me as she shook my hand.

"Son of the Sun, huh?" I rubbed my chin in thought. "I like it. Heck, I bet Mom'd get a real kick out of it. May I use that title?"

"Of course. I'm sure the chief would be happy to know you enjoyed the name he chose for you when we first heard of the legend. Actually, I'm certain he would love to meet you as well."

"Well, I don't know about Braeburn here, but I would very much like to meet him also."

Half an hour later, I was sitting with the buffalo chief, Thunderhooves. He was massive, easily big enough to give even Big Macintosh a tough time, let his deep voice spoke of only wisdom and care for his tribe. With no more than a simple greeting and a single gesture, I could tell this buffalo was one who led his tribe with tradition in mind, but their well-being valued above all else. He reminded me a lot of my own family.

Chief Thunderhooves welcomed me into his tribal village. We spoke for a long time about the history of his tribe and we discussed many of their traditions. He even shared some of their meal with me (I wouldn't recommend it to a human). In all, it was a very informative and interesting discussion. I only wished I could have spent more time there. Unfortunately, after everything that we had done that day, it was starting to get late.

"Mom, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, I am, but why are you a human again? Better yet, why are both you and Aunt Luna human?"

"What," Celestia asked innocently as she held me to her chest, "you don't like it? Besides, I enjoyed the form last time and Luna was curious."

"True enough," Luna said as she inspected her new shape, "though I find myself thankful this is the dreamscape. I do not think I could stay upright as you do without much practice."

"Hmm, I agree. But that just means my baby is that much more impressive." Celestia rocked me back and forth a little more before releasing me. "Now, tell us how your trip's been so far."

"You mean all of today?"

We all laughed briefly. "Yes, Honey, the whole day. I want to know."

"Alright," a small hill covered in grass, flowers and a single shade tree appeared with a blanket spread for us to sit on, "take a seat."

I watched as Luna and Celestia both tried to figure out how to sit with their knees reversed. Luna's first attempt was her trying to sit on haunches that she didn't have, causing her to roll backward down the hill. Celestia had given up and simply laid on her side. I walked over to her and rolled her onto her back so I could lay my head on her stomach. Again, I know it was kind of foolish, but who was going to say anything in the dreamscape?

And so I told them. I told them about walking on the train, Celestia didn't like that very much, and touring the town with Braebrun. I talked about the orchard and omitted dealing with the sheriff.

"…then the chief gave me a bag of turquoise for Spike. Oh, and get this, Chief Thunderhooves made me an honorary member of their tribe. He also wishes to send his respect and warmest greetings to you both."

Celestia was stroking my hair as she listened. "Well, I's say you've had a great first day of your vacation, Honey. I only wish you'd reconsider staying there through the Celebration."

"I agree. I am happy you are finding your time relaxing, but I did wish to enjoy my first Summer Sun Celebration with my whole family." Now Luna wasn't playing fair.

"So did I, but I'm afraid I won't be there. I'll be back in two weeks though, so we'll see each other again then."

"You know, we could hold the Celebration there," Celestia offered hopefully.

"No, you can't. Everything's ready to go there and you would have to take it all down just to reassemble it a hundred miles away in the course of two days. Could you imagine what that would do to Twilight? She'd explode."

Both princesses burst out laughing. "You may be right. She and her friends arrived at the palace today to prepare. Do you want me to tell them you're thinking of them?"

"Please do. Also, tell them I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"We shall, but sadly, we must say farewell for now."

We all stood up and hugged each other tightly before the dreamscape faded away.

At another part of the palace that night, there was an entirely different kind of conversation going on.

"Wait, ya'll got crush… on who?"

The only response to the farmpony's question was a series of incomprehensible squeaks.

And that was my first day of vacation.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It had been a week since I came to Appleoosa, and I was loving every minute of it. Well… almost.

"You know," the mare I'd never met before but had made herself comfortable on the stool next to mine at the bar said, "for a two-legger, you're pretty cute."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. How's 'bout you 'n' I get outa here 'n' go somewhere more… private?"

"Hmm… sounds enticing, but no. Thanks for the ego boost though." I turned back to my cider like the short conversation had never happened.

"Wha? Why not?!"

"Because I'm not interested in somepony like you."

"What's that s'posed to mean? Do ya not like mares or somthin'?"

"No, I like mares just fine, just not ones like you."

"What do ya mean? Am I too fat? Too young? Too old? Do ya think I'm ugly? Why ain't'cha interested?"

"Because you're not really interested!" She winced like I had slapped her. "If you were really interested in me and not after something else, you know, like fame and fortune, you wouldn't have prefaced your question with a phrase like 'for a two-legger'! Even if you were serious, I still wouldn't be interested, because I'm not interested in any romance at his time. Now please, allow me to finish my drink in peace."

The mare stuttered. She desperately wanted to find a valid argument, but couldn't. Instead, she could only huff and stomp out of the Salt Lick.

That was a couple of days ago and I haven't been bothered by random mares since. I didn't want to be mean to her, but that business with Rose had left me bitter. I didn't like it, but I couldn't seem to stop it either. It just kept bubbling to the surface.

But I had bigger things to worry about. For some reason, both the sun and the moon were sharing space in the sky and it wasn't because the royal sisters were sharing. Ponies and buffalo alike were coming to me for answers that I didn't have. Besides, I was scared too.

The only way this could happen was if something had happened to both Luna and Celestia. Celestia had more than enough power to move both the sun and moon, maybe even at the same time. Luna could obviously move the moon, but she could move the sun. It would just leave her drained both physically and magically for most of the rest of the day.

I lost count of how many letters I sent out to Ponyville, Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. I needed somepony to tell me something but none could. All I could do was use the skills I've watched Celestia use many times to keep a calm exterior while I quietly panicked on the inside. Somewhere, my closest family was in serious trouble and I couldn't do anything to help them.

Thankfully, whatever had happened had been handled by Twilight and her friends. Apparently, more than a thousand years ago, Discord had literally planted the seeds of chaos. The only reason they hadn't sprouted sooner was the Tree of Harmony. Since said tree having lost its strength, the seeds were finally able to sprout.

If it weren't for the Element Bearers giving up their actual elements, we all would have been in serious trouble. I only wish I could have been there.

But no! Where was I when my friends and family needed me? All the way out on the far side of the badlands trying to escape a damn lie from some cheating mare's friends. I couldn't be with my family, who only wanted to support me in my time of need, and so I wasn't there to support them. I was now not just bitter, but furious with myself.

"Oh, Honey, stop that. There's no way anypony could have known this was going to happen."

"That is right, Nephew. None of this was your fault. I, more than anypony, knows how hard it is when your own subjects do not trust you. Besides, we are both safe and healthy, so there is no reason to continue beating yourself."

"But I should have been there for you!" I had an arm around each mare and was holding on for dear life. "Nopony knew what had happened and I was worried I had lost you. I'll never leave you again."

"Christopher, you know I love you very much, but you cannot stay cooped up in the castle anymore." Celestia pried my arm from her neck so she could look me in the eye. "I know I tried to keep you to myself in the past, but I see now that that was wrong. You've made great friends and helped ponies in need. As much as you think you need to be here, ponies out there need you more."

"Indeed. Besides, if you spend all of your time in the palace, there will never be a grandfoal for Celestia." Both Celestia and I looked at Luna like she had lost it. "What? There are still orphanages are there not?"

When I woke up, I was still feeling pretty lousy. A little better, but still lousy. Self-loathing is a gnarly monster.

* * *

Mid-morning found me sitting by myself in the orchard. I just needed some time to myself. Unfortunately, or fortunately maybe, that wasn't to be. There was apparently some work that needed to be done on the trees at that moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anypony was out here," a mare with a bright blue eyes, black mane and very dark brown fur said as she rounded the tree I was sitting under. "I don't think we met before, my name is Desert Willow. What's yours?"

Seriously? "I'm Christopher Sol. Nice to meet you." I didn't really feel like giving anypony my full title right now.

"That's an interesting name, but then again, you're an interesting creature. No offense."

"No, none taken. I mean, I am the only human on Equus."

"Really? Well, I guess that would be why I've never seen one of you before." She giggled at her own statement.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just checkin' the trees for bugs, parasites 'n' fruit bats. What about you?" Willow asked as she sat down next to me.

"I needed some time to myself. Recently had a family emergency, that thankfully turned out okay, that I wasn't there for. I guess I'm just beating myself up over it."

"Well that's no good." I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Hey, how 'bout you lend me a hoof? It'll get your mind offa things 'n' it'll give us a chance to talk."

"Yeah, alright."

Willow and I spent the next few hours closely inspecting the trees in the orchard. She had told me that she was new to the town and hadn't really gotten a chance to meet anypony yet. Apparently, she had come from another small town not too far from Las Pegasus but had come to the new Appleoosa to get away from her family. She wasn't in trouble, she just wanted to be on her own. So far, she was enjoying the friendly ponies and the hard work.

I told her that I came from a small town myself, which was not technically a lie, my home town on Earth would have been somewhere between the size of Canterlot and Ponyville. I told her that I had a small family back home and I was missing them dearly. By the end of our time together, I was indeed feeling better about myself.

By the time we had finished our inspection, it was starting to get dark. We had decided to meet again the next day, since we had had such a good day together. It was nice, after everything that has happened, to meet somepony who seemed to have no intention of trying to use me for my crown. Plus, it was really nice to have met a pony who didn't flat out think I was a monster at first glance.

* * *

"Come to me my child. Tell me, what news have you of our next meal?" the queen asked of her spawn in a voice that seemed to be made of a dozen different voices.

Her spawn, a smaller version of the queen, walked in and bowed before her mother and ruler. Both had a sleek black exoskeleton that shined in the limited light, crooked horns, and insect-like wings. The smaller of the two began to let out a series of clicks that only they could understand.

"I've been watching him for a few days, my queen. He is a strange creature. I can sense a torrent of emotions coming from him. He is angry at himself and the world in general. Yet, at the same time, there is love. So much love that it is overwhelming. He would be a feast."

"Excellent work! Keep a close eye on him. When the time is right, we shall take him and feed off his love until there is nothing left."

"Yes, my queen, it shall be done."

The smaller creature bowed before she turned and walked out of the throne chamber. As she made her way through the dimly lit corridors, a thought kept cycling through her mind, 'why?'. She knew they needed the love to survive and breed, but why did it always sit so poorly with her? All her brothers and sisters seemed totally fine with it, but she got woken up by the screams in her replaying themselves in her dreams some nights. Even that annoying blue mare they recently acquired had made her feel endlessly guilty.

With any luck, he'll just leave town before they get an opportunity to take him. Besides, if he truly was the only one of his kind, then taking him from the world would mean the end of a species even more unique than her own. It made her hate her assignment even more.

But what could she do? Her kin needed to feed and there was only one thing they could ingest. It was hard enough being way out here in the middle of nowhere without her conscience causing her to let prey go. As much as she hated it, she had to do it.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, I met up with Willow. Together, we walked down to the river to enjoy some more peace and quiet. She even managed to locate a fishing rod for me.

Once again, we spent a few hours just idly chatting. It was the kind of relaxing day that reminded me of growing up watching Celestia teach Twilight in the gardens of the palace. Though, instead of high powered magic, it was fish chasing corn on a hook.

"…so I was thinking I should cut my vacation short and just head home."

"Really?" Willow looked up at me, which wasn't very far since I was sitting on the ground with my feet in the water. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I came here to get away from some trouble, and I think that's been accomplished." I looked into her eyes. "I will miss you though. I don't have a lot of friends, but I'd like to consider you as one."

Willow looked away from me, as if the far side of the river suddenly became very interesting. "Yeah, me too."

I placed a hand on her shoulders. "Listen, if you are ever in Canterlot, ask for me. It won't really matter who you ask, they'll be able to point you in the right direction. Either way, I'll make sure to write to you."

She sighed, "that'd be good."

"Hey, what's wrong? I told you I wouldn't be staying for long. Besides, I can always come back for a visit."

"I know, but that's not the problem." Willow suddenly stood up and trotted away without saying another word.

* * *

"She sounds very nice, Honey. Are you sure she's just a friend though?" Celestia asked with a mischievous smile.

I had actually managed to somehow fall asleep while still fully clothed. After my talk with Willow, I had gone back to my hotel and laid down for a bit. It would seem I had drifted off. Impressive when you consider I was still wearing my dagger across the small of my back. Of course, the feathers were under my shirt where they always were.

"Yes, Mom, I'm sure. The last thing I want right now is romance," I said as I hung my head in self-pity.

Luna, who had decided to stay in alicorn form for this dreamwalk, wrapped a wing around me. "I understand your feelings of betrayal, but these feelings will pass. I promise, someday you shall be ready again."

"Thanks, Aunt Luna." I leaned into her shoulders and hugged her. Her fur was impossibly soft, softer than normal. But I think that was just her showing off a little since we were in her realm. "Hopefully, it won't be too long before that happens."

"I'm certain it won't," Celestia reassured me as she wrapped her arms around me and her sister. She's almost become addicted to her dream realm human form. "Besides, you've already proven it to yourself that you can attract mares all on your own, without the crown to catch their eye."

I let out a single chuckle. "Yeah, may-"

"Chris?! Luna! Where'd he go? Where is my baby?"

"I do not know, Sister. He was awoken on his side. You should not worry yourself. I am certain he is fine."

I wasn't.

* * *

"…huh… wha… what's goin' on?"

I was awoken when I was dumped bodily on the floor of a dark, dank cell. I had been transported here in my sleep by changelings. They had apparently lifted my blanket while I was wrapped inside it. I had never met a changeling in person, but recognized them from their attack on Canterlot during my cousin's wedding.

I knew it was changelings because there were four of them staring at me, clicking away in their weird language. Well, three of them were staring at me, one was only looking at the corner. The question was, what did they want with me?

"Well? You gonna say something? Or are you just gonna stare at me with your wired little bug eyes?"

"You must forgive my children," a voice came from the shadows behind the four in front of me. Those same four parted in the middle and a larger changeling with similar colors to the smaller ones except for a teal mane and tail and… the creepiest eyes I've ever seen. I mean, three layers of green with feline irises, creepy, "they are not used to seeing a creature as… strange as yourself."

"Okay, they've seen me. Now let me go!" I growled at the queen that I knew had imprisoned and impersonated Cadence. If it weren't for the bars of the cell I was trapped in, I would have happily shown her how I felt on that particular matter. On the other hoof, it didn't always pay to advertise that you were a crowned prince.

"Oh, I'm afraid we can't do that. You see, my younglings are hungry, and you're the best single source of sustenance we've come across in a very long time."

"Good luck with that. Magic doesn't affect me like your normal Equus natives."

"Aww… I guess that just means we'll have to keep you secured here until we can figure out how to work around that little issue." The queen turned and headed out of the chamber. "You might as well get comfortable."

All I could do was scowl at her honor guard as they too turned to leave. Again, three of them seemed to be focused on intimidation, while the fourth had something else on its mind. One could almost say it looked… ashamed.

And that was when my vacation became a nightmare.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Two days. Two days they kept me awake. Awake and hungry. All I was given was a few slices of bread and what I can only hope was water. The working theory was; if I was weak enough, I wouldn't be able to resist their strange magic. I kept telling them, well, yelling them that that wouldn't work, but they weren't listening.

Their theory and practice was working to their advantage in one major way; if I couldn't sleep, I couldn't contact Luna and Celestia. If I couldn't contact them, I wouldn't have any hope of escaping on my own.

At least I had some company. In another cell, across from mine, was a unicorn mare with blue fur and two-tone blue mane and tail. She called herself Trixie. I recognized the name, but couldn't place it. Either way, I felt incredibly sad for her.

Both days, at intervals of four or five hours, a changeling would slip into the cell next to hers and change into a unicorn stallion with dark fur. She would wake from her slumber, induced by having the love drained from her, to find the 'stallion' also 'waking'.

Oh, he put on a show too. He would moan and pretend to be weak. He would even yell at the guards sometimes, demanding better treatment for one as great beautiful as Trixie. And she would eat it up. It was making me sick. Or maybe that was the 'water'.

"You know it's all a farce, right?" I yelled at her while he put on his show. "He's one of them!"

"How could you say that?" Trixie glared at me. "Can't you see he's suffered? Or are you too blinded by your own jealousy to see that, Monster?"

"Yeah, I'm the one that's blinded." I could tell there was nothing I could do to convince her otherwise, so I decided to lay back and try to get some rest.

I was interrupted by a series of clicks and a splash of cold water. I was getting pretty tired of this.

* * *

"No, Sister, I have not seen him, heard from him, nor have I felt his dreams in days. I too am starting to grow concerned."

Celestia was pacing the throne room, just as she had been since their last dreamwalk had been interrupted. She also wasn't seeing anypony, except in the most extreme of emergencies, which nopony's qualified for since Discorde started to straighten up and fly right.

"He wouldn't have simply run off! …Again. He has to be somewhere!" She stomped over to the tray that had been refilled for the third time that day and made another cake disappear. "I phwon't reft 'til he'ph 'ome again!"

Luna wiped crumbs from her face. "Nor will I, Sister." Luna walked over to where Bunny was sitting with Cotton held close. Iron Hammer was sitting next them, nuzzling them every so often. "There is nothing else for you to do here today. You may as well go home."

"If it's all the same to you, Princess, we'd like to stay."

Luna couldn't help but smile at the support for her family. Sadly, that happiness was short lived. "He's gonna be okay, isn't he, Mommy? There gonna find him, right?"

Bunny squeezed her daughter a little tighter. "Yes, Honey, he'll be fine." Cotton was being held so close, that she couldn't see her mother crying.

* * *

Day three. I had just been brought my daily rations of bread and water. Trixie had just finished her visit and passed out from exhaustion. That normally would have been the extent of my entertainment for the day, but today was different.

"Let go of me!" a female voice came from the entrance to the cells.

"I know that voice," I said to myself.

"You can't treat ponies like th-" Willow was cut off due to her being thrown into the cell next to mine.

"Willow!" I rushed to the bars. "Willow, are you alright?"

"Unh… Chris? Is that you?" Willow crawled over to the bars and fed her hoof through them.

I took her hoof in my hands and gently squeezed. "Yeah, it's me. I've been here for three days now."

"Really?" She looked around and found that there were no windows. "How can you tell?"

I pulled the alicorn feathers out from under my shirt and rubbed them between my fingers. "Just a trick I picked up from my mother."

"Wow, those are pretty. Who gave them to you?"

I held up Twilight's and Cadence's feathers, "these are from my cousins," Luna's feather, "my aunt," and then Celestia's, "and finally, my mother."

"Wait, you're not a pony. How can your mother have feathers?"

"Well… I was adopted… by Celestia."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. If Celestia is your mother, then your aunt must be Luna, but… who's your cousins?"

'Oh, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle. I tell you what, when Mom finds out what's happened,… well, I might actually feel sorry for the changelings. When we get out of here I'll…"

"Oh, this is bad. Badbadbadbadbadbad… " Willow repeated over and over as she ran out of her unlocked cell and galloped away, all the while changing into one of those bugs.

"That's it! I'm done with mares for good!"

* * *

"Celestia's son you say?" Chrysalis raised an eyebrow at what her youngling had just told her. "Interesting."

"My queen, we have to release him. You said yourself that we could not feed from him. What good is he to us?"

Chrysalis studied her youngling. This was one of her favorites, even though she would never admit to having any. This youngling was skilled and smart. She was the best at infiltration and adaptation. But she also had a tendency to feel sympathy for their prey, and that could be dangerous.

"Change for me."

"My queen?"

"Change for me, youngling." The smaller changeling did as she was told and turned into Desert Willow. "This is your favorite form, is it not?" Willow nodded. "And what good would it be to us if this form was known to the world to be that of a changeling?" Willow looked to the floor. Chrysalis was right, her favorite guise was no good to the hive anymore. True, she could always use a different one, but even changelings felt attached to a certain look. It was as close to individuality as they could hope to get.

"It would be no good at all, my queen. I was just worried that, if the princesses found out, she would retaliate against us. I fear for our well-being is all. I don't think we would be able to hold off an attack by somepony so powerful."

"Hmm… I see. You feel that Celestia will be too powerful for me to handle and therefore you and your siblings might not survive. Am I correct?" Willow nodded shamefully. "Then that leaves only one option to us." Willow looked up at her queen and mother with hope. Hope that she may set her new captive free. It was not to be. "We shall simply have to dispose of him once we are done draining every last bit of love from his body."

* * *

While all this was going on, I had managed to finally get some sleep, thanks to all the confusion caused by that damn Willow.

"Luna! Luna, I need your help!"

"Christopher! What happened? Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am, but I've been taken by Changelings. I'm in some cave, but… Luna, I'm scared."

"Calm yourself, Christopher. We shall find you."

"Please hurry. I don't-"

* * *

The clatter of a bucket hitting the floor was drowned out by the angry clicking. I stood up and walked to the bars to confront my jailer. "When I get out of here, I'm going to hurt you."

"Sister!" Luna yelled as she galloped into the throne room. "Sister, Christopher has made contact!"

"He has!? Where is he? Is he alright? Tell me!"

"He has been captured by changelings, but he does not know where. He was able to tell me he was in a cave before he was woken. Sister, Christopher told me he was scared."

Celestia didn't even respond. Her wings shot open to their full span and she was gone in an instant, flying at a velocity only bested by Rainbow Dash at top speed.

Luna watched her sister fly away for a brief moment before turning away to address the situation in a more constructive manner. "GUARDS!" A half-dozen armored ponies rushed into the chamber and fell into formation before her. "Your prince is in grave danger." Luna pointed to each guard in turn as she gave out orders. "I need for you to contact King Gurfon of the Griffin Kingdom and request assistance in the search. I need for you to inform Twilight Sparkle and her friends of the situation and ask for their help. You, send a message to Princess Cadence for the same reason. Tell the Captain that all leave is canceled. Gather whatever and whomever you need in order to move the entire force to Appleoosa. We well establish a search from there. Now move out!" The guards saluted and began to carry out their orders. "One other thing," they all stopped and looked back, "if any of you fail in your duties, my anger shall only be bested by my sister's. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, y-y-your highness!" They galloped out of the throne room as fast as their hooves would let them.

"I only pray that will not be necessary," Luna said to herself before she followed after Celestia.

* * *

I sat in my cell, munching on my daily rations. There wasn't much I could do right now, except wait and hope. I managed to get ahold of Luna, and she no doubt told Celestia. If I knew my family, I could almost expect the desert to be flipped upside down, literally.

The door opened and in walked a changeling. It was about time for their little performance on Trixie. I may as well try something.

"Ugh… hey, uh, you, I need help. I'm in so much pain~…" The changeling looked at me for only a moment or two, then started to head into his cell. "Ugnh… please…" I clutched at my stomach and fell to my knees, groaning in 'pain'.

That did it. He came closer for an inspection. As soon as he was within reach, I reached out and grabbed his crooked horn. I dragged it, and him along with it, to the bars. His snout had slid between two vertical bars and his chin rested on a horizontal one.

"Now that I have your attention, open the cells," I growled in his face. He clicked and glared at me, but it didn't sound like he was very willing. I raised a fist and hammered it down on his snout. The horizontal bar didn't allow his face to move with the blow, therefore causing his skull to absorb to entire impact. "Let's try this again. Open. The. Cells." The changeling didn't look like he was very willing to cooperate, so I raised my fist again. His eyes bulged and the cells opened. "There, was that so hard?"

I stepped out of my cell and kept a close eye on my jailer. I went over to Trixie's cell and tried to wake her. She didn't respond. I checked on my new friend, he was still rubbing his snout and clicking angrily. I scooped up my fellow captive and slung her over my shoulder. I made my way over to the door, but decided to make good on a promise before I did.

I went over to the changeling on sitting on the ground. When he looked up at me, I said to him, "I told you I'd hurt you when I got out." Did you know male changelings keep their 'equipment' in the same location as stallions? Neither did I.

I stalked down the endless corridors trying to find a way out while also trying my best not to be seen. It's not easy when you're carrying so much dead weight. At least it seemed to be going okay, up until I rounded my sixth or seventh corner. I had bumped into an old friend, quite literally.

"Chris? You got out?"

"Willow," with my free hand, I grabbed a handful of her mane and shoved her head to the floor. "Give me one good reason not to show you what King Gurfon taught me."

"Because…" she grunted, "I can… get you out… of here." I let off the pressure on her head.

"Why would you help me?"

"Believe it or not, I don't want to see you dead."

"Dead?" I let her stand up completely.

"When the queen found out who you were, she decided to drain you and then kill you." Willow looked forlorn. "I don't want to do this anymore. I would have left a long time ago, but, no changeling can stay away from their queen for long."

I wasn't exactly pleased with her, but I could tell she was being frank. "Alright, lead the way."

And so she did. Quietly and swiftly, we made our way toward the exit. Willow, who had gone back to her natural form to avoid suspicion if caught. Fortunately, Willow knew how to keep out of sight. It wasn't too long until we were almost out, thought it felt like it was forever.

"Huh, what's going on?" Trixie had woken up. "Where's my little snuggle bear?"

I set her down on her hooves. "He, uh, he got out already." What? He may have. I can't keep track of all these changelings.

"Really? Good." Trixie let out a sigh of relief. "Now what about us?"

"There is a buffalo camp not far to the north from here," Willow, who had changed once again, said. "As soon as we breach the tunnel, we need to make a mad dash for it."

"Sounds like a pla-" I was cut off by a guttural roar from somewhere deep in the cave. "I think we need to move the plan ahead a little. Run!"

One thing that will always be a con to being human, the slower speed. Trixie didn't even look back as she galloped ahead. Willow at least was allowing me to keep pace. Unfortunately, that didn't matter for long.

We breached the cave. "That way! Go!" Willow yelled as she pointed to the north. But Trixie was already gone, and that was fine by me.

I had only seen the sky long enough to see that is was full of pegasi and griffins before I was tackled to the ground by a horde of changelings and dragged back into the cave. This time they were more cautious, they bound my hands behind my back and my ankles together. They had dragged me, kicking and screaming, into a large hall in, what I could only assume, was the middle of the hive.

I also wasn't alone. Willow had been dragged along with me. I was scared, I don't mind admitting, but Willow was shaking. I could _see_ her doing it and I wasn't even close to her. What could scare her so much?

"Oh, Chris, you almost made it. Too bad." Chrysalis stepped out of the shadows. It seemed to be her signature, bad-guy move. "You know, I was going to take my time with you. I mean, a one of a kind creature, unknown to most of Equus. Who could ask for a better way to challenge their shifting abilities?" Chrysalis approached me and was then surrounded by a ring of green flame. When the flame dissipated, she still had the same back legs, head and wings, but her barrel and forelegs had been altered to more closely resemble my own. She started to admire herself. "Hmm… not bad. Maybe with more time, I could perfect a little more. Oh well, I guess we'll never know for sure."

"What are you gonna do to us?" I demanded.

"Well, I despise losing a youngling, so this one," she held Willow's chin in her hand, "we'll have to be re-educated." Chrysalis thrust Willow's chin as she released it. "You on the otherhoof, you I'm going to kill."

Willow was dragged away by her own kin to be 're-educated', whatever that meant. She was wailing and I wanted to help, but I had other things to worry about. Well, one other thing. And she was getting closer.

Fortunately, thanks to my hands being behind my back, a certain birthday gift was within reach. I had already drew it and had been cutting at the goo holding my arms. I was also almost through.

"It seems that poor mommy dearest will just have to find a new charity case." A changeling had given Chrysalis a spear. She hefted it from one hand to the next. "Such a shame."

She drew it back and I saw my opportunity. I lunged forward, having only one chance due to my feet still being bound. Thanks to my training, I only needed the one. The blade found purchase in her mid-section. A lot of it.

Too bad it wasn't enough. Chrysalis' exoskeleton was thick enough to protect her from the blade's vengeance. It missed everything vital.

"Why you little monster!" Chrysalis pulled the dagger from her belly. A small trickle of green blood followed. It made me feel a little better about myself before I got murdered. The spear was raised and then brought down.

At first, I didn't feel a thing. Then I looked down. There was five feet of wood sticking out of my chest that wasn't supposed to be there. That was when I started to feel… cold. It started off slow, but it spread quickly.

The dark room was getting darker. I could see Chrysalis standing over me. It looked like she was laughing, but I couldn't hear anything anymore. Soon, the only things I was aware of was the sound of my heart beating slower and slower, and the room getting darker.

Suddenly, the room got much brighter as a hole was ripped through the ceiling. The last thing I got to see was Celestia floating down from the light of her own sun.

There are far worse things to see as you die.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Celestia willed herself to fly faster. Her precious child was in danger and she didn't know where he was. Her only thought was that she had to get to her baby. Actually, that was the only logical thought in her mind. The more primal part of her mind was screaming to destroy whoever dared to do harm to her child.

As she was going at near sonic speeds, Celestia reached Appleoosa in just under an hour. As soon as she touched down, she was approached by Sheriff Silverstar. "Princess? What are ya doin' here?"

Celestia was frantically trying to see in all directions at once. "Where is the search party?! What locations have already been inspected?!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Celestia reeled on the stallion, fire in her eyes. "My son has been missing from your town for more than three days and you haven't even started to look for him!?" Silverstar had a sudden flashback to what Chris had warned him about. "Gather every pony who's not sick in bed and get them looking! NOW!"

The sheriff was still quaking in fear when Celestia had reached the nearest cliff face and was searching for any sort of opening. At this point, she settle for a deep shadow. Anything that looked like it could hold more than a large rabbit was searched.

There was a roaring explosion of air coming from the east. Celestia turned to see what it was that caused it. The unmistakable spreading ring of spectral fire told her exactly what, or rather who it was.

"Princess! I just heard what happened." Rainbow floated a few feet in front of the princess. "Any clues?"

"None, Rainbow Dash, and I only growing more concerned. Please, help me search."

"Right away, Princess." Dash zoomed off and began her own near frantic search.

Once Rainbow was away, the princess began searching and repeating her mantra, "…please be okay. Please be okay. Please…"

An hour after Rainbow had showed up, a much larger search party arrived. First was the ponies from Appleoosa and the buffalo from the nearby tribe. Next came her own guards. An hour and a half after that, the griffins arrived in force. Each new arrival was given orders and filed in with other groups to maximize efficiency in the endeavor. Luna knew, if Chris was still anywhere near here, they would find him before long. Though that knowledge didn't help calm her nerves, or her sister.

"Help! Help!"

The cries for assistance caught the attention of every guard, soldier, warrior and civilian within five hundred yards. The sight of a galloping, screaming blue, unicorn mare in the desert tends to stand out. It wasn't long before Trixie's pleas were answered.

A earth pony guard was the first to reach her. "Calm down, miss. You're safe now. Tell us what happened."

"Changelings… monkey… escaped…" she blurted between breaths.

Suddenly, the ground shook so hard that everything less than a hundred pounds jumped into the air a few inches at least. The guard and Trixie looked up into the face of the concerned Princess of the Sun.

"He's not a monkey."

* * *

Celestia had rushed over the small plateau that Trixie had indicated she had escaped from. She had followed the tracks left by the fleeing filly and had been led to a small cave hidden behind some shrubs. Celestia was about to enter when she felt something… odd.

It was magic. Strong magic that was weak at the same time. It was as if somepony extremely powerful was trapped beneath tons of stone. This magic was familiar though. More familiar than any other magic on Equus. It was hers. In fact, it was more than just hers. Her sister's, her niece's and her student's magic was all in one spot. It had to be the feathers they had given Chris.

"I'm coming, Honey. Don't worry, Mommy's here." Celestia had to get down there, and fast.

Normally, when trying to get through stone, one would dig and/or drill. That wasn't fast enough though. Instead, Celestia merely removed a plug of earth telekinetically. In an instant, she had access to the beasts' lair and took full advantage of it.

She touched down inside the large chamber, lit only by some glowing green crystals and the light from her own entryway. As her eyes rapidly adjusted, she could hear the movement of dozens of hooves. She was not alone.

Once Celestia could see clearly, she knew there was trouble. She was confident she would more than a match for at least four dozen of these bugs, so she was unafraid. She was more concerned with where the queen was and were her baby was being kept.

"Don't just stand there, my children. Greet our guest." Celestia turned to the speaker.

At first, she thought she had found her beloved son, but he never had a horn before. It was a changeling, a big one. She quickly realized why this changeling resembled Chris. He must be here and this one had attempted to copy his appearance. When the changelings take ponies, that's inexcusable. When they attacked her niece at her own wedding, that was unforgiveable. foalnapping her son and then trying to duplicate that which sets him apart from every other creature, plant or animal on Equus, That was flat out damnable.

If Celestia was angry before, she was furious now. And a pony who is one step shy of being a goddess is not one to infuriate.

Celestia started to approach who she figured must be the queen, when she was jumped by a half-dozen changelings at once. With a simple flex of her magical muscle, her attackers where flung in different directions.

"Where is he, Chrysalis?" Celestia demanded as her eyes began to light her way with their glow. "Where is my son?!"

"Oh, don't worry. He's here." Chrysalis stepped to the side, revealing what Celestia was looking for. "Well, what's left of him anyway."

Celestia's mind refused to believe what her eyes were telling her. Slowly, she forced her legs to move her forward one shaky step at a time. Time slowed to a crawl as her world crumbled around her.

He lay there, lifeless on the floor, with a spear still in his chest. There was no heartbeat to be heard. Not even when she lifted him to her ear. What was probably the worst of it all, he was still warm. Still warm and the blood was still flowing, staining her fur a deep, dark red.

"Oh… such a shame. If you had only gotten here a few seconds earlier, you might have been able to save him. Too bad."

Chrysalis's mirthful gloating was cut short, almost literally, by a bloodied spear flying past her head. It missed piercing her skull by less than an inch. Chrysalis's muscles locked up tight. Slowly, she dared to look into the face of Celestia. It was now the face of true terror.

On a few occasions in the past, Celestia's mane and tail have resembled flames, but always kept their pastel coloration. At this point, her mane didn't just look like fire, it _was_ fire. Her eyes shone like the sun itself as tears streaked down her cheeks. Strangely, her fur also seemed to be changing. It gradually turned more and more golden orange, just like the celestial plasma she moved on a daily basis.

Celestia wasn't the only thing that was different. The hole she had come through was spreading at an alarming rate. Growing in size as larger and larger pieces flew off into the skies above, leaving nowhere for the changelings to hide from the all-revealing daylight.

All the while, Celestia held her son's corpse tightly to her barrel as if fearful she might lose it.

"G-get her, you foals!" Chrysalis ordered.

Unwilling to disobey their queen, changelings rushed in, forgetting how easily she had dispatched the others before them. This time, however, Celestia wouldn't be satisfied with merely shrugging them off. A dozen of them floated off of her, exoskeletons creaking under the immense pressure of her boundless rage. Others were slammed into rocks, stalagmites and stalactites, as well as the floor, each resulting in a sickening crunch as bones, horns, and chiton alike were cracked and broken.

The scene was one that was so terrifying to gaze upon, that even her own guard only dared to watch from outside the gaping hole in the planet. Not even the griffins were brave enough to come near, and they were all proud warriors whose king had made it abundantly clear what would happen to those who dared to not give the search everything they had. But there was one who dared to enter the gaping maw that was once the changeling's hive. One who knew exactly what dangers Celestia was hurtling toward at break-neck speeds. She knew, because she owned a mirror one thousand years ago.

Celestia had just finished dispatching all of the smaller changelings and had turned her sights onto the queen when her sister landed next to her.

"Sister, you must stop th-… Christopher?" Luna reached a hoof out toward the corpse still in Celestia's grasp. Though, when Celestia set her burning gaze upon her sister, Luna withdrew very quickly, lest she lose that hoof. At that moment, all Celestia could see were enemies.

Celestia turned back to the biggest target there was, Chrysalis. The queen was enveloped in a golden aura that lifted her off the ground and was already pulling her in all directions. "Ow! My fingers!" Chrysalis screamed as Celestia spread the fingers on both hands almost to the point of dislocation.

"THEY'RE NOT YOURS!" Celestia roared in a Royal Canterlot voice that seemed to be calling from the beginning of time. "ONLY MY SON HAS FINGERS LIKE THESE!"

To reinforce her point, Celestia broke each of Chrysalis's fingers one bone at a time. After the phalanges, she began to move up the arm to the metacarpals, then the wrist. When she reached the radial and ulna, a sick smile spread on the princess's face, these bones were long and offered lots more opportunities for fractures.

The pain had grown so great, that Chrysalis could only cry. She could even scream anymore. The queen could do no more than watch as her arms began to resemble cooked pasta. It wasn't long before she was at the point where death seemed to be the only relief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Princess," a deep, masculine voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere instructed, "I think you've made your point. Equus would not survive the reign of Daymare Sun" With a loud snap, all time seemed to freeze. "Besides, you'll need _all_ your magic for what's to come."

Discord appeared as a painting on the cave wall. When the painting stepped off the wall, it still retained its two-dimensional look. It was one of Discord's famous arrivals that was both amazing and slightly annoying.

"Mmhhmphm!" Luna demanded.

Discord snapped his fingers, releasing Luna's head from its stasis. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, what is to come? And I warn you to choose your words wisely."

"Easy, Luna, easy. Believe it or not, I like the kid too. I never really know what to expect from him. I merely meant that there might still be a chance to save him."

"What?! How!? Tell me!"

"Well, it just so happens that II know how to open a portal to the next realm. There is someone there who may be able to help."

"Then why are you still here?! Go!"

"Alas, I cannot," Discord deflated. "If I were to go there, I would not be allowed to return, I'm kind of wanted there. And if I can't come back, I can't bring anypony back either. You and your sister can go though. All it'll take is the majority of your magic to open the portal."

"Whatever it takes, I will do it."

Celestia's fur returned to its normal white and her mane regained its pastel colors. She had begun to come to her senses.

"Oh, it seems somepony else wants to join in on the conversation." He snapped his fingers and both princesses were freed.

"Is what you say true? Can you really save my baby?"

"No, I can help you save your, *ahem* baby. All I need is your magic."

Celestia looked down at Chris's limp body. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Whatever it takes."

"Excellent. Shall we begin?"

* * *

The two sisters walked through a strange scene. It was completely devoid of color, with the exception of themselves. Everything else was varying shades of gray, even the trees and flowers. So where the residents.

Ponies, griffins, and minotaurs trudged along a narrow path beside each other but not really seeming to notice anything. They all simply placed one hoof/foot in front of the other and made their way toward a single seated figure. From where they were, they couldn't make out much in the way of detail, and the robe wasn't helping.

But the robed figure wasn't what Celestia was concerned with. Rather, it was the one seated on the ground next to it. "Chris!"

Celestia and Luna galloped to the front of the line. Once there, they could more clearly see the pony in the robes. Though, in truth, he was only a pony because they were. His bleached white skull would take the form of whatever creature gazed upon it. The voice, however, would always sound the same, even though no one ever truly hears it with their ears. Rather, they feel it, with their soul.

AH, PRINCESSES CELESTIA AND LUNA. I HONESTLY NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE EITHER OF YOU HERE. WHAT IS IT THAT I CAN DO FOR YOU?

"Forgive us, uh, Sir, but we have come for him," Luna informed Death while pointing at Chris's unresponsive form. Celestia wanted so badly to go to her son and hold him again, but no one stepped on Death's robes.

OH? Death looked down at the human seated next to him. Then he looked at Celestia's desperate face. I SEE. YES, RATHER A STRANGE CASE THIS ONE. Death raised an hour glass that was only about a quarter empty in the top. AS YOU CAN SEE, HIS TIME IS FAR FROM UP. AND YET, HERE HE IS. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LIVE WELL INTO HIS EIGHTIES IN HIS OWN WORLD, A RESPECTABLE AGE FOR HIS KIND. INSTEAD, HIS SOUL IS TRAPPED HERE. I CANNOT EVEN PLACE HIM INTO AN ETERNITY YET. TRAGIC REALLY.

"Then give him back to me," Celestia begged, "please. Give me back my baby."

HMM… IF ONLY I COULD. SADLY, HE HAS NO FUNCTIONING BODY TO RETURN TO.

"Please, there must be something that can be done. I'll do anything."

"As will I," Luna agreed.

WELL, THERE MAY BE ONE WAY, BUT IT WOULD LEAVE YOU BOTH EXTREMLY WEAKENED.

"I'll do it!" Celestia yelled and then realized to whom she was talking. "I don't care what it takes, I need my son back."

SO I SEE. VERY WELL THEN. WHAT I'LL NEED TO REPAIR HIS BODY AND RESTORE HIS LIFE IS SOME LIFEFORCE FROM BOTH OF YOU. THOUGH IT'S A MERE TRIFLE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOURSELVES. ONCE I HAVE WHAT I NEED, HIS LIFE WILL BE RESTORED. THOUGH, BEFORE WE BEGIN, I MUST WARN YOU; HE _WILL_ BE CHANGED.

"Changed? How?" Luna asked.

EVEN I DON'T KNOW. THE CHANGE MAY BE PHYSICAL OR EMOTIONAL. HE MAY EVEN WIND UP LIKE OUR FRIEND DISCORD. IS IT A RISK YOU ARE STILL WILLING TO TAKE?

"Yes!" both princesses cried out in unison.

AS LONG AS YOU UNDERSTAND THE RISKS. YOU MAY NOE RETURN TO YOUR OWN REALM. CHRISTOPHER WILL BE ALIVE WHEN YOU GET THERE, THOUGH IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME BEFORE HIS BODY IS HEALED ENOUGH TO BE UP AND ABOUT.

"We understand," Luna was pushing her sister who refused to take her eyes off her son, "thank you."

OH, BEFORE YOU GO, WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW HIS REAL FAMILY NAME?

* * *

One second. Literally one second after the two sisters came back through Discord's portal, Celestia had Chris in her hooves again. She was crying again, but this time, they were tears of joy. She could hear Chris's heart beating, and it was the greatest sound in the world.

Luna looked around the chamber to find that things had been well taken care of while they were gone. Chrysalis and all her changelings had been captured, tied up, and fitted with magic suppression rings on their horns. The chamber was also filled with guards of several different species. It was refreshing to see.

"Princess Luna!"

"Princess Twilight. It is good to see you. Your friends as well."

"We came as fast as we could. Is… is it true? Is Chris really…?" Twilight asked.

"He was." Twilight and her friends gasped in shock. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Applejack and cried into her shoulder. "Worry not, my friends, for he shall be alright once again. He only needs time to heal."

"Phew, what a relief."

"Indeed, Discord. And though I find it a difficult pill to swallow, I must thank you for your help."

"Hey, what other option was there for a reformed draconequus to do? Besides, if he were to die, then my dear friend Fluttershy would be sad, and I can't have that."

"Whatever the reason, the result is the same. My nephew is alive and the changelings have been captured. In all, I would say the ending has a happy one."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter****35**

The first time I woke up, I was in so much pain, I begged whoever was near to make it go away. It felt like my entire body was on burning away from the inside out. My muscles were throbbing and my bones felt like they were on the verge of breaking.

"It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" was about all I could say. The doctors decided that a medically induced coma would be the best option. I can only imagine what that must have done to Celestia.

The second time went much better. I could tell I was in the royal infirmary on my special bed. I could also tell I wasn't alone. Celestia had had a second bed wheeled in and lined up next to mine. This way, she could be here when I finally came out of it. She was asleep, since it was the middle of the night, and had a wing draped over me.

I couldn't help myself. Even though my… everything was stiff from being in bed too long, I reached up and stroked her feathers. Finding one out of place, I plucked it.

"Mmph… ah… thank you, Honey. That feather's been… Chris?!" Her head shot straight up and she looked into my eyes. Tears began to flow down her face and she wrapped me in a hug.

"Hurgh… too… tight,… still… hurt…" I wheezed.

Celestia lessened her vice-like grip. "Oh, I'm sorry, Honey. I'm just so happy you're awake."

It was then that I noticed the bags under her eyes and the tears in them. She obviously hadn't been getting enough sleep in the last… "how long was I out? It feels like years with how stiff my back is."

"Two weeks," Celestia told me as she fluffed my pillow. "You had us all so worried."

"I'm sorry about that. I never meant to scare you."

"Shh… stop all that. We're all just glad we got you back. Guard, please go tell my sister and anypony else who is still awake about the happy news."

The night guard saluted and galloped off to follow his orders. Ten minutes later and my personal ward had become a lot more cramped. Not that I minded in the least. Even if you excluded the two weeks I was out, I hadn't seen my friends in family for over a week. Now I had Luna, Twilight and Bunny keeping me company.

"Nephew, I am overjoyed to see you awake. I was unable to even see you in your sleep and have been missing your company."

"I've missed you too, Aunt Luna," I told her around Celestia's head. She seemed to be unable to release me. "You too, Twilight, Bunny. Oh, and I want to see little Fluffy Butt here first thing in the morning."

Bunny giggled, "yes, your highness." She sealed her humor with a deep bow.

"Good. Now, if Mom could let me go, I would really like to stand up. I need to stretch every muscle I've got." Celestia finally let go of me and stood beside the bed, allowing me to use her to stabilize myself. The other mares went to that side of the bed too out of decency, my gown didn't have a back on it.

Slowly, I slid to the edge of the bed and sat there for a few moments, making sure my legs still worked. With one hand on Celestia's back and the other on Luna's, I managed to stand up. Carefully, I lifted my hands but kept the outstretched for balance.

Once certain I wouldn't collapse, I raised my hands up and stretched. First my arms and then my legs, being rewarded with a series of pops and cracks. Then came the back, only this time, I got something different from simple noises. "*Fwomph* huh?" I looked back and saw a set of very large and, if I do say so myself, very handsome wings. They were pearly white with dark blue accents similar in fashion to Cadence's. "Uh, why do I have wings?"

Celestia placed a hoof on my chest. "Umm…you may want to sit back down, Sweetie."

* * *

"Dead? B-but that can't be. I mean, I feel fine."

"Tell me, Nephew, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"Well, Willow, Trixie and I had just managed to make it out, but only Trixie managed to get away. Willow and I had gotten captured and dragged back inside the hive and hauled before the queen. I was tied up and Willow was taken to be… Willow! Is she alright?"

"You were the only non-changeling we found in the hive," Twilight informed me.

"No, she was a changeling. She was the one who got Trixie and I out. The queen said she was going to 're-educate' her for it."

"We have all of the changelings captured being held in the dungeon. We can search for her later," Luna assured me. "Now, please continue."

"Alright. So, because my hands were bound behind my back, I was able to reach the dagger you gave me, Bunny. I managed to get my hands loose, and stabbed the queen. After that… after that…" I felt at my chest where the spear had been. Tears began to well up in my eyes at the memory of it. "The last thing I remember was seeing you float down through the ceiling."

Celestia hugged me again, tears in her eyes once more. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. If I had only gotten there a little earlier, none of this would have happened."

I stroked her mane and ignored the tears dripping down my back. "No, it's not your fault. You got there as fast as you could. Besides, if it weren't for you and Aunt Luna, I would still be waiting in limbo for my final judgment."

"Christopher is correct, Sister. None of this was your fault. Besides, now that he had been given some of your lifeforce, it is like he truly _is_ your son."

Celestia stopped sobbing instantly. She raised her head in realization. In a very real since, that was true. She had literally given life to her son. A smile spread across her face. "If that is true, then does that make you his father, Luna?"

"He does have my eyes. Well, one eye at least."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked. Bunny floated a small mirror over to me. When I looked into it, I saw that my eye color had changed. One eye was magenta, like Celestia's, while the other was cyan, just like Luna's. "How about that. Makes you wonder what else has changed."

"Yes indeed, but that can wait for later. For now, you need to get your rest, Chris. You too, Princess."

"Yes, you're right, Twilight. And now that I know Chris is out of danger, I think I finally can rest. Good night, Honey, I'll see you bright and early in the morning"

"Alright, Mom, see ya then. And, Bunny, I'd better see Cotton in here first thing."

"I don't think she would forgive me otherwise. Good night, Chris."

"Good night everypony."

After everypony left, I tried to get some more sleep, which is difficult after having been asleep for two weeks. I did manage to fall asleep, but it was not a pleasant rest. All night long, I was seeing a spear and a laughing changeling queen. Over and over, the spear was thrust into my chest while Chrysalis cackled. Each time, both got larger and the laughter got louder.

I was woken up by Luna. She was shaking me awake and had a near desperate look in her eyes. "Christopher! Please, wake up!"

As soon as I could see who it was that had roused my, I couldn't help but throw my arms around her and cry into her fur. "Oh, Luna, I'm so glad it's you. All I could see was Chrysalis, and… and…" I buried my face into her fur again, soaking it with tears.

"Hush now," she told me in a soothing tone. "The nightmare is gone, the queen is locked away and her magic sealed, and you are home with your family and friends. Nopony here will ever do you harm."

We stayed like that for a long time. It was as if Luna were a buoy in shark-infested waters. I just didn't want to risk letting her go and having the nightmare return.

The next morning, my friends were all there, Celestia and Luna as well. Most importantly, little Fluffy Butt was there. I couldn't stop playing with her, her laughter bringing me more joy than I've had in a month. I would toss her high into the air and catch her. I tickled her soft tummy. I even simply held her in my arms. All the while, I was doing my best to ignore Luna telling Celestia about the previous night and my nightmare.

"…and I could not enter. Sister, you know how difficult it can be to enter his dreams normally, but this was different. It was almost as if I was being actively repelled."

"I see," Celestia pondered what her sister had just told her. She couldn't help but smile a little, despite the troubling information, at the sight of me enjoying myself.

"And not only that, but his strength has increased dramatically as well. It was almost as if he had the strength of an earth pony."

"Really?" Luna now had Celestia's complete attention. "Earth pony strength, wings… you don't suppose he has become some sort of alicorn-human hybrid,… do you?"

"I could not say, Sister. If he had control over magic, I would say yes with absolute certainty. However, it would seem as though that were the case. Especially when you consider he has our lifeforce flowing through his body."

"Hmm… if it's true, then Chris would be the first _male_ alicorn since Father passed."

"It is intriguing. I shall summon the doctors to do a scan immediately."

"Good idea. Oh, and Luna?"

"Yes, Sister?"

"Inform the guards that no spears, pikes or halberds shall be permitted within the palace for the foreseeable future."

Fifteen minutes later, four of the on-call doctors had arrived in the room and begun their work.

"Your highness, this would be a lot easier if you would put the filly down."

"What do you think, Fluffy? You ready to get down?"

"Never!" Cotton Tail cried out.

"You heard her. The kid stays," I instructed as I tickled her again. "Now, please continue."

"Very well," the doctor wanted to argue, but he had been working in the palace long enough to know better. "Alright, doctors, all together now." I could feel their magic flowing throughout my body. I never liked the feeling. It felt too much like some sort of invasion. Just one more reason I was happy to have my magic immunity.

Thankfully, it wasn't a long process. Shortly after they began, the doctors had finished their scan. They all looked back and forth between each other as if to try to verify that they were actually getting the right answer. Once they had come to an agreement, they walked over to the princesses and discussed something with them.

Celestia and Luna thanked them for their prompt work and excused them from the room. Once they were gone, Celestia came over to me. I sat up on the bed and made room for her.

"The doctors have shared with us some… interesting news. It would seem that, since Luna and I shared some of our lifeforce with Chris, he has gained some of our abilities. That is the reason he has wings and pronounced strength."

"Does that mean that he has magic too?" Twilight asked.

"Indeed," Luna confirmed.

"The doctors also informed us that, although it is a slim possibility, it may just be possible for Chris to have foals of his own." Celestia only just managed to hide her smile at the thought of having a bunch of grandfoals running around the palace.

"Oo-ooh, I could teach him to fly! I'll have him flyin' better than the Wonderbolts in just a couple of weeks!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Ah don't know 'bout that, R.D. Yur flyin' style may be uh little… extreme fur uh beginner. Maybe Fluttershy would be better fur the basics." For some reason, this idea was making Fluttershy blush.

"What are you- oh, yeah. You're probably right. My flying is a little too cool for somepony new to the whole wing thing."

"I, um, I would be happy to teach you how to fly. Oh, if it's okay with you that is."

"Of course it is, Fluttershy. I'm looking forward to it."

"Plus, you could stay with me and I could teach you magic in the evenings," Twilight offered.

"Wait, what about me?" Celestia asked, virtually pleading. "I just got my baby back and now you want to take him away again? What if something happens to him?"

"Mom, are you suggesting your star pupil, who has saved Equestria several times, and her friends, who have helped her in her endeavors to save Equestria, are incapable of protecting one, single, little human?"

"Well, no I'm not-"

"So then they are capable of watching out for danger and protecting me from harm?"

"Of course they are, but-"

"Then it's a trust issue. You don't trust them or… me," I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, "to make the right decisions. Is that it?"

"No, not at all. I trust you and them completely."

"Alright then. Since you trust them and me, I will be accompanying them back to Ponyville so I can learn to fly and control my magic."

"Okay, Sweetie, just be careful." Sometimes, it was easier to trick Celestia than argue with her.

"I will, Mom," I stood up from the bed and hugged her, careful of my new strength, "I love you so very much."

And that was how I became an alicorn… sort of.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Since the doctors declared me healthy enough for physical activity, we had decided to enjoy a nice brunch out in the gardens. A moderate buffet had been laid out and plenty of tables, chairs, blankets, and cushions were provided. It was relaxing, quiet, comfortable, and exactly what I needed.

The sun was warm and inviting, especially since I couldn't wear a shirt. Thanks to my new appendages, nothing fit anymore. Worse yet, I still couldn't control them. At random times, my new wings would open and it took serious concentration to close them again. I didn't mind too much though. I mean, it's not every day you wake up with the build of a minotaur.

"Fluttershy, are alright? You look a little… flushed," Luna asked.

"Oh, um, yes, I-I'm fine. I think it's just the he-eep."

I had knelt down in front of Fluttershy and held my palm to her forehead. This only seemed to make it worse. "Are you sure? You feel really warm."

Rarity trotted over and pulled Fluttershy away from me. "Oh, I'm sure she the poor dear is just being plagued by the heat, Darling. I'll just take her over to the shade. Applejack, do be a dear and bring her some cold water to drink, please."

The three mares walked off to find some shade under one of the larger trees in the gardens. "I hope she's okay," I said as I stood back up.

"I'm sure she's fine, Honey," Celestia said with what appeared to be a knowing smile. "Besides, her friends will take good care of her, I'm sure. For now, let's get something to eat."

"Alright, but after this, I would like to try to find Willow."

"Are you sure, Chris?" Twilight asked. "Will you be alright around all those changelings?"

"To be honest, I don't know. But Willow risked her lie to try to save me, the least I could do is risk some sleepless nights."

"Normally, I would praise you for such sentiments, but in this instance, I think you're doing too much for one of those creatures."

"Maybe, but I'm sure that somepony along the way told you the same thing about me."

"Only once," Celestia half teased. "Very well. If you are determined to see this through, than I shall accompany you to see that you are in no danger."

"Ah, but, your highness, your schedule for today," a random guard started before Celestia shot him a look I'm still glad I couldn't see, "has uh, suddenly cleared up."

"Mom, you can't shirk your responsibilities just to protect me from a threat that isn't there. I love you, but Equestria needs you more than I do right now."

"And when did you become the parent here?" Celestia joked. "*Sigh* I guess you're right though. As much as I detest paperwork, I hate it even more when it gets backed up. Guard!" A nearby unicorn guard answered the call with a salute. "Gather five of the best guards on duty today and have them accompany the prince on his errand." The guard was about to hurry off to fulfill the order when Celestia added one more addendum; "and any harm that befalls my son shall be returned to you ten-fold."

"Mom! You're scaring the poor guy. Knock it off."

"Not this time. I know I've made light about such things in the past, but I am serious. Deadly serious," she growled.

"U-u-understood, y-your highness." It's not often you see a pony in such a hurry that their hooves actually go at four different speeds.

"Was that truly necessary, Sister?"

Celestia casually sipped at her tea. "Yes."

* * *

Twilight and Spike had decided to spend the night, but their friends all had to go back to Ponyville. Luna had gone to bed while Celestia went to the throne room. Bunny had gone to my quarters to make sure everything was perfect for me. She had to literally pry Cotton Tail from me. Little Fluffy Butt was starting to act as protective as Celestia. At least it was cute when she did it.

"Right this way, your highness," a guard informed me as we headed down to the dungeon. "All the changeling we've captured are being kept here."

We walked by several guards at multiple stations, a series of heavy drop gates, and a couple weapons racks that gave me pause. The sight of the spears yet to be removed made me freeze where I was.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" the senior-most guard asked. He followed my gaze and saw what the problem was. "You two! Princess Luna has ordered all spears to be removed from the palace grounds, so why am I looking at some right now? Remove them or all of you can consider yourselves on an extended leave."

After the spears were hastily removed, I was able to come to my senses. "Thank you, Sergeant. I can't believe I froze up like that."

"Don't concern yourself, my prince. I have seen many a guard do far worse than lock up after suffering a trauma less severe than what you've suffered. Frankly, I'm surprised you're even able to come this close to the changelings."

"I don't really have a choice. As a member of the royal family, I can't allow myself to be swayed by fear or diplomatic talks could break down. Now, let's see if I'm really as brave as I pretend to be or if I'm just blowing hot air."

We walked past several cells filled with bunches of changelings locked inside. Chrysalis was secured in the last cell, chained to a wall with a suppression ring on her crooked horn. I looked in through a barred window in the heavy, iron door and shivered.

"If you don't want to enter, there would be no shame, your highness," a guard reminded me. "There are plenty of ponies who would never dare face the queen and none would have the reasons you have."

"Again, I appreciate that, but I have someone who needs my help and I owe her at least an attempt. Please, open the door."

He bowed and did as I asked. As soon as the door opened, I could hear the chains rattle. The sound sent chills down my spine. However, it was the laughing that made me sweat ice.

"Oh… do I have a visitor? I haven't had one yet." I stepped inside her dark cell but didn't say anything. I was trying too hard to keep me knees from shaking. "You?! You're dead! I ended you myself!"

"Where is Willow?" I impressed myself with the fact that I didn't stutter.

"What?"

"Desert. Willow. Where is she?"

"Why do you care? She was the one who led us to you in the first place."

"She was also the one who tried to get me out. That ultimately led to us being found and to your new gloves." Chrysalis was still in her half-human form. Celestia had broken her hands so badly that she couldn't change them back into hooves. This also meant she had to wear casts. Seeing her so weakened was making me feel a little braver too.

"And because of that, you feel she is a friend?" The queen laughed at the idea. "She is merely a minion of mine. Born to serve and obey my every whim. If I ordered her to feed herself to a cragadile, she would. If I commanded her to kill you and your friends, and I will when I get out of here, she would do it. Willow, as you know her, is a pawn, just as you, and everyone else in this world, are merely food. I am going to wipe her mind and there will be nothing you can do to stop it."

I don't remember what happened next. I only know because a guard told me later. I going to tell you what he told me.

I walked right up to Chrysalis while she laughed at my inability to get what I wanted. My hand shot out and grabbed ahold of her mandible, fangs and all, and dragged her face closer to my own.

"Now you listen to me, you filthy insect, you're going to tell me what I want to know, or things are going to get very uncomfortable for you."

I released her jaw with a rough thrust for good measure. "I'm sitting on a stone floor, shackled to a wall with a cast on each arm, and I only get given water at the end of a pole once an hour. Worse, I only get to feed off what little love manages to trickle down through the walls of this dungeon. I'm constantly thirsty and hungry. How much more uncomfortable could you possibly make it for me?"

I stepped on her leg, just above the hoof, and started to roll my foot around in a circle, grinding the bone against the floor with only a thin layer of skin to cushion it.

I then lifted my foot so she'd be able to pay attention to what I had to say. Once more, I took hold of her chin and made her look me in the eye. "Each day, I'm going to drag a random changeling into your cell and kill them in front of you. Better yet, I'm going to make sure you look them in the eye when I slit their throat. I'll even make sure they know their death is all because of your pride." Chrysalis's eyes were the size of saucers and her pupils were pinpricks. "Then, after their blood is drained, I'll gut them and skin them. I'll make a pile of their innards over here," I turned her head to look at a corner of the room, "their hollowed carcasses will be here," another corner, "and then I'll dump their shells over there. After that, I'll line their heads up on a shelf along the wall. How's that for uncomfortable?"

Tears poured down her face. "You-you're a monster."

"So the newspapers have said. Now, where is Willow? I know you know where all your bugs are, so tell me."

This was the moment I came back to my senses. Chrysalis looked into my eyes and I could see the pleading in them. I didn't know why at the time, but I would take what I could get.

"W-what do you plan to do to my youngling if I tell you where to find her?"

"I plan to free her. After all, I owe her at least that much. I have no desire to hurt her if that's what you're worried about."

The queen nodded and let out a deep sigh. "She is in the cell fifteen yards in that direction," she indicated with a thrust of her chin. "Now please, just go."

I nodded and backed out of the cell. When the door was closed, I thought I could hear crying coming from inside, but I may have been mistaken.

"Um, my prince?" a guard started to ask.

"Yes?" I responded as I went off toward the cell Chrysalis indicated, carefully counting my steps.

"Are you, uh, are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine, though I'm still a little anxious. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, you didn't seem like yourself in there. Like, you were another pony entirely. Somepony… scary."

"Really? Well, to be honest, I don't really remember what I said to get the queen to give in. Was I really that bad?"

"I will tell what happened later. Right now, we have a changeling to find."

We had stopped in front of the door that was what we believed to be the correct one. It was opened and I stepped inside. There were at least a dozen of them in there. Each one was chained to the wall via steel collar with an inhibitor ring on their horns. Each one of them seemed to be… terrified of me. Whatever I did or said to Chrysalis must have been fed down a link to each of them. None of them dared to look me in the eye, choosing instead to appear as small as possible while keeping an eye on the biggest threat in the room.

All, that is, but one. One changeling was watching my every move with a look of hope. I knelt down in front of it to get a better look. Sadly, all changelings look far too similar in their natural form. Even worse, I couldn't understand the chittering that was their language.

"I'm going to give you one chance," I told the changeling. "If you are indeed the one I know as Dessert Willow, then you will know where I first met her, and what she said she was doing. When I remove the inhibitor, you will change and tell me. If you try anything or you give me the wrong answer, the ring goes back on and you stay chained up with all your buddies. Understood?" I received a single nod in reply. Carefully, I removed the ring from their horn.

A green flame spread over the changeling and I was once again face to face with Willow. "You were in the apple orchard and I told you I was looking for bugs, parasites and fruit bats."

I smiled and stood up. "Guard, release this one."

"Release? But, your highness…" He stopped his protests when I glared at him. "As you command, my prince."

A set of keys floated in from another guard outside the cell door and unlocked the collar. Willow looked like she wanted to jump for joy, but restrained herself. "Th-thank you. I know I don't deserve this opportunity or any mercy at all for that matter, but I am very happy to see you're alright. I thought for sure the queen was going to kill you."

"Funny you should say that."

* * *

We were all in the throne room, my family, Bunny and her family, and Willow. I was the only one who had a smile, albeit a small one, all the others were too busy scowling at Willow. Even little Cotton Tail looked angry, though I think Willow was more frightened of the large sledgehammer Iron Hammer was wielding.

"Alright, enough trying to cook her alive with your eyes. I know nopony here has any reason to like changelings, but Willow is different. If it weren't for her, I might still be stuck in that cave."

"If it weren't for her," Twilight spoke up, "you'd never have been in that cave to begin with." Willow shrunk even more.

"Maybe, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter. The queen isn't very forgiving to any of her brood that goes against her orders."

"All the more reason to keep her down in the dungeon with the others," Bunny growled.

"None of you are even willing to give her a chance are you?" I got a lot of responses, all in the negative, but none from Celestia.

Instead, Celestia walked forward until she was towering over Willow. "Tell me, why should I show you any favor after you put my son in danger? Why should I not simply treat you in the same way that your mother him?"

"I-I-I-"

"Enough. Willow had no choice and risked her life to get me and Trixie out. You may not like it, but she's not the bad guy, merely an easy target. Everything that happened was the fault of one being, and she's not her. In fact, she may even be able to give us valuable insight into defending ourselves against a changeling attack in the future. You may not want to accept it, but I've seen her good side first hand and I know that Willow can help us came to a new standing with the changelings. Maybe we can even be allies someday. For now though, I plan to be friends with Willow and I hope that the rest of you can give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Very well," Celestia said after some consideration, "but if any harm befalls my son again, I will hold her personally responsible." Celestia got right in Willow's face, "do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, your majesty."

"Good, now leave my sight."

Willow and I left the throne room to find her a room to stay in. Sadly, Celestia had insisted on placing enough guards around her to fend off a minotaur invasion. This was going well beyond just a short leash and I was finding it very unfair. Willow, however, just seemed happy to be allowed to prove herself. I wished I could share her positive outlook, but I could only see negative outcomes at the time.

And that was the first clue that something was wrong.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I led Willow to her new room. It wasn't an impressive chamber like those of the royal family or Twilight's dorm, but it was big enough for somepony to be comfortable in. There were two guards, that I hoof-picked, posted outside the door and the room was far enough away from the other high-traffic areas of the palace that the only ponies who were likely to walk by, were supposed to do so. It was a room Celestia used for dignitaries she didn't like.

After Willow looked around her temporary living quarters and thanked me a half-dozen times, I laid out a few guidelines for her. First, she should only be in either her natural form, or her familiar 'Dessert Willow' form. The idea was that she would draw less negative attention. Second, she should try to be helpful. That's just good advice for anypony. Third, and probably most important, avoid contact with anypony who owns a crown.

I left Willow to get comfortable and informed the guards that nopony who could not normally give them orders was allowed to enter. I also told them that even though she was my guest, she was also a prisoner. They weren't to be rude, but she wasn't allowed to leave the palace either. From there, I went to my own room. I had packing to do.

"I still don't trust her," Bunny said as she stuffed some of my shirts into a trunk.

"Yeah," Cotton agreed, though I don't think she knew what her mom was so upset about. It made it all that much cuter as she slammed a jerkin down.

"I know. Nopony trusts her. But I'm telling you, she didn't have a choice. None of them did. The queen controls them through a hive mind and they disobey, like Willow did, they get 're-educated'. So maybe cut her a little slack." Even though it seemed like I was scolding Bunny, I was speaking in a calm and even tone. "Although, she is a changeling, so not too much slack."

"Fine, but only because it's you asking."

"Thank you, Bunny. You know, since I'm going to be in Ponyville, there's no need for you to be spending your time here. Why don't you take a week off and spend some time with Fluffy and Iron? It'll be paid leave, of course."

"I think I'll take you up on that. Also, I think this is the last of your shirts, so you should be ready to go."

"Thanks, Bunny." I hefted the large chest in one hand and plopped it on my shoulder. I couldn't believe how easy my new strength made this action. Though, with fall approaching, I should really have something to wear over my expanded chest and arms. I'm just happy my pants still fit, barely. "We better hurry if we're going to catch the train with everypony else."

"NO!..." Cotton cried out. She leapt at me and, without a shirt to hold onto, slid down my back.

Bunny picked her up with her magic and held her up so I could hold her with my free hand. I held the little filly close and nuzzled her. "You never play fair, do you?" She giggled and shook her head. "Listen, little Fluffy Butt, if I'm gonna take you on a flight around the city, I need to learn how to fly. Right?"

"I guess so," she pouted. "Promise you're coming back soon."

I kissed her forehead. "I promise." I then placed her on Bunny's back and booped her nose with a finger. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

After a nice carriage ride with Twilight, we boarded the express train to Ponyville. We were having a pleasant conversation about controlling the weather and manipulating your environment with magic along the way. There was even some talk about magic. What she probably thought I didn't notice, was the fact that she was avoiding any topic that she thought might upset me. I appreciated her efforts, but I never really liked being treated with kid gloves.

Since it was already late when we left Canterlot, it wasn't too long before Twilight fell asleep across my lap. I, on the other hoof, couldn't. I simply sat there looking out the window and absentmindedly stroking Twilight's mane. All I could think about was what awaited me when I closed my eyes. I dreaded it every moment I was awake.

It wasn't long after sunrise that we pulled into the station outside Ponyville. The other five Element Bearers were all waiting there for us, despite it being so early. I stretched when I stepped out of our car.

"*Fwomph* darn it." My wings had popped open again and folding two and a half meter wings are a pain to fold back up without training. "I cannot wait to get our training started, Fluttershy. …Fluttershy?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah. Me too."

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest beforehand. You look tired. In the meantime, I would like to get this trunk over to Rarity's." I once again hefted the trunk onto my shoulder. "After that, I would like to get something to eat."

"Excellent, Darling. I will simply need to take some measurements and you should be on your way."

"Thanks, Rarity. Just send the bill to the palace."

"Hmm… I suppose I _could_ use a new addition to the boutique. Maybe a private spa."

"As long as you invite me, I'll happily give you the bits." The girls giggled at that and we all made our way over to Rarity's boutique to get my measurements taken.

* * *

The whole time I was being measured, I was feeling like some kind of pig at a fair. Rainbow Dash was the only one not to have some sort of comment, she was, in fact, napping on one of Rarity's couches the whole time. Applejack kept saying I looked like I 'could buck thu whole east orchard in under uh day'. Pinkie kept trying to ride on my back or get me to rub behind her ears, I didn't mind doing either. Twilight was sticking close to my side, still being protective even though everypony here was our best friends. Fluttershy had, for some reason, posted herself in the corner. She also seemed to be getting ready for my first lessons, because she kept flexing her wings.

After the measuring was done, I sat myself down on the floor and waited for the first altered shirt. Rarity had actually requested I wait so she could make sure it fit properly. I was on the floor because I was exhausted and fainting couches aren't the most comfortable. Of course, Pinkie being Pinkie, she climbed up in my lap and made herself comfortable. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

My fears came to pass. Once again, I saw the queen stabbing me with her spear over and over, laughing the whole time. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop her from her goal.

I was woken up by Twilight. She was holding onto me and begging me to wake up. She was crying. When I came to my senses, I realized I was inside one of her force field bubbles.

Twilight realized I was awake when I ran a hand through her mane. She looked into my eyes and we hugged even tighter. It wasn't until the bubble lowered that I saw why it was necessary in the first place.

There was a pair of scissors buried into a wall, cracks in the floor, and, worst of all, Pinkie was nursing a swelling cheek. "Pinkie… did I…? I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." My eyes began to water.

She forced herself to smile, but I could see the tears she was fighting. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"What was all that, anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked from somewhere near the ceiling. Fluttershy was floating behind her.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I was hoping they would accept it and just let it go.

"That wasn't nothin', Sugarcube. Ya'll looked like you were fightin' fer yur life."

"Chris, you can tell us," Twilight told me in a soothing voice. "Everypony here is your friend. We all just want to help."

I looked into her violet eyes and eventually gave in with a nod. "This is only the second time, but it's also only the second time I've fallen asleep since waking up. Both times, I had to go through my… I had to go through it again."

"Go through what, Darling?" Rarity asked as she got closer. Fluttershy and Rainbow had landed and Fluttershy was tending to Pinkie Pie's cheek. The mere thought that it was I who took the smile from her face made feel like I was less than dirt.

Again, I looked to Twilight who gave me a reassuring smile and nod. I lifted my left arm high and revealed the scar under my pectoral muscle. That was all that was needed for them to understand. I knew from the collected gasps.

"I find myself in total darkness, no idea where I am or how I got there. Then, all I hear is laughter. _Her_ laughter." I shuddered at the memory. Then I see her. She's towering over me and in her half-human form with the spear in her hand. She raises it and down it comes. Then she does it again and again and again. The whole time, she's just standing there, laughing her head off." I squeezed Twilight tighter against me.

"That's… awful," Fluttershy said through both her hooves.

"The worst part, the thing that really scares me, is that I can't help but wonder if that's how ponies see me. A towering, lumbering, death-dealing, heartless monster. A nightmare on two legs." I shuddered again. "I don't want to be a monster."

"You're not a monster!" We all turned to see Sweetie Belle standing in the doorway of the shop. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo flanked her.

"Yeah. You're different from us ponies…" Scootaloo said.

"…But you ain't a monster," Apple Bloom finished.

The three of them galloped over and slammed into me. I released Twilight and scooped the three of them up. "Thank you, girls. That makes me feel a lot better." It did too.

"They're right, you know." Pinkie walked over to me and plopped down on her haunches next to me. Her red cheek was like another spear through my heart. "We may not have been able to see it when we first met, but we know now that you're a good stallion."

I reached out to rub behind her ear. Pinkie shied away from my hand at first but allowed me to reach my goal. "Thank you, Pinkie, and I'm sorry about your cheek. I never wanted to hurt you."

She took my hand in her hooves. "I know that, Silly. It just caught me by surprise is all. We're still friends."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

After leaving the Carousel Boutique, Twilight and I went to the Golden Oaks Library. I had a bed to get set up and she wanted to do some examinations on me.

"…but you throw those scissors across the room with magic! In you sleep! That's not something we can ignore. You have to let me do some tests on you."

"I don't know why you're yelling at me, I never said no. I know better than to come between you and a test." I chuckled at my own joke, but I wasn't feeling very jolly. "I'm scared, Twilight. Even Aunt Luna said she couldn't help me in my dreams. She said something was fighting against her. Do whatever you need to do."

"Alright. I promise to do whatever I can to help and I'll be careful. We don't need another mistake ruining your life."

"It wasn't a mistake, Twilight, it was an accident. There is a difference. You know I trust you with my life. Besides, I've had a pretty good one so far."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we should cut it short. Now c'mon, I have everything we need downstairs. Spike! We're gonna need some assistance."

"On my way, Twilight!"

* * *

"Alright, I think that's all the more data we can get without cutting you open."

"Geez, Twilight. I didn't know you could be so morbid." I stood up from the examination table and put my newly altered shirt back on. After an hour and a half on the table, I needed to stretch. Unfortunately, that meant my wings popped out to full extension again. "*Sigh* I'm really starting to get sick of this."

"Woah. Those are awesome wings, Chris."

"Thanks, Spike, but they're a huge pain in the flank. Maybe once Fluttershy teaches me how to use them, they'll be less of a burden. For now, though, could you help me fold them back up?"

"Sure. I got enough practice doing that for Twilight when she first got her wings."

"Oh ha-ha. Let's just see how quickly you adapt to wings when yours grow in."

"As long as Rarity likes them, I don't care how much of a pain they are."

"Speaking of your marefriend, I'll have to thank her for the work she did on this shirt. Wings at full spread and not even a strain in the fabric. She does good work."

"Hey she's not my… I mean uh, yeah, yeah she does." You just gotta love the little guy.

"Chris," Twilight called out, "why don't you and Spike go on upstairs and get a snack? I need to compile this data."

"Alright, Twilight." We both replied as we happily ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Twilight was growing nervous over her findings. Twilight was checking and re-checking her figures. Flipping from one page to the next. She was begging them to be wrong, but the numbers never lie.

"Fluttershy?" I said as I reached the top of the stairs. I was surprised to find the buttery pegasus in the library's main room. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. I know how upset you were over what happened at Rarity's."

"Yeah, I was. Still am. I never wanted to hurt anypony, especially not one of my best friends."

"Well, I just came from Pinkie's and she told me she forgives you. She even made you these cupcakes as a way of proving that. She even made a special one for Spike."

"Sapphire! Alright!" Spike took his treat and scuttled away.

"That's great news. After seeing her flinch like that, I thought for sure it was back to square one with her."

"Oh, but Pinkie never stays angry with anypony for long." She turned and started toward the door. "If you feel like you're ready to start our lessons, then meet me at my cottage tomorrow morning."

I watched her leave. I may have been paying a little more attention than usual, I'm not going to admit to anything. "*Fwomph* dang it."

Meanwhile, back in the basement laboratory.

"I have to let the princesses know. Oh, poor Chris."

And things kept getting worse.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

After breakfast and another sleepless night, I made my way over to Fluttershy's cottage. I had never been there before and had to get directions. Luckily, it wasn't hard to find. Plus, the singing helped.

She was fluttering, for want of a better word, from bird house to rabbit burrow, leaving corn, vegetables and seed balls. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt that amazing singing of hers. Unfortunately, there was a certain ursine that didn't share my sentiment.

I heard a loud growl and turned to see from whence it came. A large bear was standing behind me and baring his teeth. For some reason, I wasn't scared of it.

"We gonna do this or what? Bring it on!"

The bear was already preparing his charge when Fluttershy was suddenly between us, forelegs and wings spread wide. "Stop right there! Chris is a guest and he's here for my help. Now, go get your breakfast, Harry." The bear lumbered off, never breaking eye contact with me. Fluttershy turned on me, "What were you thinking? Challenging a full grown grizzly bear is just… silly. Oh, no offense."

"None taken. You're right of course, but I just… I don't know. It was like something inside told me that not only could I take him, but that I should. Like I had to assert my dominance or something. Either way, I'm lucky you stepped in."

"Well, just please don't try it again. I would hate it if one of you got hurt."

"Alright, Fluttershy. I promise not to start any fights with bears." I chuckled a little at the sheer absurdity of that statement.

Fluttershy giggled too. "Good. Now, shall we get started?"

For the next few hours, Fluttershy painstakingly taught me how to flap my wings. She first had to teach me to differentiate between my normal back muscles and my new flight muscles. Then, she had to help me learn to control them. By the end of our lessons, I was exhausted. Not getting any sleep the night before didn't help either.

"I think we made a lot of good progress today."

"I would have to agree with you, Shy." I flapped my wings a couple times as evidence of the fact. "Now, I only hope my lessons with Twilight can go half as smoothly."

Fluttershy giggled again. I was starting to thoroughly enjoy the sound. "Knowing her, she probably has every lesson planned out for the next month. You'd better hurry and get back to the library."

"Alright. Same time tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Fluttershy then turned to head back inside her house. I watched her go. *Fwomph* "What the hay is going on with these damn things?"

There was suddenly a raspy laugh that was completely unmistakable coming from a little ways above me. I could only wonder what Rainbow Dash found so amusing.

* * *

"You shoulda seen it, Twilight," Rainbow was rolling on the floor of the library, laughing her tail off. "The second Fluttershy turned around, major wing bo-"

"Rainbow!"

"What?"

"Remember who's listening." Twilight nodded toward a small, purple dragon re-shelving books.

"Fine, a featherection then, whatever. Point is, somepony's got a crush."

I raised my hand. "Excuse me but, what's she talking about and why is it funny?"

Twilight sighed deeply. "A featherection or a," she looked around conspiratorially and whispered with a blush, "wing boner, is an involuntary reaction among pegasi and, apparently, alicorns where the wings become rigid when a pegasus, male or female, finds someone attractive. It come from an ancient instinct for attracting mates."

"Well put, Twilight. Although, I too fail to see why it's funny."

"Princess Celestia?! I-I-I-"

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, you may go." I knew Rainbow was fast, but dang. "Now that we're alone, there is something we need to discus, as a family."

"Mom, you know I'm always happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Celestia kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "Like I said, there's some things we need to discus and I didn't want to wait or do it via letter." A chair and two large cushions were summoned into the room vie Celestia's magic. "Now please, take a seat."

The conversation that followed was not an easy one, though Celestia and Twilight tried their best. Apparently, the data Twilight had collected had alarmed Celestia enough that she couldn't wait for me to return to Canterlot in order to go over it with me. After I heard what she had to say, I couldn't really blame her.

It would seem that not only could I use magic now, I was absorbing it straight out of the atmosphere. Aside from that, I was drawing it in so fast, that Twilight was able to measure a difference in levels after only an hour.

According to her observations and calculations, this had the potential to be very dangerous. If I couldn't learn how to use and expel magic, I would be getting headaches by the end of the week. By the end of the month, I would be suffering from vertigo. In three months, I wouldn't even be able to walk and only barely talk. After that… nopony wanted to say.

Even more odd than that, magic was literally keeping me alive. I would still need to eat, drink and sleep, but it wasn't as important as before. What it really meant was this; without magic, I would die. Even worse, if I were to have my magic taken away from me, I would not last long.

And, as if to top things off, "immortal? How could I be immortal all of the sudden?"

"Well, not exactly immortal, but close. But I think it's because Luna and Celestia used their lifeforce to give you new life. By my estimation, you could live for one, maybe two thousand years."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Celestia wrapped a wing around me and drew me in close.

"But I don't understand. Most ponies would kill for a long life like that."

"You will understand, Spike." Twilight scooped Spike up in a similar fashion to Celestia. "You will."

That night, after a very nice dinner, I got a good night's rest. Celestia had used a spell that allowed me to sleep without dreaming. It didn't hurt that she was right beside me the whole time. Nothing makes a stallion feel more secure than sleeping next to his mommy.

* * *

"…and then Rainbow galloped out of there like a bat out of Tartarus." Fluttershy giggled. I had been telling her about the events of the previous night, but I had decided to omit the near immortality thing. "Still, it was pretty embarrassing having her laugh at me all through Ponyville about something I had no control over."

"I know how that feels. Before I came to Ponyville, I was laughed at a lot because I wasn't a strong flyer. If it weren't for Rainbow, I don't think that would have ever stopped. Still, it was very rude of her to laugh at you like that."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have done it if she wasn't so comfortable around me. So I guess it's okay," I shrugged. "Oh well. Ready to get back to our lessons, Teacher?"

She giggled again. "Yes, I think I am."

Today, we worked on flapping. Fluttershy explained not only how to flap, but how to tilt my wings while flapping. Apparently, that's how a pegasus controls their flight path. This was an extremely important lesson, since ponies can't turn with their tails like birds can. Of course, all this talk about tails made me look at the aforementioned appendage. I never noticed before just how long hers was.

After a few hours of visual aids and practice, Fluttershy had decided it was time to get me off the ground. A few clouds were procured for cushioning in case I fail. A good safety measure I thought. I certainly made good use of it.

The first few attempts saw me falling from the sky. And by 'sky', I mean treetops. Every time I fell, Fluttershy was right there to make sure I was okay. I couldn't help but enjoy the attention.

Sadly, our lessons had to come to an end. "You did very well today."

"What are you talking about? I spent most of the time on my butt."

She giggled. "Maybe, but you also managed to get yourself into the air under your own power. You should be proud of being able to do that in only two days."

"I guess. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, just don't try to fly on your own just yet." I nodded and waved as I turned away to go to Twilight's house.

* * *

"That's it. Focus on bringing the magic out. I can feel it just under the skin. Just imagine the book floating off the table."

I could feel it too. The power was welling up inside me, begging to be let out. I wanted so badly to let it. I was starting to feel like a balloon that wouldn't pop.

"Ugh… it's… no good," I sighed. "I just can't seem to get the magic out."

"Hmm… probably because you don't have a horn. We need to get you something to use as a focal point." We were interrupted by a knock at the door. "It's open!"

"Sorry to barge in on yo-"

"CHRIS!" A tiny unicorn cannoned into my chest, knocking me to the floor. I was too busy laughing to be bothered by the pain.

"FLUFFY!" I wrapped my arms around her and stood up, tickling her belly as I did.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you, Dust Bunny, but what are you doing out here in Ponyville?" Twilight asked as she stepped up next to me.

"Oh, Chris gave me the week off while he was here for training. Also, his Aunt had something commissioned for him through Iron. Said he'd need it as soon as possible."

A small bock levitated out of Bunny's saddlebag and into my hands. I opened it to find a ring made of what looked like pure silver. "It's beautiful, but what're these tiny scratches all over it?"

I lowered it so Twilight could see it better. "Those aren't scratches, it's writing. From the looks of it, it's ancient Equestrian. Predating the Royal Sisters. Why would Chris need something like this?"

"Don't know. I was only told he needed it."

I placed the filly on her mother's back and slid the ring on. As soon as I did, I could feel something change. I don't know why, but something told me to try magic again. I raised my hand with the ring on it and concentrated on the book again. It didn't exactly fly off the table, but it did shake quite a bit.

"Huh, a ring that acts a surrogate horn. Exactly what I needed. But isn't that a little convenient?"

"Maybe, but who cares? It works."

"I'm not trying to negate your husband's hoofwork, I'm just making an observation is all."

"Whatever the case may be, it's the answer to your problem." Twilight pulled my hand closer so she could study the ring closer.

"What problem is that?" Bunny asked, her concern growing and becoming evident.

"Well, it's a family issue, so I'll tell you. It would seem that I'm a glutton for magic. If I don't use it fast enough, I start to suffer some ill effects."

"Ill effects? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means this slight headache I've had all day is just the beginning. Luckily, I have one of the best magic users in history right here to help me learn."

"I don't know about all that, but I am here to help," the modest alicorn said. "Now, you two are welcome to watch, but Chris and I need to be able to concentrate."

"Aww… but I wanted to fly~" Cotton Tail whined.

"Not quite there yet, Fluffy Butt. I only just got off the ground today."

"Aww…" both Cotton and Bunny were obviously disappointed.

"Can we please get back to the lessons?"

"Sorry, Twilight, teach away."

That's exactly what she did. Patiently, Twilight walked me through levitation magic. She told me it was the best way to start learning since that's how almost every unicorn foal learned. After a while, I was starting to hate the word 'focus'.

After a couple hours, I was not only lifting a book, but three books at the same time. Even better, I learned enough control to lift a filly. Little Cotton Tail giggled her tail off as she floated around from one pony to another. Bunny was nervous about it at first, but was soon laughing along with her daughter. Best of all, the more I did it, the better I felt.

"Alright, enough showing off. We need to get you two a place to sleep."

"I call Chris's bed!" Cotton Tail called out.

"As much as I appreciate that, Fluffy Butt, I think it would be best if you and your mom took my bed and I shared Twilight's. That is, if it's okay with her."

"I suppose it's fine, but why don't you want to share with Cotton?"

I knelt down next to Twilight and whispered into her ear, "because if I were do hit her in my sleep like I did Pinkie, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"And you're fine with hitting me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Obviously not, but neither Fluffy nor Bunny can perform a dreamless spell let alone a paralysis spell."

"Paralysis spell? You can't be serious. That's a high level spell, so is the dreamless spell. Mixing them could be dangerous."

"Last resort only. With any luck, the dreamless spell will be enough."

"Alright, but we need to do something about those dreams. The dreamless spell should not be used more than a few times a month."

"I understand. Maybe once I can control my magic better, I can allow Aunt Luna into my dreams and she can help. For now though, this will have to do."

* * *

"You're doing much better today," Fluttershy told me as we hovered high above her cottage. "Why don't we try some simple maneuvers?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

Using the lessons Fluttershy gave me the past few days, we both slowly progressed forward. We made a few turns and dips. I was nervous about being this high up without a safety net of some sort, but Fluttershy was by my side the whole time. Somehow, having this delicate and weak pegasus watching over me made me feel safer.

"Very good, Chris. With practice, you should be able to fly from here to Canterlot and back without any trouble at all."

"I tell you what, seeing the countryside from up here is something else. I mean, just look at it. I can see all of Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres, and, if I squint, I think I can see Manehattan."

"Really?" Fluttershy floated up next to me and mimicked my actions. "Can you really see Manehattan from here?"

"Yeah, it's right there." I pointed at the distant cityscape on the horizon. "Can't you see it?"

"No. Maybe it's because you're an alico-"

Thanks to our already close proximity, her long snout, and the fact that we turned to look at each other at the same time, our lips met in the middle. It was a moment that I'll remember all my life. Especially with how cute she looked with her face glowing so brightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, about that," I told her as we separated. "Are you alright?" The only response I got was wide cyan eyes and a loud whimper. "Fluttershy?"

"Look out below!"

I looked up just in time to see a gray meteorite barreling towards me and slammed into my chest. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around the object and rolled onto my back to shield what I could now tell was a pony. Unfortunately, I was unable to correct my fall. Luckily, I spotted a rainbow streak passing us.

And that was how I learned that clouds are a lot stronger than they look.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Chris! Are you alright? Chris?!" Rainbow shouted at me from a meter overhead me and the cloud she had used to catch me. It was currently resting just above the ground in Sweet Apple Acres.

I took a mental inventory of all the parts I could feel. They were all there and, from what I could tell, intact. "I think so, Dash, thanks to you. What about you, Miss?" I asked as I opened my wings and arms so as to clearly see the living missile.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I wanted to ask if that were really true, because her eyes made it look like she had some serious head trauma.

"Derpy? What are you doing way out here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was supposed to deliver a package to Granny Smith. I guess I was going too fast and flew right into the prince. I'm awfully sorry about that."

"That's alright. Thanks to Rainbow, there was no harm done. Although, what happened to your delivery?"

"Whut in tarnation is goin' on over here?" Applejack came trotting over to where the three of us were recovering. "First this box comes crashin' through thu barn and then Fluttershy floats down 'n' won't stop babblin' 'bout something." She figured it out as soon as she saw us. "Oh, never mind."

"I'm really sorry, Applejack," Derpy apologized again.

"Now, don't you fret none, Sugarcube, accidents happen. Ah'm jest glad nopony was hurt."

"Wait, where's Fluttershy?" I asked as we all looked around to find her.

"*Ahem*" We all looked over at Big Macintosh, whom I had only met a few times before. He nodded his head back in the direction of the barn and started to walk in that direction. We all followed.

Once inside, we were greeted with the sight of the only hay stack with a pink tail. The hay was also muttering to itself.

"What is she doing in there?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah don't really know. She came flew down here 'n' started babblin' on 'bout somethin' or other 'n' now she's in there. Fluttershy. Come outta there."

We heard another one of those cute little whimpers of hers and the tail was pulled in a little further. "I think this is my fault," I said.

"Why? What did you do to her?" Rainbow asked with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"We may have… accidentally… um, kissed."

All together, minus one baritone stallion, "WHAT!" There was another whimper and the tail completely disappeared into the hay stack.

"Well, we were flying around and I said that I could see Manehattan from where we were. She came over to see for herself. We just to happened turn our heads at the same time and kinda… met in the middle. That's also about the time I met Miss Derpy here."

"Hello," Derpy contributed with a wave of her hoof.

"Ah see," Applejack started, ignoring the chuckling Rainbow Dash, "then it seems like an innocent accident. Chris, why don't you take Derpy 'n' Rainbow Dash back inta town with ya while Ah see ta Fluttershy?"

"Um, alright." I knelt down, "Hop on, Derpy."

"Yay!" she shouted and climbed up on my back, draping her hooves over my shoulders and sitting on my arms that were crossed behind my back, making sure to tuck her tail for decency.

"Hey! What about me?" Rainbow whined. Derpy slid over and made room for her. "Alright!" She flopped onto my back with nearly enough force to knock me over.

We all laughed as I stood and started back toward town with my cargo. Once I was gone, Applejack addressed her brother, "Big Mac, why don't'cha go bring Grannie's package inside fer her?"

"Eeyup."

Once he was gone, Applejack began to talk to the hay stack. "Well, how was it?"

"*Fwomph*" Hay flew up into the air and a tiny little whimper came soon after.

Applejack chortled. "Ah'm happy ta hear it."

* * *

Once I reached town with my two passengers, Rainbow Dash left us to tend to some personal business, which Twilight told me meant she was going to take a nap in a tree somewhere. Derpy led me to her house. The whole time we were walking, she was telling me about her job as delivery mare, she used to work as a mailmare, but had lost too many letters. Derpy then told me she had tried to work for the moving company before that, but had dropped too many precious items. Then she started to tell me about her little filly.

"…and little Dinky is smart too. She's way smarter than her mommy, that's for sure."

"Aw, Derpy, she sounds precious. I hope I can meet her soon."

"She should be home from school now. Would you like to come inside?"

"I would like that very much, Miss Derpy, though I can't stay long. I have to meet Twilight for my lessons."

"Okay. Oh, and you can just call me Derpy. Everypony else does."

"If you insist. Is this it here?" I pointed to a home that was slightly smaller than the average Ponyville home, but it was in kept clean and in very good shape. It was clearly a home filled with love.

"Yep, that's my home." I knelt down and Derpy slid off my back. "Please, come in."

The moment the door was opened, a unicorn filly with a grayish purple coat and two-tone blonde mane with golden eyes launched out through it. "Mommy!"

"Dinky! I'm so happy to see you. Oh, and we have a guest."

"Really? Who?" The little pony who was clearly the daughter of this friendly mare looked up at me, gasped and dropped to the floor in a bow. "Prince Christopher!"

Derpy seemed to suddenly realize that she had yet to bow to me, followed her daughter's example. "Now, now, none of that. Please get up. I will not have a pony bowing to me in their own home. Besides, I never really liked the bowing anyway." The two ponies stood back up. "Now, shall we go in? That is, if you two would still have me as your guest."

They invited me in and showed me to the living room. There, I got to have a conversation with little Dinky while her mom prepared some tea and muffins. Her mom was right, the little filly was as smart as she was cute. For some reason, being there in that cozy home filled with so much love, with these two ponies made me think about having foals of my own some day. For once, I didn't feel like it was some impossible dream.

I was enjoying my time with these two ponies, but I did have other appointments to keep. I looked out the window and, judging by the shadows' angles and using the skills taught to me by Celestia, an hour had passed. I had to leave.

"Well, Derpy, Dinky, I hate to do this, but I must go. You have been a gracious host and I thank you for welcoming me into your home. Next time you're in Canterlot, feel free to stop by the palace and I'll make sure you two are treated very well."

"Oh, thank you very much. Come by anytime." Derpy waved goodbye to me, knocking over her fourth item since I've arrived. It was no wonder why the first spell Dinky had learned was a repair spell. There were also far fewer things in the home that could readily break, more wood and less glass or crystal.

I smiled as waved back. "I just may do that. Take care of your mommy, Dinky."

"I will, Chris. Bye-bye." I let myself out and proceeded to the library.

"You're late!" Twilight growled. "You've thrown off my whole schedule and now I have to do it all over again."

"No need to thank me."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome. I know how much you enjoy making schedules and lists."

Twilight was about to protest again but, after a moment's consideration, realized I was right. "Whatever. Shall we get started?"

I took my ring from my pocket and slid it on. "Yes, I believe we shall."

"Good, because we need to teach you more powerful spells. While levitation is all well and good, you would need to be lifting multiple items nearly all day long to get enough magic out. Today, I think we'll try another simple yet very useful offensive spell. A magic shock canon. Very basic stuff but dangerous with high power levels.

"Wait, you're going to teach me how to blast ponies with my magic. I'm not certain I want to do that."

"I understand your hesitation, seeing as who raised you, but if you had this ability a month ago Chrysalis never would… have…" She stopped because all the color had drained from my face and my skin became clammy. "I'm sorry to bring that up, Chris, but it's true."

"I suppose you're right. But why are we doing something so high powered so soon?"

"To be honest, it was Luna's idea. She seems to think that if we can lower your power enough, then maybe she can enter your dreams and help with your nightmares."

"Really? Excellent! Teach me, oh wise master."

Twilight giggled. "Very well, my eager little student. Now pay attention."

We spent several hours working on pulling my magic into my core and concentrating it. Then she taught me how to force it all through the ring. At first, I only managed to pop my knuckles without flexing my fingers. After a few more hours, and some very strong shielding, I had finally managed to release a blast. After a few more attempts, I was able to loose a near lethal shot. If I had actually hit a pony with it, they would have had to spend a few days in the hospital.

"Excellent work, Chris. Now, after dinner, I want you to get ready for bed, then release as much energy as you can. Remember, the less energy you have, the easier it will be for Luna to enter your dreams."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yes. Applejack will be along shortly with a spare mattress of hers. Luna will be coming be shortly and Bunny and Cotton are still using yours. So you will be on the first floor of the loft so that Luna can move about freely while the rest of us can be up above and out of the way."

After dinner, I did exactly as instructed. I went up to the observation deck at the very top of the library so as to avoid as many walls, roofs, and property damage as possible. For a moment, I simply stared at my ring and spun it on my finger.

It was all so strange to me. One month ago, I was a normal human with no wings, no magic, a normal lifespan… and then I died. I died and was brought back to life by my adoptive equine mother and her sister. Now, I had to drain so much magic that I can barely stand upright so that some other sapient being could enter my dreams and fight off my nightmares. If I had told any other human about this back on Earth, I would have been locked away.

Thanks to my new visual acuity, I could actually see Luna's chariot lifting off from the palace. "Well, no time like the present."

I raised my hand to the sky and forced as much magic as I could to flow through it and into the heavens. I had managed to keep it going for some time, nearly as long as it took Luna to reach the library, but I had reached my limit. My knees nearly gave out as I ended my spell.

"Whoa, I got you," Twilight said as she held me up with her telekinesis. "Let's get you downstairs." Carefully, she took me down to the loft and laid me on my mattress. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you."

I reached up and scratched Twilight behind her ear and smiled. My energy drained, I deflated onto my bed. I was only just able to keep my eyes open.

"Chris!" Cotton yelled and galloped over and threw herself across my chest.

"Is… is he going to be okay?" Bunny asked.

"He should be," Twilight said as she pulled the covers up to where Cotton was still lying across my ribcage. She was doing all she could to hide her nervousness. If this didn't work, who knew how long I would be haunted by my dreams.

There was a loud thump on the balcony signaling Luna's arrival. She had taken her chariot, but still preferred the personal touch of entering this way. She said it made her feel more like family.

"You put on quite the show, Christopher. I could see it all the way from the palace." She then saw my motionless form. "Oh, Christopher, what have you done?" Luna floated over and laid on the floor next to me.

"He drained as much magic as he could, just like we planned. You said that that was your best chance at getting into his dreams," Twilight answered for me.

"Yes, but he has almost none left. Any more and he would have been on the threshold of a coma. Oh, dear nephew, how desperate you must be." Luna kissed my cheek. Ladies, I hate to do this, but I must ask you to please give us space. I shall begin now."

Once Cotton was pried off of me and the other two mares retreated back to their own beds, Luna started her spell. In my weakened state, I didn't stay long in the land of the awake.

* * *

She towered over me once again, smiling, laughing, reveling in my pain.

"No! No! Not again!" I screamed to the cave ceiling. "Please! Somepony! Can you hear me?! Won't somepony save me!?"

The spear begun descent as it always had. I wanted to curl up into a little ball and beg for my mommy more than I ever had in my life. Either of my lives for that matter.

I was just about to surrender myself to my standard whimpering mess, as I had done every time prior, when something changed.

I waited for the spear to make contact. Waited for the pain and the cold. Waited for it to start over again and again.

But it didn't.

I dared to look up at the giant queen of the changelings. She was still there, but she wasn't the same. Her shell was cracking. A blue light was shining from within as her exoskeleton expanded more and more until eventually… I dove to the stone floor as pieces exploded past my head.

"There you are."

I looked up into the blue eyes of my beloved aunt. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I stumbled in my mad rush to embrace her. I clung tightly to her neck and held on for dear life.

"I thought it didn't work. I thought I was going to lose my mind. You have no idea what it was like."

"Not exactly, but I know what it is like to have a Nightmare haunt you."

Slowly, the chamber began to brighten up and the ceiling started to peel back. Grass sprung up from the floor as the stone sunk into the soil. I looked around and was elated to see we were outside Ponyville. The only thing that stood out was the human woman standing on a hilltop.

She was wearing a yellow dress that came down to her ankles, pink shoes and a pink sun hat. I couldn't see her hair or her face. I could tell she had a near perfect body and I could smell buttercups.

"Who is she?" I asked Luna as I pointed to our mystery guest.

"I do not know, she is a creation of your mind, not mine."

"Really? But, I don't know any human women and she doesn't look like Mom's dream figure nor yours. She also doesn't look like my human mother. Why is she here?"

"That is a good question. Perhaps, whoever she is, she makes you feel safe. After all, she only showed up when your tormentor was removed. Perhaps you know her but do not recognize her."

We both looked back at the strange figure. She started to turn, but just before we could see her face, the world faded away.

When I awoke, I was a new man.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

I sat up in my bed and stretched. I haven't felt this refreshed in over a month, though I still felt very drained. It was an odd combination to be sure. I looked around the room to see that Twilight and Cotton were still sleeping. That meant that Luna and Bunny were elsewhere. If I knew Bunny, she was probably cleaning the library or cooking breakfast for everypony else. Luna was most likely reading.

I got up, got dressed, and proceeded downstairs. When I got down there, I found I was right on all three counts. It's a rare mare indeed that can cook and clean at the same time. It astounded me that Blueblood had risked losing her over a simple night of pleasure. Luna, for her part, silently read while resting on a large cushion I've never seen before and dodging the occasional flying book or duster with a simple nod of her head.

"Good morning everypony," I greeted in a voice low enough to not wake anypony else in the house.

"Good morning, Chris," Bunny replied.

"Good morning, Nephew. Please, come closer and hold out your ring."

I did as Luna instructed, though I didn't know why. As soon as I was close enough, she touched the tip of her horn the ring. Her horn glowed for a moment and I could feel a coolness traveling up my arm and filling my chest.

"What are you doing," Bunny asked.

"My dear nephew, in his justifiable desperation, drained far more of his magic than he meant to. I am simply giving him a little more so he will not be in any danger."

Her magic stopped flowing into me, but I could still feel in my core. "Thank you, Aunt Luna. I feel much better." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Bunny, what are you doing? I told you to go on vacation, not to transfer to a new workplace."

Bunny sighed, "I know. I just can't help it though. Besides, I feel like it's the least I could for Twilight after she let us stay here."

"Gotcha. So, what are you cooking anyway?"

"Pancakes and hash browns. You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Understandable. Your magic is very low, so your body is trying to compensate for its loss. Remember this for future reference when you go to use your magic."

"I will, Aunt Luna. It smells great, Bunny, I only wish you had some ham or bacon to go with it."

"Two things; gross and sorry, no. I love you and all, but I'm not about to fry up some defenseless creature because you think they're… *shudder*… tasty."

"They're not tasty, they're awesomely delicious."

"Stop that or you won't get anything."

"My apologies, your highness, I meant no offense," I teased with a deep bow and a fake Trottingham accent.

This lead to enough giggles to wake Cotton Tail. She, in turn, made enough of a racket to wake Twilight. Twilight, using her normal level of tact, woke Spike. The three of them came down the stairs together, the two young ones riding on Twilight's back. That, of course, led to breakfast time.

After that, I went to see Fluttershy. Though, I wasn't going to get much training done with my magic so low. As we all know, a pegasus needs not only wings to fly, but also magic get them airborne and keep them there. If it weren't for their magic, their wings would need to be three times their size and their bones mostly hollow, just like birds and griffins.

Either way, I felt it was good manners to let her know in person.

* * *

"Oh my. You really can't fly?"

"No, not for a full day at least. Heck, if it weren't for Aunt Luna, I wouldn't have enough energy to hold my wings up."

"Oh dear. This isn't good."

"It's not so bad. It'll just put us back a day."

"But, I have to prepare for the Breezie migration. I had planned on being done with your training in time for them to come through town. Then I have training with Rainbow Dash and Bulk Biceps."

"Right, for the Equestria Games. Both are very, very important and I understand completely how stressed that would make a pony. Hmm… How about this, I take care of your animals for you today, while you focus on your preparations? That way, you won't get behind and I won't feel useless."

Fluttershy giggled. "While I would disagree with you on being useless, I could use the help."

"Awesome. Where do I start?"

Fluttershy giggled again. "I'll show you."

* * *

After feeding the chickens, otters, birds, bunnies, squirrels, and mice, I took a little break. I sat under a tree next to the little stream in front of the cottage and watched the critters play around in the water. During my rest, I heard scratches on the bark of the tree followed by the feeling of a small creature jumping onto my shoulder. I looked to see what it was and found a tiny flying squirrel sitting there.

"Oh, hey there little fella." I raised an open hand up for the small creature to climb onto and then held it out in front of me. "You're a cute little thing aren't you? What'cha doing out here all by your lonesome?"

"I thought you might enjoy some iced tea, Chris. And I see you made a new friend."

"Yeah, this little guy just crawled onto my shoulder a moment ago. Do you know him?"

"Yes I do. His nest was blown out of the tree in a storm when he was still very young and I found him. He could use a home if you're interested."

"Hmm, how 'bout it little buddy? You want to come home with me?" My question was answered by the flying squirrel running up my chest and perching on top of my head. "I guess that's a yes."

Fluttershy giggled again (I still love that sound). "What are you going to name him?"

"For some reason, the only name I can think of is Rocky. Do you like that name?" Rocky started chittering excitedly and bouncing up and down. "Alright, Rocky it is then." I stood up and took a long draw from my glass of tea. "Okay then, time to clean some cages." I then realized what I just said. "Ohh~… it's time to clean cages."

'Don't worry about that. Thanks to you, I managed to get almost all my preparations for the Breezies done. Why don't go and get some rest, build your magic back up, and get to know Rocky a little better."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. What do you think, Rocky?" He chittered away with a tiny little smile on his face. "I guess that's a yes. Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Fluttershy."

"Have fun you two," She waved goodbye as I walked away with my new friend."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I waved and Rocky squeaked and gave a tiny wave of his own.

I decided to see what Applejack was up to, since I was so close anyway. As I walked down the road, Rocky scurried all over me, making me laugh at his antics. I was really going to like having this little guy as my pet. Although, I didn't know if that was the right word for it. Rocky was smart, especially for a squirrel, maybe 'friend' was more suited, or 'companion' at the very least.

Soon, I was walking between huge apple trees that signaled I was nearing the Apple homestead. The large farmhouse was coming into view over the tops of the trees. It always reminded me of Earth, since there were orchards very similar to it in my picture books growing up.

Unfortunately, my fond memories and playtime with my new friend were interrupted. "Honey, look! It's the monster!"

I froze in place as the word bounced around inside my mind. My hands slowly lowered to my sides and clenched into fists. Rocky could tell something was wrong and jumped off my shoulder and hid in the nearest tree. I could feel myself shaking as my vision started to darken.

"You're right, Dear. I do believe that's the so-called Monster of Canterlot, Prince Christopher."

Instantly, my vision cleared and my nerves settled. I then clearly saw two earth ponies, one male, and one female. Both were a pale orange in the coat but the male had a green mane and the female had and orange mane. I could also tell they were not from around here.

"Aunt Orange? Uncle Orange?" I heard Applejack call out. She rounded the doorway of the barn and spotted the alleged Orange's and myself. "Chris? Whut brings you out here?" She asked as she trotted over. "An' whut happened to yer hands? They're bleeding!"

I raised my hands in front of face as Applejack trotted closer. I had to force my fingers to open. In the palm of each hand, I found four small crescents cut into the skin. There was blood under my nails, leaving very little question as to what had happened.

"I… I think I cut my hands while helping Fluttershy earlier."

"Well ya march inside right now, Mister, 'n' Ah'll clean ya up in uh bit. Aunt Orange 'n' Uncle Orange, head on in 'n' help yurselves to some cider while Ah deal with Chris 'ere."

"Alright, Applejack dear," Aunt Orange said as she and her husband walked inside the house. "I cannot believe our niece knows so many royals," I heard her whisper. Alicorn hearing is pretty cool.

"Are you still standin' there? Git!" I smirked and walked inside the farmhouse as ordered. Once inside, I went into the kitchen and sat down. Applejack was right behind me and went straight for the sink where she wet a cloth and came back to me. "Now, how'd ya really hurt your hands?"

"I told you, I hurt them helping Fluttershy." Applejack looked me dead in the eyes with a single eyebrow raised. I had apparently forgotten who I was talking to for a moment. "*Sigh* Fine, Miss Element of Honesty, I clenched my fists a little too tight."

"Why? What made you mad enough to do this?" She asked as gently cleaned the blood off my hands.

"Honestly, your relatives in there." Applejack froze while wrapping my hand in gauze and gazed up at me with shock plastered across her face. "I know now that they didn't mean anything by it, but when they first spotted me, I heard your aunt call me 'the Monster'."

Applejack gasped and held a hoof to her mouth. "Oh, Sugarcube."

"It's alright. It's what the newspapers called me before I was revealed to the world."

"Then, why were you so mad?"

"I… I don't really know. Ever since the whole changeling incident, I've been… angry. Heck, I challenged a bear the other day because he was in my way. Applejack, I'm starting to worry I might hurt somepony."

Applejack leapt up and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, Sweetie. Ah can't imagine how hard this must all be on you." She released the hug. "Ah saw how much it hurt ya when you… but you were asleep 'n' that wasn't yur fault. Ya have ta remember, none uh this is yur fault, 'n' no matter wut, you have friends who can help."

"I will. Thank you, AJ. I really- oh shoot! I forgot about Rocky!"

Ten minutes later, myself, three ponies, and a cute little sheep dog were all standing around an apple tree with a little flying squirrel looking down at us from the branches. The dog, Winona, was sent to the barn to find Big Macintosh, leaving me and the ponies to try to coax him down. The reason Winona was sent off was so that Rocky wouldn't have anything to be afraid of.

"Come on, Rocky, we need to go. I have lessons and you need to meet your Aunty Twilight," I held a bandaged hand out for Rocky to climb onto. Instead, he leapt into the air and glided down onto my head and scurried onto my shoulder. I chuckled at his antics.

"Aww… he's adorable," Mrs. Orange said. "Wherever did you find him?"

"Our friend, Fluttershy, rescued him a while back and I met him today. Little guy needed a home and I've always wanted a pet, so everything worked out." I looked up at the sun and judged the time. I needed to go. I turned to the Oranges and knelt down so as to be on their level. I held out a hand to Mrs. Orange and gave it a gentle shake, then repeated the process more firmly for her husband. "Mister and Missus Orange, I fear I have taken up too much of your valuable family time. I must go."

"Oh, well, if you have to go, then you have to go," Mr. Orange responded. "It's too bad we couldn't visit longer."

"I agree. Next time you're in Canterlot, please stop by the palace."

"Th-th-the palace?" Mrs. Orange was taken aback. "Is that allowed?"

I smirked as I stood up. "It's fine. I know the mare who owns the place."

* * *

"And where have you been?" Twilight inquired as I ducked through the door.

Spike was enjoying the help that Bunny was offering with the cleaning. Twilight was studying, as usual. Luna was reading and smiling while she was playing with Cotton Tail, making a teddy bear dance around with her magic (Seeing Luna having so much fun with the little filly always made me wonder why she didn't want foals of her own).

"Sorry, Mom~," I snarked, "I was at Fluttershy's, where I picked up this little guy." I held my arm straight out and Rocky ran to my open palm and gave a little wave. "Then I stopped by AJ's place and met her Aunt and Uncle Orange. Nice folks."

With the exception of Luna, all the other mares cantered over to coo at the squirrel in my open hand. Luna, instead, noticed the bandages on my hands. Thankfully, Rocky had already leapt over to Bunny's head, because Luna hauled me over to her by my hands.

"Nephew? You are injured!"

"Oh dear! Are you alright, Darling?" Rarity asked as she trotted out of the kitchen, holding a teapot and a tea set aloft in her magic.

"I'm fine, everypony. It's not that bad."

Luna peeled back the gauze and prepared a healing spell. She froze once she realized what had caused the injury. She then continued her task and healed my palms. Once she was done, she said, "there. Good as new." She then looked directly into my eyes with a knowing look.

"Thank you, Aunt Luna," I kissed her on the cheek to further show my gratitude.

"You are welcome, Christopher."

"And, not that I'm complaining, but why are you still here instead of back in Canterlot?"

"I simply wished to ensure that you got another good night's sleep. Also, I wished to ensure you didn't expel too much magic again."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," I grinned at my precocious aunt. "Alright, Twilight, what's the plan for today?"

"Oh, right. Well, since your magic is weak right now, I thought we could go over fine-point, telekinetic manipulations."

I looked to Rarity, since whatever Twilight had said would have to have something to do with her being here. "Huh?"

"Think of it as advanced motor skills, Dear," Rarity told me without even taking her eyes off her teacup.

"Ah, why didn't you just say that?"

"Ugh… I did say that." Twilight took a deep breath before she continued, "that is why I asked Rarity to come over. She's an expert at this type of magic. She does it every day in her boutique. There's nopony better." I could tell Rarity wanted to act a little smug, but her decorum wouldn't allow it.

"Very well. Miss Rarity, I am but clay in your very skilled hooves, mold me."

And that was the day I got a pet of my very own.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

After a few hours of draining magic training, I passed out on my bed in Twilight's loft. Luna took her place next to me while Bunny and Cotton climbed into Twilight's bed.

"Poor thing," Luna said as she gently brushed some hair from my face. "He truly is having a hard time with everything that has happened."

Bunny tucked Cotton in as the little filly let out a mighty yawn. "I agree. He hasn't seemed like himself the past few days. Although, whatever you did for him last night seems to have worked, he was like his normal self today."

"Yes, there was a definite improvement. Sadly, we are not out of the proverbial woods yet. That is why I am still here." Luna's horn glowed brighter as she touched it to my forehead. "My hopes are that I can help him to fight of his own nightmares, only then can he be free of them."

* * *

It wasn't fair. No one should have to deal with scarring visions that I was dealing with every time I closed my eyes. That damned queen loomed over me with spear raised once again. Though something was different. Everything was moving… slower. It didn't help things though.

I was curled up into my screaming ball of terror, waiting for the strike. Thankfully, my savior was there for me. "Rise, Nephew. You can fight her. You _must_ fight! You are the only one who can stop this nightmare. I have slowed her, but only you can stop her."

"No! She's gonna kill me again. Help me, please."

"Concentrate, Christopher! Focus on what is real and what is not real. If you cannot, there will be no end to this."

I forced myself to look around. Luna was standing next to me but focusing on the oversized queen. "Alright, alright. Just give me a second." I swallowed deep gulps of dream world air. The doing of which made me realize just what Luna meant by 'real' and 'not real'. "Real. The real Chrysalis is locked away in the dungeons along with all her bug children where she can't do any harm." I stood up from the dream cave's stone floor and stood beside Luna. With a nod from me, Luna released her hold on the monster. "Not real. This giant bitch is not real and she can't hurt me. Never again."

Just like before, Mega-Chrysalis vanished in an incredibly spectacular fashion. Again, the dream cave transformed into a beautiful meadow with flowers and pink butterflies everywhere.

"You have done it, Nephew! I am so very proud of you." Luna wrapped me in tight hug. "You have managed to fight your own demons and win. Remember that if the creature ever reappears. Oh, and we seem to have a guest again."

I looked in the direction Luna was and saw the same woman from the night before. Though, there was something different about her this time. Instead of pink shoes on human feet, she had pony legs with buttery, yellow fur. She slowly turned to look at us with her big, cyan eyes and pink hair spilling out from her pink sunhat.

"She's here again? Why? Who is she?" The strange woman smiled and brushed hair from her face looking incredibly cute and bashful.

"I can't say with any certainty, since she is in _your_ dream, but she does look familiar. Would you not agree?"

I walked closer to the mystery lady to get a better look. As I closed in, the wind blew her hat off her head, letting her long, slightly wavy hair. When I got near, she turned her head away a little, framing her face in a near-perfect heart.

"Fluttershy?"

* * *

"So why is it that the first thing I see when my nightmare is defeated, is a human version of Fluttershy?" I asked Luna while we patiently awaited Bunny's waffles and eggs.

"The dream realm is difficult to understand, Christopher. There could be many reasons for the fair Fluttershy's presence. She could simply be there because her face is familiar, or there may be something more personal," she added a raise of a single eyebrow and a knowing smirk. "As far as her being a human, I'm afraid I can offer no better explanation than your mind, having suffered such a severe trauma, was simply trying to use a shape familiar and comforting. Either way, I see nothing negative about her appearance in your dreams and I feel you should embrace it."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, anything's better than a giant changeling queen stabbing me over and over again."

"Wow," Bunny said as she floated over three plates, leaving three more plates ready for Twilight, Cotton Tail and Spike, "was it really that bad in there?"

"Miss Dust Bunny, It was a dream the likes of which I hope never to encounter again. Thankfully, young Christopher was able to overcome his nightmare and should have no issue doing so again in the future, should the need arise."

At that moment, Twilight and the others came downstairs to acquire the deliciousness that was the source of the heavenly aroma that had wafted upstairs to their awaiting noses. Bunny didn't cook for me much, hardly ever in fact, but the few times she did made me very envious of Cotton and Iron Hammer. Especially around Hearths Warming Eve. Don't get me wrong, the palace cooks are second to none and a honey glazed ham from the Griffon Kingdom is always a welcome treat. There's just something about a meal that's been cooked with love in mind that makes all the difference.

"Good morning, Princess," Bunny greeted.

Twilight, who was still running a brush through her mane, corrected her, "Bunny, please. We've known each other too long for you to be calling me that."

"I was talking to my daughter, Twilight."

I chuckled at her antics while Twilight blushed a little. I raised my ringed hand and lifted Cotton Tail off the stairs, floated her giggling self over, and sat her on my lap. "Morning, Fluffy Butt. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "An' Mommy said since I've been so good lately, I could go see all the aminals at Miss Fluttershy's house."

"Oh, she did did she?" I gave Bunny a sideways glare. "Did she also tell you that you had to be on your very best behavior for Miss Fluttershy? You wouldn't want her to give you her famous 'stare', would you?"

"No. I promise to be good."

"Good. But I think your mommy's gonna have to go with us and keep an eye on you. Fluttershy has a lot of things on her plate right now and is already stretching herself thin just taking time to teach me to fly." I looked at Bunny and gave her a look that clearly stated that this was not a request.

"Of course," Bunny said while wiping her mouth on her napkin, "I wouldn't want to be a burden to Miss Fluttershy." Ten minutes later, we were on our way out. After I said farewell to Luna, of course, seeing as how she would be heading back to Canterlot this morning.

* * *

"Oh, hello, Dust Bunny. What brings you here today?" Fluttershy asked as Bunny trotted up the path to her cottage.

"Well, Cotton Tail had really wanted to see the animals but Chris said that your schedule was tight and that I would have to come along to keep an eye on her. I hope that's okay."

Of course that's okay, as long as you're here to watch over her." Fluttershy then looked around to try to find the filly in question. "Um, where is she?"

Bunny didn't say anything, she merely pointed up into the sky. Fluttershy looked and squinted at the sunlight in her eyes. Soon, though, she spotted the winged human and giggling miniature pony that floated down into the clearing around her home. As soon as I touched ground, I folded my wings up and joined the two mares.

"Good morning, Fluttershy. I brought along a small demon in need of cute, fluffy aminals. Would you be able to assist." Just for added cuteness, I held Cotton Tail at arm's length, clutching her by a single back leg. She giggled like mad as she swung back and forth by her one leg.

Fluttershy giggled and cantered over. Once she stopped in front of me, I placed Cotton Tail on her back. "I think I can accommodate. Besides, I won't be training you today."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Rainbow Dash has agreed to teach you how to recover from a fall. She is much better at it than I am and, if something were to go wrong, I wouldn't be fast enough to help you."

For some reason, I felt disappointed by that. "I guess that makes sense. Too bad, I enjoy our flight time together." I spotted a slight twitch in her wings but ignored it and lifted off. "Remember to be a good girl, Fluffy Butt."

"Okay!" she waved back at me as I flew off to find my multi-chromatic friend.

It wasn't long before I spotted a rainbow streaking through the sky and blowing up clouds. I made best speed, which wasn't much to be honest, in order to catch up with her. It wasn't long before I realized it was a losing battle I was fighting. I resigned myself to patiently waiting on a nearby cloud.

I was sinking into the fluffy awesomeness of my little cloud when suddenly, it wasn't there anymore. "Aw, c'mon!"

I was trying everything I could to try to recover from my descent. "Extend one wing full and pull the other in a little!" Rainbow called out as she paced me. "That will make you roll! As soon as you're on your belly, extend both wings!"

I did as she instructed, though it took a lot of effort to fight my instincts. All my mind was telling me to do was 'swim' for some reason. Good thing I listened too. I had managed to roll onto my belly and stop my fall only a few dozen meters from the ground. I drew huge gulps of air as I hovered over the thatched roves of Ponyville.

"*Phew* That was close. I really question your teaching methods, Rainbow! Or are you just trying to pick another fight?"

"First off, you're still in one piece, so obviously my teaching methods are fine. Second, picking a fight with you would be a huge hassle once Fluttershy found out. Jeeze, she'd probably give me… The Stare." Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around herself tightly and shuddered, nearly falling out of the air.

"Oh hey, speaking of Fluttershy, you're gonna get a kick outa this, I dreamed about her last night."

"Really? Were you kissing~ her and hugging her~ and rubbing between her wings~?"

"No, nothing like that, you brat. What had happened was, after Aunt Luna helped me defeat Dream Chrysalis, the cave faded away and we were suddenly in a field. Up the hill from us was a human female in a yellow dress."

"But if it was a human female, what makes you think it was Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

"Cyan eyes, shy little smile, and pink hair that frames her face in a heart when she drops her chin."

"That's Fluttershy alright. What was she doin' in your dream?"

"Nothing. She was just standing there in a yellow dress, looking out over a meadow. She didn't even say anything."

"That's weird," Rainbow said as we both landed on a cloud and got comfortable. She seemed to be contemplating what I had told her. "What did she look like?"

I looked at her for a brief moment then looked back out over the cityscape while I thought about her question. Really, there was only one possible answer, "she was gorgeous." The look on Rainbow's face told me she wanted a little more than that. "What? How am I supposed to describe a human female to you when you have only me as a reference?"

"Well, say something better than 'she was pretty'."

I thought some more on it. "Imagine a sonic rainboom right at sunrise with the Wonderbolts doing a flyby through the center of the ring."

Rainbow pictured the image, "whoa… she really looked as good as all that?"

I didn't answer verbally, but instead just returned my attention to the horizon and nodded. Strangely, the horizon began to tilt and the wind picked up. It took a second or two, but I soon figured out that Rainbow had pushed me off the cloud.

"Remember, only open one wing 'til you roll onto your belly!" she shouted as she hopped off her perch after me.

* * *

After a few hours of Rainbow Dash being tricky and dropping me from the sky, I had learned how to correct a fall from any direction and very quickly. I wasn't a fan of her methods, but one could hardly argue with the results. I actually felt that it was safe for me to carry little Cotton Tail higher than just a few meters off the ground. Though, at her age, she wouldn't care if I were one meter or one hundred meters up.

Rainbow and I touched down on the other side of the small bunch of trees that surrounded her cottage. "Hey, Chris, hold up a sec."

"Hmm, what's up Dash?"

"Look, I know you've been burned in the past by mares, but know that somepony like Fluttershy, would never _ever_ do anything to hurt anypony."

"Huh? What are you…?" but Rainbow had flown off before I could finish my question. "O-kay." I turned and walked the rest of the way to Fluttershy's cottage. I was about to knock when I heard a lot of laughter coming from the side of the house.

When I rounded the corner, I smiled widely. Little Cotton Tail was chasing a real cotton tail around the yard, laughing her cute little head off. The rabbit, a white one named Angel, seemed to actually be enjoying himself. I had thought for a moment that everything I had heard about the little guy was wrong, right up until he led Cotton Tail into a shrub, her little tush wiggling as she tried to kick herself free.

"You almost had him, Fluffy Butt," I teased as I plucked her out of the bush and set her on her hooves. "It's about time to go, where's your momma?"

"She's inside with Miss Fluttershy."

I used my magic to float her up onto my shoulder. "Alright, let's go save her from her own duster."

* * *

Ten minutes after prying Bunny away from her cleaning every square millimeter of Fluttershy's cottage, I'd never seen somepony polishing a ceiling, I landed on the observation deck at the top of Twilight's tree house. I knelt down and allowed Bunny to slide off my back as I placed Cotton Tail on the floor.

"Wow, I could get used to traveling like that."

"Don't get used to it, Bunny, I still prefer keeping my feet on the ground. I only flew you two here because I promised. It's actually very tiring."

"Maybe you're just not used to using those muscles yet. I'm sure it'll get easier with practice."

"Yea," Cotton Tail cheered next to her mother, "you just gotta keep tryin'! That's how Daddy said he got so big and strong!"

"That's right," Twilight injected as she came onto the balcony. "All it takes is practice. Speaking of which, we have spells to work on, Mister. Oh, and I do have a door at ground level you know."

And that was when I learned how to use force fields.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

That night, I was still visited by the queen, but thanks to Luna's instructions, I was able to banish her fairly quickly. That just left me with my 'dream girl'. I had spent all night trying to get dream human Fluttershy to speak with me, but all I got was blushing cheeks and a sweet little smile.

Though this time, she had even fewer human features. It wasn't just her legs now, she also had pony ears and a tail sticking through her dress. I wanted to touch the tail a lot. And by that I mean I really wanted to touch and I wanted to touch a lot of it. Sadly, or maybe luckily, my mother had taught me to respect mares and never to overstep my limits or rush them. It had become something so engrained, that I couldn't override it even in a dream.

Either way, she was just as beautiful as the night before. Fresh dew on a rose at dawn wouldn't even compare to just her flowing mane, let alone the rest of her. Her shimmering eyes, her hourglass figure, her smile on those lips, and that sweet, tight… uh, tummy. I wouldn't be upset if she invaded my dreams every night.

Still, her looks and pleasant presence didn't explain _why_ she was there. Why was Fluttershy invading my dreams? Why was she a human? And why was she so beautiful?

Though that's not to say she isn't beautiful in the real world too. In fact, she is one of the most attractive mares I've ever met. Her fur was soft, softer even than Rarity's or Celestia's. Her legs were long and slender, which had caused her issues as a filly. She was also very toned and all the work she did for her critters kept her body fat down in the single digits.

All that was just her outer appearance. When you considered her personality, she was gorgeous all the way down. Not many ponies had an exterior that matched their interior, she just happened to be as attractive as she was sweet. Any stallion would be lucky to have her.

"…CHRIS!"

"Huh, wha? What happened?"

"You spaced out," Twilight informed me. I looked down at the fork that had only made it half way to my mouth. I had apparently stopped long enough for everything to fall off the end. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Fluttershy," I responded without thinking. The moment my words hit my ears, I froze again.

"Really~?" She asked with a sly smile. "And just what were you doing to her in your little fantasy?"

_That hurt_.

"Princess Twilight," Bunny interjected with a stern, motherly voice, "you know as well as I that Chris would never be able to do anything untoward to a mare, even in his dreams."

"Yea!" the cute little filly yelled from her seat right next to mine.

"It's alright, Bunny, Twi was just teasing, and I didn't do anything to her. I was just trying to figure out why she's been in my dreams so much lately, and why she's always some weird human/pony hybrid."

"Isn't it obvious?" Bunny asked. I looked at her with an expression that screamed 'apparently not'. "Think about it, Chris, who was the last pony you dreamed about like this?"

I carefully considered her words. "That would have to be Rose. Before she showed her true colors that is."

"And how did you feel about her at that time?"

"Well, when I was dreaming about Rose, I was in lo…"

"He's figured it out," Bunny said to Twilight who nodded in agreement.

"First comes love, then…" Cotton was singing happily.

"Are seriously saying that I'm in love with Fluttershy, simply because I've been dreaming about her?"

"No, I'm saying that because you've been dreaming _and_daydreaming about her. That means she's on your mind day and night."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I stood from the table and headed for the door.

"Oh, it's Fluttershy and Rarity's spa day. You'll have to go there if you want to find her," Twilight said in a legitimately helpful tone.

"Thanks, Twi. I'll see you girls later." And with that, I walked out the door.

* * *

I was not present for this next part, but I was told this is what happened.

"So… how are things with Chris and your lessons going?" Rarity asked from her mud bath.

"Oh, things have gone very well. In fact, I think I've taught him all that I can. He will simply need more practice to get better."

"But…?"

"But, if I'm done teaching him, he will go back to Canterlot, and I'll still be here." Fluttershy looked downtrodden, but she was still trying to remain upbeat for her friend. "Still, I'm happy that I was able to help a good friend." She climbed out of the mud bath, "if you'll excuse me, I need to go freshen up."

"Alright, Dear, I'll be here waiting."

This was about the time I came into the room.

"Hey, Rarity. How are you?"

"Hello, Darling, and since you've asked, I'm doing very well, thank you. How about yourself?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I was actually looking for Fluttershy and Lotus said she was in here with you."

"Well, she was. Perhaps I could help you."

"You are probably the best one for this kind of thing." I removed my shoes, rolled up my pants and sat on the edge of her mud bath with my feet inside. "Besides, it's not as if you won't hear about it from Rainbow Dash before the end of the week. At least I know you won't go spreading rumors."

"Of course not, Dear. I may love gossip, but I would never spread rumors that would hurt anypony. Now please, continue."

"So, you know my nightmares?" Rarity nodded. "Well, after Aunt Luna helped me get over them, I would find myself in a field with a humanized version of Fluttershy. Each night, I would see her standing there looking more beautiful than anypony I've ever seen before. Each night, I would see her and each time she looked a little less human. Now, I can't seem to get her off my mind. Twilight thinks it means I'm in love with her."

"I see. And what do you think it means? More importantly, do you think it means you love her?"

"No! Maybe. I don't know." If I weren't already seated, I might have collapsed in frustration.

"Alright, if you're not certain about love, what do you feel for her? About her? How do you feel around her? Can you see yourself with her or are these dreams simply dreams that mean nothing?" Rarity placed a hoof on my knee, then she realized it was still covered in mud and removed it with an apologetic look on her face.

I didn't even notice the mud. "When I'm around her… I feel… warm? I guess that's the right word. I mean, she's beautiful, one of the most beautiful ponies I've ever met. Of course, you ate too, Rarity, don't get me wrong or take offense, she just seems to have a more natural beauty."

"*Sigh* She does doesn't she. It's no wonder all of Equestria fell in love with her after Photo Finish found her. Please, continue, Darling, and tell me how you feel about her. Do you love her or not?"

"Love…?" I sighed and dropped my shoulders. I raised my ringed hand and lifted a glob of mud with my blue/gold magic. The glob molded into a butterfly and flittered around in the air. Eventually, it landed in my open hand and changed into a heart. "I suppose, it's possible. But, then again, I've thought that before."

"Yes, Rose did a horrible, unforgivable thing to you, and I know how much that hurts." I had not expected that. I jolted at the new information and looked at her in honest shock. "It's true. Although I was just a school filly then and it wasn't quite the same as what you had with Rose, but I still understand the pain." Rarity seemed lost in her memories for a moment. She stomped a hoof in the mud, causing a small splash, "but Fluttershy is different. She would never, _ever_, do anything to hurt anypony, especially one of her friends."

"I know, and I need to get over that if I'm ever going to move on."

"Yes, absolutely. Now, you have to decide who will help you move on. Is it Fluttershy, or is it somepony else?"

Before I could say anything further on the matter, I was interrupted by a quiet mumbling from behind me. I looked back and was shocked to see the mare in question. I stood up to talk to her but she spun on her hooves and galloped out of the room before I could reach her.

I froze, uncertain what to do next. "Why are you still standing there?" Rarity questioned. I looked at her, "go after her!" I nodded and took off after her.

I ran out of the room in my bare feet, the mud still on them making it difficult for them to find purchase. As soon as I exited the building, I spread my wings and climbed into the sky. I wasn't a fast flier, but it was still faster than dodging and weaving through the marketplace. Besides, she wasn't very fast either.

Frantically, I scanned the horizon and searched between every building. I may not have known Fluttershy as long as her other friends, but I knew her well enough to know she must be freaking out right about now. If I don't find her soon, she'll wind up locked away inside her cottage and nopony will be able to coax her out from under her bed. It'll be just like that incident with the Pony Tones a few days ago that Twilight told me about. I needed to find her, and soon.

I finally spotted a cloud that seemed to be trembling, despite the fact that there was no wind to cause it. Carefully, so as not to scare it off, I closed the distance between me and the shaking cloud. Slowly, I peaked over the edge of the fluffy shade-giver and found my target, Fluttershy.

She was sitting on her haunches, biting her hooftip and mumbling to herself. I could only just make out some of the words. Some of the words that reoccurred were 'true', 'can', 'be' and 'it'. Could she actually want me to have feelings for her? Could it be that Fluttershy has… feelings… for me?

I flew up and came to rest on her cloud. Her muttering came to a sudden end when I spoke, "Fluttershy." I reached out and placed my hand on her withers, I could feel her trembling under my palm. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer for a long moment, but her trembling slowly stopped. I was just about to leave her when I heard the faintest of whispers. "Is… is it true? Is what you told Rarity the truth?"

"Well, yes, but how much did you hear?"

"A-all of it. You actually walked past me when you went into the mud bath. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropped."

"You're, um, you're forgiven?" I sat down next to Fluttershy and dangled my legs over the side of the cloud. "So, uh, what now?" She looked up at me with her big cyan eyes that normally spoke of kindness and love for all things, but at that moment, I saw… uncertainty. "I mean, you heard me in there, so you know how I feel, but what about you? What do you want to do?"

There was another weighted pause. She began to lean, paused for a second, then pressed her full weight against my body and nuzzled my chest as I wrapped an arm and a wing around her. "I feel the same way and I think I would like to know what there really is between us."

I smiled and wrapped my other arm around her. "That's probably a good idea. So, when do we start?"

"Oh, um, it will have to be after the breezies migrate through Ponyville in a couple days."

"Also a good idea. I could only imagine the damage that could be caused by those little guys not making it to their destination. Actually, I probably shouldn't be here for that. The ponies around here have gotten used to me, but something my size that they haven't seen before could traumatize them."

"Hmm, as much as I hate to say it, you may be right about that."

"Alright then, I head back home tonight and we pick this up when the breezies are gone. And, as a bonus, I can cheer you on while you're training for the Games."

"Ooh, I have some very good pointers for the perfect cheer."

* * *

I left Twilight's treehouse that afternoon with the promise that I would return to continue my training in magic. I also promised to send for the rest of my wardrobe from Rarity, once it was finished. I grabbed my small, over-night bag and scooped up Rocky, I waved farewell to Twilight and Spike, and took off for home. Literally took off too, with my own wings and everything.

It took a lot of effort and a few curses, but I made it. I landed on my balcony and took my time to catch my breath. I was about to go inside and greet Celestia, when my newly amazing ears picked up a unique sound. The private royal bathhouse has architecture that can't be found anywhere else in Equestria. Therefore, the echo of the splashes and sloshes are easily identified by anypony who's heard them before.

After placing Rocky inside my quarters, I flew over to the open window and slipped inside. Sure enough, there was Celestia, neck-deep in the warm waters with her mane and tail were their more natural pink that she gets when she blocks her own magic. She normally only does that when she wants to wash it or appear less intimidating. The section she was laying in was only a meter or so deep, but there were other areas that were only deep enough to get your hooves wet, while there was a deep pool that ran through the middle.

Silently, I snuck in through the open window and grabbed ahold of the nearest arch. Once I had it, I climbed on top, hiding myself from any ground–level views. From here, I could have some fun.

I yanked out one of my greater under wing coverts and then wiped away a tear or two. (For all you reading who have not been gifted with wings, pulling a single feather that isn't ready to fall out, is like pulling a single nose hair, only much more painful.) As soon as my vision returned, I focused my magic and grasp the feather with my telekinesis. I checked to make sure Celestia still had her eyes closed, they were. My feather drifted down and found its way to her snout. Using the lessons Rarity taught me, I very gently… tickled her nose.

Have you ever pranked somepony and had all the elements line up to make it better than you could have ever hoped? For example, making somepony sneeze while they are up to their barrel in water and their head pitching forward causes the expulsion of air to occur under the surface of the water, therefore making it explode outward like a stone dropped in a pond from Cloudsdale? No? I have. And it's glorious.

Celestia blushed a little and looked around to see that nopony had seen her. Casually, she floated a bite-size cupcake over and made it disappear in a single nibble. Once the sugary treat had met its fate, she returned to her relaxation. Now where's the fun in that.

Once more, I lowered the feather back down to her nose and renewed my attack. This time, however, she was more dignified about her sneeze. It was still funny, but not as entertaining.

Having tired of the small stuff, I decided to up my teasing a little. I formed a force field just under the water, in essence, creating a large water balloon. I raised it high above her head, and… was pushed off my perch. I only had enough time to rotate myself into a belly flop before I hit the deep pool. Just before I hit the water, I managed to see a small force field umbrella form over Celestia's head as my own bubble popped.

"You'll have to live a few more centuries before you're able to pull one over on your dear old mother," Celestia said as she magically pulled me toward her.

"I get there eventually, Mom, but for now…" I wrapped my arms around her neck and tackled her into the water. We both popped up, laughing jovially and loudly. We continued to horse play, as my father always called it. I felt like a foal again and I was loving it.

"Sister! Can you not bathe quietly? Some of us are trying to sleep. Oh, Christopher, you're home." Luna said as she entered the bathhouse.

"Aunt Luna!" I cheered and waded over to the side, fully intending to hug her and get her fur all wet.

"No! You must stay away! You are soaked!" Luna trotted away from me, making sure not to gallop as that would make her far too fast for me and therefore no fun for anypony. Instead, she took flight. "Ha! Catch me if you… oh."

I flew after her and looped my arms around her and both of us tumbled into the pool below. We both surfaced in time to be taken under again by Celestia. Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Willow! Could you please bring us some towels?" Celestia called out.

"Willow? Dessert Willow? You've got her working here?" I asked

"Well, my son insisted that I give her a chance. I decided he had a point."

"Indeed, and thus far she has proven to be very helpful," Luna contributed.

"That's great."

"Yes, but we have more important things to discuss now that you're home."

And that's when my life changed forever.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Celestia, Luna and I all sat in Celestia's room. Well, 'sat' is not the right word. We were actually all laying on her bed, I was using Celestia's barrel as a pillow and her wing as a blanket. I don't care what you think, her feathers and fur are softer than any mattress or comforter. Rocky, however, was curled up between Luna's shoulders, snoring louder than any critter that small has a right to.

"So Luna has told me that you were injured during your trip to Ponyville. Care to tell me about it?"

She had to have been talking about when I cut my palms with my own fingernails. I wanted to hide it from her, but Celestia could always tell when I was lying. "I've been getting… angry lately. Not all the time," I quickly defended myself, "only when somepony challenges me or calls me a monster. I mean, I almost fought a bear because he was in my way. The worst part about it is that I lose control completely and blackout. I'm worried that I'll hurt somepony and not be able to stop myself."

"I see," Celestia said as she locked eyes with her sister, a knowing expression on both their faces. "I've been worried about this for a while now. It would seem that your alicorn instincts are taking hold."

"My what?"

"Alicorn instincts, Christopher, and they are not something to be taken lightly," Luna warned.

Indeed. What's worse, each alicorn has a different trigger that can't be predicted until they manifest themselves."

"For me, it was my envy over Sister receiving adoration for her days while I the ponies slept through my nights. I know better now, of course," Luna smiled at Celestia, "but the damage had been done and Nightmare Moon had taken hold of me."

"Yes, and every day I thank the stars that you were able to come home to us, Luna," Celestia told her. "For me, it was when I thought I'd lost you." Her wing tightened around me as she fought back a tear. "I had always wanted a child of my own, then I was given you," she nuzzled me affectionately. "So when that retched 'Queen' had… done what she did…, I just couldn't handle it."

"So, you're saying that, if I'm not careful, then at any moment, I could snap and lash out against our citizens or, worse yet, my friends and/or family." I deflated and wanted to curl up into a tiny little ball in my mother's grasp. "I miss being mortal."

"Nopony ever said that being powerful didn't come at a cost," Luna pointed out. "But no, we aren't saying that. What we are saying is that if you know what the trigger is, you can prepare yourself to combat these instincts."

"Exactly right. And it seems to me that your trigger is one that has plagued you since you arrived here," I looked up into Celestia's magenta eyes with a questioning expression. She kissed my forehead and smiled a forced smile. "Your issue is with some ponies still not accepting you and therefore challenging your position. At least, in your subconscious, they are."

"So… how do I… bottle it up, lock it away, hold it back?"

"That is the wrong way to go about this. An alicorn's instincts are as much a part of them as their own wings. You cannot deny a part of your own being."

"Well said, Luna. No, what you need to do is learn how to focus on something else when you feel it coming."

"For example, whenever I feel my envy building, or I feel unappreciated as my subjects sleep through my night that I work so hard on, I remember one simple point that was explained to me."

"What's that, Aunt Luna?"

"That ponies can only sleep through my night because it makes them feel safe and calm. Secure enough to drop their guards as low as it is possible to do so and sleep."

"Hmm…, but what benefit does my being different offer?" I thought about it hard, but I couldn't think of anything right off the top of my head.

"What about fair Fluttershy?" Luna said.

"Well, yeah, there's her, but… wait, we haven't even had a date yet and I didn't tell anypony here. How did you know about that?"

"I _am_ The Mistress of Dreams, and you should _see_ what her dreams entail."

"Luna! You know better than to expose dreams of others," Celestia chastised before she wrapped both her front legs and wings before she started to roll around on the bed. "And now you're dating Fluttershy!? Ohh… I'm so happy for you!"

I was helpless as she flung me back and forth. I only managed to speak when I came to rest, temporarily, on the bed. "Mom…, we… haven't… even… had… our… first… date… yet… COULD YOU PLEASE STOP!?" All eyes were wide and on me. "What was that?" I whispered trying to make sure it didn't happen again.

"It would seem as though you also developed your own Royal Canterlot Voice," Luna informed me while she tried to calm Rocky down.

Celestia rubbed her ear in an effort to get the ringing to stop. "So it would seem. Now we just have to teach you to control it."

"Yes, please. Sooner rather than later," I said as I rubbed my own ears, finally free from Celestia's hug.

"Perhaps we can work on that tomorrow, as I must tend to my nightly duties. Besides, Christopher, I am certain Sister is eager to hear about everything that happened in Ponyville," Luna said as she stood from Celestia's bed and left the room. Rocky leapt from her back, landed on a pillow, curled up, and quickly fell asleep.

"Luna's right, I want to know everything." Celestia was acting like a schoolfilly. She actually spun and flopped on the bed so as to face me directly, like a child would do with their mother at the good part of a storybook. "Spill it!"

I did. I told her about my flight lessons. I told her of my run in with Derpy and meeting her daughter Dinky. She was very interested in hearing about my studies with Twilight. Celestia even laughed about Rainbow knocking my cloud out from under me. The thing she was most intrigued about, however, were my dreams.

"So, you take down that _bitch_," she spat the word like the single syllable had offended her, "then you're in a meadow with Fluttershy." A smile spread across her lips. "_And_ she's a human?"

"Well… kinda. At first she was purely a human, but each time she becomes more pony-like."

"Now that _is_ interesting." I swear, that smile of hers can speak more volumes than the 'Encyclopedia Equestria' with the complete collection of all twelve volumes of 'A Study of the Magics of Equus' by Star Swirl the Bearded.

"Mom~, no meddling," I warned.

She raised one forehoof and placed the other over her heart. "I swear, no meddling, tampering, or interfering of any kind." She then lowered her hooves. "Honey, you know I want nothing more than your happiness."

"Yeah, I know that." I stood from the bed and turned toward the door. "Well, I think it's time to turn in."

"And just where do you think you're going?" she said as she grabbed my shirt with her magic.

"Uh, to my room."

"I don't think so, young colt. Get back here." I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics as I was thrown back onto the bed next to her. She nuzzled me and said, "I always miss you so much when you're gone, so please just give me this one night."

"Alright, Mom, one night. But if I do ever get married, this bed is going to start to feel pretty crowded."

With a final laugh, Celestia turned out the lights, and we went to sleep.

* * *

The next few days, I was training and practicing as much as I could. Willow would be in the air with me, though I will admit I was a little unnerved by a unicorn with bug wings. It helped that I knew her so well and knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt anypony. Also, Bunny was on the ground with refreshments and a first-aid kit at the ready.

In the afternoon, I would be with Celestia. She was teaching me to control my Voice and to keep my alicorn instincts in check. She even enlisted the help of Blueblood, as she couldn't bring herself to insult me like he willing does. The only good part about that was when I would 'accidentally' use my Voice on him.

Soon enough, I was back in Ponyville. Fluttershy and the other Elements had led the breezies all the way back to their home and returned home. Today, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Bulk Biceps were practicing for the quickly approaching Equestria Games in the Crystal Empire. I was going to be there to cheer them on and support them while I could. After all, during the Games, I would not be able to cheer as loudly, foreign relations and all.

"You're doing great, everypony," I offered as I handed out cups of water and towels. "I have no doubt you guys will have no problem placing, maybe even winning."

"Placing, no problem," Rainbow boasted, "winning, not likely."

"Come on, Dash, think positively. Right, Rocky?" The little flying squirrel danced on my head while waving tiny pompoms around and squeaking.

Fluttershy giggled. "That's right, Rocky, we have to try our best, no matter what our chances may be." Bulk Biceps agreed, loudly. Fluttershy trotted up to me and took the bottle from me and sat back on her haunches and happily drank. I knelt down and gently wiped the sweat from her forehead and under her wings. I stayed away from her flanks, which took a lot of restraint, believe me.

"You're doing very well today, Fluttershy. I heard about the trouble you had during the tornado incident a while back. I'm very proud of your improvement."

"Well…, I have somepony very important to me cheering me on." She hid behind her mane and blushed heavily. It was about the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I couldn't help but rub behind her ear, she leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. We haven't even been on our first date yet and already she's this affectionate. It kind of reminded me of a clingy puppy, only much softer and cuter. To be honest, I had always wanted Rose to be more like this when we were dating. I only hoped it wouldn't become a problem (though any stallion, or some mares, who is familiar with her model work would know that could never happen).

"Tell you what, Flutters, after you're done with practice, you and I go out to dinner?" Her response was to bury her face deeper into her mane, whimper a little, and nod. I chuckled at her behavior. How could anypony be more embarrassed by the date than all the cuddling she just did? "Excellent."

"C'mon, Fluttershy, we've got more work to do. And unless your coltfriend is going to be competing with us, you're going to have to let him go."

"She's right, Flutt-… Fluttershy?" She was too busy shaking and muttering. "Oh, way to go, Dash! You broke her!"

"Seriously?! Ugh. Fine. Just take her home, she won't be up for any more practice today. It's just as well, we were almost done anyway."

"Alright, I'll just take her home then."

"Okay, but no funny business. She can't fly as fast if you get her pregnant."

That made Fluttershy curl up even more and shake even harder. "You can stop that anytime now!" I growled at Rainbow Dash. She merely laughed her head off and flew away after dodging a low level blast that I fired toward her, fully intending to miss anyway. I then scooped up the trembling pegasus and headed off toward her home.

Once at her cottage, I opened the door and took her inside. Then I took her into the bathroom and placed her on the floor and started the water in the tub.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then. I'll be downstairs waiting." It's true she didn't ask for a bath, but I knew enough about females to know they didn't like to leave sweat all over their bodies. I also knew that a nice warm bath could calm the nerves better than just about anything. "Oh, while you're in there, would you like me to some tea?"

I could just barely make out some splashing from inside. "I-if you don't mind, I would like that very much."

"Okay, but be warned, I'm still new to cooking of any kind."

I heard a small giggle. "I'm sure it will be fine. Maybe you can Angel to help you."

"Yeah," I sighed, "maybe."

Surprisingly, Angel _did_ decide to help out, but only after he 'accidentally' dropped the tea kettle on my foot. All it took was some very careful explaining that I was trying to make the tea for his mistress to help her calm down. I had managed to get the tea service readied just in time for Fluttershy to come out of the washroom, mane still wrapped and robe tied on.

"Mmm… it smells lovely."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Truth be told, it's all thanks to your little buddy here." I nodded towards Angel, knowing better than to try to touch the little rodent. "Come take a seat, and I'll give a nice massage. I'm sure that after all the work you put in to your training today, you could use one."

"Um… o-okay." Fluttershy crawled onto the couch while I pulled over an ottoman for myself. Leaning over that much for too long hurts.

"Do you want to leave the robe on, or take it off?"

"I-um, I think I would prefer to leave it on," _damnit_, "f-for now anyway."

I could work with that. "Alrighty then," I cracked my knuckles, "now let's get to this."

For almost an hour, I rubbed, pressed and prodded different muscle groups on her back, legs and neck. My efforts awarded me a series of 'ooh's, 'aah's, and one or two moans that made me blush. It made me want to keep going all night, but fingers aren't quite as sturdy as hooves, so I had to stop.

"Feel better?" I asked.

Fluttershy responded with a drawn out, "mm-hmm~."

"Good. There's still some daylight left, want to grab some dinner down at the Gilded Truffle?" I could tell by the brief panic that flashed across her face that that was a 'no'. "Or would you prefer the café?" She nodded and hummed a little. "Alright, then it's settled. But first, you're going to have to change."

And that was how my first date with Fluttershy started.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Fluttershy and I walked through Ponyville on our way to the little café in the town proper. While walking, several ponies turned their heads to watch us going by. The smiles on their faces were a very comforting switch from the looks of fear or distaste I was getting just a year ago. I returned the waves offered by the townsponies.

It would seem that Rainbow and her weather crew had made sure the air was cool with a light breeze keeping it that way. Celestia was also doing her best to put on a show with a beautiful, late afternoon sky. I really couldn't have asked for a better night for a date with such a cute mare.

"Chris! Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie called out to us as she trotted over.

"Oh, hello, Pinkie," Fluttershy greeted her.

"Pinkie, how you doing?" I waved to the bouncy mare.

"Great-o-riffic!" I still don't know how anypony could be so annoying and yet so lovable at the same time, but she did it.

"That's… great to hear," I reached out to scratch behind her ears. She flinched, though only for a little. Even though it was barely noticeable, it cut me to my very soul. She did allow me to scratch her though. I knelt down in front of her. "It still bothers you, doesn't it? What happened in Rarity's boutique, I mean."

Pinkie put on her best fake smile, "no way, silly!" She waved a dismissive hoof like it was nothing. But it was something, especially to me. "We're besties, and I know it was an accident! For some reason, though, my body won't listen to my brain!"

"So you're saying, if I did… this," I picked Pinkie up and held her in one arm, belly up, "and then proceeded to… tickle you relentlessly," which I did, "you'd be totally fine with that?"

Pinkie couldn't answer, she was far too busy giggling, guffawing, and, of all things, snorting. It was, by far, one of the cutest and funniest things I've ever seen. I was brought out of my revelry by a gentle tap of a buttery hoof. Fluttershy was doing her best to indicate we had to get moving. Somewhat reluctantly, I placed Pinkie back on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie, but we have to be going," I told her.

She was still giggling when she said, "alright! *Snort* I'll see you two late! Enjoy your date!" She waved before she bounced away.

"What do you think, Flutters, does that sound like a good idea?" She nodded and smiled warmly. "Alright then, let's get going."

Fluttershy giggled, "Okay."

We had made it to the little café and managed to get a semi-secluded table off in the corner. We talked about our homes and our foalhoods. Our conversation revealed that we had some things in common. For example, we were both bullied, but we always had somepony there to defend us. For me, it was Twilight and her brother. For Fluttershy, it was Rainbow Dash. After that, we had finished our meals and left, a very healthy tip being left for the wait staff.

From there, we strolled through the fields between Ponyville and Fluttershy's cottage. During said stroll, we talked about all the adventures she's had since Twilight came to Ponyville. She happily told me of how her friends had always been there to help her when she couldn't bring herself to face the danger. What was surprising to me was how brave she could be when it was her friend that needed her.

"So you really scolded a full-grown dragon?" I asked as I plucked a blue wildflower from a bush.

"Yes, but I was only able to do that because he had hurt my friends."

"Still though. The only other pony I've ever heard of surviving such a feat was my mother."

"The princess is really that strong?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Thankfully, she always manages to keep her anger under control. Well… almost always." I slipped the flower into her mane over her ear.

Fluttershy giggled. "I remember."

"Probably not as well as Rainbow does I bet." Fluttershy giggled again, and just like every time before, it warmed my heart. I looked up at Luna's moon and determined it was getting late. Luckily, we weren't too far from her home. In fact, we were at her door in only a couple minutes. "Oh, it looks like we're here."

"Oh, right."

I knelt down before her, lost for a moment in those cyan orbs of hers, before I told her, "Well then, I hope you had as much fun as I did, because I'd like to do this again."

"Me too," Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around my neck and hugged me tight. I smiled and returned her hug. After a few moments, she released me. The blush on her cheeks was spreading and making her even cuter somehow. "Um, g-goodnight."

She smiled as she turned to go inside her cottage. I couldn't help but watch for as long as the door would allow, which was just long enough for me to catch a single flick of her tail. If I had been standing, my knees may have given out.

After visions of haunches stopped dancing through my head, I was able take wing and head for home. Unfortunately, I had to stop for a moment on a cloud. I was having trouble focusing enough to flap both wings the same speed. I couldn't stop help but wonder if she still had that Mare Do Well costume.

"Did you have a good time?" a voice whispered in my ear.

"Yeah…" I answered in my semi-dreamlike state.

"You gonna see her again?"

"I sure hope so."

"You gonna stare at her butt again when you do?"

"I don't know, Rainbow, we'll just have to see what happens."

"You gon- wha? How the hay did you know it was me?"

"There are only a select few mares who would be both able to sneak up on me up here, and willing to approach me. Since you don't speak like it's a hundred years ago, you're not Luna. You don't smell like cake, you're not Mom. Twilight doesn't have the guts to tease a pony like that and Cadance never jokes about matters of the heart. That leaves only you."

"Huh… I guess that makes since. But how come you weren't startled at first?"

"Heard you coming." I pointed at my ear, "Alicorn hearing."

"Ug, that's cheating."

"Says the pony who breaks the laws of physics for fun."

Rainbow couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Yeah, I am kinda awesome."

I smirked at her bravado. "So awesome."

"So, you really do like her, huh?"

"Yeah, Rainbow, I really do. I only hope she likes me back."

"Wow, you really are from a different world aren't you," Rainbow said under her breath.

"It's funny though, I had never seen her as any different than my other friends, at least I didn't think I did. I'm glad Twilight, Bunny, and especially Rarity helped me realize what was going on in my head, and possibly heart."

"Did you talk to Fluttershy about how you were feeling?"

"Yes, and we decided to go out and see where this whole thing led." I plopped back on the cloud and sighed. "You know what's funny? Ever since we talked, I can't get her out of my head."

"*Heh-heh* Sounds like somepony's got the hots for our little town animal care-giver."

"You know what, I just might." I rolled over onto my belly. "Now, how about giving me a push toward home?"

Rainbow flew up off the cloud and saluted, "You got it, your highness." And with a mighty shove, I was rocketed back toward Canterlot.

* * *

The next morning, I was being berated with questions by Luna and Celestia about how my 'big date' went. I happily told them everything, excluding my adolescent fascination with her body. They both seemed very pleased with what I had to say. However, there was one who wasn't.

"Humph, yet another mare so desperate for attention, she'd stoop to laying with a primate."

"Blueblood!" Celestia yelled.

"What, dear Auntie? I was merely making an observation."

I could feel myself starting to lose control. Oddly, though, I wasn't blacking out like I had in the past. I wasn't about to take that for granted. I was fighting to maintain control. Fortunately, I had a secret weapon, Fluttershy's smiling face. I closed my eyes and focused on only that image. As soon as that buttery visage came into focus, the whole world was at peace.

I opened my eyes and turned toward the bane of my existence. "Hey, Blueblood, have I told you who trained me in magic?"

"Ugh, I neither know nor do I care."

I raised my ringed hand toward him. "Really, Twilight will be upset to hear that."

"I still don't- wait, did you say…?"

I clenched my fist, as if juicing an orange, and Blueblood's teacup shattered into tiny shards. "Yeah." I stood from the table and walked out. From there, I went to the nearest balcony.

"Honey, where are you going?"

"Oh, hey, Mom. I'm going to Ponyville," I told her as I flexed my wings.

"Well… okay, but I want you to take some guards with you."

"Ugh, Mom~, you know how much I hate that."

"I know, but it makes me feel better when you have somepony with you I know we can trust."

"Hmm… fair enough."

* * *

"C'mon, ponies! Work those wings! Work those wings! I want you to give me another fifty wing-ups followed by ten laps around the course!"

I touched down next to Rainbow Dash right after she finished her 'coaching'. "Looking good there, Dash. You guys may even get gold this year."

"Silver maybe, but gold is most likely out of reach. All we can do is prepare ours-," Rainbow froze for a second when she saw who had touched down next to me, Willow. Rainbow squared off with her and flared her wings threateningly. "What's _she_ doing here?!"

I stepped between the pegasus and the worried changeling. "It's alright, Rainbow, she's here with me. She's my bodyguard, for lack of a better term."

"She's the reason you were almost killed!" Rainbow growled as she slowly tried to maneuver herself into a straight line of attack on Willow.

"First off; I _was_ killed. Secondly; she risked her life to save me, Chrysalis was the reason I died. It wasn't even her fault. Any changeling that disobeys gets punished pretty severely and she did it anyway." I placed a hand on Willow's withers. "I'm not asking you to like her, just give her a chance."

"Fine," Rainbow stood but kept glaring at Willow, "but keep her away from me." Rainbow shot a dirty look as she went back to her training.

"Maybe… maybe I should go," Willow said as she pawed at the ground. "I don't think anypony wants me here anyway."

"I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want to, but I do want you here."

"Why?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What possible good could come from my being here?"

"Exposure. If we can get ponies to see that a changeling can co-exist, then maybe we can get your family out of the dungeon. I don't know about you, but I would like to think that maybe, just maybe, our two nations can get along."

Willow looked up at me in mild confusion. "Seriously? But, ponies are our food source. There's no way they'd get along with us," she snuck a glance at Rainbow Dash, "or even try."

"Back on my world, my species eat all manner of animals, and ride horses and ponies for fun or work. Yet here, I'm prince of a vegetarian nation, and I'm dating one a female of a species that I'd never heard about before coming here." I look up and catch Fluttershy's eye as she goes around the practice track. She waves down to me, and I can just make out the same blue wildflower from the night before.

Willow shuddered for a moment. "Wow! You could feed the hive for a week on that love."

I smiled down at her, "hers or mine?"

She chuckled, "Both."

"You don't say." A grin spread across my face.

"Chris! What were you thinking bringing her here?" Willow began to cower at Twilight's voice. "You have no idea how ponies will react to seeing a changeling."

"Probably about the same way they reacted to me." That got her. "Like I told Willow, the only way to get ponies to accept the possibility of a union between our two kinds, they have to be willing to accept at least one, lone changeling."

"I suppose you're… right," Twilight conceded with a small sigh.

"Besides, how often does a pony get to study a barely known species by having a one-on-one chat with them?" Twilight's eye's expanded as realization dawned. Nopony had ever had the opportunity to study a changeling, not a living one anyway. "Willow, would you be willing to aid Princess Twilight in her studies?"

"Yes, of course I would. Besides, I've just had a very nice meal," she said while rubbing her stomach for effect.

Twilight looked to me for an answer. "Apparently, Fluttershy and I are quite fond of each other. That means that she must really like me, because even the queen couldn't absorb my emotions."

"Interesting…" I recognized that look on Twilight's face. I felt a little sorry for Willow as magic started to envelope her.

"Chris?" was all Willow got out before both she and Twilight were blinked out of sight.

I could only laugh guiltily before returning to watching two of my favorite pegasi, plus one that I only know in passing, practice. Rainbow was, of course, blowing through the course like she was born just for that sole purpose. Fluttershy was nimble, but even I could outpace her in a straightaway. The real weak link, ironically, was Bulk Biceps. As strong as the guy was, there really is only so much one can do with wings the size of a foal's.

Soon enough, the three pegasi landed and lined up, Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps side-by-side with Rainbow Dash facing them. Dash had started addressing them and evaluating their progress. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying though, my focus was on something more yellow. Especially since Fluttershy was facing away from me.

I was snapped out of my brief daydreaming when the three racers threw up a salute to each other and broke up to go about their business. Rainbow shot me another glare before she took off, leaving nothing more than her trademark prismatic trail. Bulk Biceps happily trotted toward town, being temporarily distracted by butterfly flittering through the field. Fluttershy lazily floated over to me and I caught her in my outstretched arms. We both laughed while I carried her back to her cottage.

Once there, we repeated the actions of the day before, tea, shower, et cetera. Afterwards, Fluttershy loaded a basket and she and I flew off to find a nice cloud to sit on while we eat and enjoy the sunset. Once again, Celestia didn't disappoint. I was actually starting to think she was doing it on purpose, just for me and Fluttershy.

We found a nice, fluffy cloud and sat down to enjoy our sandwiches and fruit. When those were all gone, I laid back with one of my hands behind my head and Fluttershy stretched out across my belly. She was telling me all about growing up in Cloudsdale while I absentmindedly stroked the fur on her back. There was no better place to watch the stars come out.

"You know, Fluttershy, I can't help but notice something these past few days."

"Hmm, what's that? That is, if you don't mind."

"Well, I've only known you for about a year now, but from that and everything I was told by our friends, not to mention Twilight's letters, you seem different. Like, a lot more confident."

Fluttershy looked up at me, "is that bad?"

"No, no, it's excellent. I mean, when you're your normal shy and quiet self, you're cuter than a puppy playing with a kitten. But when you're more confident in yourself, it's… I don't know." I looked into her big, beautiful, cyan eyes and told her, "But I know that I like it."

Fluttershy smiled and giggled a little, and that caused my heart melted a little bit. She then craned her neck and surprised me with a gentle kiss on the lips. One so soft, if it weren't for the warmth of her breath, I may not have known it had happened at all. But since I did, I'll never forget it.

And that was one of the best moments of life.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

It had been a week since Fluttershy and I started dating, and everything was going great. Though, the same thing had happened with Rose, so I wasn't exactly letting my guard down. Which, I'll admit, was terribly unfair to her. I've known Fluttershy for nearly a year now, and Twilight had known her for even longer than that, not to mention everypony else, especially Rainbow Dash, and not a single one of us think Fluttershy would, or even could, do anything to hurt me. Maybe, someday, I'll get over it. Until then, I will simply have to focus on treating Fluttershy like a princess. Well, the way a non-royal would treat a princess anyway.

This morning was the big day, though. Today was the day that the team heads off for the Equestria games in the Crystal Empire. I had decided to be there to see them off and had spent the previous night at Twilight's place. Right now, however, I was standing on the train platform with the team leaders standing beside me.

"… and no matter what place you may earn in the end, I believe I speak for all of us in the palace when I say how proud I am of each and every one of you. You have all put in a tremendous effort thus far and I know for certain that when all is said and done, you will have shown us all just what you are made of. Just remember to go out there, give it your all and have fun." There were some cheers from the gathered crowd. "And now that the official stuff is out of the way, I going to say, off the record mind you, that the Ponyville team is the best there is and you're going to blow them all away!" This time there was an uproar. I turned to Rainbow, who was right beside me, "I think that worked."

"Ya think?" She chuckled a little. "Alright, everypony, you heard the prince, now load up and kick some flank!" More cheers came before ponies started to fill the train cars. "Nice speech by the way," Rainbow told me as she hovered. She decided to go when Fluttershy came up to me. "I'll see ya when we get there."

"Oh, um, are you not going with us?" Fluttershy asked with disappointment evident on her face.

I knelt down and placed on a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could, Shy, but I can't show favoritism to any one team," I gave her a gentle kiss, "even if that team does have my favorite pegasus on it."

She giggled. "Isn't that favoritism?"

"Well, I figure, if nopony sees anything, then I haven't shown anything." Suddenly, a shadow fell over the train platform. Looking up, we saw a huge airship hovering overhead. "Well, that's my ride. I'll see you soon."

Fluttershy gave me a kiss and a hug. "Alright, be safe."

"I don't think there's a safer place on Equus for me to be. Mom and Aunt Luna both are already on board along with a platoon of unicorn, pegasus and night guards. As for you, though," I booped her nose with a finger, "there is a squad of earth pony guards, plus Twilight and the rest of the girls. We both couldn't be in better hooves."

"Ahoy, your highness!" came a call from the airship.

I looked up and waved, "I guess that's my cue. I'll see you soon."

Fluttershy and I kissed again. "Until then."

Reluctantly, I stepped back from her, spread my wings, which made her blush as always, and leapt into the air and made the short trip to the airship. Once I was aboard, the large engines were spun up, and we began our journey to the Games.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Honey?" Celestia asked. She, Luna and I were standing in the corridor that led directly to the royal box. Already seated in said box were the duke and duchess of Maretonia, the delegates from Saddle Arabia, who always reminded me of horses from Earth, and Blueblood. I was having some trepidation about going out before so many ponies, griffons, and other species.

"I'm, uh, just nervous is all."

Celestia nuzzled me, "I understand. Though you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Luna and I will both be there, along with Cadence and Twilight."

A large talon came to rest on my shoulder. "Don't forget about your favorite uncle," Gurfon stated.

The support was making me smile, but I was still having trouble. "And just think about how fair Fluttershy will appreciate you overcoming your anxiety in order to support her," Luna whispered in my ear.

I was suddenly very certain that I should be out there with everyone else. "Alright, let's do this."

Celestia nuzzled me and then kissed my forehead, "You just come out whenever you're comfortable, Sweetie. We'll be right there."

"Thanks, Mom, I'll be right behind you." She smiled at me before walking out of the corridor with her sister and Gurfon. "Some prince of Equestria I am," I said to myself, "a crowd of a thirty thousand plus and I'm shaking in my shoes. Come on, this is no different from Ponyville or Canterlot, even though the crowd is bigger than both cities populace combined. Now pony up and get your flank out there."

I could hear the announcer, also known as Shining Armor, introduce the others, "Please join me in welcoming our beloved rulers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Also, from the Griffon Empire, King Gurfon!" The crowd roared with cheers and stomps. I figured it was now or never and stepped out into the royal box with as much poise as I could muster. The cheering slowly quieted down as I waved to the crowd. "And please give a very warm welcome to Princess Celestia's son, Prince Christopher Sol!"

Luckily for me, there were quite a few ponies from both Canterlot and Ponyville out there, and one or two from Appleloosa, and the cheering didn't die down all the way. Thanks to them, plus a few other Elements, I was soon receiving as much applause as the princesses. So, with a wide smile on my face, I took my seat next to Gurfon. Celestia and Luna sat in the middle of the top row in thrones marked by their cutie marks. Cadance sat to the left of Luna and a throne for Twilight sat empty on Celestia's right. She joined us soon after, shortly before the opening ceremony.

The opening ceremony. I had only heard about it from first hoof accounts and books, and only ever seen it in pictures and some of Celestia's projected memories. While I always enjoyed those moments, as well as almost every other moment with my mother, holographic birds-and-bees talk was beyond traumatizing, nothing beats the real thing. I was literally on the edge of my seat as I watched all the different teams entering the stadium, each in their own way, followed by a Wonderbolts fly-by. I just couldn't stop myself from standing and cheering like a foal at a circus parade.

Then came Spike's big moment. He was actually picked to light to torch because he had essentially saved the whole Empire by getting the Crystal Heart to Cadance who in turn used it to banish Sombra forever.

Sadly, the little guy was having trouble with his flame. It seems he was having as much of an issue with the crowd as I was. The only difference was I only had to take a seat, he had to basically open the Games single clawedly. Luckily, we both had somepony like Twilight in our lives. I'll leave out the details and simply say that the torch got lit.

After the opening ceremony, the stadium cleared out, as this was all that was happening today. The next three days were all the events with the fourth being the closing ceremonies where the overall medal leaders would be named. The city that won _that_ honor was given a plaque saying so for the city hall to keep and got to hold a trophy that would pass the winning city of the next Games. The whole thing was very exciting.

Once the crowd had thinned, Twilight went to meet up with her friends. I and the other princesses went to the palace to have dinner as a family. Of course, Gurfon was there, as was Bunny and her family. Blueblood, however, had decided it was more important for him to find some… companionship for his stay in the Empire.

"Mom, where's Willow? I thought she came here with us," I asked while Cotton Tail happily munched on her dinner while sitting on my lap. I had jokingly placed my own plate on her head as a joke, but it had somehow become stable enough in her fluffy mane that that just became the way I was going to be eating tonight.

"She did," Celestia replied, "but she was having stomach trouble and had to return to Canterlot."

"Yes, apparently she was eating too much," Cadance said with a bit of a sneer. Her disdain was understandable consider what happened to her during her wedding a few months back.

"Wait, she was feeding... on ponies?" I was shocked and a little hurt. Yet another individual I placed my trust in who let me down. I was beginning to think I couldn't trust anyone.

"No," Shining Armor spoke up while stroking Cadance's withers, "she was basically being force fed love and happiness from the local atmosphere." I could only stare at him in confusion. "The Crystal Heart absorbs, magnifies, and then disperses it out across Equestria. Being this close to it, especially during the Games, …she was about ready to pop."

"Hmm… I wonder…"

"What is it, Nephew?" Luna asked.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out what to do with all the changelings for a while now and I think this might be the answer."

"I am _not_ allowing that bug queen into my city!" Cadance slammed a hoof down on the table. The ears on all but the alicorns, flattened against their heads, even the guards.

Speaking of guards, there was this new guard that I just didn't like. He was the only one who wasn't a crystal pony, but was instead a pegasus. I don't know why I didn't like him, but I really, really didn't like him. I know it isn't fair to judge somepony without getting to know them, I just couldn't help it.

"No, of course not. I hate the queen as much as you do and would happily allow Applejack and Rainbow Dash to use her for target practice. Unfortunately, removing the queen, means extinguishing an entire species. In a way, all of her minions are her slaves. She gathers positive emotions and then disperses it amongst the rest. A single changeling can absorb those emotions too, but they have to be pretty powerful for the individual to get a useful amount. If we placed them somewhere close enough to the Empire, they could feed without ever interacting with a single pony.

"And what makes you an expert?" Cadance was clearly upset by this conversation.

"Not only have I been speaking with one, but I've also been in the hive and seen it for myself."

"Then you above all should know that the queen is too dangerous to be free to left to her own devices!"

"I never said we release her. I'm saying that maybe we could set something up that would give the other changelings a chance to experience life for themselves without being under control of someone else. We could still keep the queen locked up."

"We need to keep them all locked up, not bring them closer to my citizens. Ponies tend to panic when they think something is going to hurt and/or eat them."

"You think I don't know that!" my wings flared involuntarily as my scar burned on my chest. All eyes were wide with shock and on me. Gently, I placed my plate on the table, stood up, set Cotton in my seat, and left the room saying, "I apologize for my outburst. If you'll please excuse me."

* * *

Thirty minutes later found me wallowing in self-pity in my room, which was right next to Fluttershy's. I had tried to convince her to simply stay with me, but we just weren't quite there yet. We were close though. For right now though, I was happily settling for simply having her sitting on the bed next to me.

I was simply sitting on the edge of the mattress with my head buried in my hands. I couldn't believe what I just did. I snapped at one of the few ponies that had always treated me as an equal and she wasn't even saying anything against me. I had gotten so defensive so quickly… and for what? I guess to prove I can be a real plothole sometimes.

I was feeling pretty darn low and Fluttershy was doing her best to console me by quietly rubbing my back with a hoof while her wing was wrapped around me when we were interrupted. The door was thrown open and a purple alicorn stormed through it.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Twilight's hooves made the crystal floors ring as she stomped. I didn't respond but kept my face in my hands. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Or are you going to just yell at me too?" I shook my buried face. "Then say something."

"Twilight, please," Fluttershy pleaded.

"No, I want to know what he was thinking. You don't get to just yell at my sister-in-law and then pretend nothing happened. What did she do to make you so angry?"

I could only shake my head again while mumbling, "nothing."

"So you were being a jerk to her for what? Fun?"

"Twilight, stop," Fluttershy asked again.

"You have any idea how upset Cadance is right now?"

"Twilight," Fluttershy tightened her grip on me.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Twilight!"

"What? I want to know what's making him so angry that he just lashes out and thinks it's fine. Talk to me, Chris. What are you so angry about?"

"Everything!" Twilight flinched as if I had actually tried to strike her even though the only movement I made was raise my head from my palms. "Every single day, I am reminded of how this isn't my world. Before, I was okay with it, thanks to how supportive my pony family's been. But now that I have alicorn blood, I'm always on the verge of blowing up at somepony." I took Fluttershy's hoof into my hand. "Sometimes, the only thing I can do to hold on, is to think about the filly I love," I kissed Fluttershy on the cheek. "Obviously, that doesn't always work."

"I, uh, I see. I didn't realize it was all this hard on you." Twilight's face went from angry to sympathetic very quickly. She then changed to simply upset. "That still doesn't excuse how you acted in there."

"No, no it doesn't," I admitted. "Look, give me a couple minutes, and I'll go to her room and apologize. After that, I'll probably spend the rest of the Games, with the exception of the relay, in my room."

"What? Why?" both mares said in unison.

"Because I don't want to miss Fluttershy's race. Also, I don't want to lash out at anypony else."

"Then I'll stay with you," Fluttershy said as she nuzzled me.

"No, Flutters, you should go and enjoy the Games with everypony else. Don't you worry about me." I brushed her mane aside and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I've still got Rocky here," I pointed over at the little basket he normally slept in, only it was empty.

"Oh, sorry, he came into my room and fell asleep on my pillow." She giggled a little at the tiny squirrel's antics. "Um, did you really mean that? What you said before, I mean?"

"Absolutely. *Kiss on her right cheek* Every. *Kiss on left cheek* Word." I finished with a deep kiss on her lips. I could hear her soft moan in appreciation and wished I could stay there for a few weeks longer. "Alright, wait here for me, I need to go talk to Cadance and apologize for being a complete jerk."

And that was the start of my first Equestria Games.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46  
**

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Chris. I was being insensitive toward your feelings and shouldn't have let my anger at Chrysalis get the better of me. Please forgive me."

Cadance's words healed any wounds in my heart from our earlier discussion. "Only if you can forgive my blowing up at you too," I told her as I embraced her in a tight hug.

"Of course. You know I can't stay mad at family," she nuzzled me affectionately. "Are you sure I can't convince you to watch the Games with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. With how… volatile I can be lately, I think it's best if I limit my contact with the populace. For now at least. I'll be there for the relay though. I have to support my favorite filly."

"Yes you do," she told me with a giggle.

"It's always worked for me in the past," Shining Armor added.

"You forget I know your past, and no it hasn't," I teased.

Cadance released me and embraced her husband instead. "Well, it worked at least one time."

"All I'll ever need," Shining nuzzled Cadance, making their love for one another very apparent.

"You better hope so," she teasingly swatted at his snout as the two of them separated.

I could see where this was going and decided to make my exit. "Well, as long as we are all better now, I'm going to head back to my room."

"When you give her a back rub, channel some of your magic into your hands and feed it into her muscles. She'll be like putty," Shining suggested. "Especially right between her wings."

"Really?" I asked.

"Even though I'm kind of at odds with my husband giving bedroom tips to my cousin, he is right," Cadance gave a wink at her husband. "But before you go, I was just curious about why you're so adamant about letting the changelings go after what… happened to you in that cave."

"Well, I guess… I guess I can sort of… identify with them. Because of what they look like and what they feed on, they get shunned. It's the same reason why Mom locked me away in the palace for all those years."

"I suppose that's true enough, but what about all the horrible things they've done to ponies? Or you? Chris, they foalnapped and murdered you, and now you want to give them their own town. If anypony should want to see them locked away forever, it should be you.

"Maybe so, but, Cady, you weren't down there. The only one of them who is dangerous is the queen. The rest of them are all slaves to her. Even though they're her children, she uses them as tools. I just think they deserve the same opportunity for happiness as everypony else." Before I turned to leave, I said, "I don't know, maybe I'm just being crazy. Either way, I still feel like it's the right thing to do. Good night, you two."

That night, I did as Shining had suggested. He was right too. She cooed and moaned… and snored. Apparently, I am really good at back rubs.

* * *

The next day, I did as I said I would and stayed in my room during the Games. It wasn't so bad, Spike had stayed in with me due to his own reasons, so I at least wasn't lonely. He and I spent the day relaxing and raiding the kitchen. Besides, there wasn't anypony I knew competing today anyway.

Dinner went a lot better too. For one thing, Fluttershy was by my side. For another, there was no more unpleasantness between me and Cadance, or anypony else for that matter. Not even the once again missing Blueblood. The conversation was light and friendly and I enjoyed every minute of it with my wing wrapped around Fluttershy, which, judging by her smile, she was enjoying as much as I was.

After dinner, I tickled Cotton Tail under her chin, kissed Celestia on the cheek, hugged everypony else and carried a tired pegasus away to her room. I gently set her down on her bed, carefully avoiding a snoring flying squirrel.

"You still nervous about tomorrow?" I asked as I rubbed her back with some magic being channeled through my hands.

"Yeah. I know I've never been a strong flyer and I'm worried that I won't be fast enough and that I'll let down everypony in Ponyville."

"I see." I started to move on to her wings and methodically preening them for her. "That sounds like every day of my life." Fluttershy craned her head so she could see my face. "It's true. I'm not of this world. I'm not one of you. I don't even know how long I was supposed to live or if I'm even fully grown. But from the very beginning, I was taken in, cared for, and protected by Celestia. She never asked for anything in return either. Did you know that I promised myself to never, ever, do anything to bring shame to her or her position? It's true. That means that, every day, I have make sure that I never allow myself to get a big head, or become a spoiled snob, or forget that my actions reflect on more than just me. It can be exhausting."

"Then why do you do it?"

"For the same reason you go to such lengths for all your little critters. The same reason I'm making sure that your wings are as aerodynamic as possible right now. The same reason I will let nothing stop me from cheering you on tomorrow. Love." She blushed and smiled. "It's also the reason you've worked so hard over the past few weeks. Hard work that I promise will pay off, one way or another."

"Pay off how? If I don't win, that is."

"Well, think of all the little bunnies you'll be able to carry now. Plus, how much more help you will be on your next adventure with Twilight." I then lightly swatted her right across one of her cutie marks, "Not to mention how great your flanks look."

She let out a small 'eep' noise, blushed heavily, and curled up into a little, incredibly soft, fur ball. I would have felt a little guilty about it if I hadn't also seen the smile spread across her lips.

I decided that was probably a good time to leave her to get some sleep. I stepped out the door and heard her say, "Thank you."

* * *

This was it, the aerial relay. I was standing with Fluttershy and the rest of her team in the tunnel leading to the field while they waited for their time to go. With a hand on her withers, I could feel Fluttershy shaking.

"You have nothing to worry about, Flutters. You've worked very hard on your training and have improved hugely," I told her.

"Hay yeah," Rainbow added. "You're a way better flier than you were even a month ago. Besides, even if you hadn't, I'll be able to take up any slack there may be. You got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah!" came the confirmation from Bulk Biceps.

"See that? You've got the support of your team, your friends, your town, and, of course," I kissed her on her forehead, "me. And remember, no matter what happens, that won't change."

Fluttershy's shaking slowed considerably and she nodded with a smile. "You're right, I do have friends that I can rely on to support me. I just don't want to let them down."

"And you won't. You've already given it everything you had," I told her, just make sure you do it one more time."

"That's right. Now get in there and show them what you got," Rainbow cheered on her oldest friend. Fluttershy smiled and trotted into the stadium along with Bulk Biceps. "Don't worry, Chris, I won't let her lose."

"I know you won't, Rainbow. Now go knock 'em dead."

"You got it, Boss," she called out with a salute before she flew off into the stadium.

I waved once more at my fillyfriend and she waved back before taking her place. I flew up over the crowd to take my seat in the Royal Box. I was very happy to be receiving and returning smiles and waves with some of the audience members. I then took my seat next to Cadance and waved at Celestia and Luna who both nodded back at me.

"Well, somepony's in a good mood," Cadance said to me.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, no I can't. I can feel how much love you have for one another, and I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks, Cadance. To be honest, after that mess with Rose and then Chrysalis, I was beginning to think it just wasn't meant for me."

"Seriously?" Cadance's voice was filled with sadness.

"Nah, I'm just being dramatic. Either way, I can't stop smiling when I'm around her. I only hope it's for real this time."

"Chris, look at me," I looked into her purple eyes. She smiled at me, "I promise you, it's the real deal. That little filly down there thinks the world of you. As long as you don't screw it up, that is."

"Wow. Thanks for that vote of confidence, Cuz."

"You know I'm just teasing you," she playfully swatted at my shoulder and I feigned an impact and injury, rubbing the area an mouthing 'ow'. "Before the race starts, could you tell me something?"

"I'll try."

"Why, her?" I tried very hard to keep the hurt look off my face. "Don't get me wrong, Fluttershy is one of the best mares I know, but… I mean…"

"I guess, if I had to give a reason… I think I've liked her since I first her about her in Twilight's letters. She just seemed to be so caring and gentle and, in a lot of ways, she reminded me of my mother."

"Aunt Celestia?"

"Well, in some ways, but no. I mean my birth mother."

"Oh, your real mom, you mean."

"I guess you could say that, but Celestia is my real mom too, so it wouldn't be fair to say otherwise." I could actually see a warm smile spreading across Celestia's face over Cadance's shoulder. Her hearing really was good. "The first time we met, you know, the fight, she was the only one that didn't attack. After, she was also the first one to give me a chance. She's always been the sweetest, kindest, and friendliest mare a colt could ever hope to meet. I just can't believe it took me so long to realize somepony like her was out there for me." Cadance smiled and hugged me. "Plus she has a _really_ nice flank."

She was about to say something when she was interrupted by her husband announcing the start of the Relay. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, it is now time for the Aerial Relay! Racers, take your places!" Bulk Biceps, along with all the other first leg racers, took his position behind the starting line. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both floated up to their own positions. "Get ready!" A second later, Shining's horn lit up and a flare launched from it and burst in the air.

The race had begun. All the pegasi and griffons took off and flew as fast as they could to meet up with their teammates. Bulk was easily the slowest one up there, but his flight path was perfect. He got close to the slalom pillars, but didn't touch them, and he went through the very center of every ring. It was probably the only time his tiny wings were an advantage.

"Come on, Bulk! You can do it!" I cheered him on. "You're looking good out there, Buddy! Don't give up!"

I'd never seen somepony with so much muscle struggle so hard, but he gave it all he had and would have nothing to be ashamed of if they lost. Next up was Fluttershy, and the hoof-off was only a few seconds behind the leader.

As soon as Fluttershy got a grip on the baton, she was off. And I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I jumped out of my seat, ran down to the edge of the Royal Box, and my wings flared out to full extension. I couldn't even stop my Canterlot Voice from coming out.

"GO, FLUTTERSHY! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Hey, sit down you weirdo," Blueblood scolded me.

"Please, be nice to the young colt, my prince, he's in love," Fancy Pants defended.

"And he's blocking my view with those ridiculous wings," Blueblood whined.

"Then do something about it. YOU'RE DOING GREAT, FLUTTERSHY!"

And she was too. That shy little filly pushed herself harder than I'd ever thought she could. While she couldn't make up for the loss of time in the first leg, she also didn't fall behind more than another second or two. Next up was Rainbow Dash.

From the moment she got the baton to well after the finish line, Rainbow was nearly impossible to follow. It was to be expected since she was doing three of her all-time favorite activities; racing, helping her friends, and showing off. The grace and speed she displayed while weaving through the obstacles was mind-blowing. Not surprisingly, she managed to make up nearly all the time lost by teammates. She came in second place behind Spitfire, missing first by milliseconds. In short, it was truly awesome. Not far behind them, the griffon team came in third place.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. Right below me, Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack were going nuts for their friends while Twilight was cheering from her seat next to Celestia. I couldn't resist and picked Pinkie up from her seat, then tossed her into the air a couple times while she giggled like a mad pony.

Shortly after the race came the awarding of the medals. The three winning teams took their places on the podium. Next, Shining Armor came out in his class A armor, which I always thought was a bad color on him, to give out the medals. What wasn't planned was Spike running onto the field. He apparently wanted to redeem himself by singing the national anthem. Unfortunately, he didn't know the right one and only wound up looking foolish again.

I felt bad for the little guy, but I was far too happy for Fluttershy to let it spoil my mood, as horrible as that sounds. It was all I could do to wait until the ceremony was over before I flew down to congratulate the team. Not everypony was okay with me flying over the crowd though.

"Prince Christopher, would you kindly refrain from flying through the stadium."

"Please forgive him, Miss Harshwhinny. My cousin is just a little excited over his friends' victory," Shining defended me after he trotted over to meet us.

"It's okay, Shining. Miss Harshwhinny, you are absolutely correct and I will refrain from doing so in the future. By the way, I would to congratulate you and your team on doing such a great job with the Games this year."

"Hmph, very well, and… thank you for the compliment," she said before turning and walking away to check on the next stage in the Games.

"Still coming to my rescue, eh, Shining?"

"We're family. I'll always come to your rescue, Chris."

"That's why you're the best," I told him as I rolled his helmet around on the top of his head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I see the most beautiful mare on Equus heading this way."

"But I thought Cadance was still up in her seat," he smirked up at me.

"Smooth, dude, real smooth. Don't you have a race to officiate?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll see you later."

"See ya." I barely had time to wave to him when I found a yellow pegasus in my arms. "Fluttershy!" I shouted before I kissed her, "I am _so_ proud of you. All three of you. You all did great."

"Yeah!" Bulk Biceps roared.

"Thanks, Chris," Rainbow said while trying to hide her excitement over the one-on-one competition with the best flyers in the Wonderbolts. I'm sure it would be a memory that would stick with her for a very long time.

Fluttershy simply buried her face into the crook of my neck, like a child would do with his mother when he was being shy. I was loving everything about it. Especially since I knew she was smiling under all that hair she was hiding under. The cuteness of it all was nearly unbearable, but I did my best to suffer through it.

"Poor thing is all tuckered out," I said with a smirk. "I think I need to take her back to her room to, uh… rest." I actually heard a tiny 'meep' coming from Fluttershy at that and she tucked in deeper against my neck.

"Right," Rainbow matched my smirk, "you two go and enjoy your… 'rest'." The air quotes were a nice touch.

With that, I took Fluttershy off to her room. In all honesty, I really did take her there to rest. I would have enjoyed other… activities, but with her nerves, that would have been a bad idea. Instead, I gave her a massage with magic. She did, however, allow me to focus a little more on her thighs than before, so I was happy.

After a nice dinner and a warm bath, she went to bed. She didn't go alone, though. We spent that night enjoying each other's warm and company. I will forever remember that sweet smell of buttercups that permeated my nose all night long. And I never want to.

And that was the first night I spent with Fluttershy.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The next morning found Fluttershy and I still in the same bed and being very lazy about leaving it. I held her warm, furry body close to me while she kept her face buried into my neck. Occasionally, I would hear a moan come from her. It was such a shame that it could not last for hours more.

A knock came from the suite's door. "Chris? Are you in there?" I heard Bunny's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes," I groaned.

"Are you decent?" I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

"Says the mare who's naked whenever she's off duty."

The door slowly started to open and a cautious head poked through the gap with her eyes closed. "So are you saying it's safe to enter?" If she smirked any harder, she might hurt herself.

"Reasonably safe. Right, Fluttershy?" I was answered with her pulling the blankets up to hide her face. I could hear her whimpering and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "Actually, could you give us about five minutes, Bunny?"

"Tell you what, I'll just start in your room. That should give you at least fifteen minutes." I watched as she withdrew her head and shut the door. I spotted the smirk on her muzzle before it slipped out of view.

Once the door clicked shut, I lifted the blankets and looked in at Fluttershy. Slowly, she turned her huge, beautiful, cyan eyes up at me. "Good morning, Flutters. Would like to hop in the shower first? Although, we could always… you know… get in together." Fluttershy whimpered a little and buried her face in my chest. I threw the blankets back and sat up. Gently, I shifted her aside and stood up from the bed. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked toward the water closet. I looked over my shoulder at her and her flushed cheeks, "Coming?"

I had barely crossed the threshold before I heard her jump off the mattress and trot after me. (Just to be satisfy your curiosity, nothing happened. We did get in the shower together, but the only thing that took place was me washing and brushing her mane and tail, which all pegasi and, especially, earth ponies know, that can prove to be difficult at times.)

* * *

"Good morning, Honey, and good morning to you as well, Fluttershy."

"Good morning, Mother, Aunt Luna, Cadance… there's way too many of you to name one at a time, so good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Princess. Um, and everyone else."

"Ah, Miss Fluttershy, that was one amazing race you flew yesterday," King Gurfon greeted.

"Oh, um, thank you, your highness," she said as she climbed into the chair I had pulled out for her.

"Indeed," Luna added. "That was an impressive effort you put forth, and I am happy the results reflected your hard work."

"Thank you very much, Princess." Fluttershy was appreciative, but I could tell she was getting more and more unnerved.

"Over here, Fluttershy," Twilight called out to her, "we saved you a seat." An impressive feat when you consider that all the other diners were royalty or their representatives. While Twilight may be a princess, Fluttershy was not, and therefore, not as important as them in their eyes.

"Oh, um…" she looked up into my eyes but didn't need to even ask.

"Don't worry, Flutters, there's a seat right next to that one that I can sit in. I'm sure that one morning not sitting next to my mother won't kill me." She smiled and we sat down next to each other and began to enjoy our meal.

The general topic of discussion was about the Games, today being the last day before the closing. The biggest story was the cheater. Apparently, some unicorn in Manehattan had attempted to use a spell to make the hammer being thrown by the earth pony competitor fly further than it otherwise would have, requiring that entire team to be disqualified and ejected from the stadium. Thus, there would be an inhibitor station set up at each entrance to the stadium. That way, there could be no more cheating.

Thanks to my new enhanced hearing, I could also hear the duke and duchess of Maretonia discussing something amongst themselves. I could only understand a few words they were saying, but their tones and body language told me all I needed to know. All of it was adding up to something going bad in their homeland. I could only hope that everything worked out well for them.

After breakfast, we made our way to our seats. Fluttershy was right by my side when little Cotton Tail came charging at my full speed and cannoned into my legs. I scooped her up and tickled her tummy, her giggles filled the tunnel. I then placed her on top of my head.

I chose to ignore Celestia leaning down and whispering into Fluttershy's ear. "Imagine how good a father he'll make when you have foals." The hushed comment caused Fluttershy to blush immensely before she smiled at the very idea of it. She always liked foals and, secretly, had always wanted to have some of her own. It wasn't until recently that she started to think foals were a real possibility, because it was only recently that she found a stallion that didn't make her nervous in some way.

"I, um, I should go and meet up with the others before we go in," Fluttershy said as she started to break away from our group.

"But, we're almost there," I pointed out.

"I know, I just don't want the girls to worry about me."

"Well, alright. I'll see you all soon then." I waved to her as she trotted away to meet her friends outside the stadium.

"Don't worry, Chris, you won't be apart for long," Cadance told me.

"Your highnesses, I apologize, but I must ask you to step this way," a security guard instructed.

"Ah yes, the disabling spell," Celestia said as she approached the gate that was filled with what looked like a shimmering blue puddle the defied gravity. Once she stepped through, her horn was coated with the spell and even I could feel her magic being sealed away. Luna and Blueblood soon followed suite. "We must set a good example for our subjects. Chris, sweetie, what's wrong?"

I was standing before the gate, staring at it. "Will it… will it block magic?"

"Yes, Nephew, that is the intention," Luna pointed out.

"All magic?"

"What's the matter, Chris, scared of a little spell?" Blueblood teased.

"I, uh, I'm concerned is all. I mean, what happens if I can't get any more?" I stated, ignoring Blueblood's goading.

"That is actually a very good point," Celestia admitted. "But we must do something, we can't make exceptions for anyone."

"Princess, if I may," Gurfon spoke up, "allow me to hold Chris's ring during the Games. That will stop him from being able to cast spells without interrupting the flow of magic."

"Perfect," I said as I slid my ring off and handed it to the king, "thanks, Uncle Gurfon."

"My pleasure. Now, let us find our seats."

* * *

The final day was eventful, to say the least. Every team put on one heck of a show and not one had any reason not to be proud, except for the one Manehattan team that tried to cheat. It may have been one of the most entertaining Equestria Games in many years. Of course, I had nothing to compare them to.

The thing that made me happiest of all was all the fun my friends were having. Rainbow and Fluttershy had rejoined the others in their seats just below the Royal Box and I would occasionally lean over the side to talk with them or to scratch Fluttershy behind her ears, or Pinkie when she would insist. Too bad Twilight and Spike weren't there, he had holed up in his room out of embarrassment and she was trying to get him to join the rest of us.

The final event was the Ice Archery competition. This was the last chance any of the other teams had to beat out Ponyville in the overall medal count. Everyone was on the edge of their seats awaiting the outcome and the skills of the archers made it impossible to tell who would come out on top.

Suddenly, one of the archers tripped on his own quiver, causing his arrow to be loosed straight up into the air and into a cloud. The freezing enchantment on the arrow caused the entire cloud to turn into a giant ball of ice almost instantly. Once frozen, the ice ball started plummeting toward the stadium, threatening everyone there.

I watched as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and nearly every other pegasus and griffon took flight and headed straight for the killer sky-iceberg. I followed closely behind Fluttershy and was right by her side while we all tried our best to keep it from crushing the audience.

I heard Shining order the disabling spell canceled. Unfortunately, I also heard that it wasn't possible. The objective quickly went from saving everyone here, to simply reducing the damage as much as possible, maybe the casualties would only number in the dozens. That is, if we were lucky.

"Dash, Fluttershy! Move!" Spike's voice came over the roaring, screaming crowd.

We all looked down in time to see the little dragon jumping from one pegasus to the next, making his way up to the sky-berg. We all dropped and got clear as fast as our wings allowed. The massive fireball he breathed forth was truly the definition of awesome. In mere seconds and totally by himself, Spike had managed to save thousands of lives and left no damage to the stadium or field in the process, other than a puddle. He was a true hero. Even more so because he didn't even realize he was. To him, it was something that needed to be done that he could do.

Spike's reward for his great deed, since he already had a huge statue of himself, was to be the one to light the fireworks at the closing ceremony the following day. All of us who are lucky enough to call that little guy our friend could not have been more proud. The icing on the cake was that Ponyville won the medal count and, therefore, the trophy and plaque for the until the next Games.

That night, after dinner, found Fluttershy and I in the same bed again, and the door locked. We were simply enjoying our time together and didn't wish to be disturbed. Once again, I was rubbing down her flight muscles and relishing in the softness of her fur and her feathers while I preened her wings, when something amazing happened.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Fluttershy was allowing her leg to slowly resume its relaxed position. "No, I was just caught by surprise. What did you do anyway?"

"Nothing. I was simply giving you a massage with my magic and… I don't know what."

"I… I felt… you. It was like I could feel you… in my heart."

"I know what you mean." Slowly, cautiously, I reached out to her flank again. I placed my hand on her cutie mark, expecting the same result as before, but nothing happened. "Huh, it didn't do it that time."

"Maybe because you weren't using your magic," she pointed out while watching me with great interest.

"Good point. Let me try again."

I channeled my magic into my palm and gently placed it on top of the three little butterflies on her flank. I could hear her cooing but my world was suddenly filled with warmth and the smell of buttercups. The best way to really describe it may be that it was as if somepony took love and caring and hope, and turned those abstract things and turned them into a security blanket that was wrapped tightly around me, making even the darkest shadows seem bright.

I lifted my hand away. "Wow~… that was… wow~."

"What did you feel?" she asked me with a blush on her cheeks.

"It was incredible. It was so warm and welcoming. I wish I could feel like that forever." I looked deep into her eyes, "What about you?"

"I felt safe. It was like there was nothing in the world that could ever hurt me. It was kinda like how I feel whenever you hold me, only stronger."

"Amazing." I crawled over and took her head in my hands. Gently, at first, I kissed her. I ran my fingers through her mane and looked deeply into her big, beautiful, cyan eyes before I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She didn't squeak, or flinch, or even twitch her wings. Instead, she whispered back, "I love you too."

That night, we became one.

* * *

"Really?" Cadance asked after I told her about the night before, minus one detail. Breakfast time was the appropriate time to talk about such things, especially with family. Though I think she could tell, being the Princess of Love and all. That, and the fact that Fluttershy couldn't make eye contact with anyone at the table, but me.

"Yeah, it was amazing. It was like we could see into each other's hearts," I told her while I rubbed Fluttershy's ear causing her to lean into my hand.

Cadance then looked to Celestia and Luna. The three smiled knowingly. "I know exactly what you mean."

"You do? Does it happen that often?"

"Oh no, it's very rare for such a link to occur. In fact, the only other time I've heard of such a thing," Cadance turned to Shining Armor and took his hoof in hers, "was when it happened to us."

"That was the day I knew I had to make you my wife," Shining added before he kissed his bride.

"And the day I knew I would have you as my husband."

An adorable squeak came from next to me. I turned to my own love and whispered to her, "We're not there just yet, but maybe someday."

I was too busy admiring her beauty to even notice to smile on my mother's face as she looked to her sister. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she became a grandmother. Luna felt Celestia might be getting ahead of herself, but she didn't want to be the one to dash her sister's hopes for the future.

"While this turn of events is indeed wonderful, I regret that we have other duties to which we must attend," Celestia pointed out.

"Indeed," Gurfon agreed, "though I am very happy for you, Chris, Fluttershy. I only wish for you relationship to continue to blossom into what we all know it can be. And even though I am fully aware that you are neither a griffon nor my blood, you both have my blessing."

"Thank you, Uncle. That means a great deal to me," I then stood from my seat and, with a certain pegasus in my arms, joined the rest in our journey to the stadium for the closing ceremonies.

And that was the day I knew I finally found the love I had been searching for my whole life.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Though it pained me, I separated from Fluttershy when we reached the gate once again. I watched her for as long as I could, but sadly, I had to stop or learn a non-existent x-ray vision spell. Not that it would have mattered for long anyway, as I still had to give up my ring at the entry. It seemed unnecessary since there was no contests today.

The closing ceremonies were scheduled to stretch out over the whole day. The morning had a huge song and dance number scheduled that was meant to celebrate the Crystal Empire as well as the unity of Equestria. Then, after a two hour intermission, there would be the city awards. That was when the mayors and some competitors from the different towns would receive their plaques and trophies for different things, i.e. overall medal count and sportsmanship. Once the sun was set, there would be a fireworks display, lit by my favorite, tiny dragon.

The next day, the train station and airship port was going to be extremely busy, so my friends all decided to stay an extra day. Celestia, Luna and Gurfon did as well. Besides, who could possibly be in a hurry to leave someplace as beautiful as the Crystal Empire?

The girls and I had all decided that a trip to the spa would be the best way to relax after the Games. Besides, Cadance had volunteered to cover the bill for us.

Currently, I was enjoying a crystal mud bath with the girls, a strategically placed towel hiding my bits. Fluttershy was in the process of telling them about our discovery from the night before. "…it was the most amazing feeling. It was completely indescribable."

"It sounds absolutely romantic, Darling, but I can't help but wonder if it would work for anypony or if it's something unique," Rarity pondered. Honestly, I was starting to wonder that myself.

"I don't know," Twilight answered, "I've never even heard about of it before. I mean, what would you even call that?"

"Soul Link?" I asked with a shrug.

"I simply have to know. Chris, would you mind trying it with me?"

"Uh, I don't know, Rarity. It's kinda personal."

"Oh, I know it's dreadfully forward of me, but I cannot slate my curiosity otherwise."

"For crying out loud, just touch her butt and get it over with," Rainbow ordered.

"Only if Fluttershy is okay with it."

"Um, I think I'll be okay with it, as long as it's just this once."

"Alright, but only for a second."

Rarity nodded and scooted closer to me. Same as before with Fluttershy, I channeled magic into my ring hand and placed it over her cutie mark. Despite using my magic, all I could feel was fur and toned muscle.

"Hmm, I didn't feel anything. Did you, Chris?"

"No. Not a thing." I looked to Fluttershy and saw the look of concern on her face. Had we really experienced something so beautiful just to have it stripped away from us?

I quickly reached for Fluttershy's cutie mark and charged my magic. Thankfully, I was once again answered with a gasp and a pleased moan. Same as two nights ago, I felt the blanket of warmth and love. Even better, I got to watch her blush and smile, both making her even more beautiful than before.

I removed my hand and shuddered a little. "It still seems to work for us," Fluttershy said as she leaned into me. The combination of both physical and emotional contact was making me glad I was wearing my towel.

"Interesting. It must be because of your relationship," Twilight contemplated while rubbing her chin. "Here, try it on me."

The sight of my cousin wiggling her flanks in my face was among the most uncomfortable experiences I've ever had with her. "Fine! Just get your butt away from me."

I repeated my technique and once again, nothing happened. "Hmm… that _is_ strange."

"Look, let's just not worry about it. It's apparently nothing to worry about as Cadance said she experienced the same thing." I squeezed Fluttershy closer to me side. "All I care about is that she's here with me."

Shortly after that the girls had all gotten out of the mud bath to move on to other spa activities. Rainbow was getting a massage, while Twilight was having her horn filed. Pinky was getting a hooficure and Applejack was having a deep mane scrub. Fluttershy and Rarity were both having a mud mask applied. I couldn't help eavesdropping thanks to my alicorn hearing.

"Ooh, Fluttershy, I'm so happy for you. Tell me everything, all the details," Rarity then remembered who she talking to, "the ones you're willing to share, that is."

"Um, well, what do you want to know?" I both didn't want to hear this, but at the same time, I was very curious.

"Well, I know it was your first time," that was news to me, "were you scared?"

"Oh not at all. He was very-"

"Alright, I'm done," I said as I climbed out of the bath. "I'll meet you girls at the café on the corner. I can't handle your filly talk anymore."

"Okay, Chris, but don't forget your towel," Twilight said as she pointed with one hoof and hid her eyes with the other.

* * *

I was happily enjoying a nice cup of tea at the café when I saw the girls exiting the spa. Even from this distance, I could tell that they each benefited from their visit. They were each beautiful, but I only had eyes for one. Especially when the wind caught her mane and made it flow. A sight that made my heart melt.

Pinkie spotted my and waved frantically, screaming my name. I waved back and then beckoned to a waiter in anticipation of their pending arrival. When I turned back, I froze at what I saw.

A griffon was addressing my friends, and they all seemed none too happy about it. I could see Rainbow and Applejack getting ready for a fight and Fluttershy was hiding behind Rarity and Pinkie Pie. I couldn't just sit there anymore and jumped from my seat, left some bits from my pocket, and rushed over.

"…and we still coulda been friends if you weren't being such a jerk to my friends in Ponyville," Rainbow Dash scolded the griffon.

That was about the time I reached the group. Under other circumstances, the griffon may have been attractive, in her own right. She had purple highlights on her otherwise white brow and more purple feathers around each eye that kind of looked like flames, the effect was quite fetching. Her huge, long wings and trim body made it very obvious that she was also an excellent flyer, probably almost as good, though not as fast, as Rainbow Dash.

"And I'm saying you and I are way too cool for these dweebs _or_ that lame little town. Especially that little scaredy pony back there," the Griffon pointed at Fluttershy. I stepped in front of Fluttershy and she curled up behind my legs. "And what's this? Your little pet?"

"Watch it, Gilda," Rainbow Dash warned. At least now I knew her name.

"Yeah, I heard about your little friend there and how much she just loves animals," Gilda said with disgust. "You finally get so desperate for a mate that you trained a monkey to take you to bed."

The sound of Fluttershy's whimper was getting me far more angry than anything this Gilda was saying about me. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you drop this and continue on your way," I warned her.

"So she trained it to talk too." I was starting to see red now and knew what would happen if I couldn't calm down. Thing is, I wasn't sure I wanted to stop it. "You must be more pathetic than even I thought you were."

"That's it!" Rainbow shouted as she landed and took a fighting stance in front of Gilda. "If you don't high tail it right now, I'm gonna-"

She didn't get to finish her thought as Gilda had snatched a clawfull her mane and dragged her to eyelevel. "You'll what? I whooped your flank in school and I'll do it again right here too."

I had had enough. I rushed forward to the front of the group. The girls were all pleading for Rainbow's release, but I was taking matters into my own hands, literally. As soon as I was within reach, I grabbed Gilda's claw and pried it open, dropping Rainbow Dash to the ground where she was quickly surrounded by her other friends.

"I'm only going to say this once, leave now or things will get bad for you."

"So, the monkey speaks. That's a neat little trick there, monkey. Did your master teach it to you so you could give her a little dirty talk in the sheets?" Gilda prodded both my emotions and my chest, the latter with sharp talon.

I lost my temper a little and punched Gilda square across her beak. "I warned you what would happen. Now go."

Gilda rubbed her sore beak and found it to be bleeding. "Oh, that is it. I don't know who you think you are, but I'm gonna whoop your flank and then I'm gonna whale on your little, yellow whor-urgk…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she couldn't breathe anymore. I lost control again and had knocked her onto her back and was doing everything I could to choke the life out of her. The thing that made this time different was that I didn't black out. Instead, I was fully aware of everything I was doing and saying and wanted nothing more than to stop it.

My hands were too small to reach all the way around her neck, so my magic was used to create a garrote of sorts. "_I_ am the prince of Equestria. _I_am Celestia's child_. I_ am the Son of the Sun. _I_am Christopher Sol."

Gilda's face was starting to change color and I could see pure terror on her face as she realized she might very well die here. She kicked and scraped at me any way she could, but my body healed itself just as quickly as it was damaged. I could even feel the others trying to pull my hands away from her throat, but their efforts were all for naught.

Fortunately, there was one who could still reach through my murderous rage and pull me back to the surface. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around my chest and held on for dear life. The sounds of her sobs and pleas managed to calm me enough so I could take control of my body again.

When I was finally able to release my grip on Gilda's neck, my knuckles popped and cracked from the strain. As soon as she was free, Gilda pushed herself away from me and took flight, hacking and coughing the whole time. For my part, I collapsed onto the street's curb. I sat there in shock at what I had just tried to do. When Fluttershy tried to speak to me, I snatched her up in my grip, sat her on my lap, hugged her tightly and rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I sobbed over and over again.

"Shh… it's over now. Everything will be okay," Fluttershy tried to console me as she rubbed my back.

The other girls could only watch in slack jawed shock. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. How could their friend, who had always done everything he could to avoid hurting anyone, have been so determined to end the life of another living creature?

"There he is! Arrest him!" Gilda yelled at the guards she was leading to us.

"Him? Are you insane? That's the prince," the guard protested.

"I don't care if he's Celestia herself, He tried to kill me and I want him arrested!"

The six mares around me were now glaring at the griffon, I, however, simply stood up after placing Fluttershy on the ground and walked over to the guard and Gilda. Gilda was trying her best to stare me down without letting it show that she was trembling like a small dog in a kennel. She even flinched, as did the guard, when I dropped to me knees and presented my hands.

"It's true, I tried to kill her. Take me in."

"Um, your highness, is this an order?"

"Yes, now do it."

"Very well," he said before he attached the hoofcuffs. I could hear him whispering "Celestia, protect me," as he did so.

I could also hear my friends shouting their own protests at what was taking place. I looked over my shoulder and shook my head to indicate that they shouldn't intervene. It nearly broke my heart to see the tears in Fluttershy's eyes.

* * *

I was kneeling in the throne room of the Crystal Palace, still in cuffs, and surrounded by royalty. Cadance and Shining were by my side, Twilight was pacing the floor, and Gurfon was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Gilda. He did not look the least bit entertained.

Suddenly, the large doors were enveloped in a golden magic aura and were nearly ripped from their hinges. In stormed Luna and Celestia. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! REMOVE THOSE SHACKLES RIGHT NOW!"

Shining used his magic to remove the hoofcuffs from my wrist, while Cadance told Celestia about the events that led up to this point. "…and so Chris ordered the guard to take him into custody and bring him here. If I may say so, I think it shows great maturity on his part to have done this."

Celestia's face dropped and Luna's expression changed from rage to placid. "And where is the guard that took my baby boy into custody?"

"Um… we felt it was probably for the best if you didn't know, Princess Celestia," Shining informed her while he slid behind me a little further.

"You will defy your princess?" Celestia started to get angry again. "I am not in the mood to have my orders questioned. You will give me the name of this guard, now!"

Shining was clearly torn. He knew he couldn't resist Celestia's orders, but he was terrified of what might happen to said guard if he gave him up. He was even stuttering.

"Mom, stop it." The room froze and fell silent. Celestia turned to me with sympathy in her eyes. "I did wrong. Any other pony would have been arrested for what happened, so why shouldn't I? I ordered the guard to take me in."

"But, why?" she pleaded as she closed the gap between us.

"Because I shamed you. I let my temper get the best of me and tried to kill her," I indicated Gilda.

Celestia was shocked. "What? No, Honey, no. You haven't shamed me. Your friends were in trouble and you tried to stop it. It's not your fault you couldn't control your Alicorn Instincts. They're still new to you after all."

"This is bull!" Gilda shouted. "That monkey tried to kill me over some teasing and it's 'not his fault'?"

"Shut up," Gurfon warned her. "As far as you're concerned, I would just as soon serve you up as dinner for the dragons than punish him for a fight _you_ started."

"Yes, my king," Gilda said as she lowered her head.

"Princess Celestia, I apologize for the uncouth behavior of my subject. Please know that I will see to it that she is properly punished for her transgressions against your ponies."

"Thank you, King Gurfon."

"Hey, what about him?" Gilda shouted before she could stop herself and she clamped her beak shut with her eagle claws.

"Oh please, you start a fight and then, when you lose, you demand he be punished. You're a sociopath," Twilight scolded.

"Princess, if I may, I propose you allow me to take Chris into custody in my palace. It will serve as a punishment for his crime while allowing him to be kept safe at the same time," Gufon suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Celestia practically screamed.

"Calm yourself, Sister," Luna said as she stood beside Celestia.

"Believe me, Princess, I don't want to deal with this mess at all," Gurfon pleaded, "but we have to do something. A member of the royal family of one nation has assaulted a citizen of another. Even though the fight was started by my subject, if something is not done about this, it will be demanded of me to do something, and soon."

Celestia sighed deeply. "I fear you may be correct."

"What? But, Princess, she was the one who forced his hand! The whole thing is her fault!"

"I understand that, Twilight, but the king is correct. If we do not nip this in the bud, than this incident may be considered as an act of war."

"Right," Gurfon agreed. "But don't worry, Princess Twilight, Chris shall be kept in comfort and treated as a guest the whole time he is in my country."

"What!? He tries to kill me and he gets waited on hand and claw?!" Gilda protested.

"SHUT UP!" was the chorused reply from almost everyone in the room.

"I'll go." I stood up and walked over to Gurfon and then kneeled before him. "King Gurfon, I humbly submit myself into your custody," I told him meekly.

Gurfon laid his eagle claw on my shoulder, "very well. We shall be leaving for the Griffon Kingdom in the morning. I suggest you spend this night with your friends and loved ones, for it will be a full moon before you return to them."

"And what about visits?" Celestia asked.

"Of course, all prisoners are allowed visits. I see no reason to make an exception."

"Very well," Celestia finally gave in, "but know this, if any harm befalls my son, no place on Equus can hide you from me."

My chuckling broke the tension in the room. I stood up and approached Celestia. "You're always so overprotective," I said as I poked her snout, thus causing her to go cross-eyed for a second. I then hugged her tight and started to cry into her fur, "I'm so sorry I let you down. I promised I would never do that, but I did any way. I'm sorry."

Celestia didn't say anything for a while. Instead, she wrapped her wings around me and held me tight to her barrel, nuzzling me affectionately. Then she said to me, "there is nothing to be sorry for. You only wanted to defend your friends from someone stronger than they are. It's not your fault your instincts took control. It simply means you need more training in control."

"True enough, Sister," Luna stated, "but I feel we should allow dear Christopher to go to his fillyfriend as I am sure she is very worried about him."

Celestia eventually agreed and released me. Twilight and I left the room and went to meet up with our friends. I spent the rest of the night trying not to be a downer. Fluttershy refused to release me through the night and into the morning. If circumstances had been different, I would have enjoyed that a lot more.

The next morning, Gurfon, his guards and servants, myself and Gilda loaded onto Gurfon's airship. We were well under way before Luna, Twilight, Celestia and Cadance stopped flying alongside. Fluttershy actually had to be ordered to return to the Crystal Palace, and even then she had to be fetched by Rainbow Dash. After that, I felt more alone than I had in many, many moons.

And that was how I wound up getting myself arrested.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

We floated over the mountainous countryside of the Griffon Kingdom on our way to Gryphe Nidum, the griffon capital, I absently watched the scenery drift by. Gurfon was next to me, trying to both keep me company and reassure me that everything would be okay. I couldn't tell what he was saying though, all my thoughts were preoccupied by a certain, buttery pegasus.

How could Fate be so cruel? How could I be so stupid? What did I do to deserve to be taken so far away from the love that I had always wanted and finally found? It just wasn't fair.

My self-pity was interrupted by a large eagle talon coming down on my shoulder. "You haven't heard a single word I've said this while time have you?"

"No, Uncle, I haven't. Sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. I imagine you must have a lot on your mind right now." Grufon sat down next to me, though his size kept him near eye-level with my chin. "Look, I know that this situation is less than ideal, but I promise to do everything in my power to make this whole ordeal as painless as possible."

"Thank you, Uncle." I wrapped an arm around him in a quick hug. "I only wish this whole mess had never happened."

"Tell me about what happened. I was told that this Gilda hen started to bully your friends, something that apparently has happened in the past, and then she assaulted Miss Rainbow Dash. Believe it or not, for us griffons, that much would be considered little more than troublesome, childish behavior. What made you react so extremely?" At first, I didn't say anything, but then Gurfon turned me so I faced him directly. "What really happened to make you act so out of character?"

"You know, I'm not so sure it was out of my character. All my life, I've been sheltered and coddled and protected from the world because I was supposed to be in danger of ponies hurting me out of fear, but I'm beginning to think that was the wrong way around. Maybe I should be locked away to protect ponies from me."

"What do you mean? Since I've known you, all you've ever done was try to help ponies. Why would they need protection from that?"

"Because I wanted to kill her." Gurfon seemed shocked at what I had just told him. "It's true. Before, whenever somepony would call me a monster, or a monkey, or something else like that, I'd either shrug it off or, if they pushed me too far, I'd slap them around a little. It wasn't great, but no one was ever in any real danger. Now that I have so much power and strength, I can really hurt someone. What scares and angers me more than anything is that I wanted to." I wiped a tear from my eye. "When I came close in the past, I would black out. Thankfully, nothing happened those times. This time though, I was aware of everything, and I was starting to enjoy it."

"Christopher… I had no idea."

"I mean, yeah, Gilda was being mean to my friends, and she definitely went too far with Rainbow Dash, but hair pulling and name calling are practically nothing, certainly not a good reason to hit her. Then she turned on me and Fluttershy and… when I saw Fluttershy crying… I wanted to make Gilda suffer. Everypony was saying it was my Alicorn Instinct, but I'm not so sure that was all it was." I sniffled and wiped another tear away. "Uncle, I'm scared of what I've become and what I might do. I need help."

The airship was nearing a large fortress made of granite and built into the side of a large cliff face overlooking a number buildings lining the valley below and across the roaring river at the bottom of the mountain. Gurfon watched griffon guards flying out to escort the ship the rest of the way in to its berth. He thought carefully about just what he was going to say next.

"You know, I seem to remember your mother telling me about some trouble she had with a certain baby dragon. If I recall correctly, the little guy had lost himself and nearly destroyed his home because he had received a few gifts for his birthday, triggering his hording instincts and a growth spurt of epic proportions. Do you remember how he was stopped and turned back to normal?" I remember the story from one of Twilight's letters. I also remember Celestia sent out the Wonderbolts, though they were met with only failure. "His friends helped him remember who he was and why they all loved him. This brought him back to his senses and back to normal. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I think so."

"Well, as long as you think I meant that you can always turn to your friends for help, then you got it right." Gurfon hugged me again. "For now though, let's get you inside and start your punishment."

* * *

"…no way, Batman is way better," I told the griffon chick before me. Gurfon had given me a brief tour of the castle, but he was far more excited to show me something more personal and precious than the ancestral fortification, his family. Said chick was his only grandchild, who had also just turned five and received a small stack of comic books from both his country and mine.

"Nuh-uh. Not even the Power Ponies could take on Magnus the Great and his sidekick, Eaglette. Especially if this 'Batman' guy doesn't have any powers."

I liked this kid, but no one disrespects Batman. "You don't get it, Auila, having no powers is what makes him so great. He uses his skills, gadgets and intellect to outclass all kinds of bad guys. He can't be beat."

A deep laugh came from across the room. "Chris, if you're done arguing with a child over make believe characters, then maybe we can get some dinner."

"Fine, but Batman's still better," I replied as I stood from the floor. I scooped Aquila up off the floor and carried him into the dining hall where his mother and father were waiting with his aunt. As I stepped through the entryway, I got a very strong feeling that I had done something very wrong. "What's going on?"

"Chris, put Aquila down, please. While I know ponies are fine with that type of behavior, but we're not in Equestria right now," Gurfon told me.

At first, I was a little shocked. This was a griffon who had insisted on hugs and had many times plucked me off the floor as a child, laughing the whole time. What was I missing?

Gurfon's son, Fortis, filled me in when he saw how confused I was. "Father means no offense to you, Prince Christopher, it's just that griffons have always been a… warrior class, if you will. It wasn't until Great, Great Grandfather's reign that things started to get, for lack of a better word, softer."

"Dealing with ponies will make one soft," Filia, Gurfon's daughter, grumbled under her breath.

Gurfon cleared his throat loudly, and the princess quickly filled her offending beak with wine. "So some keep saying," he growled, "but our land's wealth and growth over the past century would suggest otherwise."

Filia grumbled under her breath as she plucked a turkey leg off the table and began tearing it apart. "The king is right," Regina, Fortis's wife and Aquila's mother said. "Before we started trade with Equestria, our country was rich in gold and iron, but poor in wealth."

"My teacher said something like that years ago, but it never really made any sense," I said while I loaded my own plate. "I don't suppose you could explain it."

"Ugh… the mountains are full of ore, which is great for mining but lousy for farming and industry. And since we wouldn't trade with anyone, it all that metal just sat there being useless. Now, our ore is used for everything from bits to rails all around Equus," Filia recited as if reading it from a text book. "This means that our mines pay for our _yummy_ vegetables and oh so useful technology." Her sarcastic tones weren't lost on me.

"Right. Now I get to battle with your mother over resources in a conference room with a pen instead of on the battlefield with a sword." Gurfon took a bite of his own meal. "Say, you didn't happen to bring your own sword did you, Chris? I'd love to get some sparring in. Maybe show my grandson a thing or two."

"Sorry, Uncle, but I left it at home. Didn't want to send the wrong message during the Games and all."

"Hmph, well no matter, we got a few laying around here somewhere I'm sure." Gurfon laughed heartily as he gestured to the many examples decorating the walls in the hall.

"Yeah, just maybe," I agreed.

After that, we all decided the food would taste better if we ate it while it was still warm. Then, since it was getting late and the day had been a long one, I had chosen to turn in for the night.

* * *

And so it went. For the first week or so at least. Every day I would dine with the royal family, practice with Gurfon, and argue superheroes with the young prince. The latter ended when he cheated, he said the Element Bearers were the absolute best heroes on Equus. How can anyone argue that point?

As far as imprisonments go, it wasn't bad in the least. Especially when Celestia dropped by for a visit. That visit was made even better when Fluttershy, who had joined her, and I made up for lost time.

For those who are wondering, Gilda, at my urging, had received a light sentence of only eight hours of community service. Although I found out that her sentence wouldn't have been that severe anyway. Calling names and pulling hair is not much of a crime.

Sadly, their visit had to be cut short due to some official business. Before she left, though, Fluttershy gave me one of her feathers, just like Celestia and the others had, only on some twine instead of gold. Somehow, that made it more special. And since it had the same protection spell as the others, it always would be. I myself, instead of cheapening the feather gift with another one, gave Fluttershy my ring.

The reason I gave her my ring was two-fold. First, the Griffin Kingdom is not the magical hot spot that Equestria is, so it had been agreed that I should resist wasting any of my magic. Second, it showed Fluttershy that I trusted her with my life, or at least my equivalent of a unicorn's horn.

Unfortunately, like all good things do, my visit with the two mares I love most in my life came to an end. Celestia had to return to the Crystal Empire for an emergency summit with the other princesses and duke and duchess of Maretonia. Fluttershy was going back with her so she could meet the rest of her friends there and then return to Ponyville with them.

It was probably for the best anyway. I was technically being held prisoner. Well, house arrest is more appropriate to the situation. Besides, this far away from Luna and the magic of Equestria, I haven't been sleeping that well lately. And the two nights after Celestia and Fluttershy left was the worst of them all.

* * *

"…I'm sorry to hear that, Prince Chris," Regina Said at breakfast.

"Please, just Chris is fine. We're all royalty here. Also, thank you for your concern. I'm hoping that they'll stop when I go back home."

"Well until then, do you want to tell us about it? It might help," Gurfon offered as he rested is chin on his laced talons.

"Alright. The other nights were the old standards, in public without clothes, dangling over a snake pit, you know the ones. Last night though," I shuddered, "Last night was the worst. It was some dark, foggy alley and I was watching this unicorn walking with a basket in his magic. Suddenly there was this weird, cloaked creature with a equine body and primate torso and head."

"That is weird," Aquila added from his seat next to his mother.

"That's not the weird part though. This weird creature then… ate the unicorn's magic."

The other diners mumbled their agreement that that was indeed a strange and disturbing dream. Gurfon, however, seemed to be frozen in place. "You didn't happen to get a name of this… creature, did you?"

"I think so. It was something like 'Terrick', or 'Tar-ich', or-"

"Tirek?" Gurfon was actually starting to sweat.

"Yeah, that was it. How did you know?"

Gurfon didn't answer me. Instead, he stood from the table, excused himself, and left the dining hall without another word being said. The rest of us could only sit there and look at each other in mild shock.

* * *

Gurfon sat as his desk started to pen a very important letter to Celestia. Luckily, he had a small stack of enchanted parchment that would instantly send itself to her when burned.

Dear Princess Celestia,

I wish this letter was merely to engage in small talk, but I fear I may have dyer news. First off, I will say that young Christopher is in good health and misses you and his home dearly. What has me concerned is a dream he told me of this morning. If it is only a dream, then there is no issue, but if it is a premonition, then Tirek may very well have returned. Please advise on the situation.

Sincerely,

King Gurfon

He rolled the parchment up, sealed it with a ribbon and some wax, then tossed it into the small fireplace in his office. Then, he impatiently paced the floor, hoping for a quick reply.

Suddenly, a scrolled burned into existence before him and dropped to the floor. Gurfon picked it up quickly and nearly ripped it open. The letter was equally as brief but also very precise.

King Gurfon,

You must keep Chris in your custody in protect him at all costs. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what would happen to him if his magic was stolen. And please, take care of your family as well. I fear there are dark times ahead for my little ponies.

Princess Celestia

And so Gurfon decided to make my imprisonment a real thing.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

I don't know what happened. Gurfon had always been very friendly and, at times, as affectionate as anyone would be with their own family. He would hug me and laugh and take time to teach me things that a griffin would teach their chicks. Now, though, he seemed to be… distant.

Gurfon wasn't being rude to me, but he was suddenly unapproachable. The rest of his family wasn't being any friendlier. Outside of the dining hall, no one seemed to have any time for me. Even the guards insisted I stay within my quarters, only allowing me out long enough to get a book from the library.

The weirdest thing about it all, no one would tell me why. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be imprisoned, but that was really only meant to be for the look of the thing. I mean, if Gilda had started a fight with another griffin instead of foreign nationals, she would have been simply told not to break anything too expensive.

It wasn't until something unthinkable happened four days into my isolation. The feathers I keep around my neck at all times… changed. The ones given to me by Celestia, Luna and Cadance lost their magic and their exuberance. As they each faded to duller versions of themselves, the one Twilight gave me seemed to explode in tone and power. This raised questions I needed answers to.

"Gurfon! I need to speak to you! Now!" I roared as I pounded on the door to his office, causing it to rattle the hinges. At that moment, I was willing to knock it off the wall, and probably could.

"Christopher, you need to stop breaking my door and return to your quarters!"

"No, something's wrong with my mom! I need to get back home!"

"Are you talking about that Tirek guy that's stealing all the magic of Equestria?"

The door I was recently banging on swung open and was filled with an angry King Gurfon. "Filia!"

"What?"

"What!? My home is under attack? And you didn't tell me!?"

"I… think I should go," Filia started to back away.

"Stay right there, young lady! Christopher, your mother ordered me to keep you here and not tell you anything about Tirek because she knew you'd want to go and try to help everyone there, but you can't. If Tirek gets ahold of you and drains your magic, you. Will. Die."

"So your plan was to leave mew locked up and in the dark while Tartarus knows what has happened to my family!?"

"No, it was _our_ plan."

"…"

"Your mother insisted I keep you secured here where you will be safe. I decided to keep you in the dark and allow you to roam free…ish."

"And what would stop Tirek from coming here?"

"My country is filled with predators trained as warriors. Anyone would have to be a fool to attack it. Also, the only large source of magic here is you, so as long as Discord doesn't inform him of you, there's nothing here for him to be interested in."

"Discord? Why would he tell Tirek anything?"

"Because he's turned on Celestia. He's been helping Tirek drain magic from all over Equestria."

"And I'm only hearing about this now!? I'm going home!"

"No, you can't go home!" Gurfon Ordered me. "It's far too dangerous for you there."

"It's too dangerous for anyone there. I have to help. I have to help my family." I turned and started to run down the hallway.

"Guards, stop him!"

Guards seemed to come out from the walls to get in my way. I knew that they would be no match for me, if I had my ring that is. If I were to rely purely on my strength and skill, I might be able to take five before they simply started to remove pieces of me. Right now though, I didn't care.

"Move or be moved!" I started to flex my fists as my vision began to fill with red. Once again, I was willing to allow myself to lose control when they didn't even twitch. Something in my mind begged me to hold back. Something that spoke in a very soft, sweet, and loving voice.

"Take the prince to his chambers and lock him in!" I could hear he pain in Gurfon's voice, though I don't know if anyone else did. The guards started to move in. "Just make sure you don't hurt him."

"If you try to stop me, I will make you pay," I growled. They froze, probably out of confusion. I could feel my anger pulling my magic out. I tried to push it back down, but I couldn't. "Please, I don't want to do this."

"Christopher, stop!" Gurfon ordered.

"No! I'm leaving, even if I have to go through your guards to do it!"

"Don't make me do this, I'm begging you."

I wasn't listening anymore. I knew what I wanted, what I needed to do, and if I wasn't going to get help, I would do it on my own. "I am leaving! NOW!" My Canterlot voice echoed through the halls.

"I'm sorry, Chris. Guards, lock him in the dungeon."

Once again, I felt my magic well up inside me. I didn't fight it this time. I focused it all into my hand, just like Twilight taught me. I leveled my arm a pointed toward the wall and flexed my wings to prepare for the long flight ahead. Gurfon stepped forward to try to intervene once more.

"Stop. If you use that much magic, it could put you in a coma and there's not enough magic here to restore what you lost."

I looked into his eyes and could see the glow of my own on his face. "Move… please."

Gurfon didn't move. I could see he wanted to but he stood his ground. I rotated my arm just a few degrees, so he was no longer in the way. Without saying a word or even breaking eye contact with Gurfon, I fired off my magical blast created a small hole in the stonework. I then stepped around the king, barely able to keep my knees from shaking at the loss of energy, and proceeded to widen the hole by hand, or rather, fist. As soon as I could fit through it, I climbed out of the wall and took flight. It took a lot of will power to ignore the mournful roar coming from the cliff side castle.

* * *

The next morning found me just inside the borders of Equestria. I was still weakened from the magical blast the day before, but I had been able to gather some more. Frankly, I was lucky I had been able to fly all this way.

I was used to waking up with the sun, but today I thought I was late. As I stirred from my cloud bed, I stared at the horizon, begging for the sun to rise. When it finally did, it was clearly not the work of Celestia. Twilight's feather being so full of magic was suddenly making a lot more sense.

I spread my wings and leapt from my cloud. I was thankful that Rainbow Dash had taught me to ride the rising hot air over the plains while avoiding valleys with large streams and their cooler, denser air. I could just see Cloudsdale floating off in the distance. Strangely, I couldn't see any movement around the fluffy city, which was bizarre.

Before long, I was landing on the end of Mane Street. Being inside the city allowed me to confirm that it was indeed empty, even the marketplace before me was devoid of life. It wasn't until I looked ever the side to the ground below that I found the citizens of the cloud metropolis.

There were dozens of tents and cooking fires and, far more importantly, ponies. I was ready to dive over the edge when I heard a voice coming from an open window. It was the voice of a scared filly calling out for her mommy. It was a request I couldn't ignore.

I spread my wings and took off. I headed off as quickly as I could in the direction of the voice. Thanks to my superior hearing, it didn't take long to find my target. A small apartment building a few blocks away from the marketplace. I floated up to the open window to find somepony I didn't think I would ever see this high off the ground.

"Dinky? Is that you?"

Inside the apartment, was a large wicker basket with the tiny unicorn frantically looking around with tears in her eyes, knowing that stepping out of the basket and onto the cloud floor may very well mean her end. It was heart wrenching seeing her like that. Thankfully, her face lit up when she saw me.

"Chris!" she held her tiny little legs out to me in a universal sign that begged for attention. I climbed in through the window and scooped her up and cradled the precious little pony. "I don't know where my mommy is. You have to help me look for her."

"I promise I'll help you find your mommy," I told her while enacting legally binding contract of a Pinkie Promise by performing the time honored gestures and repeating the mantra. "Now hold on tight, I going to fly down to the ground. There's a camp down there filled with ponies, probably the best place to start."

"Okay, just don't drop me." I again performed the Pinkie Promise gestures. Once she was safely nestled against my chest, I climbed back out the window and made my way to the ground.

When I landed in the middle of the camp, I was quickly surrounded by pegasi, many of which were Wonderbolts, still in uniform. The one thing all the different ponies had in common, they all looked weak, drained, one notch above lifeless. They were also all lacking their cutie marks.

"Captain Spitfire, what's happened in my absence?"

"You don't know? I had hoped you would have news for us, your highness."

"Sorry, but I only just got out of the Griffin Kingdom last night. I only know a name."

"Then you are unaware of his power?" I nodded. "Tirek, with the help of Discord was able to steal our magic, that includes our flight too. Thankfully, those left in the city were able to glide down to the field here, where we were able to set up camp. Many wanted to go and fight, but we are all too weak."

"I understand. You've done what you could, Captain. I will make sure Mother knows."

"Thank you, my prince," she bowed deeply. "Please, be careful out there."

"I will," I started to walk away but remembered my adorable, scared little cargo. "By the way, I'm looking for one Miss Derpy Hooves. Have you seen her?"

"Yes sir. She's just over that way, towards the middle of the camp." Spitfire pointed out the direction with a hoof.

I nodded to her and began my search for a certain missing mother. Luckily, it was a short search. I soon heard the desperate cries of a mother for her missing child. I had heard cries like that before, and in many nightmares since.

I found Derpy frantically jumping flapping her wings, crying heavy tears. Other pegasi could only watch her desperate attempts. I only barely managed to hold onto Dinky long enough to set the squirming filly on the ground. Dinky bolted to her mother's side where she was scooped up and covered in kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was so scared I'd never see my little Muffin again," Derpy said as she hugged me tight, squeezing Dinky between us.

"You're very welcome, Derpy, but there's no need to thank me. Anypony here would have done the same if they could have. Why was she up there anyway if she couldn't walk on clouds?"

Derpy looked like I had just called her the worst mother in Equestria. Nothing could be further from the truth. I knew Derpy loved her daughter more than life itself and would never knowingly put her in any sort of danger.

"Tirek had stolen the magic of ponies from every town in outer Equestria and was making his way toward Canterlot. Since Ponyville isn't far from there, and Tirek doesn't have wings, I thought Dinky would be safe in Cloudsdale. Then, when he was getting close, we decided our best bet was to go on the offensive."

"You didn't know he could take your flight?"

"Not until it was too late. The ponies who were still up there were able to make their way down, but nopony knew Dinky was up there until it was too late to get her out. Thank Celestia you came along."

I snickered, "I'll do that. First I gotta find her though."

"Before you go, I have some muffins here if you're hungry. It's the least I could do to thank you for saving my Dinky."

"Derpy, I'd have to be a fool to pass up an offer like that." Though I was smiling, it was only a mask I was putting on to help keep everypony else at least a little calmer.

* * *

The flight seemed to take days, though in reality, it was about an hour and a half. Ninety minutes in the air and now I had my feet firmly on the ancient cobblestone streets of Canterlot again. The once great city was now a ghost town.

Well, almost. There were still a few citizens making their way from one building to the next, ducking into shadows as they went. For the first time since I arrived, I knew it wasn't me they were hiding from.

"Christopher! Christopher! In here, lad!" I heard in a stage whisper. Fancy Pants was beckoning for me to join him in the alley.

I looked around to make sure I wasn't being watched, though I already knew that the only creatures that would be watching would also be too scared to do anything against me. Finding no one around, I ducked into the alleyway. Once inside the shadows, Fancy Pants led me to a dumpster. He tapped rhythmically on the side and it slid to the side. Behind it was an earth pony guard and a series of steps.

"*Gasp* Your highness! Thank Celestia you're okay."

"Shh… keep your voice down," Fancy chastised, "if Tirek knows there is alicorn magic here, he will drain the life out of the prince without a second thought. Now please, close the entrance behind us."

The guard nodded with a bit of a blush over his absentmindedness. I patted him on the withers as I walked past. When we reached the bottom, Fancy tapped another rhythm on seemingly normal brick wall. It too slid back and to the side. As soon as it was clear, I was tackled by a beautiful, light-pink unicorn mare. The hug was welcome, but on the verge of being painful.

"Christopher! Thank goodness."

"Hello, Fleur," I returned the hug. "It's very good to see you. Where are we, by the way?"

"Sir, this is an emergency bunker," a unicorn guard who looked about ready to crumble under the weight of his own armor informed me, "your mother and Prince Shining Armor ordered their construction after the incident during the wedding. There are only a half dozen that are in operation right now. Unfortunately, we were unable to evacuate the citizens before Tirek was able to take our magic."

I knelt down before him, "you've done well. Mother will be proud." That brought a small smile to his face. "Do you know what happened to the rest of my family?"

"Prince Shining Armor and Prince Blueblood were still in the castle, last I've heard. Princess Twilight's parents made it to a different bunker and are safe. Princess Twilight herself has gone back to Ponyville. As for the other princesses, nopony seems to know what happened to them, but we believe they are still alive."

I let out a very quiet sigh of relief. "Is it possible to get ponies out of the city?"

"Yes, but only a hooffull at a time. Any more than about eight would risk the lives of not only them, but everypony left behind."

"So no then. How about supplies?"

"Sir?"

"On my way here, I passed Cloudsdale. The entire populace is living in a camp in the field under the city. They seem to be doing okay for now, but I know I don't have to tell you that that can't last forever."

"I'll see what I can arrange, my prince."

"Excellent. For now though, I think you need to get some rest."

"I will, sir, but my shift won't be over for about another hour."

"You're a better pony than I."

"Only according to my DNA," the guard said with a smirk.

I was going to retort, but I was interrupted by something far more important. Fluttershy's feather had lost its radiance.

And that was when I felt truly helpless.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I snuck out into the alleyway, despite the protests of several guards and my friends. I couldn't stay in there anymore. I needed to know I needed to see. I needed to help. I needed to find my family and the mare I love.

When I found nopony on the street, I took my opportunity and sprinted for the palace. I know flying was faster, but it was also far more conspicuous. Every block I ran past and every alley I went down was completely devoid of life, there weren't even any stray cats in the garbage cans. The whole thing was nerve-racking. I hadn't even seen Tirek yet and I was already terrified of him.

Once I made it into the palace, I began a frantic search for anypony who might still be there, alicorn or not. I found no maids or chefs or even bookkeepers anywhere within the halls of the great marble homestead. It wasn't until I looked out the window that I found somepony.

"Shining!" I ran as fast as I could the nearest doorway to his location. I knelt down next to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. "Shining?"

"Chris," his voice was weak and his eyes milky, "what are you doing here? You need to go. Hide. He'll kill you."

"I can't just let this happen. My country needs me and I can't help from some hidey-hole."

"You can't help if you're dead either. You're going to just have to do what your mother does."

"Oh, and just what's that?"

"Trust in Twilight, Monkey. You trust in Twilight."

I smiled at that and was about to say something incredibly clever, but I saw something that would have made Pinkie go mute. It was the creature from my dream, only he was twice the size of Rainbow Dash's cloud mansion. Though it wasn't his size alone that was so scary, it was that smile too. He had a smile that oozed satisfaction. The kind of satisfaction that comes only from knowing you can't lose, no matter what anyone does about it.

"I don't know if we can just leave this in her hooves alone. Where's Mom and Aunt Luna?"

The look on Shining's face spoke volumes. "Celestia, Luna, and… and Cadance have been taken to Tartarus." Out of respect for my cousin, I won't say what happened after that.

"I'm going down there. I don't have my ring, so I can't do much, but I can at least let citizens know that we haven't abandoned them."

"I don't believe that any more than you do. You're going to try to find Fluttershy, aren't you?"

I hesitated for a second or two. "Yes… I am."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. Just, please, for all of us who care about you, be careful."

"I promise, I will be as careful as possible. I won't even fly."

"Good. Celestia would never forgive me if you got hurt."

I carefully carried Shining into the shade of a nearby tree. Once I knew he was comfortable, I stood up and said, "I've talked to a guard in one of the safe houses. He told me that your parents were safe."

* * *

"Thank you, Chris, that helps more than you know."

I was getting tired of all this running. The train wasn't working, I promised I wouldn't fly, and the chariot was well out of the realm of possibilities. For the first time in a few days, I was feeling a bit grateful to King Gurfon. He was the one who taught me the trick to running through the woods without getting snagged on roots or tripping over rocks.

Still, I couldn't run fast enough. Somewhere, a lot of somewhere, somepony I cared about was in trouble and I couldn't get to them quick enough. Even if I could, there might still not be anything I could do. I could be by their side right now, and still may not be able to do anything to help. It didn't matter though, I was going to do whatever I could do.

When I finally reached the edge of the forest, I realized just how little I really could do. Tirek's roars filled the air, and he was looking for Twilight. It wasn't long before he found her. I watched, helpless to do anything, as he fired at the Golden Oaks Library, razing it to its roots. I was given only a moment's assurance as I heard and saw Twilight safely make it out with Owlowiscious.

I couldn't believe my own eyes when Twilight launched into the air and took that monster head-on. The sheer force of the magic was… awesome in the truest sense of the word. Unfortunately for me, that meant that the air was saturated with the purest Equestrian magic Equus has ever seen, and my body was acting like a lightning rod.

The first blast brought me back to the levels I was at during the Games. It was the ones that followed that proved to be too much. I collapsed to my knees after the third, unable to even move. By the fifth, I was clutching the sides of my head and screaming in pain. Number eight, and my body was riddled with muscle spasms and I couldn't see straight anymore. At that point, I would have happily allowed Tirek to drain my magic.

Suddenly, as quickly as the fighting had started, it seemed to stop. There was a minute or two of what quiet, before things got worse. Twilight's feather changed to match the other four. Tirek himself seemed to double in size.

"No," I groaned. "This can't be. Twilight never fails." I tried to stand, but only collapsed as another muscle spasm hit me. I had to get rid of all this magic. Luckily, I had a nice easy target.

I raised my arm and pushed the magic I could control into it. I focused, aimed and fired off the largest blast of magic I'd ever managed to pull off. I watched as the bolt of power seemed to go forever. For a moment, I thought I had missed. How do you miss a target the size of Canterlot Palace?

I didn't. I hit him. I hit him square in the left flank. I had made myself a pain in the ass for a good cause. I wonder if this is how Blueblood feels every time he pushes my buttons. Well, minus the sudden feeling of emptiness, that is. I had used a lot of magic.

Tirek, however, seemed to barely even notice. He briefly stopped his assault on the Everfree to look over his shoulder at the town of Ponyville. If he ever spotted me, I'll never know.

There was a bright light coming from the forest. I was radiating all the colors of the rainbow and made me feel a warmth I haven't known since I was a child, reading a book while laying against Celestia's barrel as she laid in her bed and listened to me with a smile on her face. I could feel something else too.

Two of the feathers around my neck were practically pulsing with energy. I lifted up the feathers from Twilight and Fluttershy and was astonished. They looked as if someone had taken some crayons to them. Twilight's had a streak of pink and was two-tone purple at the tip. Fluttershy's had become a filly's dream, with a teal band that gave way to a pink gradient and a pink heart right in the middle. They were beautiful, to say the least.

I watched as the light from before floated up in a sphere with the six Element Bearers inside. They were okay. They survived the fight with Tirek. Hope had risen within me again, but was dashed again as he fired another shot at my friends.

I felt my world crumble. I had just watched my cousin, my fillyfriend, and my four other best friends get blown away. Without the princesses or the Elements, Equestria was doomed.

Once the smoke cleared, I couldn't believe what I saw. They were still there. Tirek's overpowered attack had no effect on them. Even better than that, they were worrying him.

He was worried for a good reason too. First one, then another, then six bands of color, one for each element, struck him in an arch before they all straightened out into a single rainbow. His screams of torment were music to my ears. I was ready to start cheering out loud as I watched the monster shrink back down and get banished back into Tartarus.

In fact, I did cheer. Everypony in Ponyville did. They roared with excitement as the six victors streaked through the sky, leaving behind a brilliant rainbow and energized ponies. All over Equestria, magic was being restored to its proper wielder. Even the last three feathers around my neck resumed their brilliance and I was feeling like my old self again.

I pulled myself back up onto my feet and brushed myself off. I nearly fell down again when the ground started to shake again. I searched for the source and was astonished to see a castle rise from the dirt at the edge of Ponyville. It was a gorgeous thing to behold. Made of crystal and resembling a treehouse, topped with a huge star acting as a beacon to all who looked upon it.

This day was tiring me out with all the awesome sights, both good and bad. Hopefully, it would be over soon and I would either return to the Griffin Kingdom to confront my unc… King Gurfon about the events of yesterday and his lies, or I would be spending as much time as physically possible with Fluttershy.

I began my jog across the open field on my way to the castle, that's where Fluttershy would be. Everypony else would be there too, of course, but the only one on my mind was the color of a sunflower with eyes like a deep sea. Perhaps, I might even find Celestia.

I reached the castle and threw open the doors. I could hear voices coming from the end of a large hallway and proceeded toward them. My pace hastened when I heard a voice I was starting to think I might never hear again.

"Wait a minute. Where's _my_ throne?" My vision started to change its hue again. Why was that traitor still here?

"I don't think you're quite there yet." And just like that, I was calmed and, if not at peace, then certainly collected.

"Heheh hoo, I suppose not."

"Discord! You traitor!" I accused as I stormed through the doorway to, what appeared to be, a council chamber.

"Christopher, what are you doing here?" Celestia stepped forward to embrace me, but I had other things on my mind.

"What is _he_ doing here? He put everypony in danger to serve just so he could have a little more fun. We should turn him back into a statue and then smash it to pieces."

"Cease this, Nephew. If Discord is to be punished, that decision will be made when heads have cooled. For now, embrace your mother and celebrate with your friends for all is well again."

"Fine, but I will never trust him again."

"We'll talk about it all later, now come here," Celestia instructed me as she spread her wings wide.

I stepped forth and wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped a foreleg and her wings around me. "I was so scared I might never see you again."

"And I thought you'd be safe with your uncle."

I released my hands and tried to step back, but Celestia held me in place for a moment longer before letting go. "We will discuss that later. 'Til then, I'm going to be with my fillyfriend."

Celestia looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I wasn't pleased by her pain, but I wasn't overly concerned about it either. I hugged Luna and Cadance, and made my way over the others. I scratched Pinkie behind the ears and stroked Twilight's mane a little. Then, I picked Fluttershy up and held her tight against my chest. The warmth of her fur and the smell of her mane made me happy for the first time in nearly a week.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered into her ear.

"Shh… it's okay now. I'm here."

* * *

"Why am I being held prisoner again?" I demanded from inside my room back in Canterlot. I had been all but literally dragged back to the palace by Celestia and the other princesses. Once within the walls, it had become literal.

"You are being 'held prisoner' because you're supposed to be a prisoner of King Gurfon. You are supposed to be there so that you were not in danger here."

"And family is not supposed to keep secrets from each other!" My patients had run out and my statement had been a verbal slap to her face. "You and everypony else in Equestria were in danger and I find out because of a slip of the tongue from Princess Filia. I had to blow a hole in the wall of Gurfon's castle and fly all day and night to make it back to Equestria. When I got here, nopony knew what had happened to you. I was so scared."

"I was scared too. Sister, Cadance and I were all chained up and powerless and the only thing that helped my get through it was knowing that you were safe from harm."

"And if you had told me what was going on, I could have done something."

"That's precisely why I didn't tell you anything. If Tirek had gotten ahold and drained your magic, you would have died."

"He might have killed you too. He could have killed anyone. The only reason he didn't was because Twilight managed to pull off another miracle." I felt tired and sat on the edge of my bed. "I got to see just what he did to our ponies. The first city I came to was Cloudsdale. All the pegasi had to set up a camp in a field because they couldn't get home. When I made it here to Canterlot, the city looked deserted. Once proud and powerful unicorns were all huddled together in bunkers, jumping at every noise from outside. I even had to witness the bravest stallion I've ever known break down over the uncertainty of his wife's condition." I buried my face in my hands. "I saw all of this, and all I could think about was how powerless I really am and how much I wanted to see my mother and my fillyfriend just once more. But I put on a brave face and pretended everything was in control so that our subjects could face another day with hope."

Celestia sat on the bed next to me and I had to fight to keep from pulling away from her. "These past few days have been some of the most treacherous in memory, and I have a lo-ong memory." I couldn't help but smirk a little at that. "I never wanted you, or anypony for that matter, to have to suffer. No mother or ruler does, and if they do, they don't keep their title for long."

"I understand that, but it still doesn't changed the fact that you kept secrets from me again. You and Gurfon both." Celestia opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "I know, you did it to keep me safe. We keep going through the same argument. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Very well." Celestia stood to leave. "You should get some rest, King Gurfon will be arriving in the morning to discuss what to do about recent events."

"Oh good, you and the wise king can lock me away again."

"Why are you so angry with me for wanting to protect you?"

"I… I don't… I'm just mad… far too often. I don't like it. I don't like what I did to Gilda. I don't like what I did to Gurfon. I don't like that I was kept in the dark. And I don't like being mad at you. All I want is for things to be like they were, when I had no magic and we were all happier.

Celestia looked at me for a moment as she took in what I had just told her. Finally, she took a couple steps forward, so that she was standing right before me. "I am happy. I am happy that you are here with me. I am happy that my sister is home and has made some friends. I am happy that you feel that you can share your burdens with me." I looked up into her eyes. "I am happy, because that means we are family."

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I'm being a jerk."

"I know you are, Sweetie. I'm sorry you're being a jerk too."

And for the first time in far too long, I shared a good laugh with my mother.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

The next morning was a quiet one. Nopony spoke at breakfast. Well, nopony I cared to hear. Blueblood was spouting his nonsense, though I was completely uninterested in what he had to say. However, it wasn't long before somepony else had had enough, judging from his grunt and glaring scowl at Cadance.

It was true that Celestia and I shared a hug and a laugh, but our argument was far from settled. She still felt that she was right and I was too stubborn to see any other viewpoint. I had been hurt that she had even asked Gurfon to lock me away. I was even more hurt that he had gone along with it. The fact that they had both decided not to tell me what was going on and let me make my own decision only made me angrier.

"I beg your pardon, your highnesses, but King Gurfon has just arrived outside the palace."

"Very good. Please see him into the throne room. We shall be there shortly," Celestia ordered.

"Shall I join you there, or should I go and pack my trunk?"

Celestia didn't answer and Luna looked… disturbed by my statement. If there was anypony alive who knew what might come of a family argument, it was her.

Ten minutes later found us in the throne room. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, with Shining Armor nearly attached to her hip, and myself met Gurfon, Fortis, and Filia in the suddenly very cold room. We were alone there, even the guards were told to wait outside. It made everything seem all the more forbidding and somehow cruel.

"King Gurfon, welcome," Celestia greeted.

"Thank you, Princess. I am very pleased to see that you are well and that your citizens are safe. I only wish that my visit was for a better cause."

"As do I. You are here to reclaim my son as your captive, as is to be expected since he had damaged your home and threatened your guards during his escape." Celestia looked at me over her shoulder, but I was only staring ahead at nothing. "I wonder if, in light of recent events, I could possibly sway you toward allowing him to complete his sentence here at home."

"Princess, as you stated, the prince has done damage to my home and made threats against my countrymen." Gurfon lowered his head and took two steps forward. "You know, as well as anyone, how much I admire the colt, but I cannot allow such blatant disrespect for my realm and disregard for my authority just go by the wayside. I'm afraid I must insist on him returning to my custody."

Celestia took two steps of her own. From what I could see of her face, I could tell she was a little more than displeased. She breathed deeply in her preparation to speak, but she was interrupted.

"I beg your pardon, your highness, but there are visitors here to see you," a guard peeking through the door told us.

"And I said I was not to be disturbed!" Celestia scolded.

"I beg your pardon, Princess, but I was addressing the prince."

All eyes were suddenly on me. "Um… who is it?"

"Captain Spitfire of the Wonderbolts and two citizens of Ponyville."

I looked around and was answered with only surprised looks. "Send them in, I guess."

The door opened a little further and a tiny, light-purple streak rocketed up the red carpet and latched itself onto my legs. I recognized the streak and immediately found myself in a better mood. Playful foals always seem to do that to me.

"Dinky! Get back here!" Derpy cried out to her little girl as she trotted toward us with a wide-eyed Wonderbolt captain beside her, a visible sweat forming on her brow.

I leaned down and plucked the filly of my shin and cradled her in my arms. "I've got her, Derpy," I told her as I tickled the little, fluffy tummy of Dinky. "Though I think I just may have keep her this time."

"Princess Celestia, please excuse our interruption," Spitfire begged as she and Derpy bowed. "I only wished to come and thank the prince for yesterday morning."

"Oh," Luna started, "and just what did my nephew do for you yesterday?"

Spitfire looked back and forth as if the question was a ridiculous one. "Did he not tell you? He saved that unicorn filly he's holding now. Poor thing was stuck up in Cloudsdale all alone after Tirek took our flight from us." Spitfire looked at Derpy and smiled. "Just seeing a member of the royal family still fighting for us, it gave us hope."

"And he gave me my little Muffin back."

"*Ahem* I will admit that seeing Chris on the palace grounds lifted my spirits," Shining added. "I know it may not be my place, but I would say that it was a good thing that Chris escaped the Griffin Kingdom and came back here."

"Be that as it may, the problem we are here to resolve is of a criminal act against my people," King Gurfon stated. "It pains me to even bring it up, but I feel that justice must be carried out."

"Wait, what's going on here? What justice? What crime?" Spitfire asked with a concerned expression.

Celestia explained for her. "After the Games, your prince assaulted a griffin and could have caused serious injury if he hadn't been stopped. It had been agreed, between the two families, that Christopher would be sent to spend a moon with the king as a type confinement. After Tirek attacked us, Chris destroyed a portion of the castle during his escape and threatened some guards. King Gurfon wishes to bring Chris back to the Kingdom to carry out reparations."

"He's not gonna hurt'em is he?" Dinky asked.

"Of course not!" Gurfon nearly shouted. "I consider the prince to be family and would never do anything to hurt him."

"Then you just want to lock him away?" Derpy asked. "That's so mean."

"Um, Derpy, I think you and I should leave the royals to their business," Spitfire said. "I'm starting to get the feeling that this is something we really shouldn't be a part of."

"I believe that would be best, Captain," Shining agreed. "Although it's good to know that you're safe."

"Aww… but I want to stay with Chris a little while longer," Dinky whined.

"Sorry, Dinky, but you have to go with your mommy." I placed the little filly on the back of her mother.

"Okay," she sighed.

After they left, I decided it was time that I added my two bits. "King Gurfon, I know that my behavior while in your custody was less than becoming of a man in my position, but I implore you to allow me to remain here in Equestria. A lot of damage has been done by Tirek and I need to be here to help make it right."

"And what of the damage done to my home?" Filia asked.

"If it would appease the king, I would willingly accompany you all back to the capital and make a formal apology, I'll even make the repairs myself, but I won't stay there any longer than I have to."

Gurfon seemed to consider this. "Very well. Given the circumstances, I will agree to your terms. You, Christopher Sol, shall return to Gryphe Nidum with me. There, you will remain until the reparations are made. After that, you will be free to return home."

"Agreed," Celestia nodded. She then whispered into my ear, "That was a very mature compromise, and I'm very proud of you."

I may not have been too very happy with Celestia at the moment, but it still felt good to know I had her approval.

* * *

"… and so, I offer you my most sincere apologies. These griffins were simply obeying the orders of their king and I should not have lashed out at them for it. I am truly, very sorry." The small crowd of reporters were busily writing down every word I said to the gathered mass of guards.

The largest, and clearly most battle tested, of the guards stepped forward. We stared each other down for a moment or two, this guy looked like he could do some serious damage to anyone he wanted to. Even in my full-on rage I don't think I could take him without magic and a lot of backup. Then he thrust out a large talon. I gripped it with my own hand and shook it.

"I, Fortitudo, head of the Royal Guard, accept your apology."

I nodded respectfully. We held our positions while photos were snapped. After a few minutes of smiling for cameras, we all went back to our appointments for the day. I had stones to lay and Fortitudo had guards to train.

I made my way through the halls to the area of the castle that I crawled through during my last visit. I wanted to fix the damage as quick as I could so I get back to Fluttershy. Gurfon had been trying to get me to talk to him like before, but I was still too upset and I was being too stubborn to have any of it.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you don't have to be in such a hurry. You can take your time with the repairs and enjoy a little down time after this whole Tirek mess."

"And all I'm saying is I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. No offense to you, your highness, I just miss my mare and my home."

" 'Your highness'? Whatever happened to Uncle?" Gurfon was smiling uneasily.

I wanted to yell. I wanted to turn on him and let him know exactly what was on my mind. Instead, I set the stone I was holding in its place, stood up straight, took a deep breath and let it out. "Uncle lied to me and locked me away while the rest of my family, friends, and citizens were scared for their lives." I spoke evenly and didn't even turn my head as I laid more mortar in preparation for the next stone. "Right now, I don't know if I'll ever see Uncle again."

Gurfon didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even move for a few seconds. When he did move, the first thing he did was to pick up a stone a set it in place. "You're right. I handled it wrong. You're mother thought that keeping you here and ignorant of the events in Equestria would have been the best way to protect you, but… If I had it to do again, I would have told you everything, but I still would have tried to keep you here. I am sorry I lied to you," Gurfon picked up another stone and placed it, "but I'm not sorry for trying to keep you safe."

We worked together in silence for a while, then I said to the king, "You know, you're the first one in this whole mess to admit an error on their part. Even I'm too stubborn to admit it."

"Maybe, but you're still young," Gurfon chuckled, "the young are allowed to be stubborn."

I placed the final stone in its place. "There, finished. Listen, I don't hate you, I don't think I could, but I'm still angry." I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I made contact with the floor. "I'm so very angry at those that have been family for the last sixteen years. Mom kept me in the dark and made you do the same thing." I pulled the five feathers out of my shirt and held them up. "I'm actually so mad at Mom that I almost left her feather behind. If it weren't for the others being attached permanently, I would have. I don't want to be so angry anymore."

Gurfon sat next to me against the wall. "I can't pretend to understand what your alicorn blood does to your human mind, but I do understand anger. Griffins are taught from very young age to be warriors. The most prominent memories I have of my father are of him telling that I needed to be stronger, faster and braver than any other griffon because I was to be the king. I never seemed to be good enough for him." Gurfon shook his head at the memory. "He made me kill my first stag when I was only five. I was just a chick, Chris, even younger than when you came here to Equus. You know what he said when I brought down that creature? He said 'stop crying, act like the king you were born to be'. I hated him for always treating me like that. I still do. When he died, I swore I would never treat my own chicks that way so that they wouldn't have to be as angry as me."

"Wow. Any advice on how to get past all this?"

"You've got a mare, right?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy. She's a great mare. I love her more than anything."

"Then that's it. You've got someone to love and care about and to care about you. When I met my Sponsa, everything changed. She made me who I am more than my father ever did. When she sank her talons into me, she let out all the hate and bitterness and anger that I had in me." Gurfon took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "She left me with two great chicks and a whole life's worth of glorious beautiful memories. Now, any time I feel those old feelings creep up from the pits of my soul, I think of Sponsa's smiling face and soft feathers, and all that… stuff just drifts away."

I looked at him and decided to not see the single tear roll down his face. This Sponsa of his must have been quite the lady. He had a point though. Fluttershy was the one to pull me out of my funk every time. Before her, it was Roseluck, and there was always Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and all the other ponies who've always been there for me. Since the very first day I came to this world, they've all been there for me. Always.

I stood up and stretched. "You're right, Gurfon. I've been focusing on the wrong thing. You and Mom didn't keep me here to keep me away. You did it to keep me safe. Deep down, I knew that, but something wouldn't let me see it. Something kept telling me that you were against me. It was like I couldn't see it as anything other than a personal attack. I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright, Chris. As I said, I was young once too. For now, how about we get you something to eat before we send you home?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Excellent. Guard, get the cooks to grill us some sirloin and bake some potatoes. We have some international relationships to amend."

And so began my newest healing process.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The trip home was far better than the trip to Gurfon's castle. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I still wasn't completely happy with Gurfon, but I had started to, if not forgive him, then at least understand his actions.

It was dark by the time we touched down. I was met by only a couple guards and a porter, who had nothing to do because I had no luggage. That suited me fine anyway, as I didn't know what I wanted to do about the situation with Celestia. I still loved her, very much, but that didn't change what she did. I decided to sleep on it and deal with the whole mess in the morning.

…Or maybe now.

I had opened the door to my room to find that Celestia had decided to camp out in my bed. I could have simply taken her room, but that wouldn't do either. Instead, I chose to visit Luna who had court at this time of night.

"Nephew, it is good to see you."

"You too, Aunt Luna." I walked up to the throne that was flanked by Luna's Night Guard, whose armor's enchantment gave them all that bat-pony look. Honestly, I always liked their look more than the Day Guard's. "You mind if I keep you company? Mom kinda took over my room."

"Not at all, Christopher." Luna gestured with a wing to an open spot on the throne while she slid over a little to make room for me. "Please, take a seat."

I sat down on a cushion that floated over from a small closet behind the throne. "Thanks. I could use a rest." We sat there in silence for a few moments before I asked, "I thought this was supposed to be court. Where is everypony?"

"Sadly, this is an average turn out for the night court," Luna said. "On the positive side, this allows me to focus on the dreams of our little ponies. Speaking of which, perhaps you should allow me to demonstrate."

I leaned against her soft fur and took comfort in the warmth radiating from her. "Alright, but before I do, I need to know something."

"Anything for you, Dear Nephew. Ask me anything you like."

"Did you have anything to do with Mom and Gurfon's plan to keep ne in the dark and locked away?"

Luna was silent for a moment. She seemed to want to make sure everything was spoken with no chance for a misunderstanding. "I took no action in it, but I did know of Sister's plan." I could see in her face that Luna was saddened by this fact. "She believed wholeheartedly that keeping you where you were and uninformed was the best way to keep you safe and out of reach of Tirek. Remember, he is a power hungry monster who would not hesitate to drain you of every ounce of magic in your body. I do not believe that Death would have given you a third chance."

I yawned and stretched before curling up on my cushion. "Gurfon and Celestia said pretty much the same thing, *yawn* I think I'm finally starting to get it." I rested my head on Luna's hip. "It still pisses me off though."

Luna laid down on the throne and spread a wing over me for warmth. "I know, Nephew, and that shows how much you care."

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, there wasn't a lot to discuss. At least, there wasn't a lot I wanted to talk about. Celestia was there, though there seemed to be some puffiness under her eyes I wasn't used to seeing, so was Luna and the blonde pain. Us three alicorns were eating in a sort of awkward silence while Blueblood seemed to be very content with himself. If I wasn't so preoccupied with how upset Celestia was, I might have noticed how this was a mirror of most other mornings.

Bunny was there as usual, but she wasn't saying much. She always seemed to have a sense of when things weren't quite right. Things weren't right either, but I could try to make things right. It could take time though. Luckily, time is something alicorns have in abundance.

As the dishes were being cleared, I addressed my family. "Mom, Aunt Luna, I would like to talk to you both in private, if I may."

"Of course, Sweetie," Celestia agreed while Luna nodded. "Guards, maids, Blueblood, please give us the room."

I waited patiently as they obeyed the order of their princess/aunt. Once cleared, I stood from my seat, walked over to Celestia and hugged her tightly. "First, I'm sorry I made you so upset. I hate seeing you like this." Celestia tightened her half of the hug but didn't say anything. "Second, you lied to me and tried to keep me locked up in another country."

Celestia released me from the hug. "I know, but it wa-"

"Was for my own safety, I know. I know, I believe, and I understand. That doesn't mean I have to like it. You and everypony else I know and love were in serious danger and I had no idea. Remember how you felt when I was taken by Chrysalis? That's how I felt." The look on Celestia's face told me just how well she understood. "I love you, very much, but I feel like I can't trust you to be honest with me. I'm going to go to Ponyville for a little while. At least until I get over this mess."

Celestia was about to say something, but Luna stopped her by placing a hoof on her shoulder. "We understand, Christopher. We are both very sorry that you feel this way, but I believe you are making a fairly wise choice."

"Gurfon helped me make it. I don't want to spend my life filled with anger." I kissed Celestia and Luna on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Celestia said as she hugged me again. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Mom."

* * *

"Chris, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked after Spike showed me to the library in her new castle. She was carefully shelving books and being helped by Rarity.

"My own stupid, stubbornness. I can't help but feel angry about Mom, Luna and Gurfon all working together to keep me locked up in his castle while you and everypony else were here, fighting for your lives."

"Oh, Darling, I'm so sorry to hear that. Though I think 'fighting for our lives' might be a little much," Rarity said.

"We were in danger, certainly, but I don't think Tirek wanted to kill us. He only wanted to take our magic."

"That's right. Though if he had gotten to you, it would most definitely have meant..."

"Alright, I get it. That's why I said it was stupid." I sat down on the floor and picked up a random book and looked at without really noticing anything about it. "I know it was for my own good, I get that. Rather, I know that to be the truth, but I can't help but feel like everyone was against me."

"If that's true, then why are you in Ponyville instead of trying to work this out with the princesses?" Rarity asked.

"So I can cool down before I do or say something I'll regret. Gurfon told me about what happened between him and his father. I don't want that for Mom and me."

"I guess that makes sense. You wanna stay here with me? There are plenty of rooms in this castle and Willow has proven to be a pretty good cook."

"Willow? Dessert Willow? She's living here?"

"Oh yes. The dear has proven to be very helpful," Rarity offered.

"Plus she's been helping me develop a changeling detection system. Once I get a functioning prototype, we can start working on that changeling sanctuary idea you had."

"That's great, Twi. We've got to do something better for them than chaining them up in the dungeon for the rest of their lives. And Willow has proven that they aren't all like the queen."

"True enough. But do you really think that other ponies will be willing to give her… kind… a chance to join in our society?" Rarity asked.

"I think it's possible, but old scars can run deep. To this day, Aunt Luna has issues with ponies thinking she's still Nightmare Moon in disguise, plotting to overthrow her sister. All I can do is hope for the best. If Twilight manages to get her detector working, then maybe ponies won't be scared. At least as scared. My plan is to set them up close enough to the Crystal Empire so they can feed of the love and joy in the atmosphere so that they no longer have to go out hunting. Poor Willow was force fed so much of the stuff that she had to be sent home after a few hours for her own health.

"Yes, then perhaps your plan has merit. I do so hope everything works out, Darling."

"One can only hope. Alright, now that I have a place to sleep, I'm going off to see my beautiful, little pegasus."

* * *

I soon came to in for a landing in the front yard of Fluttershy's cottage. As soon as I made contact with the ground, I could feel my spirits lifting. When I saw Fluttershy through the window, I swear I could almost float. But then I saw Him. Discord.

The monster was just sitting there, enjoying tea in tiny, pink teacups. He was sipping his tea and laughing. That traitor was right there, in the very home of the pony he betrayed the worst. She was the first one to give him a chance and he turned on her. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Traitor!" I roared as I lunged through the window at Discord.

Discord dodged by simply sliding his chair back and up the walls to the ceiling, hanging upside down from it as if he were still on the floor. "Oh, a party crasher," he chuckled.

"Chris!?" Fluttershy exclaimed.

I came up on one knee with my back to Fluttershy, one arm out to shield her. "Stay away from her!" I warned as I slowly reached for my sword. I normally carried my steel sword, but because of my recent mood swings, I decided to leave it at home and bring along my wooden training sword. It wouldn't kill anypony, but it still hurt to be whacked by it.

"You know, you could have simply asked to join our tea party," Discord teased.

"You don't deserve to even be here!"

Fluttershy wrapped her legs around my waist. "Stop. He's sorry for what he did. Please, just give him another chance."

It figuratively killed me to have this argument, or any argument with Fluttershy, but I was going to have my say on this one. "He's had enough chances. This guy screwed up the world so bad, he had to be hit by the Elements. _Twice_. Then, because of him, Mom and Luna were captured by some magic plants that caused you and your friends to give up your Elements. Now, he's allowed Mom, Luna, _and_ Cadance to get sent to Tartarus, _in chains_, before giving you, his _first_ friend, over to power hungry psycho so he could play around unchecked again! He's had his chances!"

Discord floated down to the floor and actually touched down, like a normal pony. That in itself was surprising enough, but then, he spoke. "You're right, of course," Discord said with sincerity. "I don't deserve Fluttershy's friendship. But if she's going to offer it, then I'm going to accept it." He said the last part with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes. He feels just horrible about what he's done and he hopes that everypony will eventually forgive him. I decided to offer him at least my hoof in friendship."

I put my sword away and slowly stood up, never taking my eyes off of Discord. I reached back and held Fluttershy's face in a single hand without even looking. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I love you, but if I spend any more time in his presence, I might just try to rip his tail out through his throat."

"Wait," Discord interrupted. "I believe I've caused enough grief for one day." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, causing the window I smashed through to reform itself, surprisingly without any hijinks. "Fluttershy, I look forward to our next meeting. And this time, I really _will_ bring the cucumber sandwiches." With another snap of his fingers, Discord was gone.

As soon as he was gone, I felt my muscles loosen up, my heartrate lower and the adrenaline slow. It made me feel tired. Tired and depressed.

I dropped to my knees and put my head in my hands. Shortly after, I felt hoof gently touch my arm. My hands shot out and dragged the soft pegasus against my chest. We were both silent for a few moments before Fluttershy spoke.

"Um, Chris, are you alright?"

"No, Flutters, I'm not. I can't stop being angry at everypony. Worse yet, I know I shouldn't be. You're the only one I know I can count on." I held her tighter to me. "Please, just let me stay like this a little longer."

Fluttershy rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. "We can stay like this for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Flutters. I love you."

"I love you too, Chris."

We stayed that way for nearly twenty minutes. After my nerves calmed and the world seemed normal again, I released Fluttershy from my grip. She looked up into eyes as if to make sure I was certain. I smiled down at her and kissed her on the nose, which made her giggle in that adorable way of hers.

"I'm sorry about that, Fluttershy. I've just been… off since the attack. The only thing that seems to bring me back to normal is thinking about you and that unbearably cute smile of yours." Fluttershy blushed heavily at that. I smirked, "Yes, and your blush too. You bring me back from the brink every time I'm about to fall. I don't just love you, Flutters, I need you."

Fluttershy didn't have a response for that. She simply tightened her hug around me, though I could feel some dampness through my shirt. "I need you too, Chris. You make me feel safe. Like nothing can ever hurt me. I like that feeling."

"Hmm… I'm glad." I picked Fluttershy up and set her aside, then stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to stretch my wings and I don't want to bump a cage in here." The feathers in my wings had gotten a little disheveled and were starting to irritate me to no end. I guess that's going to happen to when you get all puffed up in a rage. "I'll be right outside."

"Alright. I'll be in here when you're done."

I took a few steps away from the door and stretched, my wings extending to full spread. With just a few flaps and folds, I had all my feathers back to where they needed to be and the proverbial itch had been scratched.

"May I have a moment of your time?" a deep male voice asked. The moment I heard it, all my feathers became disheveled again. I spun on my heels and reached for his excessive throat. He wasn't there anymore. "Can I at least speak before you resort to your baser instincts?"

"Speak," I growled, wings flared and body tense.

"You were right."

"What?"

"What you said inside, you were right. I don't deserve to be here. Everypony's acting like nothing happened, but it did. Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't care about what I did to everypony else," his grin when he said this made me want to kill him in the worst way, "but my betrayal of dear Fluttershy bothers me. I'm not used to feeling guilty about anything I've done. So, I offer to you the chance of a lifetime."

"What do you mean?" I lowered my stance and readied myself for whatever was to come next.

Whatever I _was_ expecting, I was not expecting his chin to triple in size. "You get to have one free h-"

And that was how I broke my hand the second time.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I stood there, one fist clenched and the other rapidly swelling and changing color. Discord had picked himself off the ground and was massaging life back into his chin. The sudden color change was satisfying.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked as she galloped out of her cottage. "*Gasp* Chris! What did you do?"

I was shocked. She just told me that she needed me and I her, and now she was turning on me? Yeah, okay, so I hit him, but he did tell me too. I couldn't believe this.

"You hurt your hand," she said as she ran right past Discord and practically tackled me in her hurry to tend to my wound.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's my fault, dear Fluttershy. You see, the young prince is enraged, and rightfully so, about recent events. Everypony keeps telling him that everything is all hunky dorey and he should simply forgive and forget, but he can't. It's his nature." Both Fluttershy and I looked up at him at this point in confusion. I'll admit that the huge block of ice strapped to his face was kinda funny. "I've taken the liberty of peeking in on his dimension. Purely out of curiosity mind you. His people are capable of some nasty things and are fairly obsessed with vengeance and justice. Sadly, I am only capable of peeking in and not really able to properly study them. And before you even ask, no, I don't know who, where or even how your parents are."

"What do you mean 'nasty things'?" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's not dwell on that." He snapped his fingers and his face was back to normal and my hand had been repaired. "Instead, I would like to make amends." He snapped his fingers again and heavy looking punching bag and stand appeared. There was something unique about this one, it had a picture of Tirek on one side and Discord himself on the other. A pair of heavily padded gloves dropped into my hands. "Frustration is a cancer. If you don't get rid of it, it will build and eventually boil over. This world doesn't need another alicorn going nuts and terrorizing the citizens. It's fun and all, but there's no future in it. Literally, no future."

"Em, yeah. Thanks," I grumbled under my breath. I really did appreciate the gesture, I just hated Discord more.

"Think nothing of it, my boy. You make my good friend Fluttershy very happy," he rubbed her head as he said this, "and that makes me happy. Just promise me that you'll never hurt her."

I locked eyes with Fluttershy and smiled, "Never in a million years."

Fluttershy smiled and leapt into my arms with a few flaps of her wings. She nuzzled me affectionately as I held her and chuckled. "Never crossed my mind."

* * *

"Well, somepony looks happy," Twilight teased after letting in from the balcony I landed on. "Is that a punching bag?"

"I'm feeling better, thank you. And yes it is." I set the bag down with a loud thud and hauled the stand in from the balcony after. "Plus, I got to punch Discord. Really hard too."

"That's good, I guess."

"He told me to. Said he felt guilty about what happened to Fluttershy and offered me a free hit, so I took it. I feel so much better now. Best of all, I'm not mad at Mom anymore. Plus, I got to play with Fluttershy. Always a plus."

Willow came trotting into the room, changeling snout raised high in the air. She reminded me of a cat smelling fresh fish in the air. I could almost swear I heard her purring. She changed back into her pony form, with optional bug wings and horn, and said, "I thought I smelled something cooking."

"Oh ha, ha. This coming from the one that couldn't stand being in the Crystal Empire for more than five minutes because of a love overdose."

"Hey, that's a very real thing for changelings. Though, I am the first one experience it in decades."

"Congratulations," Twilight said without even a hint of sarcasm while she inspected my new therapy equipment. "This might actually be very useful for you. If you're experiencing the kind of anger that you're talking about, this could be a safe way for you to work it all out. After all, exercise has been scientifically proven to increase not only blood flow and adrenaline, but endorphins as well."

I waited until she finished with a smile on my face. "You're so frigging adorkable, Twilight"

"Shut up," Twilight said between her giggles.

"If you two are done," Willow interrupted, "dinner's ready."

Despite Willow not needing to eat, she is a surprisingly good cook. She also tended to make too much. Thanks to her, I went to bed with a full belly and was asleep in one of the guest rooms very shortly.

* * *

"…and so you punched him so hard that you actually broke your hand?" Luna asked as she laid next to me on a hill covered with flowers in light from a full moon.

"Yeah, though I had pretty instantly regretted it. Luckily, he was kind enough to repair the damage afterward."

"Well, that was certainly nice of him," Luna giggled. She looked about conspiratorially, "how'd it feel?"

"Like all my anger found its proper target. He also helped me with something else, I see fully now just how childish I was being. I hope Mom wasn't too upset with how I was treating her."

"In all honesty, she was a little hurt, but her mood will improve immensely once she hears of this change. She values your opinion of her very highly."

"I know, I feel the same way about her. And you also, Aunt Luna." I hugged her tightly and she nuzzled me. "I'm sorry about how I've acted, it was very immature of me. Please tell Mom for me."

"But are you not coming home tomorrow?"

"Most likely, but it won't be until later in the day. I'm going to be spending the day with Fluttershy."

"You truly love her, don't you?" I nodded and hummed my consent. "While I am very pleased to hear that, I must warn you that the fall heat is near and you should absolutely not engage in anything too… you know." Her blush was quite adorable.

"Heat isn't for, like, six weeks at least, but I understand, Aunt Luna. I promise not to get too knowledgeable."

"Good. While Sister and I would love nothing more than to have a few… dozen tiny, adorable, little babies running around the palace…" She trailed off into her own little world at that point.

"I hate to interrupt you, but I think a few dozen babies might just kill her." I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

She cleared her throat as her cheeks lit up in a blush. "Yes, well, you try not being able to hear children laughing for a thousand years and not come out at least a little obsessed. You're just lucky that you have not been forced into some strange experiments in order to provide Sister with a grandfoal… yet."

"C'mon, Mom may love foals, but… I… don't…" I couldn't stop the flow of horrifying images flowing through my mind, nor could I stop the shiver down my dream spine. "Why would you put that image in my head? I thought you were supposed to stop nightmares, not spread them."

"Consider it payback for how you have treated your mother and I."

"Fair enough. When you see her in the morning, please let her know that I've come to my senses."

"I shall do just that, but for now, dear nephew, it is time to greet the new day."

I hugged Luna one more time and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, Aunt Luna. I'll see you real soon."

* * *

The next morning, I went to Fluttershy's cottage to retrieve my ring and say my 'farewells' before returning to Canterlot. However, there was a note on her door saying that she had gone out to visit a friend in the nearby forest to acquire some special medicines. After about a minute, I caught myself simply admiring how cute her writing is.

Fortunately, I knew of this friend of hers from Twilight's letters. I even knew where her home was, Twi can get a little overzealous in her details. So, I decided that it was time to meet this Zecora for myself. From what I've heard, she seems like an interesting mare.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to find the path through the forest and, subsequently, the odd little cottage. I could hear two female voices coming from inside, one clearly Fluttershy, the other one was a little deeper and had and almost melodic cadence. Undoubtedly, the cadence was from the rhyming that I've heard about.

I knocked on the door and was greeted with, "Who is this that wishes to join our fun?" The door opened and a rather sharp looking zebra with gold bands adorning different parts of her body. "Why I believe it is none other than the Son of the Sun."

"***Greetings, Madam Zecora***," I greeted her with a bow and her own language. "***It is a pleasure to make your bathtub**.*" Well, kind of.

"***Ah, I see you speak Zebrican**.*"

"***Yes, my mother thought I should cornstalk the language of our friend nation**.*"

"Chris? Is that you?" I heard a beautiful voice call out from inside the hut.

"Yeah, Fluttershy, it's me." I then turned back to Zecora. "***I think it is time to continue tricking the bakeries with your country's favorite game**.*" Zebricans tend to enjoy speaking only in rhymes when they speak Equestrian, then claiming total ignorance of the act whenever the point is raised. The truth is, the rhyming is simply the easiest way to teach foals to read their own language and the Zebricans simply excel in the trick more so than any other nation. The simple truth of the matter is this, it's all for a laugh.

Zecora gave me a smirk and a sideways look. "***Only if you promise not to try to speak Zebrican anymore. Your accent is horrible and you're not as fluent as you think you are**.*"

I watched the zebra bounce into her hut with a smile and a giggle. "***What is wrong with my steam-powered locomotive**?*"

I was no sooner through the door when I was attacked by an adorable hug-monster. Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around my waist and nuzzled my chest lovingly. I gently scratched her behind the ear before running my fingers through her soft mane. "You're going back to the palace, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I just wanted to see you once more before I went. Also, I need my ring back."

"Oh, right." Fluttershy released me and pulled a single braid out from her mane. At the end of that braid was my ring. She started to struggle with the delicate knot.

As adorable as it was to watch, I couldn't let it go on. I reached out and gently did it for her. Once it was free, I slipped it on. "There we go. Good timing too, I could feel the magic starting to build up. Thanks for taking such good care of it, Flutters."

"Of course. I know what would happen if I lost it."

"My, what's this I see? You seem different because of he," Zecora teased.

Fluttershy hid in her mane and pressed her body against my hip. "Well, um, you know…"

"There is no need to explain, the answer is perfectly plain."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Yup, we're madly in love." My response caused the standard 'eep' to come from Fluttershy.

Zecora laughed. "Never be embarrassed about love. It is what allows one's heart to soar above."

"I'm, uh, not em-embarrassed about being in love, I'm just a little… shy." The hut was quiet for a few seconds, "Oh, but I am still very happy."

"That's good. I'd hate to think I was making you upset." My comment seemed to only make Fluttershy whimper a little more.

"Enough of that, please. There is no need to tease."

"You're right, Zecora, of course." I scooped Fluttershy up and spun her around, causing her to giggle. "Fluttershy, could you ever forgive me for teasing you?"

"*Hehe* I suppose I can," she assured before kissing me.

"Oh, thank Mom. I don't think I could've survived making you upset." I couldn't help myself while looking into her beautiful eyes. I rubbed my nose on hers, an act my mother had called Eskimo kisses. I never knew why. The whole act caused her to giggle again, which made my heart swell. "Hey, I really hate to say this, but I'm going to head back home. If you're done here, then I can take you back to your place."

"Oh, um…" Fluttershy looked from me to Zecora with a hopeful look.

"Have no fear, I have your order right here," Zecora happily inform us as she set a small bottle filled with a blue powder on the table.

I picked up the bottle and put it into my pocket. Once it was secured I shifted Fluttershy onto my back with a foreleg on each shoulder. "***Goodbye, Zecora. It was pumpkin meeting you**.* Ready, Fluttershy?"

"Mmhmm. I'll visit again soon, Zecora."

Zecora simply waved to us as I began my trek through the forest with the most adorable backpack ever. I could feel her tucking against the crook of my neck. When we exited the trees, I spread my wings and took flight. It wasn't long before we reached her cottage.

Once I touched down on her lawn, I set her down on the ground. "You were quiet, well, quieter than usual, during that little trip there. Everything alright?"

"Y-yes, I was… I was just… enjoying the ride."

"*Heh* So was I, Fluttershy." I scratched her behind the ear and then kissed her forehead. "I guess that means you might just like me a little bit."

Fluttershy giggled before she wrapped her forelegs around neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. "I guess."

* * *

As I flew nearer to the palace, I spotted a familiar white, oversized pony resting on a large cushion on a balcony. She seemed to be simply enjoying the sunshine and a good book. Even from twenty meters above her, I could spot a couple feathers that needed to be preened. Luna was right, she was stressed. I had to do something about that.

I drifted down until I was just over Celestia and let myself drop onto her back. "Oh jeez. I am so exhausted. Thank goodness somepony left this huge, cake-filled, pony-shaped cushion out here for me." I wrapped her mane over myself. "And it has a blanket attached to it to keep me warm too. They really know how to treat a guy here. Oh, and it smells like cake frosting and who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting."

Celestia chuckled at my antics. She then lifted me up with her magic, then rolled over and lowered me into a firm hug. "Welcome home, Sweetie. It's good to see you."

"It's great to see _you_, Mom." Celestia released the hug and I slid to the floor while she rolled onto her side. "Mom, I'm sorry. I've had my head planted firmly in my own flanks and I've been unfair to you, Aunt Luna, and Gurfon. I know you all lied to me, but I was so wrapped up in how that hurt me, that I forgot I wasn't the only one involved. I mean, you, Aunt Luna, and Cadance all got chained up in Tartarus and all I could do was sulk and complain. I was acting like a spoiled foal and I'm sorry."

"Oh, Honey." Celestia wrapped me up in another hug. "You're not the only one in the wrong. I should have told you everything that was happening and trusted you make to the correct informed decision. If nothing else, I should have learned my lesson the last time I didn't tell you the whole truth." Celestia released me and sat up on her haunches. "Can we work together on getting past this and just go back to the way things were?"

I gave it a few moments thought. "Hmm… no, no I don't so. Instead, let's work together on making sure things are better than before."

I was once again being squeezed as if filled with the most delicious cake frosting imaginable. "Ooh, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

I chuckled at the question. "That's simple, you kidnapped me."

"Hey, not on purpose!"

We spent the rest of the day laughing and putting the past behind us. The mood was only improved when Luna came in to find out what was causing all the noise. We may not have healed the wounds completely, but at least we were able to apply a decent bandage.

"So what do you plan to do tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Well, first, I'm going to write a letter to Gurfon. Second, since Twilight and Willow are so close to completing their changeling detector, I need to speak with Chrysalis. I plan on bringing Iron hammer along. He may not say much, but it's not his voice I want to use." A sly, knowing grin came to the face of both princesses. "Speaking of Willow, she got invited to the wedding between Cranky and Matilda."

"Really?" Celestia asked. I nodded. "Well then, I guess it really is a new day."

"If _you_ say it is, then it must true, Sister," Luna teased.

That night, things started to resemble normalcy for the first time in months.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"Why me?" Iron Hammer asked as he walked with me into the dungeons, his voice so deep it didn't even echo.

"Simple, I needed somepony scary. Every creature in Equestria knows that our guards abide by a strict set of orders and policies that would stop them from harming a bound prisoner, even the queen of the changelings. However, you, a civilian, scratch that, a massive civilian, has no such orders."

"The hammers?" Iron was always a stallion of very few words. Like his hammer blows, he believed the key was precision over style. The hammers he mentioned were the smaller ones on the bandoliers he wore the night Luna returned, and his large sledge hammer he used for larger jobs, i.e. shaping a plow shield in a half-dozen blows.

"Same reason. You may not like to admit it, big guy, but you are quite intimidating," I saw the look of apprehension on his face. "Don't worry, you won't have to do anything but show off a little, I'll handle everything else."

I received a grunt in reply, but I knew the stallion long enough to know the difference between an affirmative grunt and a 'kiss my flanks' grunt. The two could be surprisingly similar. As we walked, I couldn't help but think about the similarities between Iron Hammer and Big Macintosh. Both stallions are absolutely massive, nearly as tall as Luna and thicker than even Shining Armor. However, neither would ever hurt anypony without an extreme need that it be done. I actually felt a little guilty about what I was doing to this humble blacksmith, but I saw this as the most efficient way to get what I wanted. I only hope Dust Bunny would forgive me for using her husband and taking advantage of his intimidating size.

After walking through the grand halls and down many stone stairways, we came to the dungeons. The cold caverns dug out of the mountain and lit by enchanted crystals were filled with guards at all times. More importantly, it was filled with attentive guards. Normally, palace guards stand at their post and hardly ever move, but that only works for places where danger isn't likely. This dungeon, however, was filled with one of the most dangerous species known to Equestria, literally filled with danger. No, these guards needed to be mobile and vigilant.

Therefore, we were greeted almost instantly by the sergeant on duty. "Your highness? To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked with a crisp salute.

I returned the salute and tried to fight the smirk at this female guard changed to male by her enchanted armor. "At ease, Sergeant Spadroon. I'm not here to inspect your squad or anything like that. In fact, I'm hoping to lighten their load in the not too distant future. For today though, I'm here simply to speak with the queen," I was about to walk away when I remembered something. "I almost forgot, how is your little filly?"

"Oh, thank you for asking, my prince. Little Thunderhead is turning out to be a very strong flier, just like her father."

"Heh, you should bring her to Ponyville some day. I'm sure she'd get a kick out of meeting Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow would love a new fan."

"I wouldn't wish to be impose, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Sergeant. Like I said, Rainbow loves the attention. For now though, let's see about our little infestation."

"Yes, your highness. Please, follow me this way."

Iron Hammer and I were led down the corridor lined on one side with cells, and on the other, guards. We were passed by several pairs of guards patrolling the way in overlapping patterns, none of this blind spot business. The security had been greatly heightened since I came down before in the spring. The reason was very simple, Chrysalis had healed from her wounds.

"She's in here, sir, but please, be careful. She's a tricky little bug."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Have your guards continue their patrols and do not disturb us unless it is necessary to do so. I'll trust your judgment on that."

The sergeant bowed to me, opened the door, and took up station across from the cell. I stepped inside and was followed closely by Iron. Once inside, the enchanted crystals brightened up.

"Oh…" the voice was weak, but it still chilled me to my core, "it seems I have a visitor. Tell me, Son of the Sun, how is my traitorous minion doing on her own out there in the world?"

"If you're talking about Desert Willow, she's doing very well. You'd be surprised to know that she's actually made a few friends and is currently working with Princess Twilight on a plan to give you and your kind freedom. All you have to do is work with us.

She laughed. This witch actually laughed at me. "Freedom? Are you seriously stupid enough to try to grant me freedom? *Hahaha* I'm going to have so much fun killing you!"

There was deafening thud as Iron Hammer dropped his iron hammer. The effect was instant silence. "Tell me, Queen, how did that work out for you last time?" I steeled myself and approached the very restrained form of the large changeling. I don't believe you've met my friend here, though you are familiar with his handiwork. Remember that little blade I left in your side?"

Chrysalis's eyes widened as realization dawned, then they got very small and filled with rage. "You came down here with only a blacksmith and you expect to scare me? You must have lost your mind." Her growl told me everything I needed to know. I was getting to her.

"I came down here with this blacksmith because I trust him. Fun fact, that hammer of his is too heavy for most earth ponies to lift, and he doesn't use any magic while he's working either. The other reason he's here is to make sure you listen to me." For emphasis, Iron plucked his hammer up from the ground and spun it theatrically in his hooves before turning a large section of the stone floor to a fine powder.

Chrysalis growled once more, "Very well, you have my attention."

"Believe it or not, we discovered a way to feed your kind without any anypony being put at risk. Well, as long as the changeling doesn't get too close to source that is. Poor Willow was bedridden for days after we discovered this. Also, we're working on a way to detect a disguised changeling. In short, you can have a home on the map and we can feel safe about that.

Chrysalis considered this for a moment. "And what do you think this will accomplish? Do you think I will bow down and kiss your paws in thanks? You expect me to just roll over and play the docile pet in my new jail? *Hehe* Never."

"Hey, that's fine. Stay down here for as long you want. Willow proved that the citizens of this nation can learn to accept something they were once afraid of. Hay, I'm proof of that too," I squatted down in front of the bound queen. "For all anyone cares, you can spend the rest of your life down here, which I've been led to believe is a very, _very_ long time. I'll just go into the next cell over and offer the first minion I see a chance to be the new king or queen of the changelings. How does that strike you?"

She stared into my eyes for a moment longer, and then she looked away. "Fine, what do you want from me?"

I stood up and walked back over to Iron. "For now, nothing. We will continue working with Desert Willow, who will be your new ambassador. Once we have found the right spot to set up your new settlement, making sure the ground is fertile and a mine would be yielding. If you are able to produce and trade goods, the nations of this world might just see as something more than a threat."

"It would seem that not only have you thought of everything, but that also have no choice in the matter," she turned to look at me again. "I shall play your little game, for now."

"That'll work. Once we've got the details in order, I'll be back to speak with you," I turned and walked out of the cell which was closed and locked behind me and Iron Hammer. We were then escorted out by the Sgt. Spadroon.

"Is what you told the queen true, my prince?"

"Indeed it is, Sergeant. If all goes according to plan, there will soon be a changeling city. That doesn't worry you, does it, Sergeant?"

"No, sir, I trust your judgment," she said with a smirk.

Her smirk disappeared the moment we closed the door to the dungeon. The reason being that I collapsed to me knees and started shivering uncontrollably.

"Chris!" Iron called out.

"Your highness!" Sgt. Spadroon whipped her helmet off, instantly turning back into a slim but well-muscled unicorn mare. She then placed the helmet on the floor and magically encouraged me to sit on the stone and lean against the helmet. "Guard, go fetch a medic!"

"B-belay th-that order. I'll… I'll be f-fine. I still get the creeps around the queen."

"Understandable, she did put a spear through your chest."

Iron's hammer thudded to the floor again. "You're lucky the Princesses weren't here to hear your foalish comment, Private," the sergeant chastised. "Be happy I'm only going to assign you one extra shift."

"Aww, Sarge…"

"Without pay! Now go get the prince a cold drink." The guard galloped off toward the kitchen, leaving just me, Iron Hammer, and Sgt. Spadroon. "I apologize for my subordinates comment, your highness. Please forgive him."

"It's alright, Sergeant. He was right after all."

"Right and in the right are two different things. After what that creature did to you, the fact that you can even stand to be in the same structure as her is no small wonder. I'd like to see the private be so sturdy."

"Sturdy? Nah. Truth is I'm terrified. I'm just more afraid of letting my mother down than anything else," Iron snorted. "Hey, not all fears are logical."

"Hey, I wouldn't want to upset your mother either," Spadroon held her hoof out to help me up.

"Thanks, Sergeant. Now if you'll excuse us, there is a certain fluffy filly that we need to collect from her classes."

* * *

"Higher, Chris! Higher!"

"No, We're plenty high enough, Fluffy Butt. Now, calm down before we find out if you can fly on your own," I flew over to and sat down upon a small cloud, sitting Cotton down in my lap. "Alright, can you point out the different important places in Equestria?"

"Yeah, that's the Everfree Forrest, the Castle of the Two Pony Sisters, the Whitetail Wood," she said as she pointed out each place respectively.

"And what's that over there?"

"That's the badlands."

"And that?"

"Cloudsdale! Oh, and the Ghastly Gorge!"

"What about down there?"

"Ooh, ooh, that's where Miss Fluttershy lives."

"That's right. How'd you get so smart?"

"My teacher's real good."

"You like your teacher, huh?" Fluffy nodded enthusiastically. "You're lucky then. I just had tutors who didn't even want to be in the same room as me. But I showed them."

"You mean 'cause you're the prince now?"

"Now, I was the prince then too. What I meant was that had to deal with me, but I get you," I said as I tickled her poofy little tummy, thus causing her to laugh outrageously. I then lifted the little filly over my head, "You ready to go se your mommy now?"

"Yeah! Filly-pult! Filly-pult!"

I chuckled as I stood on my cloud and held Cotton Tail out at arm's length. "Ready? Filly! -Pult!"

I tossed the little filly in an arc toward the palace, squealing in delight the whole way. I took off after her the instant she left my grip, though she never left my magical grasp, I'm not a monster… wait. I tracked her the entire time and got ready to catch her.

"Christopher Sol!"

"Huh? Oh, Bunny, it's you."

"We need to talk, mister!"

"Sure, but give me a second first," I spun back around just in time to pluck a squealing Cotton Tail out of the air before she… wasn't plucked out of the air. "Nice flight, Fluffy Butt?"

"Yeah! Do it again!"

"Sorry, Fluffy, but your mommy and I need to talk."

"Aww…"

"I know, but it seems important. She used my whole name."

"Uh-oh."

I tickled her tummy and set her down on the floor. I watched her trot off on her tiny little legs before addressing Dust Bunny. "You know, not many creatures on this planet can get away with yelling at me like that."

"Not many creatures wash your underwear either. Now, where the heck do you get off dragging my husband down to that monster's cell?"

"Ah, that. I'm sorry about doing that, especially with how much Iron hates it when ponies see him as some musclebound brute, but I needed him."

"For what? Your little bug town plot? You could have brought any guard with you and you still could have scared her. Heck, if you had brought your mother down with you, Chrysalis would have done anything you asked just to get the princess away from her. Why did you need my Iron?"

"I needed him because I was scared."

"Huh? If you were scared, then your mother would definitely been a better choice."

"That wouldn't have worked. Mother would have far more likely to crush Chrysalis instead of simply scaring her. Any of the guards would have been either too afraid of her, or looking for any excuse to simply kill her. Only Iron Hammer was the proper balance intimidating and controlled. I hate that I took him with me, but I had to. I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess I can see your logic. I will accept your apology this once, but the next time you endanger one of my family members, you and I will have words."

"So… does that mean no more Filly-pult?"

"No, the Filly-pult is fine. I could tell that you had a firm grip on her the whole time. Besides, I think Cotton might never talk to me again if I took her fun away."

"Good," I was about to start on my way to gardens to find Cotton Tail, when I thought of something. "Hey, you wouldn't want to try the Filly-pult, would you?"

"Tempting, but I think I'll have to pass."

"You don't know what you're missing out on. Alright, I'll see you later."

I left there and went to Celestia's chambers to tell her of my interaction with Chrysalis as well as simply spend some time with her. She seemed genuinely impressed with my results, but she seemed more pleased with the simple fact that I was spending time with her. Sadly, I could only think of what Bunny had said to me. It may be true that Iron was never really placed in any real danger, I still used him as a tool to achieve my goals. That wasn't who I was and it wasn't the type of ruler I wanted to be. I had to make some more changes if I wanted to be happy with who I was.

For today, however, I would just settle for being successful.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

After my 'discussion' with the changeling queen, Celestia placed me in charge of the planning committee. Other ponies would be helping, architects, guards, miners, etc. I would have final say, and by that, I mean Willow would approve or disapprove and planning could move on. It was not going to be a quick fix, and it might take years for any real progress, but at least the changelings would be given the same opportunity as anypony else.

The changeling city would either prove to be my crowning achievement, or a horrible failure that would result in the release of a very dangerous species. Of course, if it was a failure, then that might lead to the extinction of that same species. I would personally make certain that every town, guard, law enforcement official, and, if need be, schoolfoal had one of Twilight's detection devices, when they were finished that is. Nopony deserved to have the same experience I did. Especially when you take into account that they wouldn't be given a second chance at life.

There were more urgent things to worry about though. We couldn't even break ground on the changeling city this late in the year anyway, too cold that far north. No, instead we were all too trying to keep the palace in proper working order.

The last few days, it's been nearly impossible to get anything done around the palace. A certain evening oriented alicorn was too full of excitement and energy to simply leave ponies to their business. Fall was fast approaching and so was her favorite harvest festival.

Today was the worst, by far. Today was the day of Nightmare Night. It was all I could do to keep Luna occupied so that Celestia could run her court without interruption. It's kind of difficult to ignore an oversized mare prancing around like a filly on Hearth's Warming Eve. At least her singing has improved.

"Hurry, Nephew. We must make haste to the festivities."

"Aunt Luna, you need to calm down. You're on the verge of slipping back into Old Equestrian. Besides, we have to wait for Bunny and Fluffy Butt anyway. Also, you do remember that I'm not spending the whole night by your side, right?"

"Yes, yes, We- _I_remember. You are only going to stay with me long enough to play your part in the performance, then you will be leaving to tend to your own plans."

"You make it sound like I'm abandoning you. I'm just going to be spending the night with my fillyfriend to keep her from being scared. Besides, you're gonna be spending your night with Twilight and all your other friends. You'll be fine."

"I suppose, but I do so enjoy our time together."

"Alright. I promise to spend one hour with you before I go to meet Fluttershy. Will that calm you down enough to stop knocking paintings off the walls with all your bouncing off them?"

Luna stopped her running around in favor of prancing in place, hopping from one forehoof to the other. "Fine, but hurry with your costume, it is almost nightfall."

"Hey," I held up my werewolf mask and gloves, "I'm already wearing most of my costume. The rest I can put on in the chariot. We're just waiting for-"

"Chris!" Cotton yelled as she cannoned into my legs.

"Right on time." I scooped up my disguised attacker. "And where's your parents?"

The response I received was a simple pointed hoof. I looked up to see a monstrous pair of ponies. While Cotton was dressed as a demon, her parents were done up to appear as though they were made of rotting pony flesh. Bunny was white with a huge beehive mane while Iron was green and covered in fake stiches and one fake wing. The desired effect was that they should appear to be stitched together from deceased ponies by some mad scientist. Or Nightmare Moon according to the act we set up for tonight.

"Excellent," I said as I slipped on my gloves.

"Good. Now that we are all here, can we please go?" Luna nearly begged.

"You're five thousand years old and this little demon," I lifted Cotton with my magic and draped her over my shoulder, "is acting more grown up than you right now. And yes, we can go now."

Luna summoned as much of her dignity as she could and boarded her chariot. Dust Bunny and Iron Hammer climbed on after. I went to the two guards who volunteered to pull it. I told them to make sure to flash the fangs their armor gave them and be generally as menacing as possible. After I joined the others, we took off and headed for Ponyville.

* * *

"…YOUR OFFERING HAS APPEASED ME!" Luna roared over the wind and the whimpers from the crowd. "HOWEVER, MY MINONS DESIRE SOMETHING MORE…" as she paused for dramatic effect, the rest of us crept out of the bushes behind her. I was making Cotton Tail fly with my magic, since mine was more discreet than everypony else's, "…SUBSTANTIAL!"

I launched Cotton tail at Rainbow Dash, who was in on it and floating over the crowd in her spacepony costume, before I plucked Zecora out of the crowd and ran off into the woods with her screaming the whole time. Bunny and Iron slowly chased the foals in the clearing back to their respective parents and then to the town proper.

Luna resumed her normal appearance and spit out her fangs at the same time as I stepped back out of the woods with Zecora still in my arms. Rainbow touched down and let Cotton trot back to her parents. We all gathered around the pile of candy, which we promptly divided amongst ourselves.

"Oh, that was such fun," Luna said.

"Yeah, it was!" Cotton cheered from her father's back.

"You did a pretty good job back there, squirt. You woulda scared me really good if I didn't know ahead of time," Rainbow complimented the little filly.

"Everyone gave quite the fright. Many will not be forgetting this night," Zecora rhymed.

"That's for sure. Now, let's get to town before all the fun is had," I instructed. "Hey, Dash, can you do me a quick favor?"

"Sure. What do ya need?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Fluttershy tonight, but Luna made me promise to spend an hour with her first. Could you fly over there real quick and let her know?"

"You got it," she saluted before rocketing off toward Fluttershy's cottage.

"Alright, time to get this prince a candy apple."

The next hour was a blast. I was stuck to Luna like glue, but that didn't detract from anything. Watching her let her mane down, so to speak, is enjoyable in and of itself, let alone all the tons of candy and seasonal dishes that littered the grounds. It was even better when Twilight and Spike joined in on the fun.

Luna won the bobbing for apples, but I told her it was simply because she had the largest mouth in the group. Spike whooped us all in the spider toss and Twilight aced the pumpkin catapults. In my defense, I _was_ using a filly instead of a gourd.

Speaking of gourds, I was very happy to find Auburn Skies working a stand selling pumpkin pies. He told me that Sandy's grandmother taught her how to bake them when she was still a filly and they were raking in the bits selling them by the slice, half, or whole pie. It would seem that Jasmine was going to have a seriously happy Hearth's Warming.

We also came across the winner of this year's Foal Costume Contest. Dinky made the absolutely most adorable kitty I've ever seen. Derpy would have made a much more believable doggy if she hadn't been wearing a cow's tail. I bought them a pumpkin pie from Auburn as a prize.

Soon enough, however, it was time for me to leave and meet Fluttershy.

"Do you really need to go?"

"Yes, Aunt Luna, I do. I gave you your hour that I promised and now I need to go because I also promised Fluttershy I'd meet with her. Besides, you've got plenty of your friends here and the townsponies adore you. You don't need me."

"Need, perhaps not. Want, yes. I do enjoy our time together and simply wish for more."

"I literally live a hundred yards from your room and your weird moon bed."

"My bed is not weird," she grumped. "Fine. We shall part ways for tonight, but we must spend time together in the near future."

I hugged Luna and kissed her cheek, "of course, Aunt Luna. I love you."

"And I love you. Now go, see to your mare."

I waved to her as I took to the air and headed for the lone cottage.

* * *

I landed in Fluttershy's front yard, still in my costume but without my mask, and looked around. I knew she didn't like Nightmare Night, but this was a bit far. She had turned out all the lights, inside and outside, and even put all her pets in what appeared to be some sort of portable coop. I even spotted a certain grumpy bunny glaring at me through the glass.

"Heh, guess I'm her favorite animal now, little guy," I gloated under my breath.

Suddenly, I was pounced from behind. It didn't take long to figure out who it was when I saw the two yellow hooves draped over my shoulders. Even with the black lace stockings. I heard an 'ah' noise right before I felt her glomp down on my neck. There wasn't any pressure, though I swear I felt a fang.

"Fluttershy? What are you-?"

"Silence! Oh, I'm sorry. You are now my m-minion and I am your mistress."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'd read stories about this very thing in some… they weren't mine. "Hehe, yes, Mistress."

"Good, now open the door."

We went inside and I let Fluttershy climb off my back and onto the sofa. When I stood up and was able to see her new look. She had on a black, silk dress that ran from her shoulders down to her rear hooves, white spider web pattern around the skirt, and a slit all the way up to her cutie mark on one side. The cutie mark, by the way, was now bats instead of butterflies. Add that to the aforementioned stockings, fluffy, pointed ears, bat-like wings, and her mane, which was somehow both more ragged and more styled than usual. The whole costume was incredibly sexy.

"Wow, Flutters. You look amazing."

She blushed. "Thank you," she said before she remembered her character. "I mean, quiet, Minion. You will speak when spoken to and not before."

It was about that time that my rational brain shut down and a much more primal, for lack of a better word, mind took over. I don't remember all of what happened that night, but the things I do remember were not things Celestia included in the Talk she gave all those years ago. I will also never be telling anypony about those things either. Not out of embarrassment, but because Fluttershy is bashful and I would like the chance to do those things again in the future.

The next morning, Fluttershy and were lying in bed, unclothed but on fresh sheets. We were slowly woken by the sun's rays barely creeping through the drawn shades, Fluttershy wanted to make sure that nopony could possibly see in from the town that was over two hundred meters away and hidden by trees. Fluttershy still had on one of her bat-pony ears and her stockings, one of which was torn, making her both cute and sexy at the same time. However, the only thing I was concerned with was that gorgeous smile that was spreading across her face.

"Good morning,… Mistress."

Fluttershy blushed and swatted at my chest while hiding her face with the other hoof. "Please don't call me that."

At first I was worried I offended her or something, but that fear was dashed by the fact that she was still smiling. "Oh, but I think I like calling you that." This time she buried her face into my chest. The combination of her unbearable cuteness combined with her unnaturally soft fur made me a little concerned for my sugar levels. "Aw, there's nothing to be ashamed of, Fluttershy. We're two mature adults who had a little fun last night. While no one else needs to know, we also don't have to be embarrassed."

"I-I know, and I had fun last night, too. I'm just a little… shy is all."

I kissed her on the nose. "I hadn't noticed. Now come on, we have to meet the others for breakfast." I sniffed the air for a second. "After we shower of course."

After a brisk shower, that too twice as long because I was in there with the pony of my dreams, I combed Fluttershy's mane while she chatted with her little critter friends. It helped her and gave me an excuse to simply touch her, so it was a win-win. Though, I sometimes lingered on her tail a little. The view tended to be a little too attractive.

"Um, Chris? Are you okay?"

"Hmm, what?"

"It's just that you were, um, kind of staring… at my… um…."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just so easy get lost in your beauty."

Fluttershy giggled and blushed. "Well, I guess I don't mind if you stare a little. That is, if you don't mind if I do it too."

"Not at all. Although, if we spend too much time staring at each other's assets, we'll miss breakfast with Twilight." I knelt down in front of Fluttershy. "Climb on, I'll fly us both there."

Fluttershy smiled and nodded before she crawled onto my back, which was bare due to a lack of alternative clothing, draping a forehoof over each shoulder and nestling between my wings. I took her nuzzling against my cheek as a sign she was ready and took to the air.

During our flight into town, I did a little showing off. I did some lazy loops and spirals, courtesy of Rainbow's training, making Fluttershy laugh. To hear more giggling from the buttery mare on my back, I would have happily flown through briar patch without complaint.

All too soon, we landed on Twilight's balcony and entered her palace. I made my way to her dining room, still wearing my fluffy cape. Once I found it and went in, we were greeted by Twilight, Spike, Luna, and Bunny's family. I sat down at the table with Fluttershy sitting in my lap.

"So…," Twilight started, "how was your night?"

Fluttershy blushed and pushed against my chest, which I certainly didn't mind thanks to her soft fur. "It was quite nice, thank you. You won't be getting any more details than that," I told her with a smirk as I wrapped my wings around Fluttershy. "Now eat your breakfast, we don't want to keep those guards pulling the chariot out too long. The overtime is killer."

"Yes, of course," Luna agreed. "While I do so enjoy our time together, Twilight Sparkle, we should be returning to the palace." There was a collective 'aww' from the other ponies involved.

After we finished our breakfast, Luna called for her chariot. Bunny made sure to pack Cotton's candy separate from Luna's, knowing what might happen if Luna were to lose her offerings. The costumes were stowed away and the passengers boarded. Goodbyes were said and air was taken to.

"So," Luna said to me conspiratorially, "how was last night?"

I looked to make sure Cotton Tail wasn't within earshot before I answered. "I won't give too many details to my aunt, but I will tell you this, Flutters now knows how salty my sweat is."

As I watched Luna smirk and blush slightly, I made a decision that I instantly knew I would never regret.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

It's been a long few weeks without Fluttershy. She had volunteered to help scout out the location for the proposed changeling village. Her animal expertise proved to be invaluable and irreplaceable. There was a couple upsides to it though. Firstly, it kept her occupied during her heat. Second, she made friends with our flora expert, an earth mare named Tree Hugger. The two hit it off amazingly well.

Now, don't think I sent her away alone. Fluttershy went with biologists, geologists, and botanists from all over Equestria. She was also accompanied by Desert Willow. We needed to be able to identify the ideal distance from the Crystal Empire and any other settlements for the Changelings to get a constant feeding from the Crystal Heart without being overpowered like Chrysalis was during Shining's wedding.

Fluttershy's being gone was a little rough on me, but at least Luna was able to tell me that she was having pleasant dreams, even if she did blush every time she told me. Without having to worry about Fluttershy's happiness, I was able to focus on my own plans. Fortunately, Cloudsdale would be good and close when it came through to bring winter. Barring some huge catastrophe, I should have what I'm after by the end of the month.

"So," Celestia asked during breakfast, "why do you need to go to Cloudsdale?"

"Mom, I told you already, I have something I need to take care of there. That's all the more you're gonna get out of me because you tend to get giddy and a little too persistent. For my own sanity and the safety of Equestria, I will have to simply keep you in the dark for now.

"You won't even tell your own mother? Do you not trust me anymore?" Celestia's bottom lip looked like it was in danger of hitting the table. She'd pulled this act on me before and I wasn't falling for it.

"That's right. I no longer trust the mare who spent the last sixteen years making sure I was happy, healthy and safe. Surely, there could be nopony less trustworthy than that," I teased.

I laughed at the swat at the back of my head from Celestia's wing. "It's not nice to tease your mother."

"And it's not nice to guilt trip your son either," I returned with a smile. "I'll tell you all about it when I come back, but this is something I want to do on my own. It won't mean anything otherwise."

"Fine," Celestia grumped.

"Sister, please. It is not like Christopher is running away from home. He is merely going on an errand that he needs to do himself. He has wings now, allow him to spread them," Luna added.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just worry is all," Celestia said with a pout.

"I say let him go," Blueblood added to the conversation, "if we're lucky, he'll get lost along the way."

"Oh, but dear cousin," I said as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, tussling his mane in fake affection, "if I got lost, I might never see you again. I would never want to risk losing out on our time together."

He growled loudly as I let go of him and, laughing loudly, walked out of the dining hall. It took Blueblood quite some time, but he managed to make his mane presentable again, he would have it styled properly later.

"What mission do you suppose our dear Christopher is on?" Luna asked, completely ignoring Blueblood's discomfort.

"I'm not quite sure, Dear Sister, but I know that I can't wait to find out."

After flying for a few hours, I arrived at Cloudsdale. Lazily flying over the streets, I searched for my target. Along the way, I was greeted by many pegasi who waved at me as I passed. For a second, I thought I saw Rainbow Dash, but the colors were a little too subdued, and it was also a stallion. A relative maybe?

I really should come back to this city when I didn't have an agenda. This is only the second time I was here and I was already starting to love the place. Not being greeted with screams and/or stares might have been a part of it. Another, huge part of it was the city itself. If you've never been to Cloudsdale, you need to make the journey. The weather factory alone would be worth the trip.

Soon enough, I found what I was looking for. Or to be more precise, the address I was looking for. The home of Maelstrom and Gentle Breeze. The couple may be better known as the parents of the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy.

I must have been standing on their stoop for a good fifteen minutes before I worked up the courage to knock. Well, fluffed the door I guess would be more accurate. You know, because of clouds. Shortly after, I heard fluffy hoofsteps.

"Just a minute," came from behind the door in a singsong voice. Strangely, it didn't sound like the owner of the voice had any sort of connection to Fluttershy, let alone belonging to her mother. Especially the volume of the voice. I would be far less surprised if it was Pinkie's mother on the other side of that door.

The door swung open abruptly to reveal a dull pink mare with a crimson mane. There was a gasp, a yelp, then bowing. Well this was going great so far. From behind the mare I could hear a very make voice calling out, "who's at the door, Sweetheart?" The voice was followed around the corner by a large stallion with pale tan fur and a short, black and yellow striped mane. He wasn't as big as Shining, but he could easily fill some guard armor. Once again, gasp, yelp, bowing.

"Would you two please get up? I don't like ponies bowing to me in the palace, I'm _certainly_ not going to make somepony bow to me in their own home. Rise, please.

They both stood up and looked up at me in confusion. "Um, forgive us, my prince, but why have you come to visit us?" Gentle Breeze asked. "Not that we aren't pleased by your visit, of course."

"No, of course not. We're very pleased by your visit. In fact, would you like to come in?" Maelstrom furthered.

"While I don't want to intrude, I would like that very much. If it's not too much trouble that is." Gentle Breeze giggled at my response. "I'm sorry, did I say something funny?"

Gentle Breeze waved a dismissive hoof at me. "Don't mind me, your highness, I was just thinking of my daughter is all."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Maelstrom said. "Poor thing is so shy that I thought she'd never find a stallion of her own."

"Right," Gentle Breeze giggled. "What was that boy's name again?"

"It was something weird. I think it was Crystal Fur, or something like that."

"Yeah, I think that was it. If even half of what she writes about him is true, you'd half expect him to be a prince or something." That was when Gentle Breeze seemed to remember I was there. "Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. Here we are talking about our daughter's love life while royalty is standing at our door. Please, won't you come inside and tell us why you're here."

I followed Gentle Breeze and Maelstrom inside and took the proffered seat in the living room of the cloud house. "Actually, it's funny you should mention your daughter…"

The next hour or so had seen me enjoying my time with Fluttershy's parents. I learned that Maelstrom worked at the weather factory as a shifter. Moving large caldrons and barrels of water, ice and hail to wherever they may be needed. He was actually the supervisor and didn't need to, but it was just faster to do it himself rather than get three others to do the job.

Gentle Breeze was something else. She reminded me a lot of Pinkie Pie, that not quite to that extreme. She worked in the snowflake department, creating all the different patterns they use. She was also currently spread out across my lap on her back allowing me to scratch her belly. Well, I say allowing me, in truth she would whine and pull my hand back down any time I stopped.

"That girl never seems to stop surprising us," Maelstrom chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I continued to scratch Gentle Breeze's tummy.

"Well, I remember when that little filly had to be walked home from school every day by Rainbow Dash top keep the bullies at bay. Now, we find out that _our_ Fluttershy, who has helped to save Equestria several times, has been dating none other than the crowned prince himself. It's not something we'd expected from one of our kids, let alone the shy one.

"Wait, did you say Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah. Dash took it upon herself to protect Fluttershy." Maelstrom seemed to just drift off in thought for a few moments. "I sometimes think that if it weren't for her, Fluttershy would have locked herself away in her room and we would have had to slide her meals under the door."

"Mmmh… kids're mean…" Gentle Breeze murmured before she guided my hands to a particular spot on her side. I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics and the cooing noises that could rival her daughter's in adorability.

"I can't believe that. I mean, I know that Rainbow is fiercely loyal to her friends, but to think that she's been friends with Fluttershy for _that_ _long__._ Twilight and have been friends for just as long, but that was under entirely different circumstances. It's good to know that somepony was always there for her.

"Same for us." There was a few moments of silence before Maelstrom asked, "by the way, your- Chris, you never did say what brought you to our door today."

"Ah, right. Well, Maelstrom, as you know, I've been dating your daughter for several months now, and I've never been happier in my life." I was beyond nervous at this point, but my mother didn't raise me to back down to my fears. "So I came here today to ask you-"

I was interrupted by frantic knocking at the front door. Gentle Breeze barely opened an eye, while Maelstrom and I were both a little startled.

"Um…?" Maelstrom started.

"It's alright. Go ahead and see who it is. I'll just stay here with my new blanket." Both pegasi smirked as Maelstrom trotted towards out of the room.

While we waited, I picked up my glass of lemonade. As I raised the glass to take a drink, I heard from the other room, "Rainbow Blaze? What's going on?"

"Mael! You'll never believe who I saw in town earlier. None other than Celestia's Monster. Can you believe that?"

My world was suddenly filled with a familiar red fog. The same rage that always seemed to boil up inside at the mere mention of the M-word came back. It was Gentle Breeze's surprised yelp and her jumping out of my lap that brought me back to the here and now.

"Breeze? Is everything alright in here?" Maelstrom came trotting back into the room followed by that same rainbow maned pony I saw before.

I looked down at her and felt my skin go cold. Breeze's barrel was splattered with blood and there was glass on the floor. I don't know how, but I must have cut her with the class I was drinking from.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, but the prince…" she looked at me with a mixture of fear and compassion.

"What?" I asked.

"Chris, look at your paw."

I did as Breeze said and held up my 'paws'. The palm of one of them was dripping with blood and had shards of glass sticking out at different points. I must have crushed the glass in my hand, the blood and lemonade falling onto Breeze, which startled her and caused her to yell.

I gingerly pulled the glass from my palm with my other hand and cast a repair spell. Once the glass reformed, I stood from the couch. Pushing hard on the flesh of my palm to slow the flow of blood. I stepped around the three pegasi as I made my way out the door and took flight without a word, ignoring the concerned looks and questions.

After a short flight, I found a quiet cloud bank that overlooked the weather factory and took a seat. I sat there, trying to stop the bleeding in my hand, and watched the land below drift by while the weather ponies pulled heavy, snow-laden clouds to their destinations over Ponyville. I always admired the care and precision the pegasi put into usual weather, but winter was were their efforts really showed.

"Chris, there you are," I heard Maelstrom say at the same time I felt somepony land on the cloud next to me. "You took off in such a hurry, we never got to find out if you were alright. Or what happened for that matter."

I opened my mouth to reply when another pegasus landed nearby. It was the rainbow stallion again, and he was bowing now. "My prince, thank goodness we found you. I wanted to apologize for what you heard back there. I had no idea you were inside the house."

I glared at him for a few seconds, until I saw his knees starting to shake under the strain of supporting his weight at such an odd angle. "Alright, enough. Get up, and then tell me your name."

"Thank you, your highness, and my name is Rainbow Blaze. I believe you know my daughter, Rai-"

"Rainbow Dash. Yes, she's one of my best friends. Mr. Blaze, please forgive me if I get short with you, but being referred to as a 'monster' tends to push me right over the edge. It's not your fault, but that doesn't change things. As I was about to explain to Maelstrom here, I left in such a hurry to avoid doing or saying anything I might regret. I mean, breaking the furniture of a pony before you ask for their blessing is not the right way to go about things."

"Wait a second," Maelstrom asked, "my blessing in what?"

I was about to answer until I was once again interrupted. I was beginning to think Cloudsdale was against me. As one, the three of us stood and stared in surprise at the sound of explosions, lightning, and raging waters coming from the weather factory. When screams joined in on the cacophony, we were airborne.

The weather factory was in utter chaos. Pegasi were flying from one station to the next trying to get everything back under control and not doing very well. Maelstrom quickly took charge and started to guide groups of ponies to where they would do the most good. I even got to use my fun, new, alicorn level strength to lift, twist, and clamp thing that I never would have imagined lifting, twisting, and clamping one year ago. With everypony cooperating, we were able to get everything back under control, but not before one giant, literally screaming, snowball fired out over the countryside.

Once everything had settled down, Maelstrom walked up to me. "Now, as I was saying, what was this talk about getting my blessing for something?"

"Oh, right. So… listen…"

And that was how I got permission to marry Fluttershy.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"So that is the news, is it?" Luna asked as she and I both stared toward the ceiling of the throne room.

"Yeah. I thought about this for some time and I've decided that this is what I want."

"And you have considered the risks?"

"What risks?"

"I'm sure I do not need to remind you that you have been hurt before. You thought you were in love with Miss Roseluck then, too."

"I haven't forgotten." I placed a hand on my chest, "I have the literal scars to remind me. But this is Fluttershy we're talking about. The filly is far too kind and considerate to ever risk hurting anypony. In fact, the only thing I am worried about is that she may simply accept to avoid doing something unkind."

"And have you not considered that you will outlive her by many centuries, possibly even millennia?"

"Believe me, I've sat up many nights 'considering' that very fact." I pulled my attention away from the ceiling to look at Luna. "But, when that time comes, I know I have two amazing relatives who will be there for me."

Luna smiled as she too looked away from the spectacle going on above us. "Indeed. Both I and your mother will be here for you, always." We both turned back to the prancing, giggling, and cheering alicorn above our heads. "If we ever get Tia down from there that is."

"I just hope she doesn't expect _me_ to clean all those hoofprints off of there."

Celestia had literally shot to the ceiling when I told her and Luna why I had gone to Cloudsdale. It took her about ten to fifteen seconds to realize what I had said to her, then she spent another five seconds staring into space before she teleported to my side and snatched my in a bone crushing hug while she squealed in my ear. After I managed to pry myself free, she started to giggle, skip, and pluck random guards off the ground by their cheeks and telling them she was going to be a grandma. I, however, was forced to follow her and apologize to the guards.

That was about fifteen minutes ago, and this was starting to get old. Luckily, I thought of the perfect thing to say to get her down. "Too bad she said no," I sited as mechanically as if I was a foal doing a school play.

"WHAT?!" was the response that came raining down from the ceiling just before the reigning ruler came raining down after.

That looked like it hurt. "Now that you've joined us back here on Equus, we can discuss this like normal adults."

Celestia giggled and blushed, "heh, sorry about that. I just got so excited."

"I know, but first thing's first. I need to ask her."

"Yes, and knowing you, Nephew, we need to think of something extraordinary," Luna pointed out.

"Of course. A filly as special as Fluttershy deserves only the very best. There just aren't any other ponies like her. I mean, how many other ponies can say they yelled at a dragon and got away with it?"

Luna raised a hoof. "Twice."

"Three times for me," Celestia added.

"Fair enough. But neither of you are normal ponies, nor can you talk to animals." I sat down on the dais in a near daydream, I never felt comfortable sitting on the throne itself. "Besides, not even you, Aunt Luna, can invade my dreams so completely."

Luna looked toward Celestia with a smirk. "Remind you of somepony?"

"Indeed. Young Cadance spoke of Shining Armor in much the same way." She then looked back at me with a smirk of her own. "It was just as annoying then as it is now."

"Whatever. I love her and I want this to be perfect. Is that so much to ask?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, Sweetie," Celestia cooed as she wrapped a wing around me. "Your aunt and I just want you to be happy and we'll help you any way we can."

"Have you given any thought as to what sort of engagement trinket you would like to give her?" Luna asked.

"I have an idea or two, but I will need to see Iron Hammer about the trinket and Cadance and Spike about the gems."

"Sensible. What about the proposal itself?" Luna asked. "You could ask her at the Grand Galloping Gala. That is only a couple months away."

"No! That's not nearly soon enough!" Celestia protested. "I need grandfoals and I need them now!"

"Come on, Mom, try to act like the grown mare you are."

That apparently wasn't the right thing to say, because I soon found myself being plucked up by Celestia and brought face to face. "Give! Me! Grandbabies!"

"Crazy lady! Crazy lady!" I cried out in desperation.

It took the combined efforts of Luna and two guards to pry Celestia's hooves off my face long enough for me to make a mad dash out the doors and down the hall to freedom and sanity. It was just lucky that that particular corridor led to the smith where Iron Hammer was working, thus hitting two pegasi with one ball. I just hope he's as good with gold and silver as he is with iron and steel.

* * *

"No, I'm being serious here, Cady. I really want this to be special for Fluttershy. I'm not going to do something as boring as leaving a ring in a wine glass," I complained as Cadance and I walked through the gardens.

"That's how Shining proposed to me," Cadance deadpanned. "Look, everypony wants their proposal to be special and unique, but most wind up just being a bended knee in a fancy restaurant or the local park. If you want to make this special for her, then be yourself. Nothing on this planet is more special than you."

"Whoa, easy," I raised my hands in a defensive manner, "I'm spoken for." We both chuckled at that. "What do you mean anyway? I'm nothing special. At least not when compared to you and the other princesses."

"Yeah, me and the three other alicorn princesses like me. You, however, are the first male alicorn in over two thousand years. Plus, how many humans do you see walking around Equus?"

"I get it, I'm unique. So is each and every pony, griffon, and minotaur ever born." I sat down on the grass and plucked a random flower and stared at it without really paying any attention to it.

The flower was snatched away in a teal aura and angrily devoured by Cadance. "Don't you dare sell yourself short. You are special, and not because you're unusual," she nearly growled at me. "Now I'm telling you to really think about what makes you special to her and her to you. I can help normal ponies with that, but because you're immune, I can only point you in the right direction."

"I guess you're right."

"You're darn right I'm right. Now shut up, sit down, and think about the pony you love."

"I am sitting," I snarked.

"Shut up!" Cadance can be blunt sometimes, but this was new. "That mare is one of the prettiest and sweetest ponies out there and she deserves you giving this serious thought!" She looked like she was about to bust a vein in her forehead.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I'm frustrated!"

"With me? But we've only just started."

Cadance sighed, "No, not with you, although you're not helping. I haven't been myself for a little while now and I don't know why."

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary and have them look you over. I'll just look through the gems you brought in the meantime."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll do that. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright. And don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just some horrible, awful parasite growing inside you."

"*Hehe* As long as it doesn't look like you, I might just keep it and raise it as my own."

"Aww… that's sweet." I waved at Cadance as she left the gardens and headed back inside the palace. When she was gone, I did as she told me and started thinking about all the things that made Fluttershy special to not only me, but the whole world. It wasn't long before I started to form a plan.

* * *

Fluttershy and I were walking through the snowy fields along the frozen river, checking on all the little critters that were sleeping through the winter. We made sure that each one was still tucked in safely and warmly and still peacefully asleep. We even made sure to check on Tank, but Rainbow had beaten us there and was currently reading the latest Daring Do, the one that featured herself.

It was a beautiful day, despite it being overcast and breezy. The snow was up to my shins at times, but thanks to the scarf Rarity made and Twilight enchanted, I was very warm. Fluttershy was being kept warm by my scarf as well, but that's only because I was cradling her in my arms like a baby doll. Even though I was holding her upside down and over a meter off the ground, she and I were talking as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Just one more thing I adored about her.

"…and we used to wake them all up one by one, but Twilight came up a great way to wake them all up at once using bells and some string. It made it all so much easier that we were finally able to get all this," she gestured to the snow covered woodland, "cleaned up on time for spring."

"Yeah, that sounds like something she'd come up with. She's all about the precision and organization." Fluttershy giggled a little, despite it not being very funny. "Speaking of Twilight, I wanted to show you something she taught me."

We walked around a bend in the hoofpath and came to picnic set up under an evergreen. There was a basket filled with fruits and veggies and sandwiches, a large flask of hot tea, and, of course, a blanket. The blanket was also enchanted for warmth, as was made evident by the few inches of snowfree grass around the perimeter of the blanket.

"Ooh, this looks lovely," Fluttershy said as I set her down gingerly.

"I'm glad you like it, but this isn't what I wanted to show you." I laid back on the pillows that I brought along and Fluttershy crawled up onto my lap and laid out across my abdomen while I took my scarf off and coiled it up on top of us both followed by a quilt Applejack loaned me. "What I wanted to show you, was this."

I lifted my ringed hand toward the nearby bushes and a pair of snow birds, as in literally made of snow and coated in a thin layer of ice to hold the shape, went swooping out and flew around us for a little while before they came to rest in Fluttershy's hooves. She smiled broadly and looked up at me. I smiled back before I nodded back towards the bushes.

A moment later, a snow deer fawn walked out and curled up just outside the line of melted snow. That one how proven to be a lot trickier than the birds. To be fair, the deer was a lot bigger than the birds and had four moving legs.

She was so busy cooing over the deer and the birds she was still holding, that she almost missed the most important thing. A small swarm of snow butterflies came fluttering over. They danced around us in an aerial ballet for a few moments before swooping down just above Fluttershy's head, one even touched down on her nose for a couple seconds, making her go cross-eyed and therefore extremely adorable. Then all the butterflies flew up and clung onto the tree bark.

"Wow. That was all so pretty. Thank you for showing me that."

"You're welcome, but that was nothing compared to what's coming out next."

Again, I raised my ringed hand and focused on the bushes. Out through the brush came a snow pegasus with the same mane and marks as Fluttershy. The real Fluttershy watched in awe as Snowy-shy walked over and nuzzled the snow deer before laying down next to it. The, the snow birds flew over and landed on Snowy-shy's mane. Fluttershy was so enamored with the spectacle that she didn't even notice me taking something out of the tree branches.

Fluttershy turned to look up at me with a huge smile on her face and a look of wonder in her eyes when she suddenly focused on what I was holding in my hand. "W-what's that?"

"This," I held my hand out, "is a little sign of my feelings or you. However, you only get it if you give me the right answer to my question."

"W-well, what question is that?"

I held out my hand again and raised my ringed hand near it. My ring began to glow bright with the solar light, a trick Celestia taught me. The light gleamed of the petals of the flower, the alternating gold and silver lined with the opposing metal in intricate little designs. Any light could do that, but it had to be solar light to activate the enchantment placed on the heart shaped turquoise in the center. Whenever the stone was hit with direct sunlight, a small, translucent butterfly with a green body and pink wings would appear on the stone and gently flap its wings. Spike had spent over an hour sniffing and tasting each and every gemstone Cadance brought along from the Crystal Empire and made certain that only the best one was chosen, the rest were quickly devoured.

"Fluttershy, since the day I met you… well, maybe not the _very_ day, you've been the kindest and sweetest pony I've ever met. Every time I see you, I think you actually get cuter than the time before. Each day, I kick myself for not seeing how special you are sooner." I looked deep into her gorgeous cyan eyes and took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it out. "The question I wanted to ask you was this, Fluttershy, will you marry me?"

At first, she just stared back at me, eye shimmering in what little light there was. For a brief moment, I honestly thought I'd done something wrong and hurt her feelings, but I was soon convinced otherwise. She wrapped her forelegs around my neck and tackled me, smothering me in the fiercest kisses I've ever received. She was so happy, that she didn't seem to mind that the quilt had fallen off and snow was slowly starting to collect in her mane, making her look sugar coated.

"Is that a yes?" I asked when she finally released my lips. She merely laughed and nodded her head emphatically against my cheek. The warmth shared between us was so great, that we didn't mind the cold anymore.

* * *

The next few weeks were very exciting. Spring had come along in a wondrous fashion. Flowers seemed to be more colorful, birds sang sweeter, and the sun shone brighter. It may have all been just in my head as I haven't gotten the images of buttercups and butterflies off my mind since Fluttershy agreed to be my wife. It might have been that the most beautiful mare on Equus has been spending as much time as possible with me, to the point that Dust Bunny has actually started to knock before entering. Of course, it could have also been that Celestia had been downright giddy ever since I told her what had happened and has possibly made the sun itself shine brighter. I had to flat out demand that she cancel the commission of the stained glass window.

It had been very difficult for both Fluttershy and I to keep the big news from our friends until we were ready. We had decided to tell them all during the Grand Galloping Gala, barring some huge disaster. And that is what we almost got, thanks to Discord and that weird Smooze guy he brought along. Thankfully, everything turned out okay with only a few stained dresses and suits. Normally, this sort of behavior would have enraged Celestia, but she was too excited about the big announcement to really care, which confused a lot of ponies.

After the Gala, and the cleanup, the Elements, the Princesses, and I gathered out in the gardens for the big announcement. I stood there with Celestia on one side, Fluttershy pressed to the other, and, since she was Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie was clung to my back, playing with a strand of my hair that had gotten loose.

"I sincerely hope you all have a good reason for keeping us here, Darlings. These dresses are in desperate need of urgent cleaning," Rarity whined before she realized who she was in the presence of, "um, your majesties."

"Good save, Rarity," Rainbow Dash teased. "Seriously though, what are we doing out here?"

"Well, Rainbow Dash, my son and Fluttershy have a very special announcement," Celestia said with a huge smile on her face. "Honey, tell them before I tell them myself." She was practically vibrating in anticipation.

"Alright, Mom, calm down." I wrapped my arm around Fluttershy and looked into her eyes as she looked up at me. "Girls, Fluttershy and I… are getting married."

The squeals that erupted from the mares were deafening. Fluttershy and I were tackled to ground while I was nearly choked back to death by Pinkie Pie. We hadn't even gotten to sit back up before the girls were already planning the wedding. They dragged Fluttershy away to coo over the hairpin I gave her, I, on the other hoof, was approached by Celestia and Luna.

"I think that they approve, Nephew."

"Yeah? You think so?" I asked sarcastically.

"*Giggle* I agree, Sister." Celestia stood next to me and wrapped a wing around me. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"To be honest, I'm nervous. I mean, I'm deeply in love with Fluttershy and I think she likes me back, but… I don't know. There's something that's bothering me."

"What's wrong, Dear?" Celestia asked as she nuzzled me.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I guess… I just wish my parents could be here for this."

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and shared a single thought, 'We can fix this.'


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

My birthday was rapidly approaching and I couldn't help think about just how this last year had treated me. Heck, the very beginning of the year started with my girlfriend trying to force me into staying with her by getting herself pregnant and claiming the foal was mine, which was physically impossible at the time. Then her friends told the papers that I had left abandoned her and the foal for my own selfish reasons. After that, I ran away to Appleoosa to get away from all the hurtful things ponies were saying about me. To top it all off, I got captured by changelings who killed me, which caused me to be reborn as an alicorn. Oh, and I got imprisoned for committing an act of war.

Even though all those horrible things happened, I wouldn't change any of it. If anything changed, I'd risk the chance that Fluttershy and I wouldn't have gotten together and we wouldn't be planning our wedding now. If I hadn't gotten killed, I wouldn't have some of Celestia's and Luna's life energy inside me now. There certainly wouldn't be a changeling village being built within range of the Crystal Heart.

It's been a busy year.

"So," I started to ask Celestia around Cotton Tail, who was sitting on my lap during breakfast, "you can actually send me back to where Twilight brought me from and then bring me back?"

"Of course, Dear. If I couldn't, I wouldn't risk sending you. This little filly would never forgive me otherwise," Celestia booped Cotton Tail on her snout for emphasis.

"And~…"

"Hmm? And what, Darling?"

"You might lose your only son," I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, right, yes," Celestia responded with a dismissive wave of a hoof.

"I love you too, Mom."

"Oh, Honey, you know I'm just teasing." Celestia stood and wrapped her forelegs and wings around me. "I love you so very much and would never, ever do anything that would put you at risk."

"Uh-huh, sometimes I wonder."

"Ahem," a guard by the entryway spoke up. "Announcing the arrival of his royal highness, King Gurfon of the Griffon Empire."

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything," Gurfon said as he entered.

"Not at all, Gurfon. Please come in and join us," Celestia answered.

He had only taken a few steps before I had set Cotton Tail down in my seat and hurried to approach the griffon ruler. "King Gurfon, I would like to speak with you, if you'd be willing."

"Certainly, Christopher," he responded and turned to lead us both back out of the room. Once the door clicked behind us, he started with, "What would you like to speak to me about?"

"Well, when I was being held in your palace, I said… some things that I wish I hadn't. I was wondering, would you allow me to call you my uncle again?"

"Chris, I'd be honored if you called me your uncle."

* * *

This was it. The big day. I was turning twenty-three and I was going to see Earth again for the first time in seventeen years. I was going to see my parents again, if I could find them that is. Celestia was going to send me back to the exact spot I was taken from, thus increasing my chances. That was the reason we were having a quick birthday party out in the same field where I first met Celestia. Of course, this field was also making Twilight very uneasy, she still felt like she ruined my life, despite my protests that my life has been pretty good thus far.

We had held my birthday party the day before, so today would be left open for my departure. The benefit to this was that all my friends were here for me. I couldn't help but smile to myself as Pinkie Pie and the Cutie Mark Crusaders chased each other around the field while Rainbow Dash dive bombed them and Rarity picked flowers.

"Thank you very much, Applejack. Those apple dumplings were fantastic. And thanks for feeding me, Twilight." She had to do that since neither Celestia, Fluttershy, nor Cotton Tail would let me use my arms. That had me squeezed in a death grip bear hug.

"Ah'm glad ya liked 'em. Not all of yer family seems ta," Applejack sneered in the direction of Blueblood.

"Maybe, but all the ones that matter do," I smirked. "I only hope they have something close to this good on Earth. Speaking of which, it's almost time. Twilight, Bunny, Aunt Luna, a little help please."

The ponies clenched to my body were all surrounded by magic and forced to relinquish their grips. There were whines and moans and one or two cries of 'my baby', but I was finally free. I would have laughed, but I was too nervous about the whole situation. I couldn't let it show though, for the sake of everypony else. Of course, not everypony present was upset at my journey.

"Worry not, Creature. If you do not return, I will see to it that your little mare is well taken care of," Blueblood snarked.

I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me, but he was never very good at it. "While I appreciate the sentiment, Bluey, I'm certain that I have no need to worry anyway. After all, I know who is a best friend of hers." Blueblood looked down his nose at Twilight and her friends. "No, not them."

Blueblood looked back at me in confusion, but before he could ask what I meant, a very large lion's paw landed on his shoulder. "Oo-hoo, I do someone is talking about," Discord started cheerfully, but then his voice dropped into a deep growl and serious looking claws extended from each digit, "me." The way he grinned with all those teeth and lowered his head so it filled Blueblood's vision was quite unnerving.

Blueblood's eyes shot wide open and his knees shook for a few moments before he bolted to the nearest group of guards. A wise course of action on his part. I on the other hoof, was too busy laughing my flank off alongside the draconequus. My laughter was stopped by Luna tapping me on the shoulder. It was time.

I took my place on the exact spot I first arrived and awaited the spell. Celestia approached me and I awaited another hug attack. Instead, she floated over a large photo album that was covered in decorative flowers and hearts.

"What's this?" I asked

"I have taken a photograph of you every year on your birthday and placed them in this album. I thought this might help you convince your parents you are who you say you are."

I flipped through the album and found it to be full of pictures of me and cakes with increasing amounts of candles. "Wow, thanks, Mom. Aren't you worried it'll get lost though?"

"Oh don't worry about that, Honey," she turned to stand next to the other princesses, "I have plenty of copies."

The horns of Celestia, Luna, and Twilight all glowed brightly as they powered up their magic. I saw tears in Celestia's eyes before I closed my own.

* * *

Barbara pulled her car into the same parking spot she always got when she came to the park. It was the same one she used seventeen years ago today. It was the one closest to the patch of trees that her son had always loved to play in. She got out of the car and started toward the trees.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Barbara? I miss him too, but it wasn't your fault," the large man who came with her asked.

The man struggled out of the car after her. He wasn't exactly the man he used to be. Years of binging on beer and… any food stuff within reach had taken its toll on him. It didn't help that ever since his son disappeared without a trace, people had suspected him and his wife. But as hard as it was on him, it was far worse for her.

Barbara had been right there when it happened. She had to watch as her only child had been ripped from her life. She and her little boy had come here to enjoy the warm afternoon after a fairly rough winter and he was gone in a literal flash. The only reason the police hadn't taken her away was because at least a dozen other people had seen his vanishing.

Barbara knelt down and plucked a few random weeds away from the small cross the park had allowed her to place there. She sighed as she read the writing on it, even though she knew the words by heart.

"Because... I just have to, alright, Steven? I need to."

Steven placed a hand on Barbara's shoulder and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "*Sigh* I know, Honey, I know. But… I think it's time we just accept facts."

Barbara glared over her shoulder, a sharp warning in her eyes. "What facts are those?"

"*Cough* Um, the fact… that… *sigh* our little boy isn't… he isn't coming back."

Barbara stood from the cross and stared at her husband. "I know that I may never see Christopher again, but I'll be _damned_ if I ever give up hope," she growled.

"Barb, I never said-"

"Get in the car, Steve."

Steven hung his head in defeat, "Yes, Dear."

Barbara was stomping after her husband toward the car when her worst nightmare came to life. The same bright light shone from the same spot as it did seventeen years prior. She collapsed to her knees and begged the universe to make it not happen.

Through her tears, she could see the light dimming. This time though, there was someone new standing there instead of someone being taken away.

She wiped her eyes to try to get a better look at the new figure. The figure was clearly male, as evident by his athletic build and broad shoulders. He was also quite tall, not towering, but not short by any means. She could also swear he had wings.

"Barbara! Are you alright?" Steven asked as he picked her up off the ground.

"Hmm?" She wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the man as he bent down and picked up the piece of the cross that had snapped off when he appeared.

He read the words aloud, "In memory of our son Christopher. Last seen on this spot on… oh, there's the rest of it."

Barbara and Steven both watched in wide eyed amazement as he set the broken piece down next to its companion and, with a literal wave of his hand and a blue-gold glow, repaired the cross. There was no way this guy could have been from Earth. They almost jumped out of their skin when he turned to look at them with piercing miss-matched eyes, one was cyan and the other was magenta.

He started to approach them, his huge wings flapped once before folding back up against his back. He spoke to them and Barbara couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about it.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to startle you. Maybe you can help me though."

"Uhm…" Steven started, "I suppose we could try."

"Thank you, very much. You see, I'm looking for someone, Mister and Missus Lachance. Do either of you know them?"

The couple looked at each other in shock. "Tha-that's us," Barbara answered.

The strange man smiled broadly and pulled out what appeared to be a large photo album covered in hearts and flowers. He handed over to the couple and said, "Then do I have story to tell you."

**THE END**

* * *

**A.N **I know everyone was hoping for a huge blow out between Celestia and Barbara, but I guess we'll just have to wait. Worry not my bronies, Christopher Sol will return.


End file.
